


Schokolade macht glücklich

by Descaladumidera_German (Descaladumidera)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eifersucht, F/M, Teenagerprobleme, Tod, Todesser - Freeform, alter Stuff den ich hier hochlade, es herrscht Krieg, ich weiß nicht als was ich das alles taggen soll, und dann sind da auch noch die üblichen Schulprobleme, und ich weiß nicht ob ich diese FF jemals beenden werde
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 100,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera_German
Summary: Der Krieg tobt, jeden Tag werden neue Angriffe gefürchtet, Todesser überfallen Hexen und Zauberer und hinterlassen Tod und Verzweiflung. Und inmitten dieses Chaos schlagen sich die Rumtreiber durch ihr siebtes Schuljahr, werden Zeugen des Krieges, den Voldemort heraufbeschworen hat, und müssen sich nebenbei mit dem ganz normalen Schulalltag herumschlagen. Und auch, wenn die Welt am Abgrund steht, versuchen sie, noch Lichtblicke zu finden und jeden Tag zu genießen.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Alte FF, die ich hier hochlade, damit ich mein altes Profil auf fanfiktion.de löschen kann.

An den hochwohlgeborenen

Herrn Moony,

Kopf und Planer der

Rumtreiber GmbH

 

 

 

_Liebster Moony,_

 

_du enttäuscht mich! Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet. Ich dachte, du hättest das in der Tasche!_

_Wenn du dich jetzt fragst, was ich meine, kann ich es dir nicht sagen, sonst verhext Krone mich._

_AAHHH!_

_Ich durfte nicht mal eine Andeutung machen! ER HAT MIR PINKE HAARE GEZAUBERT!_

_Mooooonyyyy, wie geht der Gegenzauber? Ich kenne ihn nicht! Ich kann doch nicht mit pinken Haa…–_

_Oh Merlin, er droht mir, auch alle anderen Haare an meinem Körper einzufärben. Mach’s gut, wir sehen uns nächste Woche in der Winkelgasse._

 

_Ein zutiefst deprimierter und ganz und gar männlicher Tatze (trotz pinker Haare)_

 

 

* * *

 

 

An den überaus männlichen (wenn auch pinken)

Herrn Tatze,

Genie und Wahnsinn der

Rumtreiber GmbH

 

 

 

_Hallo Tatze,_

 

_ein paar mehr Anhaltspunkte wären nett gewesen, damit ich wenigstens versuchen könnte zu erraten, was du meinst. Wenn es nach mir ginge, hätte James dir die Haare slytheringrün hexen sollen, weil deine Auskunft so vage war. Ich verlange, dass du dich das nächste Mal klarer ausdrückst._

_Ich spiele übrigens mit dem Gedanken, dir den Gegenfluch vorzuenthalten. Einfach, weil ich die Vorstellung von dir mit pinken Haaren sehr amüsant finde (und das gerne in Natura erleben würde) und zur Strafe, weil du mir nicht sagst, was los ist._

_Außerdem sehe ich den übermäßigen Gebrauch von Großbuchstaben nicht gerne. Das ist eine Vergewaltigung unserer schönen Sprache!_

 

_James, du hast meine Erlaubnis, alles mit unserem lieben Tatze anzustellen, was du magst. Färb ihm doch seine Sachen auch noch alle ein. Ich schlage ein freundliches Violett vor, das wunderbar zu seiner neuen Haarfarbe passen würde._

 

_Ein äußerst amüsierter Moony_

 

 

* * *

 

 

An den zu Schabernack neigenden

Herrn Moony,

genialer Ideenhaber der

Rumtreiber GmbH

 

 

 

_Hallo Moony,_

 

_dein Vorschlag war Gold wert. Ich habe ihn natürlich sofort in die Tat umgesetzt, auch wenn ich den Zorn eines nun sehr bunten Herrn Tatze ertragen muss. Zum Glück habe ich vorsorglich meine Schränke versiegelt und alles, was mir lieb und teuer ist, weggeschlossen._

_Tatze sieht herzallerliebst aus in seiner fliederfarbenen Lederjacke._

_Er knurrt übrigens schon wie sein hündisches Pendant, während er hier mitliest. Ich muss ihn mit diversen Zaubern fernhalten, um dir zu schreiben, damit er mich nicht erwürgt._

_Er schreit gerade rum, dass wir uns gegen ihn verschworen hätten. Kannst du das glauben?_

_Was diese Andeutungen angeht, wirst du nächste Woche in der Winkelgasse Genaueres erfahren. Wir treffen uns alle am Mittwoch um 11 Uhr. Wurmschwanz wird auch da sein. Er hat wohl versehentlich die Vorhänge im Wohnzimmer in Brand gesteckt und seine Mutter hat ihm verboten, die Familieneule zu benutzen. Er durfte mir nur eine kurze Notiz schicken, um uns zu informieren._

 

_Ein kurz vor einem Lachkollaps stehender Krone_

 

 

* * *

 

 

An den lebensmüden

Herrn Krone,

Chef und Hundetrainer der

Rumtreiber GmbH

 

 

 

_Hallo Krone,_

 

_bemerkenswert, dass du es schaffst, einem mordlüsternen Herrn Tatze aus dem Weg zu gehen. Noch bemerkenswerter, dass deine Sachen noch nicht gelitten haben. Ich zolle dir meinen größten Respekt._

_Zu gerne würde ich unseren lieben Tatze in diesem Modeverbrechen sehen. Meinst du, du könntest ein Foto machen und es mir schicken? Ich befürchte nämlich, dass er den Gegenzauber in den nächsten Tagen herausfinden wird und ich diesen Anblick nicht in Natura werde genießen können._

_Wenn du nicht willst, dass unser liebster Tatze mitliest, gibt es einen einfachen Zauber, sodass der Brief nur von dem Schreiber und dem Empfänger gelesen werden kann. Versuche es mit »Occulus Indignus«._

_Ich habe Mum und Dad gefragt und sie sagen, dass ich kommen kann. Wir sehen uns also am Mittwoch. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, was Wurmschwanz wieder angestellt hat, da er mir auf keinen meiner Briefe geantwortet hat._

_Was diese seltsamen Andeutungen angeht, werde ich Antworten verlangen und wenn sie nicht zufriedenstellend sind, wirst du es büßen, James Potter._

 

_Ein zutiefst neugieriger Moony_

 

 

* * *

 

 

An den sich Tatzes Zorn zu eigen machenden

Herrn Moony,

leider Merlins schlauestes Mitglied der

Rumtreiber GmbH

 

 

 

_Liebster hassenswerter Moony,_

 

_ich hätte NIEMALS gedacht, dass du mich so hintergehst! Krone ist unerträglich und jetzt kann ich nicht mal mehr eure Briefe lesen! ZUR STRAFE WERDE ICH JETZT DEN GANZEN BRIEF IN GROSSBUCHSTABEN VERFASSEN, NUR UM DIR AUF DEN SACK ZU GEHEN! DAS HAST DU NUN DAVON!_

_Okay, das ist mir doch zu anstrengend. Gibt es dafür nicht auch einen Zauber? Du weißt doch immer alles. Sag es mir, Mooooonyyyy!_

_Dein Glück, dass du nicht sehen kannst, wie ich mich in Tatze verwandle. Ich weiß, du kannst diesem Hundeblick nicht widerstehen. Sobald wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, werde ich dich damit malträtieren!_

_Ich werde vielleicht davon absehen, wenn du mir meinen nächsten Zonko-Einkauf bezahlst. Und zwar NICHT (Da! Nur, um dich zu ärgern!) als Geburtstagsgeschenk. Da erwarte ich etwas Besseres von dir._

_Wenn du übrigens sexy Fotos von mir haben willst, musst du das nur sagen, dann werfe ich mich für dich in Schale. Krone rennt nämlich schon die ganze Zeit mit der Muggelkamera, die du ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt hast, hinter mir her und versucht, ein Foto zu machen. Er meinte, es sei für dich._

 

_Ein in sexy Pose vor dem Spiegel stehender Tatze_

 

 

* * *

 

 

An den genialen (ich könnte dich knutschen)

Herrn Moony,

genialster der genialen Genies der

Rumtreiber GmbH

 

 

 

_Genialster Moony,_

 

_ich muss schnell machen, Tatze ist gerade dabei, das Passwort zu meinem Kleiderschrank zu knacken. Ich glaube, er will meine Quidditchsachen verhexen._

_Das Foto ist im Umschlag. Viel Spaß damit!_

 

_Ein eiligst nach Verteidigungszaubern suchender Krone_

 

 

* * *

 

 

An den in Eile seinen Schrank rettenden

Herrn Krone,

Meisterfotograf der

Rumtreiber GmbH

 

 

 

_Angebeteter Meister aller Dinge,_

 

_vielen Dank für dieses Kunstwerk von einem Foto!_

_Ich habe direkt diverse Zauber auf dieses Meisterwerk gelegt, damit ein gewisser Herr Tatze es nicht in die Pfoten bekommen und zerstören kann. Dies wird auf ewig mein Druckmittel sein._

_Ich hoffe, deine Quidditchsachen überleben einen Angriff von einem wütenden Hund._

 

_Ein glückseliger Moony, der ein gewisses Foto nicht mehr aus der Hand geben mag_

 

 

* * *

 

 

An den wirklich sehr nervigen (und vielleicht schwulen?)

Herrn Tatze,

Sexsymbol der

Rumtreiber GmbH

 

 

 

_Liebster mit Sexappeal gesegneter Herr Tatze,_

 

_zum Glück hast du davon abgesehen, deine Drohung in die Tat umzusetzen, sonst wäre ich sehr unangenehm geworden. Du weißt, wie ich bei unserer heiligen Sprache reagiere. Nichtsdestotrotz war es sehr unangenehm, dein Verbrechen zu lesen, weswegen ich einen kleinen, freundlichen Fluch mitgeschickt habe._

_Ach ja, es gibt in der Tat einen Zauber, der es dir ermöglicht, dein brutales Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen, allerdings werde ich davon absehen, ihn dir zugänglich zu machen. Ich befürchte das Schlimmste, solltest du die Formel herausfinden …_

_Im Übrigen bin ich schwer beeindruckt, dass du das Wort »malträtieren« kennst. Aber versuch ruhig, mich mit Tatzes Hundeblick zu traktieren – es wird dir nichts bringen. Ich habe es geschafft, eine Immunität zu entwickeln._

_Und keine Sorge, ich habe bereits die beste Idee für ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für den hochwohlgeborenen Herrn Tatze. Du wirst es lieben. Und nein, ich werde dir nicht sagen, was es ist._

_Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen. So sehr ich auch dein gutes Aussehen bewundere und dich durchaus attraktiv finde, bin ich nicht schwul oder Männern inwiefern auch immer zugeneigt. Heb dir diese Art Fotos lieber für eine zukünftige Mrs Black auf._

 

_Ein leicht verstörter Moony, der definitiv auf Frauen steht_

 

 

* * *

 

 

An Remus Lupin

 

 

 

_Hallo Remus,_

 

_wie geht es dir? Mir geht es wunderbar. Ich bin gestern mit meinen Eltern aus Kroatien wiedergekommen. Der Urlaub war wunderschön, nur Petunia hat ihn ein wenig kaputt gemacht (sie hat Vernon, ihren Verlobten, mitgenommen – er mag mich nicht sonderlich)._

_Als wir zurückkamen, lag schon mein Hogwartsbrief in der Küche. Petunia ist natürlich sofort ausgeflippt und schreiend und fluchend in ihr Zimmer gerannt, aber das nur am Rande. Es war zwar keine allzu große Überraschung, aber ich freue mich trotzdem ungemein: in dem Brief war das Schulsprecherabzeichen!_

_Hast du deinen Brief schon bekommen? Ich wette, du bist auch Schulsprecher geworden! (Wer auch sonst?) Wir müssen uns unbedingt absprechen, wie wir die Vertrauensschüler koordinieren. Vielleicht können wir uns ja vor dem 1. September noch treffen?_

_Ich muss jetzt leider Schluss machen, da Petunia rumschreit (sie heiratet jetzt bald) und meine Mum mich bestimmt zwingen wird, ihr bei ihren Vorbereitungen zu helfen._

_Ich hoffe, wir schreiben uns bald._

 

_Alles Liebe, Lily_

 

 

* * *

 

 

An den Streit verursachenden

Herrn Moony,

trotz allem immer noch das Genie der Genies der

Rumtreiber GmbH

 

 

 

_Hallo Moony,_

 

_du wirst dich freuen zu hören, dass meinen heißgeliebten Quidditchsachen nichts passiert ist. Allerdings schmollt Tatze jetzt schon die ganze Zeit, liegt auf seinem Bett und futtert Schokolade in sich rein. Das ist für gewöhnlich deine Aufgabe (also das mit der Schokolade)._

_Unser liebster Herr Tatze hat die Gegenflüche immer noch nicht herausgefunden und, zu allem Überfluss, hat er auch noch einen Verteidigungszauber an meinem Schrank ausgelöst und dadurch seine Haut grün gefärbt. Er sieht schrecklich aus. Wie ein schiefgegangenes Experiment._

_Der Fluch, den du ihm geschickt hast, macht die ganze Sache natürlich nicht besser. Aber genial ist er, das muss ich dir lassen. »Lupins kleine Schlampe« – einfach nur spitze! Steht das jetzt auf allen Sachen, die er trägt? Wie ich dich kenne, gibt es dafür keinen einfachen Gegenzauber._

_Grandiose Arbeit, Herr Moony, grandiose Arbeit._

_Ich werde übrigens Lily schreiben (das habe ich diesen Sommer noch gar nicht gemacht, weil sie ja fast die ganze Zeit in Kroatien war). Sie hat mich bestimmt sehr vermisst._

 

_Ein sich vor Lachen den Bauch haltender Krone_

_(Memo an mich selbst: Zauber gegen Bauchschmerzen nachschlagen, um weiter lachen zu können.)_

 

 

* * *

 

 

An Lily Evans

 

 

 

_Hallo Lily,_

 

_mir geht es gut. James und ich ärgern Sirius momentan und der ist gar nicht glücklich darüber. Dafür ist es für uns umso lustiger._

_Abgesehen von der Sache mit deiner Schwester und ihrem Verlobten, klingt der Kroatienurlaub doch wunderbar. Ihr hattet bestimmt besseres Wetter als wir (Regen, Regen und noch mehr Regen – und das im Sommer)._

_Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, in meinem Hogwartsbrief war kein Schulsprecherabzeichen enthalten. Ich weiß auch nicht, mit wem du dir den Posten teilst. Vielleicht Hopkins aus Ravenclaw? Er scheint mir am besten für diesen Posten geeignet zu sein. Jedenfalls musst du wohl mal rumfragen, wenn du dich vorher noch mit dem anderen Schulsprecher treffen willst._

_Ich warne dich übrigens: James wird dich demnächst wieder mit Briefen belästigen (zumindest hat er so etwas angedeutet). Sei also vorsichtig, wenn du dir unbekannte Briefe öffnest, es könnten diverse peinliche Zauber enthalten sein._

 

_Alles Liebe, Remus_

 

 

* * *

 

 

An den vor traurigen Hundeaugen immunen

Herrn Moony,

Sadist der

Rumtreiber GmbH

 

 

 

_Sadistischster Moony,_

 

_dein Können in allen Ehren, aber das ist doch eher ein Streich, der meine Persönlichkeit widerspiegelt. »Lupins kleine Schlampe«? Wirklich? Und das auf allen Sachen, die ich trage? Ich bin empört! Erstens wärst du MEINE Schlampe und zweitens hast du deklariert, dass du nicht auf Männer stehst!_

_Moooonyyyy, du verwirrst mich! HÖR AUF DAMIT! (Ich werde jetzt in jedem Brief mindestens einen Satz in Großbuchstaben schreiben – als Rache!)_

_Und außerdem bin ich intelligenter als du denkst! Natürlich kenne ich das Wort »malträtieren«. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass du gegen Tatzes Hundeblick immun bist. Wir werden das austesten._

_Oh, du hast schon eine Idee für mein Geburtstagsgeschenk? Sag’s mir, sag’s mir, sag’s mir! Biiiiitteeee! Ich werde auch nie wieder alles in Großbuchstaben schreiben, ich versprech’s!_

_Dein Pech. Du verpasst es, meinen wunderschönen, stählernen Körper auf ewig bewundern zu dürfen. Tss. Banause. Weißt nicht zu schätzen, was du kriegen könntest._

_Ich bin übrigens immer noch pink und lila. Und (wie Krone dir sicher mitgeteilt hat) nun auch noch grün! GRÜN, Remus! Tu was dagegen!_

 

_Ein kunterbunter Tatze, der nicht weinen muss, weil er bunt ist_

 

 

* * *

 

 

An den kunterbunten

Herrn Tatze,

Versuchshund der

Rumtreiber GmbH

 

 

 

_Buntester Tatze,_

 

_ich dachte, es wäre ein Streich in deinem Sinne. Ich wollte dich ein wenig aufheitern. Aufgrund deiner Reaktion muss ich annehmen, dass mir das leider nicht gelungen ist._

_Nun, ich könnte jetzt einen gewissen Spruch hier in diesen Brief schreiben, der homo- und heterosexuelle Männer betrifft, aber das wäre dann wieder mehr dein Stil (vor allem, weil ich einige dieser Worte niemals in den Mund nehmen würde)._

_Würde es dich davon abhalten, einen Satz in jedem Brief in Großbuchstaben zu verfassen, wenn ich dir sage, dass es mich nicht interessiert? (Wobei du natürlich genau weißt, dass es mich doch interessiert und es deswegen überhaupt nichts bringen wird.)_

_Ich werde dir niemals sagen, was du von mir zum Geburtstag bekommst. Und James brauchst du gar nicht erst zu fragen, der weiß genau so viel wie du. Der junge Herr Tatze sollte sich demnach in Geduld üben._

_Ich will deinen »wunderschönen, stählernen Körper« gar nicht »auf ewig bewundern« können. Mein Körper reicht mir da voll und ganz. (Stell dir hier ein anzügliches Zwinkern vor.)_

_Grün? Steht dir bestimmt. Beißt sich vielleicht ein wenig mit dem Violett und Pink, aber ich habe Krone sowieso nicht sonderlich viel Geschmack zugetraut._

 

_Ein sehr mit seinem Körper zufriedener Moony_

 

 

* * *

 

 

An den mich bewundernden

Herrn Krone,

liebestoller Idiot der

Rumtreiber GmbH

 

 

 

_Hallo Krone,_

 

_es freut mich tatsächlich zu hören, dass deine Quidditchsachen den Angriff überlebt haben (und du hast ihn anscheinend auch überlebt, worüber ich mich auch ein wenig freuen kann). Tatze wird darüber hinwegkommen, dass er nun ein wenig bunt ist, aber wenn er die ganze Schokolade auffuttert, werde ich zum Tier! Rette meine geliebte Schokolade, Krone! Für Königin und Vaterland – und für das Heiligste: die Schokolade! Stürze dich in den Kampf!_

_Hilf Tatze doch bitte, die Farbe wieder loszuwerden. So sehr es mich auch amüsieren würde, ihn so zu sehen, kann ich Tierquälerei nicht unterstützen. Und unser Tätzchen hört sich sehr gequält an. Den Gegenfluch zu meiner kleinen Überraschung werde ich aber nicht verraten. Soll es ruhig ganz Hogwarts sehen._

_Ich habe übrigens Lily vor deinen Avancen gewarnt. Wundere dich demnach nicht, wenn sie dir nicht antwortet._

 

_Ein um eine gewisse junge Frau besorgter Moony_

 

 

* * *

 

 

An Remus Lupin

 

 

 

_Hallo Remus,_

 

_seid ihr aus dem Alter immer noch nicht raus? Ihr solltet langsam mal erwachsen werden, immerhin seid ihr volljährig. Leider heißt das im Falle Potter und Black nicht viel, aber zumindest von dir hätte ich erwartet, dass du diese Kindereien aufgibst._

_Ja, der Urlaub war wirklich toll. Wir hatten jeden Tag Sonnenschein und ich war fast immer am Strand. Dummerweise bin ich nicht braun geworden, sondern sofort rot (trotz Sonnencreme). Aber damit muss ich leben. Petunia und Vernon habe ich so gut es ging ignoriert._

_Wo du mich schon vor Potter gewarnt hast: ich habe es gewagt und seinen Brief geöffnet. Und was musste ich da lesen? ER ist Schulsprecher geworden! Wie kann Dumbledore mir das nur antun? Ich werde verzweifeln, Remus, verzweifeln! Okay, ich werde melodramatisch. Beruhige dich, Lily. Ich schaffe das schon. Hoffe ich._

_Wir sehen uns dann am 1. September im Hogwartsexpress. Lass mich bloß nicht mit Potter alleine!_

 

_Alles Liebe, Lily_

 

 

* * *

 

 

An Lily Evans

 

 

 

_Hallo Lily,_

 

_manchmal muss man einfach kindisch sein. In diesen Zeiten und jetzt, wo der Krieg immer realer wird, haben wir nicht viel zu lachen. Da sollte man alles mitnehmen, was man kann. Wer kann schon sagen, wie lange wir noch lachen können? Und wenn sich meine Freunde durch diese »Kindereien« gut fühlen und Spaß daran haben, dann ist es das wert._

_Mein Beileid. Das ist das Problem aller Rothaarigen, oder? Aber der blasse Teint steht dir gut, mach dir also keine Sorgen darum. Du bist auch so sehr hübsch._

_Oh … DAS erklärt alles. Danke, du hast mir gerade meine Grübeleien der nächsten Tage erspart. Sirius und James haben mir nämlich ein Geheimnis vorenthalten und ich denke, es ist ein gewisses Schulsprecherabzeichen._

_Es tut mir übrigens wahnsinnig leid, dass ich dich mit diesem Chaoten alleine lassen muss. Bitte nimm meine Entschuldigung an._

_Ich rate dir übrigens, übermorgen nicht in die Winkelgasse zu kommen. Du könntest auf ein Rudel Rumtreiber stoßen._

_Bis zum 1. September!_

 

_Alles Liebe, Remus_

 

 

* * *

 

 

An den bewundernswerten

Herrn Moony,

Wölfchen und zusammenhaltender Kleber der

Rumtreiber GmbH

 

 

 

_Bewundernswerter Moony,_

 

_dass dir mein Wohlergehen so sehr am Herzen liegt, macht mich wirklich glücklich. Ich bin gerührt. Natürlich habe ich diese Attacke überstanden. Nicht unbeschadet, aber ich habe sie überstanden._

_Deine geliebte Schokolade konnte ich leider nicht zur Gänze retten, aber ein einsamer Schokofrosch hat überlebt. Ich werde ihn dir am Mittwoch übergeben, damit du ihm ein liebevolles Zuhause geben und dich um ihn kümmern kannst. Ich habe ihn übrigens Günther genannt. Günther mag seinen Namen._

_Da ich, ebenso wie du, gegen Tierquälerei bin, haben Tatze und ich uns gemeinsam über viele, viele Bücher gesetzt und nach den Gegenflüchen gesucht (das ist eigentlich deine Aufgabe). Nach endlos langer Suche (weswegen du auch erst jetzt einen Brief erhältst) und vielen Tränenausbrüchen von Sirius –_

_AUA! Er schlägt mich, Moony! Okay, Tatze hat NICHT geweint._

_Na ja, was ich jedenfalls sagen wollte, bevor ich so brutal unterbrochen wurde: wir haben die Gegenzauber gefunden und Tatze ist wieder tatzefarbig (ich glaube nicht, dass das ein Wort ist, aber das ist mir egal). Deine Hexerei konnten wir allerdings nicht entfernen und irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass er noch bis zum Festessen deine Schlampe bleiben wird. (Du hast mein vollstes Einverständnis.)_

_Auch wenn du mein liebstes Blümchen, meine liebste Lily, gewarnt hast, hat sie mir dennoch zurückgeschrieben. Damit hast du nicht gerechnet, was? HAH!_

_Wir sehen uns dann morgen. 11 Uhr, nicht vergessen!_

 

_Ein liebestrunkener Krone_

 

_PS.: Sirius richtet seine Grüße aus und teilt dir mit, dass du die Schlampennummer büßen wirst. Ich soll dir sagen, dass seine Rache fürchterlich sein wird. Und jetzt dreht er völlig durch und labert irgendetwas von ewig währender Schmach. Ich glaube, er wird langsam wahnsinnig. Muss dieser ganze Inzestkram in seiner Familie sein …_

 


	2. Kapitel 1

Eine Wolke aus Asche und Ruß vernebelte Remus die Sicht, setzte sich in seine Kleidung und ließ ihn husten. Seine Augen tränten, sodass er sich schützend einen Arm vor sein Gesicht hielt und sich die Augen an seinem Ärmel abwischte – zu seinem Missfallen brachte das herzlich wenig. Mit dem anderen Arm stützte er sich an der Innenseite des steinernen Kamins ab und versuchte, sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Immer noch hustend und kaum etwas mit seinen gereizten Augen erkennend, trat er einen Schritt vor, um den Kamin freizumachen. Doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Schnürsenkel Hochverrat begehen und sich im Kaminrost verfangen würde. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei der Verwunderung stolperte Remus und landete mit einem nach Schmerz schreienden _Klonk!_ auf seiner Frontseite im Tropfenden Kessel.

»Sehr elegant, Moony«, vernahm Remus eine ihm nur allzu bekannte Stimme und stöhnte leise auf. Gelächter begleitete die Worte.

»Na komm, hoch mit dir.« Ihm wurde eine Hand gereicht, die er nur verschwommen wahrnahm, und er wurde mit einem Ruck auf die Beine gezogen. Dummerweise hing sein Schnürsenkel immer noch im Kaminrost fest, sodass sein Schuh sich von ihm verabschiedete und treudoof an eben diesem Kaminrost hängen blieb.

»Was ein Auftritt, Moony!«

»Ach, halt den Mund, Sirius«, brummte Remus und bemühte sich, wieder eine klare Sicht zu bekommen, indem er sich den Ruß aus den Augen rieb.

»Sei lieb zu mir, ich habe deinen Schuh gerettet«, antwortete Sirius und hielt Remus den Übeltäter vor die Nase.

»Danke.« Remus zog sich den Schuh wieder an, band ihn zu und schwang mit einem kurzen Schnippen seinen Zauberstab, um seine Kleidung von möglichen Asche- und Rußresten zu befreien. Als er wieder sauber war und endlich freie Sicht hatte, sah er sich um. Sirius stand neben ihm und zu Remus’ Genugtuung hatte er es nicht geschafft, den »Lupins kleine Schlampe«-Spruch von seinen Sachen zu tilgen. Momentan schimmerten die Wörter in einem leuchtenden Neongrün, doch schon einige Sekunden später verfärbten sie sich in ein ebenso grelles Neonrot. Remus war mehr als zufrieden mit sich. Mit ungefähr einem Meter Abstand stand James vor ihm und grinste ihn an. Das Haar wie immer unordentlich und durcheinander, die Brille schief auf der Nase. Neben James erblickte Remus Peter, der ihn ansah und immer noch versuchte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, was ihm nicht sonderlich gut gelang. Als Remus seinen Blick zu ihm wandern ließ, brach er erneut in Gelächter aus und hielt sich den Bauch.

»Gut. Da wir nun vollzählig sind, lasst uns die Winkelgasse unsicher machen. Ich brauche dringend neue Stinkbomben«, rief James begeistert aus und rieb sich voller Vorfreude die Hände. Remus hustete eine letzte Aschewolke aus, bevor er seinen Hogwartsbrief aus dem Umhang zog.

»Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir das zum Schluss erledigen«, sagte er und ließ seinen Blick über die Liste in seiner Hand gleiten, »dann müssen wir nicht so viel mit uns herumschleppen. Ich würde zunächst zu Madam Malkins gehen. Ich brauche ein paar neue Umhänge.«

»Ebenfalls«, stimmte James sofort zu und blickte zu Sirius, der ihm zunickte. Peter schüttelte den Kopf.

»Ich brauche keine neuen Umhänge«, warf er ein, »aber ich muss noch zu Gringotts. Wir können uns ja irgendwo treffen.«

»Apotheke? Wir brauchen alle neue Trankzutaten, nachdem wir letztes Jahr unsere Vorräte für einen gewissen Streich aufgebraucht haben«, schlug Remus vor und erntete zustimmendes Gemurmel von den Anderen.

»Gut, dann auf, auf!«, rief Sirius begeistert und stürmte auf den Hinterausgang des Pubs zu. Mit einem Blick zu James und Peter folgte Remus seinem Freund hinaus in den Hinterhof. Sirius war schon eifrig dabei, die Backsteinmauer anzutippen und den geheimen Zugang zur Winkelgasse zu öffnen. Auf eine Berührung seines Zauberstabs hin schob sich die Mauer zur Seite und offenbarte eine belebte Straße, die sofort von den vier Rumtreibern betreten wurde.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sie trennten sich vor Florean Fortescues Eissalon und vereinbarten, sich in spätestens einer Stunde vor der Apotheke zu treffen, um gemeinsam ihre Zaubertrankzutaten aufzustocken.

»Bis später, Wurmschwanz.«

»Bis später, Leute.«

Während Peter in Richtung Gringotts davonging, wandte sich der Rest der Gruppe nach links, um zu Madam Malkins zu gelangen. Sie hatten erst ein paar Schritte getan, als James plötzlich innehielt.

»Wartet mal kurz«, murmelte er und wühlte in seiner Tasche herum.

»Was ist los, Krone?«, fragte Sirius und blieb ebenfalls stehen.

»Hah! Hier, Moony. Darf ich dir vorstellen? Günther. Günther, das ist Moony.« Und damit drückte er Remus eine Schokofroschverpackung in die Hand. Remus grinste nur und seine Augen leuchteten auf. Er öffnete die Packung, schnappte sich den Frosch und biss ihm den Kopf ab. James schrie auf.

»Neeeeiiiin! Du hast Günther getötet! Wie kannst du nur?!«, rief er aus und fiel auf die Knie.

»Dramaqueen«, schmatzte Remus und schob sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln den Rest des Frosches in den Mund.

»Karte?«, fragte Sirius und würdigte James, der vor sich hin lamentierte – »Oh grausame, grausame Welt!« – und immer noch auf dem Boden kniete, keines Blickes.

»Circe. Die hab ich schon. Braucht sie einer von euch noch?«

»Hab drei«, antwortet James, rappelte sich auf und klopfte sich den Dreck von der Hose.

»Fünf«, grinste Sirius triumphierend. Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern und steckte die Karte ein. Tauschmaterial.

Sie gingen weiter und betraten Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eine halbe Stunde später verließen sie den Laden wieder, James und Sirius lachend und sich den Bauch haltend, während Madam Malkins höchstpersönlich Verwünschungen hinter ihnen herrief.

»Lasst euch hier bloß nie wieder blicken!«, schrie sie.

»Tut uns leid, Madam Malkins!«, rief James unter Lachen über seine Schulter zurück und ging weiter. »Och, Moony, schau doch nicht so böse.«

Remus blickte ihn finster an und rieb sich den Allerwertesten. Es fühlte sich an, als hätten zwei Dutzend Nadeln darin gesteckt – laut James und Sirius war es lediglich ein Dutzend. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht tastete Remus an seinem Hinterteil herum und beförderte Nadel Nummer dreizehn zutage, welche er düster betrachtete und mit einem Knurren, das mehr an Moony erinnerte, über seine Schulter auf die Straße warf.

»Habe ich euch schon mal gesagt, dass ich euch hasse?«, fragte Remus und rieb sich immer noch seine Kehrseite.

»Ach, das meinst du nicht so. Du weißt, dass du uns lühühüüübst«, säuselte Sirius, legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern, zog ihn an sich und gab ihm einen schmatzenden Kuss auf die Wange.

»Tatze!« Remus machte einen Schritt zur Seite und schubste seinen Freund weg. Gespielt angeekelt wischte er sich über die Wange, konnte ein Grinsen aber nicht ganz verbergen. »Spinner.«

»Ah! Aber _dein_ Spinner. Steht sogar hinten auf meiner Jacke.« Sirius deutete mit seinem Daumen über die Schulter auf seine Rückseite. Remus stöhnte.

»Womit hab ich das nur verdient?«, wandte er sich an James, der ihn immer noch hemmungslos auslachte.

»Du weißt seit sechs Jahren, worauf du dich eingelassen hast«, antwortete James und seine Augen glitzerten unheilvoll hinter seinen Brillengläsern. Remus brummte nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

Mit ihren Einkäufen in den Händen setzten sie ihren Weg fort, bis sie zur Apotheke kamen, wo Peter schon auf sie wartete.

»Hey, Peter, alles erledigt?«, fragte Remus.

»Jap. Wollen wir schnell rein und die Trankzutaten holen? Danach können wir dann zu Flourish und Blotts, die neuen Bücher kaufen«, schlug Peter vor.

»Und die Bücher dann mit uns herumschleppen, wenn wir unsere Scherzartikelvorräte aufstocken? Nee, danke«, winkte James ab.

»Dann gehen wir halt zuerst zu Freud und Leid und dann zu Flourish und Blotts. Das macht ja auch keinen Unterschied«, entschied Remus und betrat die Apotheke.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nachdem sie alles gekauft hatten, was sie brauchten – Remus war ein Glas mit Hippogreifkrallen aus der Hand gerutscht, weswegen sie länger bleiben und den Schlamassel aufräumen mussten –, traten sie wieder hinaus in die Winkelgasse und machten sich auf den Weg zu Freud und Leid.

»Wollen wir hinterher noch zu Fortescues?«, fragte Peter, der Probleme hatte, seine Tasche voller Trankzutaten zu tragen, hoffnungsvoll.

»Natürlich. Machen wir doch jedes Jahr«, antwortete Sirius, nahm Peter die Tasche ab und drückte ihm stattdessen seine viel leichtere in die Hand. Peter deckte sich immer mit doppelt so vielen Zutaten ein, als sie benötigten, da Zaubertränke nicht unbedingt sein stärkstes Fach war und er seine Tränke meistens falsch braute, weswegen er oft von vorne beginnen musste.

»Danke.«

»Ich dachte, du wärst Moonys Schlampe und nicht Wurmschwanz’ Taschenträger«, stichelte James und fing sich einen Schlag gegen die Schulter ein. »Aua!«

»Hast du nicht anders verdient. Kommt, wer zuerst beim Scherzladen ist!«, rief Sirius und rannte los. Remus ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und setzte zum Sprint an, James dicht hinter sich. Konzentriert ein- und ausatmend, spornte Remus seinen Körper zu Höchstleistungen an; seine Füße trafen hart auf die gepflasterte Straße, die Taschen mit den Einkäufen flatterten schwer hinter ihm her. Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, als er Sirius auch schon eingeholt hatte. Er zwinkerte ihm kurz zu, bevor er vorbeizog und hundert Meter weiter vor Freud und Leid zu stehen kam. Keuchend stützte Remus sich auf seine Knie und versuchte, langsam wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

»Da … seid ihr … ja endlich«, würgte er hervor, als Sirius und James, ebenfalls außer Atem, neben ihm anhielten. Gemeinsam warteten sie auf Peter, der nach einigen Sekunden auch angetrabt kam und so rot im Gesicht war, dass Remus dachte, er würde gleich umkippen.

»Alles klar, Wurmschwanz?« Peter japste nur zur Antwort und hielt sich die rechte Seite. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und es war ihm anzusehen, dass ihm dieses Rennen am meisten von ihnen zu schaffen gemacht hatte.

Als sie alle wieder zu Atem gekommen waren, betraten sie den Scherzartikelladen. James und Sirius machten sich sofort zu den Stinkbomben davon und ließen Remus und Peter einfach stehen. Ersterer zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als Peter ihn fragend anblickte, und sah sich um.

Schließlich deckte Remus sich mit einer Ladung von Dr. Filibusters Fabelhaften Nass-Zündenden, Hitzefreien Feuerwerkskörpern, einigen Dutzend Stinkbomben und einer Fangzähnigen Frisbee ein, die ihm Lily vermutlich schon im Zug abnehmen würde. Freilich hielt ihn das nicht davon ab, diesen in Hogwarts verbotenen Gegenstand zu erwerben.

Mit erheblich leichteren Geldbeuteln und wesentlich schwereren Taschen – weswegen Sirius Peters Apothekentasche auch wieder mit seiner eigenen tauschte –, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Flourish und Blotts.

»Jetzt nur noch die Bücher und dann gönnen wir uns ein schönes, kaltes Eis bei Fortescues«, stöhnte James, der unter der Last seiner Scherzartikeltasche sichtbar litt. Ein einstimmiges Nicken folgte seinen Worten und gemeinsam liefen sie die Straße hinab zum besagten Buchladen, der so kurz vor Ende der Ferien natürlich mit Hexen und Zauberern jeder Altersklasse überlaufen war.

Entschuldigungen murmelnd und Hexen und Zauberer zur Seite schiebend, schlängelten sich die vier Jungen durch den Laden, auf der Suche nach den Büchern für die siebte Klasse. Remus zog gerade das neue Buch für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste aus einer der obersten Regalreihen, als er eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich hörte.

»Hallo Remus.« Er drehte sich um und sah sich Lily gegenüber, die ihn breit anlächelte. Sie hatte anscheinend schon all ihre Schulbücher beisammen, da sie einen kleinen Stapel im Arm hielt.

»Oh«, sagte Remus, »hallo Lily. Ich dachte, ich hätte dich gewarnt.«

»Na ja, irgendwann muss ich doch meine Einkäufe erledigen, oder?«, erwiderte sie und lächelte immer noch. Remus fiel auf, dass ihre Zähne strahlend weiß waren und ihre grünen Augen im dämmrigen Licht des Buchladens leuchteten.

»Lily, Schatz, hast du alles?« Hinter Lily tauchte eine hübsche, rothaarige Frau auf, einen großen, brünetten Mann im Schlepptau. _Das müssen Mrs und Mr Evans sein_ , stellte Remus fest.

»Gleich, Mum. Ich brauche noch _Verteidigung für Fortgeschrittene_ Band zwei von –«

»Richard Benson«, vervollständigte Remus, als Lily der Name des Autors nicht mehr einfiel. Er gab ihr das Exemplar, das er soeben aus dem Regal gezogen hatte und reckte sich, um noch eine Ausgabe zu holen.

»Genau! Danke, Remus. Und _Kräuter und Heilpflanzen Süd-Ost Asiens_ als Nebenlektüre.«

»Du halst dir zu viel auf, Lily«, meinte Remus leise, doch sie winkte ab.

»Ah, ist das der junge Mann, von dem du uns erzählt hast, Lily?«, fragte Mr Evans und schaute Remus neugierig an. Dieser streckte sofort seine Hand zur Begrüßung aus.

»Remus Lupin. Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Sir«, sagte er höflich und schüttelte zunächst Mr und dann Mrs Evans die Hand.

»Ebenfalls sehr erfreut, Remus«, erwiderte Mr Evans und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Remus wurde leicht blass um die Nase. Mr Evans war ein Muggel. Er konnte nicht erkennen, dass Remus ein Werwolf war. Oder?

»Remus, wo bist du?«, erklang Sirius’ Stimme hinter dem Regal, an dem sie standen, und ersparte Remus eine peinliche Pause, während derer ihn die Evans immer noch neugierig musterten und abschätzten, ob er geeignete Gesellschaft für ihre Tochter wäre. _Wenn die wüssten_ , dachte Remus grimmig.

»Hier, Sirius! Direkt auf der anderen Seite!«, rief Remus zurück und keine Minute später standen seine Freunde hinter ihm.

»Ah, Evans«, begrüßte James Lily und fuhr sich mit der linken Hand automatisch durch die Haare, da seine rechte von einem ansehnlichen Bücherstapel belegt war, und brachte sie somit noch mehr in Unordnung.

»Potter«, erwiderte Lily kurz angebunden und nickte ihm knapp zu. Zu Remus gewandt verdrehte sie genervt die Augen, was ihm ein leises Kichern und einen entschuldigenden Blick entlockte.

»Hast du heute noch was vor, Evans? Sonst könnten wir –«

»Kannst du dir die Antwort nicht denken, Potter?«, giftete Lily und erntete verwunderte Blicke ihrer Eltern.

»Ehm … nein?«, antwortete James.

»Exakt!«

»Was?« Verwirrung stand in James’ Gesicht. Remus schlug sich innerlich die Hand vor die Stirn.

»Krone, sie will nicht mit dir ausgehen. Ihre Antwort lautet ›nein‹«, half Remus seinem konfusen Freund weiter, der langsam zu verstehen schien.

»Oh«, kam es intelligent von ihm, »okay.«

Hinter ihm grinsten sich Sirius und Peter dumm und dämlich und hatten sichtlich Schwierigkeiten, sich ein lautes Lachen zu verkneifen.

»Lily, hier ist die Hölle los. Vielleicht sollten wir das letzte Buch für dich holen und dann nach Hause gehen«, schaltete sich Mrs Evans ein und Lily nickte zustimmend.

»Ja, Mum, das ist eine gute Idee.«

»Ich könnte dir doch das Buch raussuchen«, bot James kleinlaut an und drückte Sirius, der eine Miene des Protests zur Schau trug, seine Bücher in die Hand. »Was brauchst du?«

»Oh. Danke, James«, sagte Lily und bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie seinen Vornamen benutzt hatte. »Ich brauche noch _Kräuter und Heilpflanzen Süd-Ost Asiens_ , wenn du so freundlich wärst?«

James ging natürlich sofort los, um seiner Angebeteten das gesuchte Buch zu bringen und Sirius und Peter folgten ihm aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Sirius, weil er definitiv nicht James’ Bücher tragen wollte und Peter, weil er noch nicht alle Bücher hatte. Remus hingegen blieb bei den Evans.

»Er hat ja doch seinen Nutzen«, sagte Lily überrascht.

»Das war nicht sehr nett von dir. Der arme Sirius muss jetzt leiden und ich darf mir nachher James’ elendig langes Geschwärme über dich anhören«, merkte Remus an, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

»Du wirst es überleben, Lupin«, erwiderte sie schnippisch und zwinkerte ihm zu. »Überleg mal, wie schlimm er erst wird, wenn wir in der Schule sind und er ständig mit mir zusammenarbeiten muss.«

Remus stöhnte auf und schlug sich diesmal wirklich eine Hand vor die Stirn.

»Daran hab ich ja gar nicht mehr gedacht! Das überlebe ich nicht, Lily!«

»Und ich dachte, Black wäre die Dramaqueen in eurer kleinen Gruppe. Was hast du eigentlich mit seiner Jacke gemacht?« Remus wurde schlagartig rot. Seinen Streich hatte er längst vergessen und _natürlich_ mussten die Evans die Aufschrift »Lupins kleine Schlampe« gesehen haben.

»Oh … oh, d– das …«, stotterte er, immer noch rot im Gesicht, »a– also weißt du, Lily, das kann ich erkl…–«

»Spar’s dir. Ich will das gar nicht wissen. Ich habe nur noch eine Frage: Steht das auf all seinen Oberteilen?« Remus nickte ergeben und blickte peinlich berührt zu Boden. So bemerkte er Lilys schelmisches Grinsen und das freudige Glitzern in ihren Augen nicht.

»Nun, dann sind das wohl die vier Rumtreiber, die so viel Unruhe in Hogwarts stiften?« Mr Evans’ Stimme klang missbilligend und Remus wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als im Boden zu versinken. Warum war er James eigentlich nicht gefolgt, so wie Sirius und Peter?

»Remus ist harmlos im Vergleich zu Potter und Black. Und Pettigrew ist auch in Ord…–«, wollte Lily sagen, doch eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

 

 

* * *

 

 

»Ohh …« Mit einem Stöhnen öffnete Remus die Augen. Rauch, Schutt, Schreie. Die Explosion hatte ihre kleine Gruppe an das andere Ende des Buchladens geschleudert und so wie es sich anfühlte, war er mit dem Kopf irgendwo angeschlagen. Vorsichtig befühlte er seinen Hinterkopf und spürte eine ansehnliche Beule. Mit einem gemurmelten » _Episkey!_ « war sie jedoch schon verschwunden und Remus’ Schmerz gelindert. _Wenigstens einen Heilzauber beherrsche ich._

Er sah sich um. Überall lagen Bücher und Holzreste herum. Die Regale waren zersplittert und überall verstreut. Remus kämpfte sich unter einem Brett hervor, das vorher mal die Seite eines Regals gewesen sein musste, sah sich um und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Unter einem kleinen Haufen halbzerfetzter Bücher erkannte er einen roten Haarschopf. Leise und ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen, bewegte er sich zu dem Bücherhaufen, den er mit einem Zauber beiseite räumte.

» _Wingardium Leviosa!_ « Zum Vorschein kam Lily, wie Remus auch schon vermutet hatte. Er kniete sich neben ihr nieder, fasste sie sanft an der Schulter und schüttelte sie leicht.

»Lily«, zischte er, »Lily, wach auf! _Rennervate!_ «

Sie stöhnte leise auf und bewegte sich leicht. Ihre Augenlider flackerten, bevor sie Remus mit verschleiertem Blick ansah.

»Was is’ passiert?«, murmelte sie zittrig und setzte sich auf.

»Die Winkelgasse wird angegriffen, vermute ich«, antwortete Remus grimmig. »Bist du verletzt?«

Lily stand auf und betastete sich. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

»Ich glaube nicht. Hast du meine Eltern gesehen?«

»Nein. Suchen wir sie«, sagte er und Lily nickte. Mit katzengleichen Schritten bewegten sie sich durch die Trümmer und hielten nach Mr und Mrs Evans Ausschau.

»Da!« Remus zeigte auf ein halb umgestürztes Regal, unter dem ein Paar Beine hervorlugte, das eindeutig in Mr Evans’ Hose steckte.

»Dad!« Lily schlug sich erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund. »Remus, wie kriegen wir ihn da raus?«

Remus sah sie ungläubig an und hob langsam seinen Zauberstab. Lily fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen und sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Hosentasche.

»Tut mir leid«, wisperte sie verlegen. »Zusammen?«

Remus nickte und gemeinsam sagten sie » _Wingardium Leviosa!_ « und hoben das Regal an, nur um es zur Seite gleiten und wieder auf dem Boden landen zu lassen. Tatsächlich lagen dort Lilys Eltern und regten sich nicht.

»Glaubst du, sie sind …« Lily ließ den Satz unbeendet, doch Remus verstand.

»Nein, sie atmen noch.« Er ging näher an die beiden bewusstlosen Personen heran und fühlte ihren Puls. »Nur ohnmächtig. _Rennervate!_ «

Mr Evans zuckte leicht zusammen und begann, sich zu regen. Lily tat es Remus gleich und bemühte sich, ihre Mutter zu wecken. Sobald die beiden Evans wieder zu sich gekommen waren, bat Remus um Ruhe.

»Ich vermute, dass sich Todesser hier in der Winkelgasse aufhalten. Ein _Bombarda Maxima_ hat Flourish und Blotts getroffen und hier alles in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir disapparieren, aber ich glaube, dass sie eine Appariersperre eingerichtet haben«, erklärte Remus ernst.

»Bist du dir sicher?«, fragte Lily besorgt nach und verarztete eine Schnittwunde am Arm ihrer Mutter.

»Nein, natürlich nicht. Es ist eine reine Vermutung, die sich ganz leicht überprüfen lässt. Wir können versuchen, Sie per Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren mitzunehmen, Mr und Mrs Evans. Dazu müssen Sie sich nur an Lily und mir festhalten. Ich kann aber nicht versprechen, dass es funktionieren wird.«

»Ich habe die Prüfung noch nicht abgelegt, Remus«, sagte Lily nervös und fingerte an ihrem Zauberstab herum.

»Aber ich weiß, dass du es kannst. Ich habe sowieso keine große Hoffnung, dass wir so einfach hier wegkommen. Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, kannst du dich an mir festhalten. Ich übernehme dann den schwierigen Part, während du uns nur in die richtige Richtung führst«, bot Remus an. Er würde ihr gerne ein zuversichtliches Lächeln schenken, doch momentan machte er sich zu viele Sorgen. Nicht nur, dass er die Evans hier irgendwie heil herausbringen und auf Lily Acht geben musste, er musste auch noch seine Freunde finden. Nach ihnen zu rufen wagte er nicht, da man sie sonst zu leicht entdecken könnte.

»Ich … Remus …«, begann Lily und brach ab. Remus legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

»Wir schaffen das schon irgendwie, okay? Nur nicht aufgeben. Wir versuchen zu disapparieren und wenn das funktioniert, seid ihr in Sicherheit. Ich komme dann hierher –«

»Nein!«, rief Lily laut aus und schlug sich gleich darauf die Hand vor den Mund. Angespannt lauschten sie, ob sie sich verraten hatten, doch durch die Schreie, die von der Straße her zu ihnen drangen, konnten sie nichts hören. »Das ist zu gefährlich, Remus!«

»James, Sirius und Peter sind hier noch irgendwo, Lily. Ich kann sie nicht im Stich lassen. Sie haben zu viel für mich getan – sie sind meine Familie!« Remus’ Stimme hatte einen flehenden Unterton. Das musste sie einfach verstehen!

»Ich … okay«, wisperte sie und starrte auf den Boden. »Lass es uns versuchen.«

Remus hielt den Evans seine Arme hin und Lily und ihre Eltern hielten sich an ihm fest. Er atmete tief durch. _Ziel, Wille, Bedacht_. Er drehte sich auf der Stelle und hoffte, flehte, das bekannte Ziehen und Drücken des Apparierens zu spüren, doch nichts geschah. Es fühlte sich eher so an, als würde er gegen eine massive Backsteinmauer andrücken.

»Appariersperre«, sagte Remus finster. Lily sah ihn erschrocken an.

»Und jetzt?«, fragte Mr Evans mit krächzender Stimme. Er war ganz blass geworden.

»Lassen Sie mich nachdenken«, bat Remus. Sein Blick wanderte durch den zerstörten Laden. Sie schienen irgendwo an der hinteren Wand gelandet zu sein. Vor ihnen türmten sich die Trümmer, die von der Explosion weggeschleudert worden waren. Natürlich könnte man sich einen Weg hindurch bahnen, doch Remus wollte nicht auf die Hauptstraße. Nicht, wenn er Lily und ihre Eltern beschützen musste. Mit James, Sirius und Peter wäre es anders gewesen. Sie hätten sich gemeinsam zum Tropfenden Kessel durchschlagen können, doch das war jetzt keine Option. _Oh Merlin, hoffentlich geht es ihnen gut_.

»Okay«, begann er, »auf die Hauptstraße zu gehen wäre glatter Selbstmord. Mit James, Sirius und Peter würde ich es wagen, aber so nicht. Viel zu gefährlich.«

»Glaubst du, ich kann nicht auf mich aufpassen?«, brauste Lily empört auf.

»Oh, ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass du verdammt gut auf dich aufpassen kannst, aber wir haben keine Ahnung, wie viele Todesser da draußen herumlaufen und wir müssen deine Eltern beschützen« – er warf Mr und Mrs Evans einen entschuldigenden Blick zu – »außerdem bist du eine Muggelgeborene. Was meinst du, werden die mit dir anstellen, wenn sie dich in die Finger bekommen?« _Und mit mir erst_ , fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

»Aber es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben!« Lilys Stimme war eine Oktave höher als gewöhnlich und sie klang leicht hysterisch.

»Beruhige dich bitte«, bat Remus eindringlich.

»Werden sie uns hier nicht bald finden?«, fragte Mrs Evans ängstlich und drückte sich an ihren Mann. Remus nickte.

»Ich befürchte es. Okay, wir haben keine andere Wahl. Gehen Sie bitte von der Wand weg.«

»Remus, was hast du vor?« Lilys Stimme hatte immer noch einen hysterischen Unterton, doch das Misstrauen überwog.

»Vertraust du mir?«

»Was?«

»Ob du mir vertraust, Lily.« Remus’ Blick war fest auf sie gerichtet. Lily schluckte schwer und nickte dann.

»Ja.«

»Gut, dann tretet zurück. Mit dem Rücken zur Wand und schützt eure Gesichter«, ordnete Remus an und wartete, bis sie seinen Anweisungen Folge leisteten. Dann wandte er sich selbst der Wand zu und feuerte einen stummen, aber präzise gezielten Reduktor-Fluch auf eine angepeilte Stelle. Mit einem lauten Krachen, das Remus und die Evans zusammenzucken ließ, brannte der Fluch ein Loch in die Wand, durch das ein ausgewachsener Mann sich gerade so hindurchzwängen konnte.

Ohne auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren, lauschte Remus, ob der Lärm eventuell irgendwelche Todesser auf den Plan gerufen hatte, doch dem schien nicht so zu sein.

»Was hast du vor?«, flüsterte Lily hinter ihm und Remus sprang vor Schreck einen halben Meter in die Höhe. »Entschuldige bitte.«

»Schon okay. Schleich dich nur bitte nie wieder so an mich heran. Wartet bitte hier, ich werde nachschauen, ob die Luft rein ist.« Mit diesen Worten ging Remus zu dem Loch, den Zauberstab im Anschlag, und spähte vorsichtig in die Gasse, die neben Flourish und Blotts verlief. Ein Blick nach rechts zeigte ihm den Weg zur Hauptstraße. Schreie drangen klar und deutlich von dort zu ihm vor. _Da lang schon mal nicht_ , dachte Remus und wandte seinen Blick nach links. Die Richtung schien weg von den Kämpfen zu führen und Remus entschloss sich, diesen Weg einzuschlagen. Er zwängte sich komplett durch das Loch, bis er in der Gasse stand.

»Die Luft ist rein«, teilte er Lily und ihren Eltern mit und drehte sich dann zur Hauptstraße. » _Protego Horribilis!_ «

Kurz flackerte ein Schutzwall auf, der sofort unsichtbar wurde. Das sollte diverse Flüche und Querschläger daran hindern, ihnen Schaden zuzufügen.

»Remus, was hast du vor?« Lily war hinter ihm durch das Loch geklettert.

»Das überlege ich mir, wenn wir vor dem nächsten Problem stehen«, antwortete er, drehte sich zu ihr um und ging die Gasse in entgegengesetzter Richtung zur Hauptstraße entlang. Den Zauberstab hatte er immer noch erhoben und er bedeutet auch Lily, den ihren nicht wegzustecken.

Am Ende der Gasse angekommen, schaute Remus sich erneut um. Sie waren auf einer Straße gelandet, die parallel zur Hauptstraße zu verlaufen schien. Er atmete tief durch. Hier schien seltsamerweise niemand zu sein. _Besser für uns. Glaube ich zumindest._

»Lily, halt Augen und Ohren offen. Diese Stille kann gut sein, aber irgendwie –«

»Gefällt sie dir nicht, richtig? Mir auch nicht«, beendete Lily seinen Satz und schaute aufmerksam nach rechts. »Die Richtung scheint sicher zu sein. Ich kann nichts erkennen.«

Remus’ Blick wanderte derweil nach links, doch auch dort schien alles friedlich zu sein. Die Schreie, die von der Winkelgasse her zu ihnen drangen, waren gedämpft und leise.

»Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht, Lily. Es ist _zu_ friedlich. Aber wir können hier auch nicht stehenbleiben. Gehen wir.« Damit trat er in die Mitte der Straße und wollte nach links gehen, als in einem Hauseingang plötzlich eine vermummte Gestalt auftauchte und auf ihn zukam.

»Na was haben wir denn da? Hast du dich verlaufen, Kleiner?«, gurrte eine dunkle Männerstimme. Wäre der Sprecher nicht männlich gewesen, hätte Remus bei dieser Wortwahl schwören können, dass es sich um Bellatrix Lestrange handelte.

Remus antwortete nicht, sondern hob nur drohend seinen Zauberstab, den Blick fest auf den Mann gerichtet. Remus konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, da er eine Maske trug – _Todesser_ , dachte er –, doch irgendetwas an diesem Mann kam ihm bekannt vor.

»Warte! Ich kenne dich! Du bist Sirius’ kleiner Freund. Der Werwolf!«, gackerte der Mann. Remus wurde blass. _Na toll, jetzt weiß Lily um mein Geheimnis. Aber darum kann ich mich später kümmern._

»Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst«, antwortete Remus vorsichtig und platzierte sich vor den Evans, um sie im Notfall schützen zu können. Er spürte, wie Lily sich neben ihm positionierte und ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab kampfbereit hielt.

»Oh, du weißt sehr gut, wovon ich spreche, Werwolf. Bellatrix hat es mir verraten.« Mit diesen Worten hob der Mann seine linke Hand und nahm die Maske ab.

»Rodolphus!«, japste Remus erschrocken. Natürlich. Bellatrix’ Ehemann hatte wohl einige ihrer Eigenarten kopiert.

»Ah, du kennst mich also. Aber das ist unwichtig. Okay, wen erledige ich zuerst? Die Muggel, das Schlammblut oder den Werwolf?«

»Lily, nimm deine Eltern und verschwinde«, zischte Remus ihr aus dem Mundwinkel zu. »Ich kümmere mich um ihn.«

»Vergiss es«, sagte sie und blieb, wo sie war – an seiner Seite.

»Lily –«

»Nein, Remus. Ich lasse dich hier nicht alleine«, schnitt sie ihm resolut das Wort ab.

»Ah, Ärger im Paradies?«, fragte Rodolphus mit einem schiefen Grinsen, das eine Reihe blendend weißer Zähne enthüllte. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, schoss er einen Fluch auf sie.

» _Protego!_ «, gellten zwei Stimmen durch die Straße. Der doppelte Schild war so stark, dass beide Parteien einige Schritte zurückgedrängt wurden.

Remus Gedanken rasten. Was tun? Es war nicht so, dass sie hilflos waren und sie waren zu zweit, während Rodolphus alleine war. Allerdings wussten sie nicht, ob sich hier nicht irgendwo noch mehr Todesser herumtrieben und sie mussten Lilys Eltern beschützen.

»Gib mir Deckung, Lily«, raunte er ihr zu.

»Aber du bist besser, was Schutzzauber angeht«, flüsterte Lily zurück und blockte einen weiteren Fluch von Rodolphus ab, bevor er sie erreichte. Der Todesser schoss jetzt einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf sie ab, ein Meer von bunten Farbblitzen. Remus und Lily waren nur noch damit beschäftigt, die ganzen unterschiedlichen Zauber abzuwehren.

»Lily, bitte!«, rief Remus, als ein Fluch durch ihre Verteidigung brach und ihn an der Wange streifte. Ein scharfer Schmerz zuckte durch sein Gesicht und er spürte, wie Blut an seinem Kinn hinabtropfte. »Lily!«

»Okay, okay!«, schrie sie zurück, stellte sich sicherer hin und ließ eine Salve von Verteidigungszaubern los. »Beeil dich, Remus!«

Das musste sie ihm nicht zweimal sagen. Remus konzentrierte sich. Während Lily den Schutzwall um sie herum aufrechterhielt, schoss er selbst einen Zauber nach dem anderen auf Rodolphus ab, sodass dieser sich auch auf seine Verteidigung konzentrieren musste und sie nicht mehr mit unzähligen Flüchen traktieren konnte.

Je länger der Kampf dauerte, desto mehr schien sich die Situation zu ihren Gunsten zu gestalten. Doch dann, ganz plötzlich, machte es _Plop!_ und Rodolphus war verschwunden.

»Er ist disappariert«, stellte Lily fassungslos fest. Ihr stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Remus sah nicht besser aus. Er war blass und sein Atem ging stockend.

»Warte … Er ist disappariert! Die Sperre ist weg!«, rief Lily plötzlich aus und packte Remus schmerzhaft am Arm. »Die Sperre, Remus!«

»Ja, ich hab’s … verstanden«, keuchte er. »Es stellt sich nur … die Frage, warum.«

»Was?«

»Warum ist er disappariert, Lily? Er hätte Verstärkung rufen können«, erklärte Remus geduldig.

»Wa– Was ist das?!«, kreischte Mrs Evans hinter ihnen erschrocken auf und Remus und Lily wirbelten in einer fließenden Bewegung herum, Zauberstäbe im Anschlag.

»Oh nein«, flüsterte Lily entsetzt und schlug sich erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund. »Das Dunkle Mal.«

Grün leuchtend und alles überragend prangte der Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand, am Himmel. Bedrohlich.

»Was bedeutet das?«, fragte Mr Evans und schluckte schwer.

»Sie haben gemordet«, erklärte Remus kurz angebunden und wandte sich ab. _Peter, Sirius, James, bitte lebt_.

»Wir müssen hier weg, Remus.« Lily sah ihn flehend an.

»Ja, okay. Festhalten. Wir verschwinden von hier. Lily, ich übernehme den Großteil des Apparierens, aber du musst mich führen. Ich weiß nicht, wo du wohnst.«

Lily nickte und bedeutet ihren Eltern, sich an Remus festzuhalten. Dann drehten sie sich auf der Stelle und verschwanden mit einem leisen _Plop!_ ins Nichts.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nachdem das unangenehme Ziehen und Drücken des Apparierens nachgelassen hatte, öffnete Remus seine Augen und fand sich in einem mit Blumen gesäumten Garten wieder. Er stand auf weichem, gestutztem Gras. Als er seinen Blick hob, fiel er auf ein altes Backsteinhaus, das groß und gemütlich vor ihm aufragte.

»Mum! Dad!«, kreischte eine junge Frau, die soeben die Terrassentür geöffnet hatte. Das musste Petunia sein.

Remus wandte sich Lily zu, während ihre Schwester auf sie zukam.

»Ich muss los«, sagte er und fasste Lily fest bei den Schultern. »Errichte Schutzzauber. Geh nicht mehr raus, bis wir zum Zug müssen.«

Mit den nächsten Worten wandte er sich an Mr und Mrs Evans und zum Teil auch an Petunia.

»Sie sollten das Land verlassen. Je weiter Sie weg sind, desto besser. Amerika, Australien, China. Irgendetwas, was ganz weit von hier entfernt ist.«

»Remus –«

»Nein, Lily, lass mich ausreden. Es ist zu gefährlich. Sie sind hinter Muggeln und Muggelgeborenen her. Du bist in Hogwarts sicher, solange Dumbledore da ist. Aber diese ganze Sache ist außer Kontrolle geraten, das Ministerium hat keine Macht über Voldemort. Es wird einen Krieg geben, glaub mir. Ich will nicht, dass meinen Freunden etwas passiert, aber ich weiß auch, dass ich dich nicht davon abhalten kann zu kämpfen. Ich bitte dich nur, deine Familie in Sicherheit zu bringen und auf dich aufzupassen.«

Lily hatte Tränen in den Augen und es tat ihm so unendlich leid, dass sie das alles durchmachen musste. Er wollte gerade disapparieren, da schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn in eine enge Umarmung.

»Pass auf dich auf«, flüsterte sie ihm zu und er legte ihr peinlich berührt die Hände auf den Rücken. Sein Gesicht war in ihren Haaren vergraben und unter dem Geruch von Rauch, Staub und verbranntem Papier nahm er den zarten Duft von Orangen wahr.

»Mach ich«, flüsterte Remus zurück, ließ sie los, drehte sich auf der Stelle und verschwand.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Remus tauchte in der Winkelgasse wieder auf, direkt vor Flourish und Blotts. Es war nur logisch, hier mit der Suche nach seinen Freunden zu beginnen.

Die Situation hatte sich allmählich beruhigt. Alle Todesser schienen beim Anblick des Dunklen Mals, das immer noch stolz am Himmel stand, verschwunden zu sein. Menschen rannten umher und versorgten Verletzte. Zwei von ihnen brachten eine Leiche weg. Remus Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und er glaubte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, als er den Toten erkannte. Es war Anthony Smith, ein Drittklässler aus Gryffindor, dem er Nachhilfe gegeben hatte.

Remus’ Augen wurden verräterisch feucht. Unwirsch wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel über sein Gesicht und wandte den Blick ab. Dafür hatte er keine Zeit. Seine Freunde könnten die nächsten sein.

»James! Sirius! Peter!«, schrie er und lief die Straße entlang. »Siriuuuus!«

Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, da hörte er, wie jemand nach ihm rief.

»Remus! Remus, warte!«

Er drehte sich um und sah Marlene McKinnon auf sich zurennen. Außer Atem stoppte sie kurz vor ihm und rang nach Luft.

»Marlene, was ist los?«, fragte er besorgt und stützte sie an der Schulter.

»Peter … verletzt. James und Sirius sind … bei ihm«, keuchte Marlene und schluckte kurz. Remus Gesichtsfarbe ähnelte plötzlich der eines Inferius.

»Wo?!«, krächzte er und schüttelte Marlene grob. »Wo?!«

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an, nicht gewohnt, dass Remus, der sonst eher ruhig und beherrscht war, auf einmal so unruhig wurde.

»Komm mit«, sagte sie, als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte und führte ihn zu Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus. Vor dem Eingang machte er zwei ihm sehr vertraute Gestalten aus. James’ Haare standen noch wüster von seinem Kopf ab als sonst und seine Kleidung war an verschiedenen Stellen verbrannt, doch sonst schien es ihm gut zu gehen. Neben James befand sich Sirius. Seine Jacke zeigte gerade »Lupins kleine Schlampe« in neonpinken Buchstaben. Auch er schien größtenteils unverletzt. Beide knieten neben einer reglosen Gestalt, die Remus als Peter erkannte. Als er sah, dass sein Freund bewusstlos war, beschleunigte er seine Schritte, bis er neben ihnen zum Stehen kam. Marlene hatte er längst vergessen.

»Was ist passiert?«, verlangte Remus zu wissen und sah besorgt von James zu Sirius und zurück.

»Remus!« Erschrocken zuckte Sirius zusammen und fiel auf seinen Hintern.

»Wo warst du?«, fragte James, sah Remus aber nicht an, sondern beschäftigte sich mit Peter.

»Erklär’ ich euch später. Sagt mir erst, was passiert ist«, bat Remus. »Ach ja, danke, dass du mich hergeführt hast, Marlene.«

Sie lächelte ihn schwach an und ließ sich neben den Jungen auf die Knie sinken.

»Wir wissen nicht, was ihn getroffen hat«, sagte James und runzelte die Stirn. Seine Brille hatte einen Knacks und sein Gesicht war mit Schmutz und Staub verschmiert. Remus seufzte.

»Ihr wisst, dass ich bei Heilzaubern ungefähr so brauchbar bin, wie in Zaubertränke« – Sirius schnaubte amüsiert – »es wäre also gut, alles Mögliche über diesen Angriff zu wissen. Könnt ihr mir wenigstens sagen, wer es war?«, erklärte Remus und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Sirius’ Blick verfinsterte sich.

»Bellatrix.« Er spie den Namen aus, als wäre er pures Gift. Remus fragte nicht weiter nach.

»Natürlich war sie auch hier. Ich habe vorhin Bekanntschaft mit Rodolphus gemacht.«

»Also war das ganze Lestrange-Pack hier. Rabastan hat mich fast erwischt«, sagte Marlene leise. »Ich wollte mich heute Nachmittag mit Lily treffen. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie es ihr geht.«

»Lily und ihre Eltern sind in Sicherheit. Sie waren die ganze Zeit bei mir«, erwiderte Remus, während er sich an einem Diagnosezauber bei Peter versuchte, allerdings ohne Erfolg. »Okay, es ist offiziell: ich bin _wirklich_ nutzlos, was Heilzauber angeht.«

»Keiner von uns hat auch nur ansatzweise eine Ausbildung, was das Heilen betrifft, Remus. Es ist nicht deine Schuld«, versicherte ihm James und versuchte sich nun seinerseits an einem Diagnosezauber, der ebenfalls fehlschlug. »Wir sollten ihn ins St.-Mungo bringen.«

Mit ernsten Mienen stimmten die Anderen ihm zu. Remus wollte sich gerade erheben, da trat ein Mann zu ihnen. Remus musterte ihn. Er schien in seinen Dreißigern zu sein und hatte ein sympathisches Lächeln.

»Braucht ihr Hilfe?«, fragte er freundlich. Die Gruppe schaute ihn misstrauisch an.

»Wer sind Sie?«, fragte Sirius schließlich mit eisigem Unterton in der Stimme.

»Ah ja, ich sollte mich vielleicht erst einmal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Caradoc Dearborn. Ich werde dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in Hogwarts unterrichten.« Den Fremden weiterhin skeptisch musternd, stand Remus auf.

»Unser Freund wurde von einem Fluch getroffen. Wir wissen nicht, was es war. Können Sie ihm helfen?«, fragte er und ließ Dearborn nicht aus den Augen.

»Ich kann ihn mir zumindest mal ansehen.« Er ließ sich auf seine Knie nieder und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor.

»Wenn Sie ihm etwas antun, fluche ich Sie ins nächste Jahrtausend«, sagte Remus eisig und beobachtete jede einzelne Bewegung des Mannes.

»Okay«, sagte dieser nur und führte seinerseits einen Diagnosezauber aus. Peters Körper leuchtete blau auf und Remus, sowie Sirius, James und Marlene spannten sich an.

»Was ist mit ihm?«, verlangte James zu erfahren und umklammerte krampfhaft seinen Zauberstab, sodass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

»Nichts Lebensgefährliches. Er hat einen Schocker direkt an den Kopf bekommen. Ich kann ihn jetzt aufwecken, aber er sollte sich danach ausruhen. Am besten bringt ihr ihn per Flohnetzwerk nach Hause – Apparieren wäre in seinem Zustand eine schlechte Idee. Und er wird schlimme Kopfschmerzen haben, die wohl ein paar Tage anhalten werden.« Dearborn sah die jungen Erwachsenen um sich herum aufmerksam an.

»Okay, vielen Dank. Würden Sie ihn bitte aufwecken?«, bat Remus, den eisigen Ton in seiner Stimme nicht ganz verbannend.

»Natürlich. _Rennervate Maxima!_ « Dearborn berührte Peter mit seinem Zauberstab. Ein leises Stöhnen war von ihm zu vernehmen, bevor er die Augen öffnete. Automatisch schoss seine Hand zu seinem Kopf.

»Bei Merlins behaartem Arsch, was ist passiert? Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als würde er gleich explodieren«, beschwerte sich Peter und machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten, sich aufzusetzen.

»Peter, dir geht’s gut!«, rief James überglücklich und umarmte seinen Freund stürmisch.

»Aua! Krone, schrei doch nicht so. Und lass mich los!«

»Ihr solltet nach Hause gehen. Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts.« Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Dearborn und ging davon. Remus, glücklich darüber, dass es Peter besser zu gehen schien, folgte ihm.

»Professor Dearborn? Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so unhöflich verhalten habe. Es ist nur –«

»Schon gut. Ich kann verstehen, dass du dir Sorgen um deinen Freund machst. Gerade nach diesem Angriff …«, sagte Dearborn verständnisvoll. »Geht nach Hause.«

»Ja, Sir. Vielen Dank«, antwortete Remus und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

 


	3. Kapitel 2

»Aufstehen, Remus!« Remus stöhnte genervt auf, drehte sich auf die andere Seite, zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen. »Remus John Lupin, wenn du nicht sofort deinen faulen Hintern aus dem Bett bequemst, werde ich ungemütlich.«

»Nur noch fünf Minuten, Mum«, kam es gedämpft unter der Bettdecke hervor.

»Nein, keine fünf Minuten.« Remus hörte, wie Hope Lupin die Fensterläden öffnete und dann zum Bett kam.

»Mum, wehe!«, warnte er sie, doch es war bereits zu spät. Mit einem Ruck zog sie ihm die Decke weg und warf sie an das gegenüberliegende Zimmerende. »Mum, es ist kalt!«

»Das hättest du dir früher überlegen sollen. Los, aufstehen und fertigmachen, sonst kommst du zu spät zum Zug.«

Grummelnd und frierend, da er nur mit einem T-Shirt und Boxershorts bekleidet war, setzte Remus sich in seinem Bett auf. Verschlafen und mit wirren Haaren schaute er zu seiner Zimmertür, die seine Mutter einfach offen gelassen hatte.

»Brutal«, murmelte er zu sich selbst und stand auf. Gemächlich suchte er sich frische Sachen zusammen, ging ins Bad und erledigte die morgendliche Routine.

Als er zwanzig Minuten später das Badezimmer wieder verließ, holte er mit einem einfachen Zauber seinen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor und überprüfte, ob er am vorigen Abend auch wirklich alles eingepackt hatte. Mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden, versiegelte er den Koffer mit einem Passwort, murmelte » _Reducio!_ « und steckte ihn kurzerhand in seine Hosentasche, gefolgt von seinem Zauberstab.

Immer noch halb verschlafen begab er sich ins Erdgeschoss – zumindest hatte er es so geplant. Doch die vorletzte Stufe hatte sich wohl gedacht, dass Remus noch nicht wach genug sei und ihn urplötzlich zu Fall gebracht. Und wieder – genau wie im Tropfenden Kessel – landete Remus mit einem schmerzhaften Aufschlag auf seinem Gesicht.

»Scheiß Tag!«, fluchte er und rappelte sich auf. Seine Knie schmerzten von dem Aufprall und seine Nase blutete. Mit der linken Hand versuchte er, den Blutfluss möglichst gering zu halten und stolperte – nun hellwach – in die Küche.

»Was hast du denn gemacht, Junge?«, fragte Lyall Lupin erstaunt.

»Eine Stufe hat beschlossen, dass mir ’ne blutige Nase gut stehen würde«, näselte Remus und fingerte mit einer Hand an der Küchenrolle herum, bis er ein Blatt abgerissen hatte. Damit versuchte er nun die Blutung zu stoppen, doch das wollte nicht so recht gelingen. Keine Minute später war das Tuch blutgetränkt und Remus leichenblass.

»Bist du ein Zauberer oder ein Muggel?«, scherzte Lyall und beschloss, seinem Sohn zu helfen. »Nicht bewegen. _Episkey!_ «

»Danke, Dad«, nuschelte Remus und wusch sich am Spülbecken das Blut aus dem Gesicht und von den Händen.

»Ich dachte, _den_ Heilzauber beherrscht du.«

»Heute geht alles schief, da werde ich mich nicht an Zaubern versuchen, die ich sowieso nur in Hochform hinbekomme«, entgegnete Remus und ließ sich am Küchentisch nieder. Allmählich kehrte die Farbe in sein Gesicht zurück und er sah wieder ein wenig gesünder aus.

»Was ist denn hier passiert?«, erklang die Stimme von Hope aus dem Flur.

»Ups …«, murmelte Remus und erhob sich. Ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen trat er aus der Küche und stand seiner Mutter gegenüber, die ihn besorgt anschaute. »Tut mir leid, Mum, ich bin gestolpert und … ehm … ja. Ich bin gefallen.«

Er fingerte umständlich seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche hervor, entfernte mit einem gedachten » _Tergeo!_ « die Blutflecken auf dem Boden und sah seine Mutter entschuldigend an.

»Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung, Remus?« Immer noch lag die Besorgnis in ihren Augen.

»Ja, Mum, nur ein bisschen schusselig heute. Du weißt doch, dass ich kein Frühaufsteher bin.«

»Wir haben zehn Uhr«, erwiderte sie trocken, schob ihren Sohn zur Seite und begab sich in die Küche, um Frühstück zu machen. Kopfschüttelnd und mit einem Grinsen folgte ihr Remus und ließ sich wieder am Tisch nieder.

Während Hope am Herd Pfannkuchen vorbereitete, deren Geruch Remus das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ, las Lyall stirnrunzelnd den Tagespropheten.

»Was ist los, Dad? Stimmt was nicht?«, fragte Remus, dem das Stirnrunzeln seines Vaters gar nicht gefiel.

»Heutzutage stimmt einiges nicht. Angefangen bei Du-weißt-schon-wem und seinen Anhängern«, brummte Lyall unwirsch und wich Remus’ Frage aus.

»Dad.« Lyall sah auf und blickte seinem Sohn in die Augen, der ihn ernst anschaute. »Gib mir den Propheten.«

Mit einem resignierten Seufzen faltete sein Vater die Zeitung zusammen, legte sie auf dem Tisch ab und strich sich mit seiner Rechten über das müde mit Sorgenfalten gezeichnete Gesicht. Remus griff nach dem Propheten und warf einen Blick auf die Titelseite:

 

**Muggelstämmige brutal abgeschlachtet**

 

_In der vergangenen Nacht wurden die muggelstämmige Susan Anderson (14) und ihre gesamte Familie in ihrem Elternhaus in Glenfield brutal ermordet. Die Auroren sind ratlos und suchen verzweifelt nach dem Täter. (Artikel auf S. 4)_

 

Auch Remus runzelte jetzt die Stirn. Er bekam kaum mit, wie seine Mutter ihm einen Teller voller Pfannkuchen und eine Karaffe Ahornsirup hinstellte und sich dann ebenfalls an den Tisch setzte. Mit dem Gefühl, es eigentlich nicht genauer wissen zu wollen, schlug Remus Seite vier des Tagespropheten auf und begann zu lesen:

 

_Susan Anderson (14), die am 1. September ihr viertes Schuljahr in Hogwarts angetreten hätte, wird niemals mehr durch die Gänge dieser prächtigen Lehranstalt wandeln. Sie und ihre Familie (ein Bruder (8), Mutter (38) und Vater (43), allesamt Muggel) wurden in der letzten Nacht brutal ermordet. Laut der zuständigen Auroren handelt es sich bei den Tätern aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach um Anhänger des Unnennbaren (auch Todesser genannt), da über dem Tatort auch jetzt noch das Dunkle Mal zu sehen ist. Trotz sofortiger Alarmierung der Aurorenzentrale, erreichten die Zuständigen das Haus zu spät, um die Täter zu stellen._

_Dem Korrespondenten des Tagespropheten wurde der Zugang zum Haus verweigert, doch Alastor Moody (Leiter der Aurorenzentrale und exzentrischer Zauberer, der langsam einem paranoiden Wahn verfällt) gab ihm zu verstehen, dass der Anblick alles andere, als angenehm sei. Moody sagte: »Überall Blut. Überall Leichenteile. Zerfetzt hat es sie, jawohl! Wollen Sie nicht sehen, glauben Sie mir. Da wird Ihnen schlecht.«_

_Ein weiterer Auror, der jedoch ungenannt bleiben möchte, da er Moodys Zorn fürchtet, weil er zu viel preisgibt, teilte dem Tagespropheten mit: »Das Ministerium will diese Zustände unter der Decke halten, doch ich denke, dass die Öffentlichkeit ein Recht hat, alles zu erfahren.«_

_Auf die Frage hin, ob er uns genauere Details liefern könne, antwortete er Folgendes: »Moody hat schon Recht, der Anblick war grausig. Sie wurden regelrecht abgeschlachtet. Widerlich. Und gefoltert hat man sie wohl zuvor auch. Dem Jungen wurden beide Augen aus dem Kopf geflucht und jeder Finger einzeln abgeschnitten. Von den Eltern und dem Mädchen mag ich gar nicht erst anfangen, doch die Leser verdienen die –«_

 

Remus hörte auf zu lesen und legte die Zeitung beiseite. Ihm war schlecht. Urplötzlich verspürte er keinen Hunger mehr und schob den Teller mit den Pfannkuchen von sich. Sein Vater sah ihn verständnisvoll an.

»Tut mir leid, Junge«, sagte er. Remus nickte nur benommen und starrte ungläubig die Zeitung an, die unschuldig auf dem Küchentisch lag.

»In der Winkelgasse haben sie auch jemanden getötet«, würgte Remus hervor.

»Remus –«, begann sein Vater, wurde jedoch von seinem Sohn unterbrochen.

»Anthony Smith. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie ihn weggebracht haben. Ich habe ihm Nachhilfe gegeben. Er war erst dreizehn Jahre alt.« Remus’ Stimme klang seltsam weit entfernt. Ihm kam die Galle hoch. »Es ist widerlich.«

»Remus, nicht jetzt«, bat Lyall und blickte unauffällig zu seiner Frau, die dem Gespräch mit interessierter und ernster Miene lauschte.

»Lyall, ihr müsst nichts vor mir verheimlichen. Ich weiß, was momentan in der Zaubererwelt vor sich geht, auch wenn ich keine Hexe bin«, sagte sie sanft und umfasste die Hand ihres Mannes, der sie schwach anlächelte.

»Aber du musst die Details nicht kennen, Schatz«, entgegnete er, seine Stimme voller Liebe.

Remus sprang abrupt auf und stürmte aus der Küche. Dass seine Eltern ihm verwundert nachschauten, bemerkte er gar nicht. Mit großen Schritten rannte er die Treppe hinauf, stolperte auf der letzten Stufe, fing sich wieder und stürzte ins Badezimmer. Mit zitternden Händen hob er den Toilettendeckel an und erbrach sich keuchend und würgend. Woge um Woge schüttelte es ihn, bis er erschöpft über dem Toilettensitz hing, Tränen in den Augen vor Anstrengung.

Schweißnass und einen weiteren Brechreiz unterdrückend, lehnte Remus über der Toilettenschüssel. Immer noch schüttelte es ihn und immer wieder würgte er, ohne dass etwas hochkam. Hustend und sich mit dem Ärmel über den Mund wischend, ließ er sich nach hinten fallen und lehnte sich an die kühle Wand, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. _Sie waren fast noch Kinder!_

»Remus?« Angesprochener hob zittrig den Kopf und schaute zur Tür. Seine Mutter stand dort und wieder lag diese Sorge in ihren Augen. Ihren wunderschönen haselnussbraunen Augen, in die sich sein Vater so verliebt hatte. »Schatz, ist alles in Ordnung?«

Langsam ging sie zu ihrem Sohn und hockte sich neben ihn. Vorsichtig befühlte sie seine schweißnasse Stirn und Remus schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl ihrer kühlen Hände auf seiner Haut.

»Hmm …« Er wollte ihr sagen, dass alles gut war, dass es ihm gut ging, doch er konnte nicht. »Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung.«

Und er brach in Tränen aus. Schluchzend und zitternd klammerte er sich an seine Mutter, die ihn zärtlich, wie nur eine Mutter es kann, in den Arm nahm und ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich. Sie wusste, dass sie nichts sagen konnte, um ihn zu beruhigen und so saß sie nur da und hielt ihn, während er weinte und verzweifelt schluchzte, sich an sie drückte und ihre Bluse mit seinen Tränen durchnässte.

Es kam Remus vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bevor ihn die Schluchzer nicht mehr schüttelten und er sich schniefend und verlegen von seiner Mutter löste. Sie lächelte ihn traurig an. Mit den Ärmeln trocknete er sein Gesicht und lehnte sich mit einem leisen Seufzer an seine Mutter.

»Danke, Mum«, brachte er heiser hervor und schloss die Augen.

»Ich liebe dich, Remus. Vergiss das bitte nie«, flüsterte sie und setzte ihm einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. Ein leichtes, kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln schlich sich auf Remus’ Gesicht. »Und jetzt solltest du dir vielleicht ein frisches Oberteil anziehen und dich bereit machen, zum Gleis zu apparieren. Na los, sonst kommst du noch zu spät.«

Immer noch zittrig, aber sich schon besser fühlend, erhob sich Remus und reichte seiner Mutter die Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Dankbar nahm sie die Hilfe an, stand auf und verließ mit einem letzten Kuss auf seine Wange das Badezimmer. Remus trat unterdessen zum Waschbecken, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und klatschte sich mehrere Ladungen ins Gesicht, um seinen Tränenausbruch zu kaschieren. Als er sich für vorzeigbar befand, ging Remus in sein eigenes Zimmer, zog den schmutzigen Pullover aus und holte sich einen neuen aus dem Schrank. Er zog sich das braune Kleidungsstück über den Kopf und kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, dass seine Haare in alle Richtungen abstanden.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr sah er, dass er nur noch eine halbe Stunde hatte, um den Zug zu erwischen, und beschloss, nach unten zu gehen und sich von seinen Eltern zu verabschieden.

»Mum, Dad, ich gehe jetzt. Ich wollte mich vorher noch mit James, Sirius und Peter treffen«, sagte Remus, als er die Küche betrat und zu seinen Eltern ging. Seine Mutter stand auf und nahm ihn in den Arm.

»Mach’s gut, mein Schatz. Und halt die Jungs im Zaum, du weißt ja, dass sie nur Unsinn machen.«

»’türlich, Mum«, murmelte er und legte seine Arme um sie. Tief atmete er ein – ihr Geruch beruhigte ihn, ließ ihn Sicherheit fühlen. Als er sie losließ, musterte sie ihn.

»Du bist so groß geworden, Remus«, lächelte sie, »aber gelernt, deine Haare zu kämmen, hast du wohl noch nicht.«

Sie wollte ihm die Haare glatt streichen, doch ihr Mann trat in dem Augenblick neben sie und zog Remus ebenfalls in eine Umarmung.

»Pass auf dich auf, Junge. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du nicht nach Hogsmeade gehst, aber ich kann dir nichts verbieten. Wir sehen uns im Sommer.« Mit diesen Worten ließ er Remus los, der verlegen zu seinem Vater und dann zu seiner Mutter sah.

»Jaah … wir sehen uns dann im Sommer. Macht’s gut.« Er drehte sich um und verließ die Küche. Im Hausflur angekommen, zog er sich seine Schuhe an und verließ das Haus. Als er die Grundstücksgrenze erreichte, drehte er sich auf der Stelle und mit einem leisen _Plop!_ disapparierte er.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Als Remus am Gleis 9¾ auftauchte, begrüßten ihn die vertrauten Geräusche einer großen Menschenmenge. Kinder riefen, Eltern unterhielten sich und Schüler aller Altersklassen suchten nach ihren Freunden. Remus seufzte. Hier fühlte er sich wohl.

Er ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen und versuchte, seine Freunde zwischen all den Menschen auszumachen. Als er sie so nicht fand, setzte er sich in Bewegung – früher oder später würde er schon auf sie treffen. Vorsichtig schob er sich an den Leuten vorbei, die in seinem Weg standen und bewegte sich zum Zug. Er hatte noch ein paar Minuten, bis er abfahren würde, doch Remus wollte seine Freunde vorher noch erwischen.

»Remus! Remus, hier drüben!« Remus drehte sich um, um den Ursprung der Rufe auszumachen und sah Lily in der Nähe des Zugs stehen. Bei ihr waren Marlene McKinnon und Mary Macdonald. Mit einem sanften Lächeln ging er zu ihnen.

»Hey«, grüßte er die Mädchen und hob kurz die Hand, bevor er beide Hände in seinen Taschen vergrub. »Habt ihr James, Sirius oder Peter gesehen? Wir wollten uns treffen, bevor der Zug abfährt, aber irgendwie kann ich sie nicht finden.«

»James habe ich heute Morgen das letzte Mal gesehen, als er seinen Besen wie verrückt im Garten gesucht hat«, antwortete Marlene. Sie und James kannten sich schon, seit sie Babys waren, da ihre Eltern Nachbarn waren. Remus schnaubte amüsiert.

»Typisch«, entgegnete er.

»Was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht, Remus? Normalerweise ist doch Potter derjenige, der das Wort ›Kamm‹ nicht kennt«, fragte Lily und musterte ihn interessiert.

»Oh«, sagte Remus intelligent. »Ehm … ich hatte heute Morgen ein wenig Stress und … ja.«

Ohne etwas zu erwidern, stellte sich Lily auf die Zehenspitzen, hob ihre Hände und wuschelte Remus durch die Haare.

»Oi!«, rief er erschrocken aus. »Was wird das, Lily?«

»Das wollte ich schon immer mal machen«, grinste sie verschmitzt. »Dir stehen unordentliche Haare viel besser als Potter.«

»Ah, aber es macht Remus’ Image als guter Junge kaputt«, lachte Mary und ihre Augen glitzerten spitzbübisch.

»Dieses Image wurde zerstört, als ich mich mit Sirius und James angefreundet habe«, sagte Remus trocken, während Lily ihm immer noch durch die Haare strich. »Lily, ich möchte dir ja nicht sämtliche Illusionen rauben, aber ich bin kein Hund.«

»Aber deine Haare sind so weich! Du musst mir verraten, was du für ein Shampoo benutzt«, sagte Lily und grinste immer noch.

»Danke. Jetzt komme ich mir vor, wie dein schwuler bester Freund.« Das brachte die Mädchen zum Lachen und Lily strich endlich seine Haare glatt und ließ ihn in Ruhe. »Na ja, ich schau mal weiter nach den Jungs.«

Remus hob die Hand zum Abschied, drehte sich um und ging. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass der Zug in zehn Minuten abfahren würde. Mit einem schweren Seufzer gab er seine Suche auf und stieg in den Zug. Bevor das Treffen der Vertrauensschüler anfing, wollte er noch ein Abteil belegen, zu dem er nachher zusammen mit James gehen konnte, um mit Sirius und Peter die restliche Fahrt zu genießen.

»Was sollte das, Moony?« Remus hielt inne und drehte sich zur Seite. Aus einem Abteil schaute ihn James mit verschränkten Armen böse an. »Wir wollten uns vor zwanzig Minuten treffen und du tauchst nicht auf. Stattdessen flirtest du mit Evans.«

Remus verzog das Gesicht.

»Ich würde nie –«

»Und was war das da draußen? Eine freundliche Unterhaltung?«, fragte James betont ruhig. Es verursachte Remus eine Gänsehaut. Er versuchte, sich zu verteidigen.

»Hör mal, James, ich habe die Mädchen nur begrüßt und gefragt, ob sie euch gesehen haben«, erklärte er ebenso ruhig wie James.

»Ja, genau. Und deswegen hat dir Evans auch durch die Haare gestrichen«, sagte James sarkastisch.

»Sie hat nur meine Haare glattgestrichen, weil sie durcheinander wa…–«

»Sah eher danach aus, als hätte sie deine Haare noch mehr durcheinander gebracht«, schnitt ihm James das Wort ab. Remus wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch in dem Moment legte sich eine Hand auf James’ Schulter und Sirius tauchte hinter seinem besten Freund auf.

»Krone, Kumpel, glaubst du wirklich, Moony würde sich an Evans ranmachen, wo du doch deutlich gemacht hast, dass du auf sie stehst?«, fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue. James schien mit sich um eine Antwort zu ringen, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf.

»Sorry, Kumpel. Es ist wohl mit mir durchgegangen«, murmelte er und strich sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. »Komm rein.«

Remus stieß einen unhörbaren Seufzer aus und folgte seinen Freunden in das von ihnen belegte Abteil. Peter war auch schon da und sortierte seine Schokofroschkarten. Er hob kurz den Kopf zur Begrüßung und lächelte Remus zu.

»Hey, Wurmschwanz.«

»Hallo, Remus«, erwiderte Peter.

Während James und Sirius sich auf die gegenüberlegende Sitzbank fallen ließen, ließ sich Remus neben Peter nieder. Müde schloss er die Augen. Eine zeitlang war nur das obligatorische Geflüster von James und Sirius zu vernehmen – zweifellos ein neuer Plan, um die Schule ins Chaos zu stürzen –, bis der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte und James aufstand.

»Moony, wir müssen zum Treffen.«

»Hmm«, brummte Remus und erhob sich ebenfalls, um James zu folgen.

»Hör mal, Remus, tut mir leid wegen vorhin. Ich hätte niemals denken dürfen, dass du versuchst, etwas mit Lily anzufangen«, sagte James, als sie das Abteil verlassen hatten und den Gang zum Anfang des Zugs entlangliefen.

»Schon okay. Sah bestimmt seltsam aus«, erwiderte Remus schulterzuckend und lächelte James leicht an. James lächelte zurück. »Also, Krone, wann wolltest du mir sagen, dass du Schulsprecher bist?«

»In der Winkelgasse. War total überrascht, als das Abzeichen in dem Brief war«, erklärte James. »Woher weißt du eigentlich davon?«

»Abgesehen davon, dass du mich gerade aufgefordert hast, mit dir zum Treffen zu gehen, hat Lily es mir verraten.«

»Was? Wie?«, fragte James verdutzt nach.

»Du bist nicht der Einzige, der über die Ferien mit Lily geschrieben hat«, grinste Remus und fing sich einen Schlag gegen die Schulter ein. »Aua! Wofür war das denn?«

»Das hast du einfach verdient, du Hund!«, lachte James und wich Remus’ Faust aus, der Vergeltung suchte.

»Wenn, dann ist Sirius der Hund und nicht ich.« Remus lachte jetzt ebenfalls und gab seinen Versuch auf, James seinen Schlag heimzuzahlen. James brach in röhrendes Gelächter aus.

Keine Minute später standen sie vor dem Vertrauensschülerabteil. Mit einem Zwinkern zu Remus riss James die Abteiltür auf, breitete die Arme aus und grinste die Insassen gewinnend an.

»Ratet mal, wer euer neuer Boss ist!«, rief er in die Runde und Remus, der sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste, schob sich an ihm vorbei und ließ sich auf einen freien Platz fallen.

»Wer hat dich denn zum Schulsprecher gemacht, Potter?«, verlangte Evan Rosier, Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin, zu erfahren.

»Das frage ich mich auch«, flüsterte Lily, die neben Remus saß und wieder musste er sich ein Lachen verkneifen, während Lily verschmitzt grinste.

»Jemand, der weiß, dass ich am besten für diesen Job geeignet bin«, entgegnete James großspurig und würdigte Rosier keines weiteren Blickes. Mit zwei großen Schritten stellte er sich vor die versammelten Vertrauensschüler und bedeutet Lily mit einer Geste, sich zu ihm zu stellen. Mit einem Augenrollen zu Remus erhob sie sich und trat zu James, dessen Augen hinter den Brillengläsern glücklich leuchteten.

Während das neue Schulsprecherpaar den Neulingen alles erklärte, schloss Remus wieder die Augen. Er driftete in einen leichten Wachschlaf ab und hoffte, einfach aufzuwachen, wenn er wieder zuhören musste.

»Lupin«, zischte eine Stimme, doch Remus ignorierte sie. »Hey, Lupin! Aufwachen!«

Jemand stupste ihn an. Unwillig murrte Remus und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, doch derjenige, der ihn wecken wollte, ließ sich nicht beirren und stupste ihn weiter an, bis Remus genervt die Augen aufriss.

»Was?«, knurrte er gereizt und blickte Andrew Hopkins, einem Vertrauensschüler Ravenclaws, in die Augen.

»Pläne«, antwortete Hopkins kurz angebunden und zeigte nach vorne. Remus stöhnte. Lily und James traten zu jedem einzelnen Vertrauensschüler und übergaben Patrouillenpläne. Lily lächelte Remus zu, als sie ihm seinen Plan gab, und ging dann weiter. Als alle Pläne verteilt waren, stellten sich James und Lily wieder nach vorne, um einige letzte Worte an sie zu richten.

»Wie ihr sehen könnt«, begann Lily, »haben sich die Patrouillen für dieses Jahr erhöht, sodass nun jede Nacht jemand Wache gehen muss. Wir haben uns bemüht, alles so auszuarbeiten, dass jeder von euch genügend Schlaf bekommt, sodass ihr in eurem Lehrplan nicht eingeschränkt werdet.«

»Ist das wirklich notwendig?«, warf ein Fünftklässler ein, den Remus nicht kannte.

»Ja«, antwortete James. »Jeder, der heute Morgen den Tagespropheten gelesen hat, wird einsehen, dass die schwarzmagischen Umtriebe zugenommen haben und immer schlimmer werden. Niemand will, dass es in Hogwarts zu ähnlichen Vorkommnissen kommt.«

»Was ist denn passiert?«, wollte der gleiche Fünftklässler wissen.

»Ein muggelstämmiges Mädchen wurde ermordet und mit ihr ihre ganze Familie«, erklärte Hopkins. »Sie wäre jetzt in die vierte Klasse gekommen.«

»Eine Hogwartsschülerin?«, hakte der Fünftklässler ungläubig nach.

»Ja, und sie war nicht die Einzige«, sagte Remus leise. James sah ihn fragend an. »Bei dem Angriff in der Winkelgasse habe ich Anthony Smiths Leiche gesehen.«

»Anthony?«, fragte James erschrocken. »Mein Treiber? Anthony Smith aus unserem Quidditchteam?«

»Ja.« Remus schaute seinen Freund traurig an. »Tut mir leid, James.«

»Ja, mir auch«, erwiderte James blass. »Verdammt. Scheiße! Das sind Kinder!«

»Ich weiß.« Die Erinnerungen des Morgens kamen wieder in Remus hoch und er musste ein Würgen unterdrücken. »Sind wir jetzt fertig?«

»Eh … ja. Ja, sind wir«, antwortete James zerstreut und bedeutete den Vertrauensschülern, ihre Patrouillengänge im Zug anzutreten. Er selbst ließ sich zusammen mit Lily neben Remus nieder. »Scheiße. Ich wusste das nicht. Ich –«

»Es ist nicht deine Schuld, James.« Lily legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm.

»Ich weiß, aber … Kinder! Das ist …«, James stockte und sprach nicht weiter.

»Widerlich? Erbärmlich? Abartig?«, half Remus weiter und sein Freund nickte bei jedem Wort. Seufzend stand Remus auf.

»Wo willst du hin?«, fragte Lily.

»Den Zug kontrollieren?« Verwirrt sah Remus sie an.

»Moony, Kumpel, du siehst schrecklich aus. Sogar der Fast Kopflose Nick hat mehr Farbe im Gesicht als du«, sagte James. »Hast du mal in den Spiegel geschaut?«

»Heute ist nicht mein Tag«, murmelte Remus und ließ sich in den Sitz zurückfallen. Müde rieb er sich mit den Händen über sein Gesicht und lehnte sich bei James an, den das nicht zu interessieren schien. Besorgt musterte er seinen Freund und warf Lily einen fragenden Blick zu, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

»Remus, ist alles in Ordnung?«, fragte Lily zaghaft nach und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Remus lachte humorlos auf.

»Nein, Lily, nichts ist in Ordnung. Diese Schweine haben zwei – nein drei – Kinder ermordet«, erwiderte er müde, ohne seine Augen zu öffnen.

»Ich weiß, Kumpel, ich weiß«, murmelte James, ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Rücklehne sinken und schloss ebenfalls die Augen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Remus hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er eingeschlafen war und wachte erst wieder auf, als ihn jemand am Arm packte und schüttelte.

»Moony, wach auf! Komm schon, Moony!«

»Hmm?« Remus öffnete angestrengt ein Auge und erkannte ein Gesicht direkt vor sich. »Wah!«

Erschrocken sprang er auf, während ein sehr amüsierter Sirius sich zurückfallen ließ und hemmungslos lachte. Durch Remus’ Schrei waren auch James und Lily aufgewacht, die wohl mit ihm zusammen eingeschlafen waren.

»Was los, Moony?«, nuschelte James träge und rückte seine Brille zurecht, während Lily sich ausgiebig streckte.

»Ich bring dich um, Tatze«, knurrte Remus und sprang auf den Übeltäter, der lachend unter ihm lag und sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischen wollte. Doch Remus hatte sich auf seiner Hüfte niedergelassen und pinnte seine Hände über seinem Kopf fest. Sirius wehrte sich verzweifelt, aber Remus ließ nicht los. James, Peter und Lily sahen interessiert zu.

»Wie war das noch mit schwuler bester Freund, Remus?« Lily grinste ihn vielsagend an und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

»Wenn du mich für schwul hältst, weil ich Tatze eine Lektion erteile, dann tu das ruhig«, erwiderte Remus ruhig und bewegte Sirius’ Hände so, dass er sie mit seiner rechten festhalten konnte, während er die linke ansetzte und seinen Freund kitzelte. »Na los, Tatze, du wolltest doch lachen.«

»Das«, japste Sirius unter Tränen, »ist unfair … Moony!«

Unfähig, sich zu bewegen, lag Sirius da und lachte, während Remus nicht einmal daran dachte, ihn freizulassen.

»Entschuldige dich, Tatze«, verlangte Remus.

»Niemals!«, lachte Sirius und versuchte, Remus von sich wegzustoßen, doch ohne Erfolg. Amüsiert betrachteten die Umstehenden das Geschehen und feuerten jeweils Remus oder Sirius an.

»Komm schon, Tatze, mach ihn fertig!«, schrie James und sprang auf, um seinen besten Freund anzufeuern, während Lily auf Remus’ Seite stand.

»Komm schon, Remus, immerhin ist er deine kleine Schlampe! Da kannst du ihn doch nicht gewinnen lassen!«, rief sie und wurde vor Aufregung ganz rot im Gesicht, was sich fürchterlich mit ihren Haaren biss. Peter hielt sich vor Lachen den Bauch und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören, erschöpft ließ er sich auf eine der Sitzbänke fallen und wieder überkam ihn ein Lachanfall. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte, wie die Tür aufging.

»Was, bei Merlins Unterhose, ist hier los?«, verlangte Marlene zu erfahren und starrte ungläubig auf die rangelnden Jungen. Erschrocken sahen Remus und Sirius auf. Ersterer ein wenig beschämt, Letzterer breit grinsend.

»McKinnon!«, rief Sirius aus, schubste Remus, der seinen Griff gelockert hatte, von sich und stand auf.

»Black«, erwiderte sie, während Remus sich aufrappelte und den Staub von seiner Kleidung klopfte. »Also … was hattet ihr zwei Hübschen auf dem Boden verloren?«

»Nichts«, grummelte Remus und setzte sich wieder hin. Doch Sirius schien nicht mit ihm übereinzustimmen. Er drehte sich galant um und zeigte Marlene und Mary, die hinter ihrer Freundin aufgetaucht war, seine Rückseite.

»›Lupins kleine Schlampe‹? Wirklich? Das zerstört mein ganzes Weltbild«, sagte Mary und pustete sich eine schwarze Strähne aus der Stirn.

»Meins auch, Mary, meins auch«, meinte Sirius theatralisch. »Ich dachte immer, es wäre umgekehrt.«

Marlene schnaubte ungläubig.

»Also gerade sah es noch so aus, als wäre Remus eindeutig oben«, sagte sie und grinste schmutzig. James und Peter brachen in heulendes Gelächter aus, während Remus vor Scham sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. _Warum ich?_

»Ja, unser kleiner Remus ist sehr dominant«, kicherte Peter und rutsche vorsichtshalber ein paar Sitze weiter, um nicht in Remus’ Reichweite zu bleiben.

»Ich hasse euch alle«, kam es dumpf zwischen Remus’ Händen hervor, was seine Freunde dazu bewegte, noch mehr zu lachen.

»Du bist selbst Schuld. Es ist _dein_ Zauber, der meine Klamotten verunstaltet hat«, sagte Sirius und setzte sich neben ihn. Remus nahm die Hände von seinem Gesicht und sah seinen Freund säuerlich an. Mit einem Kopfschütteln zog er seinen Zauberstab, machte eine kleine, komplizierte Schlenkerbewegung und steckte ihn dann wieder weg.

»Zufrieden?«, brummte Remus.

»Höh?«, kam es intelligent von Sirius.

»Die Aufschrift ist weg«, merkte Lily mit einem enttäuschten Unterton in der Stimme an.

»Oh.« Sirius klang immer noch mehr wie ein Troll, der versuchte zu rechnen. »Danke, Moony.«

»Vielleicht sollte ich dir die Aufschrift ›Kleine Prinzessin‹ verpassen und alle deine Sachen pink hexen. Das passt mehr zu deiner Persönlichkeit«, sagte Remus verschmitzt und fing sich von Sirius einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf ein. »Aua!«

»Hast du nicht anders verdient«, sagte Sirius und grinste ihn verschmitzt an. »Gehen wir. Ich kann dieses Abteil nicht ausstehen.«

Er stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu. Peter war ihm sofort gefolgt und auch James nach einem letzten Blick auf Lily, doch Remus blieb sitzen.

»Traaaag mich, Tatze!«, jammerte er und breitete die Arme aus wie ein kleines Kind, das auf den Arm genommen werden möchte.

»In deinen Träumen, Moony«, lachte Sirius, drehte sich um und verließ das Abteil. Lachend stand jetzt auch Remus auf und folgte seinen Freunden.

»Wir sehen uns später, Lily«, sagte er noch und lächelte sie an, ehe er seinen Freunden folgte.

Die restliche Fahrt über verbrachten sie mit Witzeleien, dem Tausch von Schokofroschkarten und Zaubererschnippschnapp. Als die Hexe mit dem Imbisswagen an ihrem Abteil vorbeikam, kaufte sich jeder einige Sachen, um die restliche Fahrt ohne größeren Hunger zu überstehen – Remus erstand natürlich größtenteils Schokolade, um seiner Leidenschaft zu frönen. Als Sirius sich einen Schokofrosch von ihm nehmen wollte, knurrte Remus ihn unwirsch an, sodass er die Schokolade sofort fallen ließ und sich lachend in Sicherheit brachte.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Als sie einige Stunden später am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade ankamen, goss es, als hätte der Himmel alle Schleusen geöffnet.

»Also jetzt will ich ja kein Erstklässler sein«, murrte Peter, als er, gefolgt von James, Sirius und Remus, aus dem Zug stieg und den matschigen Pfad zu den Kutschen entlanglief.

»Stimme dir vollkommen zu, Peter«, sagte James, der sich seinen Umhang über den Kopf hielt, um nicht allzu nass zu werden. Glücklicherweise fanden sie sofort eine unbesetzte Kutsche und stiegen ein. Als sie sich setzten, zogen sie ihre Zauberstäbe und schwangen sie, um sich zu trocknen.

»Besser«, stöhnte Remus, der die Kälte so gar nicht mochte, erleichtert.

»Wir müssen gleich wieder durch den Regen«, erinnerte ihn James und Remus ließ ein genervtes Geräusch hören. »Sorry, Moony, aber das Wetter spielt nun mal nicht so, wie du es gerne hättest.«

»Halt den Mund, James«, knurrte Remus und schaute aus dem Kutschenfenster. »Da ist schon Hogwarts.«  
Die vier Jungen blickten einheitlich aus dem Fenster zu dem prächtigen Schloss und grinsten. Nicht mehr lange und sie waren wieder in der Schule, die sie so lange als ihr zweites Zuhause bezeichnet hatten.

Sobald die Kutschen anhielten, stiegen sie aus und sprinteten die Schlosstreppe hinauf zum Eingang. Als sie in der Eingangshalle standen, waren sie schon wieder von oben bis unten durchnässt und froren fürchterlich.

»Ich hasse es.« Remus sah nicht glücklich aus.

»Ach komm schon, Moony. Ein einfacher Zauber und du bist wieder trocken.« Mit diesen Worten schnippte James einmal mit seinem Zauberstab und Remus überlief eine Welle der Wärme, bevor er sich in vollkommen trockener Kleidung wiederfand. Dankbar sah er seinen Freund an und bewegte sich zum Eingang der Großen Halle.

Nachdem sie sich ihren Weg durch die Schülermenge zum Gryffindortisch gebahnt hatten, setzten sie sich. Remus und Peter auf die eine Seite und James und Sirius auf die andere. Einige Minuten später tauchten auch Lily, Marlene und Mary auf. Während Lily sich den Platz neben Remus sicherte, was James mit einem unzufriedenen Blick kommentierte, setzten sich Marlene und Mary zu Sirius, der sie anzüglich anlächelte. Doch Marlene streckte ihm nur die Zunge raus, was ihn bellend auflachen ließ.

Langsam leerten sich die Gänge zwischen den Tischen und die Sitzreihen füllten sich. Lautes Stimmengewirr übertönte alle etwaigen anderen Geräusche in der Halle – auch die geflüsterte Unterhaltung zwischen James und Sirius, die wieder einmal so aussahen, als würden sie etwas aushecken. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Remus, wie Lily ihnen einen skeptischen Blick zuwarf.

»Man könnte meinen, jetzt wo er Schulsprecher ist, wäre er vernünftiger«, murrte sie genervt, doch Remus lächelte sie sanft an.

»Ich habe mich doch auch nicht gebessert, als ich Vertrauensschüler wurde«, entgegnete er freundlich.

»Das ist was anderes. Irgendjemanden aus Gryffindor mussten sie ja nehmen. Und da du der Vernünftige aus eurer Gruppe bist …« Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet und sah ihn bedeutend an. Er seufzte und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

»Du, Lily Evans, machst mich fertig«, sagte er und lachte leise. Als er wieder nach vorne blickte, sah er, dass James ihn berechnend anschaute. _Okay, das muss ich definitiv klären_ , dachte sich Remus stirnrunzelnd und wandte sich wieder Lily zu, die das Gespräch mit ihm wieder aufgenommen hatte.

Keine zehn Minuten später öffneten sich die Türen der Großen Halle und alle verstummten. Eine Reihe nervös aussehender Erstklässler betrat die Halle und ging zwischen den beiden mittleren Tischen hindurch nach vorne, wo Professor McGonagall mit einem alten, zerschlissenen Hut in der Hand neben einem Stuhl wartete. Sie legte den Hut auf dem Stuhl ab und urplötzlich hätte man eine Feder zu Boden fallen hören können. Die Krempe am Hut öffnete sich und eine melodische Stimme erfüllte die Halle:

 

_Ihr Alten kennt mich sicherlich,_

_ihr Neuen jedoch noch nicht._

_Deswegen werde ich euch sagen,_

_was ihr von mir habt zu erwarten:_

_Sprechender Hut werde ich genannt_

_und unter meiner wissenden Hand_

_werde ich euch entzweien_

_und unterschiedlichen Häusern zuteilen._

_Slytherin in Silber und Grün,_

_dort werden die Ehrgeiz’gen und Listigen erblüh’n._

_Ravenclaw in Bronze und Blau,_

_dort kommen die Klugen und Schlauen hin, genau._

_Hufflepuff in Gelb und Schwarz,_

_dort ist man treu und hat ein gutes Herz._

_Gryffindor in Gold und Rot,_

_dort findet man die mit Tapferkeit und Mut._

_Euch einzuteilen wird schwierig sein,_

_deswegen ist es die Aufgabe mein._

_Ich kann in eure Gedanken sehen_

_und euch vielleicht am besten verstehen._

_Drum setzt mich auf_

_und lasst dem Schicksal seinen Lauf!_

 

Als der Hut verstummte, runzelte Remus die Stirn.

»Letztes Jahr hat er uns vor Voldemort gewarnt«, flüsterte er Lily zu, die ebenso unzufrieden aussah.

»Ja, aber warum dieses Jahr nicht? Es ist schlimmer denn je«, wisperte sie zurück, doch er konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Eine Antwort hatte er nicht.

Da die Auswahl in diesem Augenblick begann, sahen sie davon ab, ihr Gespräch fortzusetzen und beobachteten schweigend die Erstklässler, die einer nach dem anderen vortraten und den Hut aufsetzten.

»Collins, Henry«, rief Professor McGonagall gerade aus und ein schlaksiger Junge setzte sich und stülpte den Hut über.

»GRYFFINDOR!«, rief der Hut und Collins stolperte zu ihrem Tisch hinüber. Er war der erste neue Gryffindor und wurde stürmisch begrüßt.

Die Auswahlzeremonie zog sich dahin und Remus’ Magen begann, umgeduldig zu rumoren. Er hatte Hunger. _Hoffentlich sind die bald fertig._

Als schließlich »Zabini, Catherina« aufgerufen und von dem Sprechenden Hut nach Slytherin gesteckt wurde, rollte McGonagall die Pergamentrolle zusammen, schnappte sich Hut und Stuhl und verließ die Große Halle. In dem Augenblick, als sie wieder eintrat, stand Dumbledore auf, breitete die Arme aus und begann zu sprechen.

»Willkommen an alle neuen Schüler und willkommen zurück an alle alten. Ich freue mich, euch dieses Jahr wieder in dieser wunderbaren Schule begrüßen zu dürfen. Zunächst einmal möchte ich euch den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorstellen: Professor Dearborn!« Caradoc Dearborn stand auf und hob mit einem schiefen Grinsen die Hand zum Gruß, während spärlicher Applaus aufbrandete. Als dieser abgeebbt war, ließ er sich wieder auf seinem Platz nieder und alle Blicke wanderten erneut zum Schulleiter.

»Vielen Dank, Professor«, sagte Dumbledore und sein Blick wanderte durch die Halle und blieb an jedem Tisch kurz hängen. »Bevor wir jedoch das Festmahl zu uns nehmen, bitte ich euch, euch zu erheben.«

Dieser Aufforderung wurde eilig Folge geleistet. Dumbledore würde sie nicht mit so ernster Miene darum bitten, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre.

»Dieses Jahr fehlen zwei Schüler in unseren Reihen. Sie wurden von Lord Voldemorts Anhängern ermordet und waren fast noch Kinder. Ich bitte euch, eure Kelche auf Anthony Smith und Susan Anderson zu erheben.« Auf diese Worte hin füllten sich die Kelche vor ihnen mit Wein. Remus umfasste den Kelch und hob ihn an.

»Auf Anthony und Susan«, dröhnte es einstimmig durch die Halle und sie setzten die Kelche an die Lippen. Ernste Blicke wurden zwischen vielen der älteren Schülern ausgetauscht und Remus zog sich der Magen vor Trauer zusammen. _Kinder. Widerlich._

Nach dieser Ankündigung herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen während des Festmahls. Niemand konnte das Essen wirklich genießen. Den meisten jüngeren Schülern sah man an, dass die Angst sie zerfraß, während viele der älteren Schüler grimmige Mienen zur Schau trugen und sich leise und ernst unterhielten.

»Moony?«, fragte Sirius und Remus blickte von seinem Teller auf. Er hatte noch nichts gegessen, sondern seine Kartoffeln abgelenkt von einer Seite des Tellers zur anderen geschoben.

»Ja?«, brachte er leise hervor.

»James und ich haben uns etwas überlegt. Wir erzählen es dir und Wurmschwanz nachher im Schlafsaal«, sagte Sirius und Remus nickte.

»Ihr und eure kindischen Streiche. Es gibt Wichtigeres«, sagte Lily und sah sie angewidert an. »Man könnte meinen, der Tod von zwei Schülern wäre genug, um euch zur Vernunft zu bringen.«

»Lily«, seufzte James und rieb sich müde über das Gesicht, »gerade jetzt, gerade in diesen Zeiten, braucht hier jeder einen Grund, um mal wieder lachen zu können.«

»Ja, ein guter Lacher könnte die Stimmung ein wenig aufhellen und wieder Hoffnung auf Gutes schüren«, ergänzte Sirius und sah sie ernst an.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass ein Lacher da reicht.« Remus blickte zu seinen Freunden.

 


	4. Kapitel 3

Der erste Schultag begann relativ ereignislos, wie Remus fand. Wenn man von der morgendlichen Essensschlacht mal absah. Und davon, dass sie heute direkt in der ersten Stunde ihren neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in Aktion erleben würden. Letzteres erfuhren sie natürlich erst, als sie ihre Stundenpläne erhielten.

Sie bekamen ihre Stundenpläne wie jedes Jahr von Professor McGonagall ausgehändigt – Sirius jauchzte kurz vor Freude, als er seine Freistunden sah, bis ihm auffiel, dass er montags direkt nach dem Frühstück eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke hatte, während Remus sich bereits auf einem Stück Pergament seine Studiennotizen machte.

»Oi, Moony, wir hatten noch nicht mal unsere erste Unterrichtsstunde und du hast schon mehr gearbeitete, als jeder andere Schüler hier«, bemerkte James und gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand, bevor er das Pergament vor Remus’ Nase wegzog und durchlas. »Wirklich? Du planst schon, wann du für welches Fach lernen willst?«

»Kann nicht jeder mit natürlichem Talent gesegnet sein«, grummelte Remus als Antwort und eroberte sich seinen Notizzettel zurück, um noch einige Dinge hinzuzufügen. Er war nicht wirklich neidisch, weil der Schulstoff James und Sirius so leicht von der Hand ging, aber manchmal wünschte er sich, er wäre mit der gleichen Begabung gesegnet.

»Außerdem soll es Leute geben, die ihr Studium ernst nehmen, Potter«, erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Sirius und Peter, die Remus und James gegenüber saßen, blickten von ihren Stundenplänen auf, während James und Remus sich umdrehten.

»Evans!«, rief James erfreut aus und seine rechte Hand wanderte automatisch zu seinen Haaren, um ihnen die gewohnte Unordentlichkeit zu verpassen. Remus verdrehte zu Lily gewandt die Augen und sie schmunzelte ihm kurz zu. »Ah, aber wir nehmen unser Studium ziemlich ernst – allerdings erst ab zehn.«

Lily schnaubte amüsiert, während Remus erneut die Augen verdrehte und ihr den Platz neben seinem anbot. Er zuckte zu James gewandt entschuldigend die Schultern, als der ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen ansah.

»Danke, Remus.« Sie lächelte ihn an und er grinste zurück. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung und Remus’ Protest ignorierend, zog sie seinen Stundenplan zu sich. »Hmm … wir haben ziemlich viele Stunden gemeinsam. Wir könnten zusammen lernen – so wie die letzten Jahre. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass deine … äh … Freunde sich allzu oft in der Bibliothek herumtreiben werden.«

»Sehr gerne, Lily«, antwortete Remus und nahm sich seinen Stundenplan. James’ immer noch wütenden Blick versuchte er, so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Über seine Eifersucht würde er später noch mit ihm sprechen. James musste endlich einsehen, dass er nun einmal mit Lily befreundet war. Und zwar _nur_ befreundet und nicht mehr. Auch wenn Remus nicht leugnen konnte, dass Lily wirklich hübsch war und er gerne Zeit mit ihr verbrachte.

»Oi, Evans, wo hast du McKinnon und Macdonald gelassen?«, meldete sich Sirius zu Wort und wich gekonnt einem Stück Wurst aus, das plötzlich von Peters Gabel auf Sirius’ Gesicht zugeschossen war.

»’tschuldigung, Tatze!«, rief Peter mit vollem Mund und einige durchgekaute Wurststücke spritzten auf den Tisch. Während Remus seinem Freund mit unterdrücktem Ekel eine Serviette reichte, wandte Lily sich mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck von Peter ab und sah zu Sirius.

»Sie werden gleich kommen. Marlene war nicht aus dem Bett zu bekommen – vermutlich ist sie unter der Dusche eingeschlafen.« Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabs reinigte sie den Teil des Tisches, der von Peters Wurststücken eingedeckt worden war. Er schenkte ihr einen dankbaren Blick und warf die Serviette, die ihm nicht sonderlich geholfen hatte, auf seinen Teller.

»Ah, das ist ein Jammer! Dann werden sie ja gar nicht mit meiner wunderbaren Anwesenheit beim Frühstück beehrt!«, rief Sirius dramatisch aus und James lachte laut auf.

»Also eigentlich könntest du dich mit Marlene zusammentun. Wenn Moony nicht gewesen wäre, würdest du jetzt noch unter der Dusche schlafen.« James grinste diabolisch und Remus ahnte schon, was kommen würde, und rutschte deswegen ein Stück zu Lily, die ihn verwundert ansah.

»Was –«

»Na warte, Krone! Wie kannst du es nur wagen, die Geheimnisse unseres Schlafsaals hinauszuposaunen?!« Mit einem Kampfschrei war Sirius aufgesprungen, hatte sich eine Schüssel mit Rührei geschnappt und bewarf James mit ihrem Inhalt. Der hatte jedoch in weiser Voraussicht seinen Zauberstab gezogen und einen Schild heraufbeschworen. James seinerseits schnappte sich jetzt die restlichen Würstchen, die noch auf einem Teller in Peters Nähe lagen und benutzte einen gewieften Zauber, um sie wie Speere auf Sirius zufliegen zu lassen.

»Achtung!«, japste Remus und zog Lily unter den Tisch, bevor eine Karaffe mit Ahornsirup in ihren Haaren landen konnte. Unter dem Tisch trafen sie auf einen erschrocken dreinblickenden Peter.

»Es ist eindeutig zu früh für eine Essensschlacht!«, quiekte er und rutsche weiter zu Lily und Remus, als in seiner Nähe ein Becher mit Kürbissaft zerbarst.

»Die werden niemals erwachsen.« Lily sah nicht begeistert aus und Remus konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Er dachte rasch nach. Es gab bestimmt einen einfachen Zauber, der das Essen davon abhalten sollte, ihre Kleidung komplett zu verdrecken. Seine Miene hellte sich urplötzlich auf.

» _Impervius!_ «, flüsterte er schließlich und wandte den Zauber zunächst auf Lily und dann auf Peter und sich an. »Das sollte das Schlimmste abhalten. Ich hoffe nur, dass er auch gegen etwas anderes als Wasser wirkt.«

»Remus, du bist ein Genie!«, rief Lily aus und strahlte ihn an. Peter nickte eifrig und Remus spürte, wie ihm unter ihren bewundernden Blicken die Hitze in die Wangen stieg.

»Das ist doch …«, murmelte er verlegen und winkte ihre Bewunderungsbekundungen ab. »Hätte doch jeder gekonnt …«

»DAS REICHT JETZT!«, erschallte auf einmal McGonagalls magisch verstärkte Stimme und ließ die drei zusammenzucken. Die Rufe und Schreie, die eine bestimmt ausgeartete Essensschlacht begleitet hatten, verstummten auf der Stelle. Remus schluckte schwer.

»Jetzt gibt’s Ärger«, stöhnte er und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. »Peter, mach dich darauf gefasst, dass wir auch eine Strafe kriegen.«

Peter klappte in ungläubigem Erstaunen der Mund auf. Remus musste zugeben, dass sein Freund mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck ein wenig dümmlich aussah, aber er wollte so etwas nicht denken.

»Das würde McGonagall nicht machen«, wisperte Peter und knabberte vor lauter Nervosität und Angst an seinem Daumennagel. Er wollte definitiv nicht an ihrem ersten Tag nachsitzen. »Sie hat doch bestimmt gesehen, dass wir nichts damit zu tun haben!«

Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern und machte sich daran, unter dem Tisch hervorzukriechen; Lily und Peter folgten ihm. Als Lily unter dem Tisch hervorkam, reichte Remus ihr seine Hand und zog sie auf die Beine, woraufhin sie ihn dankbar anlächelte. Remus war drauf und dran die Geste zu erwidern, doch McGonagalls Stimme ließ seinen Körper gefrieren.

»Mr Black! Mr Potter! Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?«, fauchte sie die beiden Gryffindors an, die den Anstand besaßen, schuldig zu Boden zu schauen.

»Wissen Sie, Professor, ich glaube, das Essen wurde verhext«, begann Sirius und blickte auf. Vermutlich bemerkte Remus das schelmische Blitzen in seinen Augen nur, weil er ihn schon so lange kannte.

»Ja, es begann einfach so, auf uns zuzufliegen«, erklärte James und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

_Das glaubt sie ihnen niemals_ , dachte Remus und schlug sich innerlich die Hand gegen die Stirn.

»Sparen Sie sich Ihre Ausreden!«, brauste McGonagall auf. »Sie sind gerade erst in Hogwarts angekommen und schon sorgen Sie für Chaos! Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und ich will Sie beide heute Abend in meinem Büro sehen!«

James und Sirius nickten ergeben. Die Professorin schien sich damit zufriedenzugeben, drehte sich um und ging wieder zum Lehrertisch, von dem sich Dumbledore soeben erhoben hatte und nun seinen Zauberstab schwang, um das Chaos in der Großen Halle zu beseitigen. Vielleicht bildete Remus sich das Ganze nur ein, aber er war sich sicher, Dumbledores blaue Augen hinter seiner Halbmondbrille amüsiert funkeln zu sehen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das hatte er sich gewiss nur eingebildet.

»Gehen wir«, raunte Remus seinen Freunden zu, verabschiedete sich kurz von einer zufrieden aussehenden Lily, schulterte seine Tasche und ging Richtung Tür. Die Schritte, die ihm folgten, sagten ihm, dass seine Freunde dicht hinter ihm waren.

»Ich bin mal gespannt, ob Dearborn wirklich was drauf hat«, gähnte Peter und schlurfte hinter Remus her.

»Als er dir in der Winkelgasse geholfen hat, schien er zu wissen, was er tut. Ich glaube, er ist besser, als die anderen Lehrer, die wir die letzten Jahre hatten«, entgegnete James und beschleunigte seine Schritte, um neben Peter zu laufen. Remus drehte sich zu ihnen um und wartete, bis sie ihn eingeholt hatten. Er nickte nur zustimmend als Antwort auf James’ Aussage und verfiel dann in einen gemächlichen Trott neben Sirius, der mit finsterer Miene vor sich hin grummelte.

 

 

* * *

 

 

»Sie sollten sich über eine Sache im Klaren sein«, begann Dearborn und alle Augen lagen auf ihm, während er die Tischreihen entlang zu seinem Pult schritt und sich lässig dagegen lehnte, »nämlich, dass dies hier ihr letztes Schuljahr ist. Ich will Sie sicher durch die Prüfungen bringen, aber – und das ist von größter Wichtigkeit! – vor allem will ich Sie auf die Situation außerhalb von Hogwarts vorbereiten. Wie Sie wissen, befinden wir uns mitten in einem Krieg. Ihre Noten sollten Ihre geringsten Sorgen in diesen Zeiten sein.«

Dearborn hielt inne und ließ seinen Blick über die Schüler gleiten. Immer noch sahen ihn alle gespannt an. Remus runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. _Er spricht offen an, dass wir uns in einem Krieg befinden und er uns darauf vorbereiten will zu kämpfen. Das ist neu. Kein anderer Lehrer hat diese Dinge angemerkt – sie haben sich nur an den Lehrplan gehalten._

»Deswegen«, fuhr Dearborn fort und mit einer eleganten Bewegung beförderte er seinen langen, blonden Zopf über seine Schulter auf seinen Rücken – ein wenig erinnerte er Remus an Lucius Malfoy –, »werden wir uns nicht zwangsläufig an den Lehrplan halten. Keine Sorge, ich werde Ihnen alles beibringen, was Sie für die Prüfungen wissen müssen, allerdings bin ich der Ansicht, dass es essentieller ist, dass Sie sich effektiv verteidigen können. Von daher werden wir mit einem der schwierigeren Zauber anfangen – der Ihnen allerdings das Leben retten kann! Bitte erheben Sie sich und halten Sie Ihre Zauberstäbe bereit.«

Stühle wurden gerückt, Schüler rappelten sich auf die Beine und Zauberstäbe wurden aus Umhangtaschen gefischt. Remus fragte sich, um welchen Zauber es sich wohl handeln möge. Es musste fortgeschrittene Magie sein und er war nicht im Lehrplan enthalten, wenn er Dearborns Worte richtig gedeutet hatte.

»Kommen Sie bitte nach vorne«, bat Dearborn und mit einer raschen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs beförderte er Tische und Stühle an die Wände. »Ich muss Ihnen gleich sagen, dass ich nicht erwarte, dass jeder von Ihnen diesen Zauber meistern wird. Er ist sogar für voll ausgebildete Hexen und Zauberer extrem schwer zu erlernen und erfordert in einer Notsituation viel Konzentration.

Ich spreche von dem Patronus-Zauber. Wer kann mir sagen, worum es sich dabei handelt?«

Remus’ Miene hellte sich auf. _Das_ war wirklich mal ein brauchbarer Zauber. Sofort hob er seine Hand. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass auch Lily sich meldete und – zu seiner Überraschung – auch James.

»Mr Potter«, Dearborn nickte James zu.

»Ein Patronus ist eine Schutzgestalt, die den Zaubernden vor Dementoren schützt«, erklärte James und Remus war verblüfft, dass diese Antwort korrekt war und anscheinend nicht dazu diente, ihren Lehrer abzulenken und irgendeinen halsbrecherischen Streich zu vollführen.

»Korrekt. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Wer kann mir die Zauberformel nennen?«, fragte Dearborn und rief Hopkins auf.

»Die Formel lautet _Expexto Patronum_ , Sir«, antwortete Hopkins mit seiner üblichen, wie ein Lehrbuch klingenden Stimme.

»Richtig. Fünf Punkte für Ravenclaw.« Dearborn nickte anerkennend und Hopkins streckte stolz die Brust vor. »Eine letzte Frage hätte ich noch: Wie beschwört man einen Patronus herauf? Was muss man tun? Mr Lupin?«

Remus schreckte auf. Dieses Mal hatte er sich nicht gemeldet, doch zum Glück wusste er, wie man einen Patronus erzeugte. Zumindest in der Theorie. Er räusperte sich und atmete tief durch.

»Um einen Patronus – einen gestaltlichen vorzugsweise – erzeugen zu können, muss man an ein glückliches Ereignis denken, eine glückliche Erinnerung in seinem Kopf verankern. Je stärker diese Erinnerung ist, desto mächtiger ist auch der Patronus. Ist die Erinnerung zu schwach, könnte es sein, dass man nicht einmal einen ungestaltlichen Patronus heraufbeschwören kann«, ratterte er sein Wissen herunter und sah Dearborn erwartungsvoll an. Der nickte auch ihm anerkennend zu und verlieh Gryffindor erneut fünf Hauspunkte.

»Gibt es noch Fragen?«, erkundigte sich Dearborn schließlich. »Ja, Ms O’Melly?«

»Könnten Sie uns zeigen, wie ein gestaltlicher Patronus aussehen sollte?«, fragte sie schüchtern und fummelte nervös an ihren Pulloverärmeln herum. Dearborn lächelte sie freundlich an und nickte.

»Natürlich. _Expecto Patronum!_ « Aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs brach eine Wildkatze hervor, die Remus nicht zuordnen konnte. Überall im Raum waren »Oh!«s und »Ah!«s zu hören. Vor allem die Mädchen schienen von der Katze begeistert zu sein und Marlene versuchte sie sogar zu streicheln, woraufhin sich der Patronus in Luft auflöste.

»Was war das für ein Tier, Professor?«, fragte Marlene und starrte wie gebannt auf die Stelle, an der die Katze verschwunden war.

»Ein Ozelot. Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich zunächst nachschlagen musste, nachdem ich erstmals einen gestaltlichen Patronus zustande gebracht habe«, schmunzelte Dearborn amüsiert. Er klatschte in die Hände, sodass die ganze Klasse aufschreckte. »So, ich denke, wir haben für heute genug theoretischen Unterricht gehabt. Teilen Sie sich im Klassenraum auf und versuchen Sie Ihr Glück. Ich werde Ihnen Hilfestellung geben und stehe natürlich für Fragen zur Verfügung. Und bedenken Sie bitte immer, dass es um einiges schwieriger ist, einen Patronus zu erzeugen, wenn man tatsächlich einem Dementor gegenübersteht.«

Sofort verteilten sich alle hastig im Raum, einige mehr, andere weniger enthusiastisch; einige mit so viel Begeisterung in ihren Gesichtern, dass Remus dachte, sie würden gleich platzen, andere eher unsicher – Peter war totenbleich.

»Alles in Ordnung, Wurmschwanz?«, fragte Remus leise und trat neben ihn.

»J– ja«, quiekte Peter mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme. »I– ich glaube nur nicht, dass ich es schaffen werde. Du weißt, ich bin in solchen Dingen nicht gut. Ich habe es nur dir zu verdanken, dass meine ZAG-Noten gut genug waren, dass ich diesen Kurs belegen durfte.«

Remus sah seinen Freund mitleidig an und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

»Du bist besser, als du denkst. Du musst nur an dich glauben.« Peter lächelte ihn dankbar an und Remus bemerkte erfreut, dass er wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht bekam. Mit einem aufmunternden Klaps auf die Schulter entfernte er sich ein paar Schritte, hob den Zauberstab und schloss die Augen.

_Okay, eine glückliche Erinnerung. Denk nach, Remus. Es muss etwas sein, das stark genug ist, um sich gestaltlich zu verfestigen._ Remus zermarterte sich das Hirn, auf der Suche nach einem brauchbaren Gedanken, doch nichts wollte ihm in den Sinn kommen. Und dann traf es ihn wie ein Schlag und ein breites Grinsen bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht.

» _Expecto Patronum!_ «, rief er und dachte ganz fest an den Augenblick, als seine Eltern ihm gesagt hatten, dass sie ihn trotz seiner Lykanthropie liebten, doch nichts geschah. Das Grinsen fiel von seinem Gesicht und Enttäuschung machte sich breit. Seine Schultern sackten herab.

»Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass der erste Versuch scheitert«, erklang eine sanfte Stimme neben ihm und Remus zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sein Lehrer zu ihm getreten war.

»Sir?« Er drehte sich Dearborn zu und schaute ihn fragend an.

»Ich bezweifle, dass irgendjemand heute einen gestaltlichen Patronus hervorbringen wird. Es ist ein wirklich sehr schwieriger Zauber und wird eigentlich nicht in Hogwarts gelehrt«, erklärte Dearborn geduldig. »Darf ich fragen, welche Erinnerung Sie genommen haben?«

»Ähm …« Remus zögerte.

»Sie müssen es mir nicht sagen. Es ist einfach nur pure, menschliche Neugierde meinerseits«, winkte Dearborn ab und wollte sich abwenden, um seinen anderen Schülern zu helfen, doch Remus öffnete erneut den Mund.

»Nein, es ist nur … Es ist persönlich.« _Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie wissen, was ich bin, aber ich will das nicht in einem Raum voller Schüler aussprechen, die dafür sorgen könnten, dass ich von der Schule fliege._

Irgendetwas in Remus’ flehendem Blick, nicht weiter nachzufragen, schien Dearborn zu verstehen zu geben, dass das Thema erledigt war. Mit einem verständnisvollen »Natürlich« trat er von Remus weg und begab sich zu Rosier, der nicht danach aussah, als würde er auch nur versuchen, diesen Zauber zu meistern.

Remus atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Arbeit. Er versuchte es wieder und wieder mit der gleichen Erinnerung, denn er war sich sicher, dass sie stark genug war, stark genug sein musste, doch alles, was er nach einer halben Stunde hervorbrachte, war ein schwacher, silbriger Schleier.

»Wie läuft es bei dir?«, fragte Lily und kam nach seinem nächsten verunglückten Versuch zu ihm.

»Nicht so gut. Mehr als dieses silbrige Rinnsal bekomme ich einfach nicht zustande«, seufzte Remus frustriert und bedachte seinen Zauberstab mit einem bösen Blick. Ihm war natürlich klar, dass sein Zauberstab rein gar nichts für sein Unvermögen konnte. »Und bei dir?«

»Ich bekomme einen ungestaltlichen Patronus hin. Professor Dearborn hat gesagt, dass das schon recht gut sei und einen Dementor für eine gewisse Zeit abhalten könne«, antwortete sie und klang ein wenig stolz. Remus fand, dass das durchaus berechtigt war.

»Das klingt fantastisch, Lily!«, sagte er leichthin und versuchte seine eigene Enttäuschung zu unterdrücken, aber Lily hatte schon immer ein Talent dafür gehabt, die Stimmung anderer zu erahnen.

»Du schaffst das auch noch, Remus. Du bist gut in Verteidigung! Versuch einfach, eine stärkere Erinnerung zu finden«, munterte sie ihn auf und er lächelte.

»Du hast Recht. Danke.« _Wenn es nur so einfach wäre._

Er beobachtete, wie Lily zurück zu Marlene und Mary ging und widmete sich wieder seiner Aufgabe. Lilys aufmunternde Worte hatten ihn erneut motiviert und er wollte sein Bestes geben. Also konzentrierte er sich und versuchte, eine stärkere Erinnerung zu finden. Eine, die ihm helfen würde, einen _richtigen_ Patronus zu erzeugen.

Wann war er richtig glücklich gewesen? Wann hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass nichts seine Welt erschüttern könnte? Wann wollte er die Zeit anhalten, weil er dachte, dass sein Leben nicht besser werden könnte?

Die Antwort war einfach. Sie war _so_ einfach. Und sie lag direkt vor seiner Nase. Warum hatte er daran nicht früher gedacht? Sein Blick wanderte erst zu James, dann zu Sirius und schlussendlich zu Peter.

_»Na und? Dann hast du halt ein … ein kleines, pelziges Problem. Wen kümmert’s?«_ , hallten James’ Worte durch seinen Kopf, die ihm in seinem zweiten Schuljahr so unwirklich erschienen waren. Und mit seinen Gedanken fest auf diese Situation gerichtet, hob er wieder seinen Zauberstab. Er ließ sich von dem Glück und der Freude, die er damals empfunden hatte, durchfluten, hielt das Gefühl fest und verlor sich in der Erinnerung.

» _Expecto Patronum!_ « Vor Schreck stolperte Remus zwei Schritte zurück, als etwas Großes und Haariges aus seinem Zauberstab hervorbrach und sofort wieder verschwand, sich in Rauch auflöste, ohne dass er erkennen konnte, was es war. Ihm war nur am Rande bewusst, dass die ganze Klasse ihn anstarrte. Verwundert schaute er seinen Zauberstab an, den Mund leicht geöffnet.

»Und das«, erklang Dearborns Stimme, »war ein gestaltlicher Patronus. Gut gemacht, Mr Lupin! Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass irgendjemand von Ihnen heute mehr, als einen silbrigen Schleier hervorbringen würde. Zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor!«

»Was, bei Merlins gepunkteter Unterhose, war das, Moony?«, fragte Sirius in die Stille hinein, die sich nicht verflüchtigt hatte, seit Remus’ Patronus erschienen war. Er riss den Blick von seinem Zauberstab und schaute zu Sirius.

»Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung«, antwortete er und seine Stimme klang dünn und zittrig. Er zuckte zusammen, als Dearborn in die Hände klatschte.

»Okay, die Stunde ist gleich zu Ende. Ich möchte, dass Sie den Patronuszauber üben und mir einen Aufsatz über die Erschaffung eines Patronus’ und seine Wirkungsweise schreiben.« Mit diesen Worten beendete Dearborn die Stunde. Remus nahm nur verschwommen wahr, wie sich alle ihre Taschen schnappten und aus dem Raum gingen. Ein begeistertes Murmeln lag in der Luft.

»Moony, kommst du?«, fragte James und warf einen Blick über die Schulter zu seinem Freund.

»Mr Lupin wird nachkommen. Ich habe noch etwas mit ihm zu besprechen«, antwortete Dearborn an Remus’ Stelle und scheuchte die anderen drei Rumtreiber aus seinem Klassenzimmer.

»Professor?« Remus wandte sich seinem Lehrer zu und runzelte die Stirn. Er ahnte, warum Dearborn ihn zurückbehalten hatte, aber er wollte es von seinem Lehrer selbst hören.

»Komm bitte mit, Remus«, bat Dearborn und ging zu seinem Pult und lehnte sich, wie zu Beginn des Unterrichts, lässig dagegen. Remus folgte ihm ein wenig verwirrt, weil er auf einmal beim Vornamen genannt und geduzt wurde. Er würde zu gerne wissen, was das Ganze sollte, aber er beschloss, einfach abzuwarten, was Dearborn zu sagen hatte.

Unruhig blieb Remus in einem gewissen Abstand zu Dearborn stehen und begann, nervös seine Hände zu kneten. Er ahnte, was kommen würde und es gefiel ihm nicht.

»Remus, du weißt vermutlich, worüber ich mit dir reden möchte?« Es war mehr eine Frage, als eine Feststellung und Dearborn legte den Kopf auf die Seite und sah Remus ernst an. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

»Ich habe eine Vermutung, Sir, aber ich wüsste nicht, warum Sie darüber mit mir sprechen wollen würden«, gab Remus zu und schaute Dearborn in die Augen. Sein Lehrer lächelte.

»Dann vermute mal.«

»Nun … ich denke, es geht um die Frage, die Sie mir heute gestellt haben. Die Frage nach meiner Erinnerung.« Remus spürte, wie sich vor lauter Nervosität Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn bildeten. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Was wäre, wenn Dearborn dafür sorgen würde, dass er die Schule verlassen musste?

»Mehr oder weniger, ja«, riss Dearborn ihn aus seinen Gedanken. »Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass du mir rein gar nichts sagen musst, wenn du nicht willst. Allerdings muss ich wirklich mein Erstaunen zum Ausdruck bringen, dass du nach so kurzer Zeit schon einen Patronus erzeugen konntest. Es würde mich wirklich interessieren, was für eine Erinnerung du genommen hast – in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass du zunächst Schwierigkeiten mit dem Zauber gehabt hast. Zumindest sah es danach aus.«

Remus starrte ihn an. Hatte sein Lehrer ihn wirklich die ganze Stunde über im Auge behalten? Und wie würde er reagieren, wenn er von Remus’ Erinnerungen wüsste? Er haderte mit sich selbst, ob er wirklich seine Gedanken teilen wollte. Dearborn sagte nichts, sondern wartete einfach geduldig ab, wie der Kampf in Remus’ Innerem ausgehen würde.

»Ich …«, begann Remus, doch die Stimme versagte ihm und er räusperte sich. »Meine erste Erinnerung war … an meine Eltern. Sie wissen sicherlich, dass ich … dass ich ein … ein Werwolf bin. Ich meine, Dumbledore hat es Ihnen bestimmt gesagt, er würde nicht wollen, dass die Lehrer nichts wissen. Zumindest wissen alle anderen Lehrer davon und auch, wenn Sie neu sind, sollten Sie es wissen. Immerhin bin ich gefährlich, Sie sollten wissen, worauf Sie sich einlassen und –«

Dearborn hob die Hand und Remus hielt in seinem Wortschwall, der aus seinem Mund purzelte, inne.

»Beruhige dich. Ja, ich weiß Bescheid«, sagte Dearborn und legte Remus beide Hände auf die Schultern. Remus zitterte. »Ich dachte, deine Erinnerungen hätten irgendetwas mit deiner Kondition zu tun. Ich dachte, du wolltest mir deswegen nichts davon erzählen.«

»Haben sie auch!«, platzte es aus Remus heraus. »Die Erinnerung an meine Eltern … Es … Ich habe daran gedacht, dass sie mir gesagt haben, dass sie mich trotzdem lieben. Obwohl … obwohl ich ein … ein Werwolf bin.«

Remus schluckte. Ihm steckte ein Kloß im Hals und er wusste nicht, warum er ausgerechnet seinem Lehrer, den er kaum kannte, von so einer persönlichen Sache erzählte. Sein ganzer Körper bebte und er konnte nicht aufhören zu zittern.

»Das ist eine starke Erinnerung, Remus«, bemerkte Dearborn leise und Remus blickte auf. »Du sagtest, dass dies die Erste gewesen sei. Ich frage mich nur, warum dann so ein schwaches Resultat dabei herausgekommen ist.«

Remus zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern und schaute zu Boden.

»Weiß nicht«, murmelte er. Er spürte die Verlegenheit in sich aufsteigen. Er musste seine Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen, aber er fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick so schwach.

»Remus, sieh mich an.« Und Remus blickte auf und schaute in Dearborns blaue Augen. »Warst du zu dem Zeitpunkt glücklich?«

Remus runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach. Er hätte glücklich sein sollen, oder? Er musste glücklich gewesen sein.

»Nein«, antwortete er leise, schüttelte den Kopf und ließ seinen Blick wieder gen Boden wandern. »Ich hatte Angst.«

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, wie Dearborn verstehend nickte.

»Und deine zweite Erinnerung?«

Jetzt lächelte Remus schwach.

»Meine Freunde. Ich wusste, dass ich meine Kondition nicht ewig würde geheim halten können und … und sie haben es natürlich herausgefunden. Ich hatte Angst. Zum ersten Mal, seit ich gebissen wurde, hatte ich wieder Freunde. Und ich war drauf und dran, diese Freunde wieder zu verlieren.« Er schluckte. »Aber sie sind bei mir geblieben. Wissen Sie, was James gesagt hat? › _Na und? Dann hast du halt ein … ein kleines, pelziges Problem. Wen kümmert’s?_ ‹

Ich glaube, ich war nie glücklicher.«

Dieses Mal ergriff er von selbst die Initiative und schaute Dearborn geradewegs an, als wollte er ihn herausfordern, ihm zu widersprechen. Aber Dearborn lächelte nur.

»Gut. Sehr gut. Behalte das im Hinterkopf. Nicht nur, weil es eine starke Erinnerung ist, die dir immer helfen wird, einen Patronus zu erzeugen, sondern auch, weil sie dir zeigt, dass nicht die gesamte magische Bevölkerung so engstirnig ist und deinesgleichen verabscheut«, sagte Dearborn eindringlich und ließ seine Hände von Remus’ Schultern gleiten. »Lass mich dir noch kurz eine Entschuldigung schreiben, dann kannst du zu deiner nächsten Stunde gehen.«

Einige Federstriche später hielt Remus ein Stück Pergament in der Hand, das sein Zuspätkommen erklärte. Er bedankte sich bei seinem Lehrer – und er wusste, dass dieser Dank nicht nur dem Entschuldigungszettel zuzusprechen war –, nahm seine Tasche und verließ den Klassenraum.

Da er nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren wollte, nahm Remus die Beine in die Hand und sprintete die Gänge entlang zu seiner nächsten Stunde. Keine fünf Minuten später platzte er atemlos in den Arithmantikklassenraum und überreichte einer schon zu einer Strafpredigt ansetzenden Professor Vector mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung und einem schiefen Grinsen das Pergament, bevor er sich in eine der mittleren Reihen neben Lily gleiten ließ.

»Wo warst du?«, flüsterte sie und zeigte ihm, auf welcher Seite im Buch sie sich befanden.

»Professor Dearborn wollte noch mit mir reden«, erklärte Remus leise und schlug das Buch auf der entsprechenden Seite auf.

»Worüber wollte er sprechen?«, fragte sie neugierig nach. »Hatte es was mit deinem Patronus zu tun? Was war das eigentlich für ein Tier?«

Eigentlich wollte er nicht darüber reden, aber er wollte Lily auch nicht ignorieren. Daher entschied er sich, ihr nur einen Teil der Wahrheit zu sagen und zum Rest einfach zu schweigen.

»Ja, er hat mir gesagt, dass er verwundert sei, dass es mir in so kurzer Zeit gelungen sei, einen gestaltlichen Patronus zu erzeugen«, wisperte Remus und versicherte sich mit einem raschen Blick, dass Vector ihre geflüsterte Unterhaltung nicht mitbekam. »Was das für ein Tier war, weiß ich allerdings nicht.«

»Es sah aus, wie ein großer Hund. Glaube ich zumindest. Er war so schnell wieder weg.« Lilys Augen leuchteten begeistert und Remus wollte nichts sehnlicher, als das Thema endlich zu beenden. »Du könntest es doch nachher einfach nochmal versuchen und dann können wir sehen, welche Form dein Patronus annimmt. Und vielleicht kannst du mir ja helfen – ich habe den Dreh immer noch nicht raus.«

»Ehm, ja, ok…–«, setzte er zu einer Antwort an, wurde jedoch von seiner Lehrerin unterbrochen.

»Mr Lupin und Ms Evans, wenn Sie dann mit ihrer privaten Unterhaltung fertig wären, würde ich es begrüßen, wenn Sie dem Unterricht folgen würden!«, tadelte sie die beiden Schüler scharf und Remus hatte den Anstand schuldig auf sein Buch zu schauen. Dabei bemerkte er, welches Thema sie durchnahmen und er stöhnte gedämpft auf.

Remus bemerkte schnell, dass das Niveau in den einzelnen Fächern im Vergleich zu den vorigen Jahren extrem angestiegen war. Er hatte damit gerechnet, aber die Menge an Unterrichtsmaterial und Hausaufgaben und der Schwierigkeitsgrad des Unterrichtsstoffs erschlugen ihn dennoch. Er sah sich schon diverse Nachmittage in der Bibliothek verbringen, statt die letzten warmen Tage draußen am See zu sitzen und die Sonne zu genießen.

Die restlichen Unterrichtsstunden vergingen ohne größere Zwischenfälle und nach dem letzten Klingeln begab sich Remus direkt in die Bibliothek, um vor dem Abendessen schon mal mit seinen Hausaufgaben zu beginnen. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass er dort auf Lily traf, die ebenfalls ihren gewaltigen Berg an Aufsätzen zu bewältigen hatte. Sie schenkten sich gegenseitig einen mitleidigen Blick und begannen mit der Arbeit.

Schweigend und nur mit gelegentlichen Fragen, bei denen sie sich gegenseitig halfen, arbeiteten sie Seite an Seite, hin und wieder ein Buch aus den Regalen ziehend, um Daten und Fakten zu überprüfen. Da es der erste Schultag war, waren keine weiteren Schüler in der Bibliothek anzutreffen und sie genossen die Stille.

Nach einiger Zeit warf Lily mit einem Seufzen die Feder hin und rieb sich die Augen. Remus schaute sie fragend an.

»Genug Zeit mit Hausaufgaben verbracht«, schmunzelte sie und schob ihre Pergamente und Bücher zur Seite. Mit einem Schulterzucken folgte er ihrem Beispiel und lehnte sich auf dem bequemen Stuhl zurück.

»Na gut, dann packen wir unsere Sachen und gehen in den Gemeinschaftsraum?«, schlug er vor und hob eine Augenbraue an, doch Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf.

»Nein. So leicht entkommst du mir nicht«, sagte sie. »Los, rück schon mit der Sprache raus. Was wollte Dearborn von dir? Wir konnten unser Gespräch in Arithmantik ja leider nicht fortsetzen.«

Remus stöhnte. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! _So sehr ich Lily auch mag – sie ist furchtbar penetrant, wenn sie etwas wissen will!_

»Hab ich dir doch gesagt. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er beeindru…–«

»Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich das nicht meine, Remus!«, unterbrach sie ihn unwirsch und senkte mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Madam Pince die Stimme. »Da ist doch noch mehr. Du hattest zunächst wirklich Probleme mit dem Zauber und hast mit die schlechtesten Resultate der Klasse erzielt und dann – auf einmal! – gelingt dir als erster ein gestaltlicher Patronus. Versteh mich nicht falsch, du bist gut in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, aber das war wirklich ein Sprung vom Können her.«

Unter ihrem bohrenden Blick rutschte Remus immer tiefer auf seinem Stuhl. Er wusste nicht, wo er hinschauen sollte; er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie direkt in seinen Kopf sehen konnte. Als würde sie Legilimentik beherrschen – natürlich nahm er nicht an, dass sie _tatsächlich_ ein Legilimens war.

»Lily, ich möchte da wirklich nicht drüber reden«, würgte er schließlich hervor und wagte es immer noch nicht, ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

»Du weißt, dass du nicht alles immer in dich hineinfressen solltest«, seufzte Lily genervt, stand auf und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben ihm nieder.

»Du hast ja Recht«, brummte Remus, setzte sich wieder richtig hin und stützte seinen Kopf auf seiner rechten Hand ab. »Professor Dearborn wollte wissen, welche Erinnerungen ich benutzt habe. Sieh mich nicht so an, ich werde dir nicht sagen, welche es waren, das ist … zu persönlich. Jedenfalls habe ich ihm alles erzählt – er hat mir vorher versichert, dass ich ihm gar nichts sagen müsse – und er hat mich zum Nachdenken gebracht.

Bei meiner ersten Erinnerung war ich zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem die Erinnerung spielte, nicht glücklich, obwohl ich das dachte. Weil es halt eine Situation war, in der ich hätte glücklich sein müssen, aber dann habe ich darüber nachgedacht und bemerkt, dass ich in Wirklichkeit Angst hatte. Bei der zweiten Erinnerung … Ich glaube, ich war noch nie in meinem Leben glücklicher.«

Lily hatte ihm schweigend zugehört und sagte nichts zu seiner Erklärung. Das machte ihn ein wenig nervös und er begann, mit dem Saum seines Umhangs zu spielen, damit seine Hände etwas zu tun hatten.

»Ich verstehe«, sagte Lily schließlich und nickte. »Und selbst mit einer Erinnerung, die nicht glücklich war, hast du gewissermaßen ein positives Resultat erzielt. Du bist wirklich ein mächtiger Zauberer, Remus.«

»D– denkst du wirklich?«, stammelte Remus und er merkte, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen stieg. Er würde doch jetzt wohl nicht vor ihr rot werden? Das wäre ihm unheimlich peinlich!

»Ja, das denke ich wirklich, Remus. Ich glaube wirklich, dass du ein großartiger Zauberer bist und ich wäre dir außerordentlich dankbar, wenn du mir bei Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste helfen könntest.« Sie lächelte und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Remus’ Bauch aus, das ihn automatisch ihr Lächeln erwidern ließ.

»Natürlich helfe ich dir. Danke, Lily«, sagte er und genoss es in diesem Augenblick einfach nur, dass sie Freunde waren. _Wenn du nur wüsstest, was ich bin, dann würdest du mich nicht einmal mehr ansehen. Aber solange du nichts weißt – und du scheinst Rodolphus’ Worten keine Beachtung geschenkt zu haben –, bin ich einfach nur glücklich, dass wir Freunde sind._

Sie saßen noch eine Weile in der Bibliothek und unterhielten sich leise, bis es schließlich Zeit zum Abendessen war. Dann packten sie einvernehmlich ihre Notizen zusammen und verstauten sie in ihren Taschen, bevor sie die Bücher in die Regale zurückstellten und sich gemeinsam auf den Weg in die Große Halle machten.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gegen Mitternacht saß Remus mit Mary zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum und arbeitet an seinen restlichen Hausaufgaben, als das Portrait aufging und Sirius und James in den Raum stolperten. Remus blickte auf.

»Ah, hat McGonagall euch gehen lassen?«, fragte Mary und grinste süffisant, während sie sich eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich und dabei einen Tintenstreifen auf ihrer Wange hinterließ.

»Ich schwöre es, die Frau hat es auf uns abgesehen«, stöhnte James und ließ sich neben Remus auf das Sofa fallen, seine Beine über den Schoß seines Freundes drapierend. »Du hast da übrigens was im Gesicht, Macdonald.«

»Ach, Minnie will bloß mehr Zeit mit mir verbringen. Sie liebt mich«, grinste Sirius mit einer abwinkenden Handbewegung, setzte sich neben Mary und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Umhangtasche. Mit einem gemurmelten » _Tergeo!_ « entfernte er die Tinte von ihrem Gesicht und steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg. Selbstbewusst legte er einen Arm um sie, zog sie zu sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. In dem Augenblick, als Sirius sich zurücklehnte, wusste Remus, dass diese Aktion ein Fehler war. Marys Blick war mörderisch.

»Du hast drei Sekunden, Black«, zischte sie und hob ihre Hand. »Eins« – Sirius blickte sie nur erstaunt an, als sie den Zeigefinger ausstreckte – »zwei« – er rührte sich auch nicht, als der zweite Finger folgte – »drei!«

Keine Sekunde später landete ihre Hand mit einem lauten Klatschen auf Sirius’ Wange, die sich augenblicklich rot färbte. Ihre Sachen zusammenraffend, stürmte sie zu den Mädchenschlafsälen und verschwand. Erst jetzt schaltete Sirius’ Hirn und mit einem dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck fasste er sich an die Wange.

»Was, bei Gryffindors Schwert, sollte das? Schlägt man immer jemanden, der einem hilft?«, haspelte er verwirrt und sah Remus und James fragend an. Remus bemerkte, dass James sich ein Grinsen verkneifen musste und er selbst hatte ebenfalls wenig Mitleid mit seinem Freund.

»Tja, Tätzchen, Mary ist wohl nicht so begeistert von deinen _Kusskünsten_!«, prustete James und lachte laut auf. Sirius sah ihn immer noch verwirrt an.

»Aber … jedes Mädchen hier mag meine Küsse!«, echauffierte er sich. »Warum sollte es bei Macdonald anders sein?«

»Du weißt schon, dass sie einen Freund hat?«, fragte Remus, schob James’ Beine von seinem Schoß – »Oi! Nicht nett, Moony!« – und packte seine begonnenen Hausaufgaben ordentlich in seine Tasche.

»Was?« Remus dachte, dass Sirius noch nie mehr wie ein verlassener Hund geschaut hatte.

»Ja. Sie geht seit letztem Jahr mit diesem Cattermole aus. Ihr wisst schon, der Hufflepuff, der im Jahrgang über uns war. Klein, sieht ein bisschen aus wie ein Frettchen?«, versuchte Remus zu erklären und schaute seine Freunde mit einem hilflosen Schulterzucken an.

»Da klingelt nichts. Ist mir auch egal, ich geh schlafen«, erwiderte James, erhob sich und ging mit schlurfenden Schritten zu der Treppe, die zu den Jungenschlafsälen führte. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter. »Kommt ihr?«

»Klar.«

»Jup, aber nur, wenn wir meine Kusskünste weiterhin besprechen. Wie kann sie mir nur widerstehen? Ich bin doch bestimmt tausendmal besser, als dieser Cattermole!«, drängte Sirius und sprang vom Sofa auf. Remus verkniff sich immer noch ein Lachen, streifte sich den Gurt seiner Tasche über die Schulter und erhob sich ebenfalls. Gemeinsam folgten sie James die Treppe hinauf und in den Schlafsaal, in dem Peters leises Schnarchen das einzige Geräusch war, das die Stille durchbrach.

 


	5. Kapitel 4

»Okay, dann zeig uns mal deinen Patronus, Moony«, sagte James und sah Remus erwartungsvoll an. Die Siebtklässler Gryffindors hatten sich am ersten Samstagnachmittag des Schuljahres in einem leeren Klassenzimmer versammelt und warteten jetzt gespannt darauf, dass Remus ihnen half, einen Patronus zu erzeugen.

»Ah … ich weiß nicht, ob ich das auf Anhieb schaffe, James. Es war mehr«, Remus zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, als er nach den richtigen Worten suchte, »Zufall.«

»Jetzt benimm dich nicht wie ein Mädchen, Lupin!« Marlene verschränkte die Arme und starrte ihn durchdringend an. Es war ihr Komm-uns-jetzt-nicht-mit-irgendwelchen-Ausreden-Blick und er seufzte ergeben.

_Wenn sie unbedingt meinen._ Und damit konzentrierte er sich auf seine Erinnerung. Er dachte daran, was Dearborn ihm gesagt hatte und rief sich das Geschehen, das ihn unendlich glücklich machte, ins Gedächtnis.

» _Expecto Patronum!_ «, rief er und richtete seinen Zauberstab in die Raummitte. Ein silbriger Schleier brach aus seiner Zauberstabspitze hervor und schwebte vor ihm in der Luft, bis Remus den Stab senkte und die Verbindung unterbrach. Der Schleier erlosch.

»Uhm … das war kein gestaltlicher Patronus … oder?«, fragte Peter unsicher und nestelte am Saum seines Umhangs herum.

»Nein, war es nicht«, seufzte Remus und rieb sich mit der linken Hand müde über sein Gesicht. Er wollte seinen Freunden helfen – natürlich wollte er das –, aber es fühlte sich so unglaublich anstrengend und ermüdend an. »Ich werde es nochmal versuchen.«

Dass seine Freunde und die drei Mädchen nickten, bekam er nicht mit, als er mit gerunzelter Stirn seine Augen schloss und in tiefer Konzentration seine Erinnerung vor seinem inneren Auge heraufbeschwor. Er rief sich das Glücksgefühl ganz genau ins Gedächtnis, ließ seinen gesamten Körper von dieser Wärme, von dieser Freude durchfluten, verließ das Hier und Jetzt und begab sich in die Vergangenheit. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_»Vergiss es, Lupin«, sagte Sirius, verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper und blockierte die Tür, die aus ihrem Schlafsaal führte. »Wir müssen mit dir reden und dieses Mal verschwindest du nicht einfach.«_

_»Er hat ein Talent dazu, einfach so zu verschwinden, nicht wahr, Sirius?«, fragte James unschuldig und stellte sich neben seinen Freund. »So … jeden Monat.«_

_»Meine Mutter ist krank«, würgte Remus kleinlaut hervor und wich ihren Blicken aus. »Das wisst ihr!«_

_Hilfesuchend sah er zu Peter, der auf seinem Bett saß und ihn entschuldigend ansah. Remus wusste, dass er von ihm keine Hilfe zu erwarten hatte, und so drückte er das Buch, das er vorhin noch gelesen hatte, fester an seine Brust. Als könnte es ihn schützen. Was ein lächerlicher Gedanke._

_»Das kannst du meiner Großmutter erzählen«, erwiderte Sirius und verdrehte genervt die Augen. »Oder warte. Lieber nicht, sie ist ’ne durchgeknallte Sabberhexe.«_

_James lachte bei diesen Worten laut auf, aber Remus stand weiterhin regungslos in der Mitte des Schlafsaals und wusste weder ein noch aus. Was wollten sie nur von ihm?_

_»Remus, es … ich weiß nicht«, mischte sich jetzt Peter ein, stand auf und trat, nervös mit dem Saum seines Umhangs spielend, zu James und Sirius. Er sah Remus nicht in die Augen, der hoffnungsvoll seinen Blick gehoben hatte._

_»Hör zu.« James trat ein paar Schritte auf Remus zu und er musste all seinen Mut zusammennehmen, nicht vor seinem vermeintlichen Freund zurückzuweichen. »Wir wissen … ehm …_ was _du bist. Es ist okay.«_

_»I– ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst.« Remus versuchte, seine Miene emotionslos zu halten, doch nach Sirius’ Reaktion zu schließen, der ungläubig auflachte, scheiterte er kläglich._

_»Ach komm, du weißt genau, wovon wir reden!« Und mit zwei großen Schritten stand Sirius vor ihm, entriss ihm das Buch, knallte es auf den Boden und presste seinen rechten Zeigefinger auf Remus’ Brust. Remus zuckte zusammen. »Du bist ein Werwolf! Nun gib es schon zu!«_

_Remus schüttelte vehement den Kopf und flehte alle existenten und nicht-existenten Götter an, dass niemand diese Konversation mit anhörte._

_»Hör auf damit! Wir wissen es doch schon!«, zischte Sirius ungeduldig und gab Remus einen kurzen Schubs, der ihn zurückstolpern ließ. »Wir sind dir gefolgt. Jeden Monat an Vollmond gehst du mit Pomfrey zur Peitschenden Weide und verschwindest in einem Geheimgang. Du gehst nicht nach Hause. Du besuchst nicht deine Mutter.«_

_Er wusste nicht, ob er es sich nur einbildete, aber Remus meinte, einen verletzten Unterton aus Sirius’ Stimme herauszuhören. Als wäre er enttäuscht, dass Remus ihnen nicht genug vertraute, um ihnen zu sagen, dass er ein Werwolf war. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Der Gedanke war so absurd, dass Remus am liebsten laut aufgelacht hätte – wenn die Situation nicht so beschissen gewesen wäre._

_»Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Black!«, hörte er sich selbst sagen und spürte ein unerträgliches Brennen in seinen Augenwinkeln. Er wusste nicht, woher auf einmal dieses unerklärliche Selbstbewusstsein rührte, dass er seinem Mitschüler so entgegentrat, aber es war ihm herzlich egal. Was machte es schon? Sie wussten doch bereits, was er war. Sie würden es allen erzählen und er müsste die Schule verlassen._

_»Remus«, begann James und stellte sich zwischen Sirius und Remus, doch Ersterer schob ihn einfach zur Seite und schubste Remus erneut._

_»Wovon hab ich keine Ahnung, Lupin?«, giftete Sirius und Remus schrumpfte unter seinem wütenden Blick. Er schluckte schwer._

_»Ja, ich bin ein verdammter Werwolf! Du hast keine Ahnung, was das bedeutet! Na los, geh schon und erzähl es der ganzen Schule! Ich warte seit über einem Jahr nur darauf, dass mein Geheimnis durchsickert und ich von Hogwarts verwiesen werde!«, schrie Remus und heiße Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. »Du hast keine Ahnung, was es heißt, sein Leben lang ein Außenseiter zu sein, keine Chance auf Freundschaften oder ein normales Leben zu haben!«_

_Und dann schlug Sirius ihn. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei taumelte Remus zurück und hielt sich die Wange. Seine Augen blitzten vor Wut. Er holte aus und seine Faust traf Sirius’ Gesicht. Er spürte etwas Feuchtes an seiner Hand und als er genauer hinsah, bemerkte er, dass auch Sirius weinte. Remus bezweifelte, dass die Tränen von dem Schmerz, der seinem Schlag gefolgt war, herrührten. Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er erst bemerkte, dass Sirius sich auf ihn gestürzt hatte, als sie beide schon am Boden lagen und miteinander rangen. Schreie gellten durch den Schlafsaal und Remus konnte nicht zuordnen, von wem sie stammten. Er wusste nicht, ob er selbst schrie oder Sirius. Oder, ob James und Peter schrien, weil sie den Kampf beenden wollten._

_Mit einem Mal wurde Remus grob von Sirius weggerissen, als er mit aller Macht mit beiden Fäusten auf dessen Gesicht einprügelte. Schwer atmend stand er da, während Sirius sich auf die Beine rappelte und ihn wütend ansah. Seine Lippe blutete und es sah aus, als würde irgendwann in den nächsten Stunden ein ordentliches Veilchen sein linkes Auge zieren. Remus glaubte nicht, dass er selbst viel besser aussah._

_»Hört auf!«, drang nun endlich James’ Stimme zu ihm durch. »Sirius, bleib, wo du bist!«_

_»Er –«_

_»Ich sagte, du sollst da stehenbleiben«, sagte James nun ruhiger und Remus, den Blick immer noch fest auf Sirius gerichtet, spürte James’ Hand auf seiner Schulter. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er selbst zitterte. Ob vor unterdrückter Wut, Erschöpfung oder Angst, wusste er nicht._

_»W– warum haben sich Sirius und Remus ge– geschlagen?«, erklang Peters verängstigte Stimme vom anderen Ende des Raums und zum ersten Mal, seit Sirius ihm ins Gesicht gesagt hatte, dass er ein Werwolf war, wandte Remus den Blick von ihm ab._

_»Weil sie Idioten sind«, erklärte James und ließ seine Hand von Remus’ Schulter gleiten. Es fühlte sich an wie ein großer Verlust. »Sirius, du weißt, dass Remus keine Ahnung hat, was bei dir los ist. Er kann da nichts für.«_

_Sirius schnaubte nur zur Antwort, verschränkte schützend die Arme vor der Brust und blickte zu Boden._

_»Was weiß ich nicht?«, fragte Remus, seine Stimme nun wieder leise und ruhig._

_»Geht dich nichts an, Lupin«, fauchte Sirius und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Ein scharfer Blick von James ließ ihn innehalten._

_»Was wir eigentlich sagen wollten, Remus, war, dass es uns nicht interessiert, dass du ein Werwolf bist«, sagte James. »Wir bleiben trotzdem Freunde.«_

_»Was?« Remus glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen._

_»Wir wollen deine Freunde bleiben, Lupin. Ich wollte doch nur, dass du es von dir aus zugibst«, brummte Sirius und versuchte, die Blutung an seiner Lippe zu stoppen. »Denkst du wirklich, dass ich so ein Arsch bin? Ich wollte dich provozieren, damit du uns die Wahrheit sagst.«_

_»Warte«, seufzte Remus ergeben und holte eine Packung Taschentücher von seinem Nachttisch, um sie Sirius zu geben. »Tut mir leid.«_

_»Benimm dich nicht wie ein Mädchen, Lupin. Hab’s nicht anders verdient.«_

_James schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf und Peter wagte sich endlich wieder in ihre Nähe. Remus grinste verlegen und sah sie alle entschuldigend an._

_»W– wir wollen wirklich noch deine Freunde sein, Remus«, sagte Peter vorsichtig und lächelte ihn unsicher an. Remus erwiderte dieses Lächeln. Er war dankbar. So verdammt dankbar._

_»Ihr habt wirklich kein Problem damit?«, fragte er trotzdem vorsichtshalber nochmal nach. »Ich meine, ich … ich bin ein Werwolf. Wisst ihr überhaupt, was das be…–«_

_»Na und? Dann hast du halt ein … ein kleines, pelziges Problem«, fiel James ihm ins Wort. »Wen kümmert’s?«_

_Ein Glücksgefühl sondergleichen durchflutete Remus in diesem Moment und er hätte in diesem Augenblick die ganze Welt umarmen können._

 

 

* * *

 

 

» _Expecto Patronum!_ « Dieses Mal wusste Remus, was er zu erwarten hatte und zuckte nicht zurück, als der Patronus aus seinem Zauberstab hervorbrach. Neugierig beobachtete er, was für ein Lebewesen da vor ihm leuchtete und vor Unglauben hätte er beinahe seinen Zauberstab fallen gelassen.

»Ist das ein Hund?«, fragte Mary neugierig und näherte sich der leuchtenden Gestalt.

»Nein«, würgte Remus hervor und versuchte, seine Stimme wiederzufinden, »das ist ein Wolf.«

Er spürte die Blicke seiner Freunde auf sich und am liebsten hätte er seinen Kopf gegen die nächstbeste Wand geknallt. Ein Wolf! Ausgerechnet ein verdammter Wolf! _Klebt mir doch gleich ein Schild mit Neonbuchstaben auf die Stirn, auf dem »WERWOLF« steht. Warum muss es ausgerechnet ein Wolf sein?_

Verzweifelt fragte sich Remus, warum es ausgerechnet ihn so treffen musste. Er nahm sich fest vor, Dearborn bei der nächsten Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bot, zu fragen, ob man die Gestalt seines Patronus’ irgendwie beeinflussen konnte. Er musste seine Kondition verschleiern – koste es, was es wolle!

 

 

* * *

 

 

»Du bist ganz schön blass. Wirst du krank?«

Remus blickte von seinem Toast auf, an dem er schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit knabberte, und sah geradewegs in zwei smaragdgrüne Augen, die ihn besorgt musterten. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Es war das vierte Wochenende im September und in drei Tagen wäre der erste Vollmond dieses Schuljahres. Remus spürte schon jetzt die Erschöpfung, die ihn bald überkommen würde.

»Mir geht’s gut, Lily«, murmelte er und wandte sich von ihr ab, dem Spielfeld zu. James hatte seine Freunde in aller Herrgottsfrühe aus dem Bett geschmissen, damit sie ihm bei den Auswahlspielen zusehen konnten. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass Peter schon seit einer halben Stunde selig neben Remus schnarchte und auf seinen eigenen Umhang sabberte, während Sirius und Remus sich zwanghaft bemühten, die Augen offenzuhalten.

»Morgen, Evans«, gähnte nun auch Sirius und bemühte sich nicht einmal darum, sich die Hand vor den Mund zu halten. Lily warf ihm nur einen genervten Blick zu und ließ sich dann neben Remus nieder, der ihr eine von seinen Toastscheiben anbot, die sie dankbar annahm.

»Okay, jetzt erzähl mir mal, warum ausgerechnet _du_ hier bist. Und das auch noch zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit«, sagte Remus und steckte sich ein weiteres Stück Toast in den Mund, vollkommen ignorierend, dass es mittlerweile vermutlich eine normale Uhrzeit war.

»Marlene hat mich praktisch gezwungen«, seufzte Lily und zuckte zusammen, als ein besonders lauter Schnarcher von Peter zu hören war. Ein unterdrücktes Kichern schlich sich über Remus’ Lippen.

»Ah, natürlich kann die große Marlene McKinnon die kleine Lily Evans zu so einem Opfer zwingen«, grinste Remus und fing sich einen Schlag gegen die Schulter ein.

»Hör auf, dich über mich lustig zu machen, Lupin!«, lachte Lily und ihre Augen blitzten unheilverkündend auf. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm, um ihm mit leiser Stimme etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. »Ich glaube, Marlene will Sirius fragen, ob er mit ihr nach Hogsmeade geht. Ich bin wohl die seelische Unterstützung.«

Bei diesen Worten merkte Remus auf.

»Das wird ihm gefallen«, flüsterte er zurück und ein breites Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

»Natürlich wird es ihm gefallen!«, echauffierte sich Lily und senkte mit einem Blick auf Sirius sofort wieder ihre Stimme. »Es gefällt ihm doch immer, wenn sich ihm die Mädchen zu Füßen werfen. Ich schwöre es dir, Remus, wenn er sie verletzt –«

»Beruhige dich, Lily. Sirius ist zwar manchmal ein Idiot, aber Marlene kennt ihn lange genug, um zu wissen, worauf sie sich einlässt. Außerdem glaube ich, dass er sie mag.« Der letzte Satz war fast nur ein unverständliches Murmeln, doch Lilys Gesichtsausdruck ließ darauf schließen, dass sie ihn trotzdem verstanden hatte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

»Sirius Black und ein Mädchen wirklich mögen? Du scherzt!«

»Bestimmt nicht. Es ist die Art, wie er sie ansieht, wie sie miteinander reden. Sie bemerken es nicht, aber als Außenstehender sieht man es einfach.« Mit gerunzelter Stirn und einem ernsten Blick schaute er zu Lily, als wollte er sie herausfordern, ihm zu widersprechen. Zu seinem Erstaunen sah er sie nur grinsen.

»Weißt du, Remus …« Sie hielt inne und Remus spürte unter ihrer intensiven Musterung die Röte in seine Wangen steigen. »Den Meisten ist es gar nicht bewusst, wie aufmerksam du alles um dich herum beobachtest. Wenn du es mir nicht gesagt hättest, wäre mir vermutlich gar nicht aufgefallen, wie sie miteinander umgehen.«

Er schmunzelte amüsiert. Irgendwie freute es ihn, dass sie ihn so genau beobachtete und ein klein wenig schmeichelte es ihm auch. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sich jemand für ihn interessierte – nicht neben James und Sirius.

»Achtung, Moony!«, rief Sirius plötzlich und bevor Remus reagieren konnte, schoss ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen Kopf und alles wurde schwarz.

 

 

* * *

 

 

»Scheiße! Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!«

Remus stöhnte leise. Sein Kopf dröhnte und er fürchtete, dass sein Schädel gebrochen war – wenn man von den unerträglichen Schmerzen ausging.

»Verdammt! Scheiße!«

Wenn derjenige, der da schrie, doch nur endlich den Mund halten würde! Remus würde demjenigen am liebsten den Kopf abreißen, aber das würde auch nicht sicherstellen, dass er nicht weiterhin wie ein Irrer herumschrie.

»Schei…–«

»Halt mal den Mund, James!«, fauchte eine andere Stimme. Eine weibliche, wie Remus herausfiltern konnte.

»Genau, James, halt den Mund«, flüsterte er schwach und versuchte, seine Augen zu öffnen. Und tatsächlich erstarb das Gefluche.

»Remus?«, wisperte jemand direkt neben ihm und er drehte den Kopf. Sofort bereute er diese Aktion, als erneut ein schmerzhaftes Pochen drohte, seinen Kopf zum Platzen zu bringen. Mit größter Anstrengung öffnete er die Augen.

»Uh … hey, Lily.« Er brachte ein schwaches Grinsen zustande, als er erkannte, wer direkt neben seinem Gesicht kniete und ihn voller Sorge betrachtete. »Was’n passiert?«

»Man, Kumpel, tut mir echt leid«, sagte James nun und ließ sich neben Lily auf seine Knie nieder. »Ich habe mir einen neuen Treiber gesucht und … ehm … irgendwie scheint Appletree dich mit einem der Jäger verwechselt zu haben und hat den Klatscher in deine Richtung geschlagen.«

James’ schwacher Versuch eines Scherzes verursachte Remus erneut Kopfschmerzen, als er ein Lachen unterdrückte. Stattdessen stöhnte er schmerzerfüllt auf.

»Er muss in den Krankenflügel.« Ein Gryffindor, der sich anscheinend für die diesjährige Quidditchmannschaft bewerben wollte, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. »Tut mir echt leid, Lupin, meine Schuld.«

»Hör auf zu quatschen, Appletree, und geh zur Seite.« Plötzlich stand Marlene neben Remus und hob ihren Zauberstab. Ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel schickend, flehte Remus, dass sie wusste, was sie tat. Er hätte ihr am liebsten gesagt, dass er lieber Madam Pomfrey um Hilfe bitten wollte, aber aus guten Gründen traute er sich das nicht. Marlene war ein wenig zu temperamentvoll für seine Verhältnisse.

»Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du da tust, Marls«, sagte James leise und warf Remus einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

»Willst du mich beleidigen, Potter?«, schnaubte Marlene, schob James zur Seite und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Remus’ Gesicht. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und erwartete schon das Schlimmste, doch alles, was geschah, war, dass das Pochen in seinem Kopf nachließ. Mehr und mehr fühlte er sich wieder wie ein Kopf an und weniger wie ein Totalschaden.

»Danke, Marlene«, seufzte Remus erleichtert und setzte sich mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung auf. Mit einem Stöhnen vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, als ihn plötzlicher Schwindel und Übelkeit überkamen.

»Und das, mein lieber Remus, nennt sich ›Nebenwirkungen‹. Warte das nächste Mal, bis dein Heiler dir die Erlaubnis dazu gibt, dich zu bewegen.« Auch wenn er sie nicht sah, hörte er doch das belustigte Grinsen aus Marlenes Stimme heraus.

»Danke, Frau Heilerin«, brachte er mit einem Hauch von Sarkasmus hervor, als er endlich sicher sein konnte, sich nicht übergeben zu müssen. Das wäre ja noch die Krönung gewesen.

»Spar dir deinen Sarkasmus, Lupin«, entgegnete Marlene schnippisch und Remus konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Langsam stolperte er mit Sirius’ Hilfe wieder auf seine Füße und lehnte sich hilfesuchend an seinen Freund, als ihn erneut ein Schwindelanfall erfasste.

»Alles klar, Moony?«, fragte Sirius und Remus nickte schwach, als er vorsichtig austestete, ob er auch ohne Sirius’ Hilfe sicher stehen konnte. Zu seiner Erleichterung gelang es ihm und er atmete auf.

»Alles in Ordnung«, erwiderte er und rieb sich den Kopf, bevor er sich auf dem nächstbesten Sitz niederließ. »Das nächste Mal warnt mich bitte vor, wenn ihr einen Anschlag auf mich plant, ja?«

»Ah … ja. ’Tschuldige nochmal, Lupin. War echt keine Absicht«, entschuldigte sich Appletree erneut, aber Remus winkte nur ab.

»Machst bestimmt ’nen guten Treiber. Nur das Zielen musst du noch üben.«

»Und damit hat Remus gerade entschieden, dass du ins Team kommst, Glückwunsch!«, rief James aus und klopfte seinem neuen Treiber gratulierend auf die Schulter. »Jemand, der aus persönlicher Erfahrung deine Künste bewerten kann, sollte wissen, wovon er spricht. Und jetzt alle wieder auf die Besen! Uns fehlt noch ein neuer Hüter!«

Remus sah dabei zu, wie James seine Leute wieder auf die Besen scheuchte und das Auswahlverfahren fortsetzte. Er hatte die Hoffnung, dass der neue Hüter bis zum Mittagessen ausgewählt sein würde, denn sein Magen drohte schon zu rumoren – und das, obwohl er vor gefühlt einer halben Stunde erst gefrühstückt hatte. Wenn man zwei Scheiben Toast ein Frühstück nennen konnte.

»Sicher, dass du nicht in den Krankenflügel willst?«, erkundigte sich Lily und wieder lag dieser besorgte Blick auf ihm. Remus musste zugeben, dass es ganz angenehm war, wenn sie sich um ihn sorgte.

»Ah … Marlene hat gute Arbeit geleistet. Mir geht es fantastisch«, erwiderte er und versuchte, ihre Sorgen zu ersticken. »Außerdem willst du doch nicht die gemeinsame Zeit der Beiden da verkürzen.«

Sein Kopf zuckte kurz in Richtung Sirius und Marlene, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Marlene lachte laut über einen Witz, den Sirius gerade erzählt hatte, und ihre blonden Haare leuchteten im Sonnenlicht. Remus lächelte. Wenn Sirius glücklich war, war er es auch. Bei Merlin, in Remus Augen verdiente es niemand mehr, sein Glück zu finden, als Sirius. Er hatte es wahrlich schwer genug im Leben.

»Typisch Moony, dass er immer zuerst an andere denkt«, gähnte Peter und hielt sich mit einem entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck die Hand vor den Mund. »’Tschuldigung.«

Lily schnaubte nur.

»Okay, ihr habt mich überzeugt«, sagte sie. »Und jetzt verratet mir mal, ob Potter eine anständige Mannschaft zusammengesucht hat – ich will den Pokal in unserem letzten Jahr bei Gryffindor sehen.«

»Seit wann interessierst du dich für Quidditch?«, fragte Peter erstaunt und auch Remus’ Aufmerksamkeit war jetzt vollkommen auf Lily gerichtet. Sie grinste verschmitzt.

»Immer schon, aber sagt das bloß nicht Potter. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, wie sehr er mir auf die Nerven gegangen wäre, wenn ich alle Welt wissen gelassen hätte, dass ich mich für Quidditch interessiere?«

»Das ist ein Argument«, gab Remus zu und beobachtete die Hüterauswahl. Gerade war eine Fünftklässlerin, die er auch im Vertrauensschülerabteil gesehen hatte, dran und sie machte ihre Sache recht gut, wie er fand. Sie hatte bis jetzt vier von vier Strafschüssen gehalten und bei dem letzten legte sie eine Glanzparade hin und pfefferte James den Quaffel so hart entgegen, dass er beim Fangen fast vom Besen rutschte. Ein leises Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle, als er ihr selbstgefälliges Grinsen sah.

»Heather ist gut«, bemerkte Lily und Remus wusste, dass sie über die Hüterin sprach.

»Ja, ist sie. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn James sie ins Team aufnimmt. Sie ist auch die letzte Bewerberin«, entgegnete Remus und nickte bestätigend. »Da, sieh nur. James ruft sie alle runter.«

Und kaum hatten diese Worte Remus’ Mund verlassen, landete James auch schon und blies mit aller Macht in die Trillerpfeife, die er wohlweißlich mitgenommen hatte. Sofort begaben sich alle, die sich noch in der Luft befanden, in den Landeanflug und keine fünf Minuten später stand die neue Gryffindormannschaft fest.

Remus erhob sich und Peter und Lily folgten seinem Beispiel. Mit einem vorsichtigen »Tatze?« erlangten sie auch Sirius’ und Marlenes Aufmerksamkeit und gemeinsam verließen sie die Quidditchstände, um zu den Umkleideräumen zu gehen und James zu gratulieren.

 

 

* * *

 

 

»Fantastisches Team. Gute Leute«, strahlte James auf dem Weg zum Schloss. »Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich doch noch so gute Spieler finde.«

»Du tust so, als wäre das eine großartige Leistung von dir«, stichelte Marlene und lehnte sich an Sirius vorbei zu James, der ihr spielerisch gegen die Stirn schnippte. Sirius selbst trug eine leicht verträumte Miene zur Schau, als ihre Haare vom Wind in sein Gesicht geweht wurden.

»Ach komm, Marls, du weißt, dass ich einfach fantastisch bin. Ich kann meine Großartigkeit einfach nicht verbergen«, erwiderte James gespielt großspurig und Remus stieß ein schnaubendes Lachen aus. »Glaubst du mir etwa nicht, liebster Moony?«

»Sicher doch, liebster Krone«, grinste Remus und James startete einen Angriff auf ihn, nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten und gab ihm eine Kopfnuss. Zurückstolpernd stieß Remus seinen Freund lachend weg und strich sich durch die Haare. »Du hast meine Frisur zerstört!«

»Natürlich. Man nennt mich auch James ›Frisurenzerstörer‹ Potter!«, brüstete James sich und seine Freunde brachen in lautes Gelächter aus, in das Marlene und Lily gutgelaunt einstimmten.

»Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass dir diese Gerade-aus-dem-Bett-gekommen-Frisur besser steht als Potter, Remus«, erklärte Lily laut lachend und fuhr ihm liebevoll durch die Haare, als sich für sie die Chance dazu ergab. Sofort stieß James Remus zur Seite, der kurz stolperte und sich dann wieder fing. Er sah James entschuldigend an, der ihm nur einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

»Ach komm, Evans, das kannst du nicht wirklich denken«, sagte James und seine Tonlage ließ Remus vermuten, dass er besser damit beraten war, auf Abstand zu bleiben. So ließ er sich zurückfallen und ging neben Peter weiter.

»Du hast mir nicht vorzuschreiben, was ich denken kann und was nicht, Potter!«, fauchte Lily und blieb stehen. »Und wenn ich dir sage, dass Remus tausendmal attraktiver ist als du, dann hast du das gefälligst zu akzeptieren!«

Remus blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. _Das ist nicht gut. Das gibt Ärger – für mich!_

»Denkst du das wirklich?!«, giftete James zurück und versuchte dieses eine Mal nicht, Lily zu besänftigen, wie er es sonst immer tat.

»Ja, tu ich! Und wenn schon?! Wo liegt dein verdammtes Problem?! Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich dir gehören!«, schrie Lily und gestikulierte so wild mit ihren Händen, dass sie beinahe James’ Brille von seiner Nase schlug. James’ Gesicht hatte einen ungesunden Rotton angenommen, ebenso wie Lilys, was sich fürchterlich mit ihren Haaren biss.

»Schön! Dann geh doch mit Lupin aus, wenn du so sehr auf ihn stehst!«, rief James und stieß mit aller Kraft seinen Besen gegen den Boden, bevor er sich wegdrehte und Richtung Schloss davonstürmte. Mit einem ungläubigen Blick wandte Sirius sich Lily zu.

»Du hast nicht wirklich vor, mit Remus auszugehen, oder? Das würde James das Herz brechen.« Remus wusste in dem Augenblick, als Sirius den Mund öffnete, dass er ihn besser hätte geschlossen halten sollen. Lilys Gesicht nahm einen noch dunkleren Rotton an, sodass Remus glaubte, sie müsse gleich wegen Bluthochdrucks umkippen. Dass sie nicht ihren Zauberstab zog und Sirius an die Kehle hielt, war auch alles.

»Hör mir jetzt ganz genau zu, Black«, zischte sie mit bedrohlich leiser Stimme und Remus schluckte schwer. »Ich bin nicht Potters Eigentum. Ich kann tun und lassen, was ich will. Wenn ich mit Remus ausgehen wollen würde, würde ich ihn fragen und es wäre mir egal, ob Potter oder du oder sonst wer etwas dagegen hätte. Und es ist mir scheißegal, ob ich Potters Herz breche, wie du es so schön ausdrückst. Hast du mich verstanden?«

Sirius sah aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, doch Marlene stieß ihn an und er nickte nur. Ob aus Angst oder weil er einsah, dass er sowieso nichts sagen konnte, um Lily umzustimmen, wusste Remus nicht. Mit einem letzten wütenden Blick auf Sirius ging nun auch Lily schnellen Schrittes Richtung Schloss.

Als Sirius sich zu Remus umdrehte, war seine Miene nur schwer zu lesen.

»Was bei Merlins Bart, Remus?«, fragte Sirius leise und seine Stimme klang bedrohlich. Sofort hob Remus abwehrend die Hände.

»Ich hab nichts gemacht, Sirius! Ich weiß nicht, wie sie überhaupt auf solche Gedanken kommt!«, erklärte er sofort und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er es nur Marlenes Anwesenheit zu verdanken hatte, dass Sirius ihn nicht schlug.

»A– aber aus irgendeinem Grund muss sie diese Sachen ja gesagt haben, Remus. Es ist schon ein wenig … auffällig«, mischte sich Peter leise ein und trat sofort einen Schritt zurück, als Sirius’ eisiger Blick auch ihn streifte.

»Ich –«

»Sie hat es offensichtlich nur gesagt, um James eins reinzuwürgen«, unterbrach Marlene Remus’ erneuten Versuch, sich zu erklären. »Ich meine, sie mag Remus – aber nur als Freund! Und James sollte langsam wissen, dass sein arrogantes und egoistisches Verhalten nicht dazu beitragen wird, dass Lily auch nur im Entferntesten daran denkt, mit ihm auszugehen.«

»Aber –«, begann Sirius, aber Marlene hielt ihm den Mund zu.

»Kein ›aber‹, Sirius. Glaub mir einfa– IIHHH! Hast du mir die Hand abgeleckt?!«, kreischte Marlene plötzlich und riss die Hand von Sirius’ grinsendem Gesicht weg. Er lachte sie schamlos aus und auch Remus und Peter konnten sich ein unterdrücktes Kichern nicht verkneifen. »Du, Sirius Orion Black, bist widerlich.«

»Oh, aber du liebst mich«, entgegnete Sirius und machte Anstalten, ihr über die Wange zu lecken.

»Lass das!«, lachte sie und schob ihn weg.

»Ich werde mit Krone reden, Moony, mach dir keine Sorgen!«, lachte Sirius und schlang einen Arm um Remus’ Schultern, nachdem er von Marlene abgelassen hatte. Irgendwie war die gesamte Anspannung des vorangegangenen Streits verschwunden und Remus war mehr als froh darüber.

 

 

* * *

 

 

»Ich werde nicht mitkommen!«

»Oh doch, das wirst du! Es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass Evans dich hat abblitzen lassen!«

»Er hat nicht mal was gesagt, um es zu leugnen!«

»Was denn leugnen, James? Dass Evans ihn mag? Wie soll er das denn leugnen?«

»Er … ach, was weiß ich! Es ist einfach nicht richtig von ihm!«

Remus stand vor der geschlossenen Tür zu seinem Schlafsaal und belauschte James’ und Sirius’ Streit, der sich um ihn selbst drehte. Ihm war schlecht und das lag nicht an dem Vollmond, der diese Nacht war. Er spürte schon seit vergangenem Abend seinen Effekt. Seine Knochen und Muskeln schmerzten und es fiel ihm schwer, auch nur einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, geschweige denn Treppen hinaufzusteigen. Deswegen hatte er auch vor der geschlossenen Tür angehalten, um sich wieder zu sammeln und hatte rein zufällig die gerade angehörte Unterhaltung mitbekommen.

Tief durchatmend beschloss Remus, die Tür zu öffnen und dem Streit ein Ende zu setzen, doch dazu kam es gar nicht erst. Als er gerade die Hand auf die Türklinke legen wollte, wurde die Tür mit einem Ruck aufgerissen und ein rotgesichtiger James stand schwer atmend vor ihm. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte er die Treppe hinunter und ließ einen ratlosen Remus zurück, der sich mit vorsichtigen Schritten in das nun totenstille Zimmer begab.

»Uhm … was war das?«, fragte er vorsichtig, um keine Aufmerksamkeit darauf zu lenken, dass er gelauscht hatte. Peter und Sirius blickten sich unbehaglich an.

»Hör zu, Moony, ich habe wirklich versucht, mit ihm zu reden, aber du kennst ihn ja …«, begann Sirius und sah hilfesuchend zu Peter, der Remus’ Blick gekonnt auswich. »Ehm … James wird heute Abend nicht mitkommen. Hat er zumindest gesagt.«

Remus nickte resigniert und ließ sich ächzend auf seinem Bett nieder, um seine müden Knochen vor der Verwandlung nochmal zu schonen. Einige Zeit war es still, bis Remus sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit dazu entschloss, etwas zu sagen.

»Dann kommt ihr auch nicht mit«, sagte er bestimmt.

»Was?«, setzte Sirius zu einem Protest an, doch Remus ließ ihn gar nicht erst weiterreden, wohlwissend, dass er nachgeben würde, wenn Sirius ihn die nächste halbe Stunde bearbeiten würde.

»Nein, hört mir zu: es ist zu gefährlich, okay? Ich kann euch wirklich verletzen und es reicht, wenn einer von uns morgen im Krankenflügel liegt«, erklärte Remus und setzte sich stöhnend auf. Er fixierte seine Freunde mit einem harten Blick. »Versprecht mir, dass ihr nicht kommen werdet.«

Er sah, wie sich Sirius’ Blick veränderte und machte sich auf einen langen und sinnlosen Vortrag gefasst. So etwas tat Sirius nur, wenn es um Remus’ kleines, pelziges Problem ging.

»Das können wir nicht. Oder, Wurmschwanz?« Eine Antwort verlangend schaute Sirius zu Peter, der mit ernster Miene nickte und Remus entschlossen ansah. Remus seufzte.

»Und ich sage euch, dass das keine gute Idee ist. Bitte, bleibt hier. Folgt mir nicht.« Er flehte sie schon beinahe an, doch Peter und Sirius brachen nicht und sahen ihn weiterhin eisern an. Er wusste, dass er jetzt schon verloren hatte, aber trotzdem versuchte er weiterhin, ihnen ein bisschen gesunden Menschenverstand einzuprügeln. »Jetzt … seht es doch endlich ein! Das wäre Selbstmord!«

»Weißt du, Remus, wir sind keine Animagi geworden, damit du dich weiterhin jeden Monat beinahe selbst umbringst«, sagte Peter und ließ sich neben seinem Freund auf dessen Bett nieder. Sirius folgte ihm.

»Peter hat Recht. Lass uns dir helfen. Wir schaffen das schon – wir haben es immer geschafft.« Sirius lächelte aufmunternd, aber Remus schüttelte nur vehement den Kopf.

»Zu gefährlich.«

»Aber nicht, wenn wir zu dritt sind … Oder?«, erklang eine unsichere Stimme von der Tür her und drei Köpfe wandten sich in perfekter Synchronisation dem Sprecher zu. James sah regelrecht zerknirscht aus und stand in der Tür, unsicher, ob er nun eintreten sollte oder nicht.

»Komm her, du Idiot«, sagte Remus leise und klopfte neben sich auf das Bett. James schien erleichtert auszuatmen und mit einigen großen Schritten stand er bei seinen Freunden und grinste schief. Sirius ein Stück zur Seite schiebend, ließ er sich ebenfalls auf Remus’ Bett nieder und sah seinen Freund ernst an.

»Tut mir leid, dass ich mich wie ein Arsch verhalten habe. Marlene hat mir gerade ein wenig Verstand eingeprügelt. Und mit ›eingeprügelt‹ meine ich, dass sie gedroht hat, mich zu verhexen, wenn ich ihr nicht zuhöre. Und ja … hier bin ich.« James’ Blick war unbehaglich und Remus konnte nicht anders, als ihm zu verzeihen.

»Schon okay. Ich hätte direkt klarstellen sollen, dass Lily dich nur provozieren wollte. Glaubst du mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass wir wirklich nur Freunde sind?«, fragte Remus und sah James flehentlich an. Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. »Ich könnte mich auch von ihr fernhalten, wenn du das –«

»Nein!«, rief James aus und fasste Remus fest an den Schultern, um ihn durchzuschütteln. »So etwas würde ich nie – _niemals_ – von dir oder irgendeinem meiner Freunde verlangen! Hörst du, Remus? Rede nie wieder so einen Unsinn! Du solltest … du solltest nicht … Oh Merlin, Remus, ich würde doch nie …«

Hilflos ließ James von ihm ab und Remus beobachtete, wie sein Blick ziellos durch das Zimmer wanderte. In diesem Augenblick tat er ihm einfach nur leid. Remus kannte James jetzt seit sechs Jahren und immer waren ihm seine Freunde am wichtigsten gewesen. Es tat Remus in der Seele weh, wie sehr es James schmerzte, einen seiner Freunde leiden zu sehen. Und ebenso schmerzte es Remus, dass James so sehr wegen Lily litt. Sachte legte er ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

»Hey, ist ja gut. Freunde?« Remus lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und James nickte dankbar.

»Freunde. Tut mir echt leid. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde mich in Zukunft nicht mehr wie ein Arsch aufführen. Weiß auch nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist«, gestand James. »Ich war einfach nur so eifersüchtig.«

»Du hängst seit Jahren an Lily, ist doch nur verständlich. Pass auf, ich werde ein gutes Wort bei ihr für dich einlegen, okay?«, schlug Remus vor und lehnte sich müde in seine Kissen zurück. Ihm tat jeder Knochen im Leib weh und er wünschte sich, dass er sich für den Rest seines Lebens nicht mehr bewegen müsste. Einfach nur liegen und den Schmerz abebben lassen.

»Das würdest du tun? Du hast das immer abgelehnt«, hakte James ungläubig nach und Sirius ließ sich mit einem entnervten Stöhnen rittlings auf das Bett fallen.

»Jetzt frag doch nicht, sondern akzeptier es einfach! Ganz ehrlich, das Drama der letzten Tage brauche ich wirklich nicht mehr. Das Schuljahr hat gerade erst angefangen und das war bis jetzt schon viel zu viel Stress!«, kam Sirius dumpfe Stimme zwischen seinen Händen hervor, die er auf sein Gesicht gepresst hatte. Remus lachte rau auf und hustete kurz. Sein Hals schmerzte.

»Ruh dich aus, Moony, wir wecken dich, wenn es Zeit ist zu gehen«, sagte James sofort, klopfte Remus einmal auf sein Bein und stand auf. Sofort folgte Peter seinem Beispiel und auch Sirius rappelte sich nach einiger Zeit auf und verließ Remus’ Bett. Erleichtert ausatmend schloss Remus die Augen und versuchte, ein wenig Schlaf vor seiner Transformation zu bekommen. Langsam, seine schmerzenden Glieder weitestgehend ignorierend, driftete er in einen unruhigen Schlaf ab, der ihn weniger ausgeruht als zuvor zurücklassen würde.

 

 

* * *

 

 

»Moony, aufwachen.« Jemand schüttelte ihn vorsichtig. »Komm schon, der Mond geht bald auf, Pomfrey wartet bestimmt schon.«

»Nur noch fünf Minuten«, murrte Remus und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

»Nichts da, Moony.« Wieder schüttelte ihn jemand, diesmal nicht mehr ganz so sanft. Mit einem Knurren, das wirklich mehr nach Wolf, als nach Mensch klang, schlug Remus die nervige Hand weg.

»Lass mich!«, fauchte er schlaftrunken und vergrub seinen Kopf in dem weichen, kühlen Kissen. »Will nich’ …«

»Jetzt reicht’s. Komm, aufstehen. Oder willst du dich hier im Schlafsaal verwandeln? Wäre bestimmt total lustig. Nicht.«

»Hmpf!«, gab Remus nur von sich und langsam rappelte er sich auf. Mit verstrubbelten Haaren und blutunterlaufenen Augen schaute er aus seiner nun sitzenden Position verschlafen zu seinen Freunden. Unbewusst wischte er sich einen Speichelstreifen von der Wange und gähnte laut, bevor er sich ausgiebig streckte.

»Na, wach, Prinzessin?«, stichelte Sirius und fing sich einen schlecht gezielten Schlag von Remus ein, der halb gähnend aus dem Bett stolperte und versuchte, sein Gleichgewicht zu finden.

»Manchmal seid ihr schreckliche Freunde«, grummelte er und suchte seine Schuhe, die er sich ungelenk überstreifte.

»Aber du liebst uns trotzdem«, stellte James selbstzufrieden fest und Remus nickte nur ergeben.

»’Türlich«, antwortete er und schüttelte langsam den restlichen Schlaf ab. »Ich geh jetzt zu Madam Pomfrey. Kommt ihr nach?«

»Klar doch. Wir müssen nur sehen, wie wir das machen, ohne dass uns jemand bemerkt. Der Tarnumhang ist zu klein für uns drei, selbst wenn Wurmschwanz sich verwandelt«, erklärte James und scheuchte Remus ungeduldig aus dem Raum. »Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden da sein!«

Noch immer nicht ganz wach, verließ Remus unbemerkt den Gemeinschaftsraum und begab sich zum Krankenflügel, um dann zusammen mit Madam Pomfrey zur Peitschenden Weide zu gehen. Wie immer versicherte sie sich, dass es ihm gut ging und versprach, ihn am nächsten Morgen wieder ins Schloss zu holen. Remus war dankbar für ihre Fürsorge, aber es machte es seinen Freunden schwieriger, ihm jedes Mal zu folgen.

Mit einem langen Stock ließ er den Baum erstarren und zwängte dann seine schmerzenden Glieder in den Geheimgang, dem er folgte, bis er zu der Falltür kam, die ihm Einlass in die Heulende Hütte gewähren würde. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer stieß er sie auf und kletterte in ein staubiges, mit Brettern vernageltes Zimmer. Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu verschwenden, entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung, versteckte sie zusammen mit seinem Zauberstab, damit der Wolf nichts zerstörte, und wartete.

»Moony?«

»Kommt rein. Aber beeilt euch, der Mond geht gleich auf«, brachte Remus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Der Schmerz machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie seine Freunde durch die Falltür kletterten, sie hinter sich schlossen und sich sofort verwandelten. Wie sehr er sie doch beneidete! Er wünschte sich, dass er sich auch dann verwandeln könnte, wenn er es wollte, aber das war ihm nicht vergönnt.

_Kann nicht jeder Glück im Leben haben_ , dachte er verbittert.

Unvorbereitet schoss ein scharfer Schmerz durch Remus’ Körper und er krümmte sich zusammen. Ein Schrei entrang sich seiner Kehle, als Knochen brachen, sich verlängerten und seinen Körper deformierten. Muskeln streckten und verformten sich, sein Gesicht zerriss es, bis ihm die Wolfsschnauze gewachsen war und er spürte die Fangzähne hervorbrechen. Seine ganze Haut brannte, als die Haare auf seinem gesamten Körper zu sprießen begannen und wieder schrie er. Er schrie und schrie und schrie und hoffte, wünschte, betete, dass der Schmerz verging. Er schrie, bis sein Schreien in einem Heulen endete und auch da endete seine Qual.

Alles wurde schwarz und Remus würde sich am nächsten Morgen an nichts mehr erinnern.

 


	6. Kapitel 5

Remus schlief. Zumindest glaubte er das. Und er träumte. Aber konnten Träume so realistisch sein, dass er sich sicher war, dass ihm gerade wirklich jemand zärtlich durch die Haare strich? Konnten Träume so realistisch sein, dass er sich sicher war, dass jemand leise neben ihm ein Lied summte? Und konnten Träume so realistisch sein, dass er das Gefühl hatte, dass sein Körper in Flammen stand? Dass ihm jeder Knochen im Leib schmerzte und ihm jeder Muskel unendliche Qualen bereitete?

Aber da war diese leise Stimme, die ihm versicherte, dass alles gut werden würde, dass die Schmerzen bald vergehen würden. Er kannte diese Stimme, da war er sich sicher, aber er konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Und so begnügte sich Remus damit, ihr einfach zu lauschen und sich von ihr beruhigen zu lassen. Genauso wie er sich von den sanften Berührungen beruhigen ließ. Jedes Mal, wenn die Hand über seinen Kopf strich und seine Haare durchkämmte, bildete er sich ein, dass der Schmerz ein wenig nachließ. Und er wusste, dass dem nicht so sein konnte, aber für den Augenblick genoss er es.

Und dann ließ das Gefühl plötzlich nach. Die Schmerzen kehrten zurück und Remus stöhnte auf und krümmte sich zusammen. Es war eben doch nur ein Traum gewesen und jetzt holte ihn die bittere Realität ein. Und sie war erbarmungslos.

»Madam Pomfrey!«, rief jemand neben seinem Bett und es klang wie die Stimme, die ihn vorhin beruhigt hatte. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Remus schrieb es seinem schmerzvernebelten Kopf zu, dass er nicht klar denken konnte. Wieder rief die Stimme nach der Heilerin und wieder stöhnte er vor Schmerz auf. Sein ganzer Körper brannte. Dann hörte er hastige Schritte, die sich auf ihn zubewegten, aber er maß ihnen keine Bedeutung bei. Zu sehr war er in seiner eigenen Misere gefangen.

»Shh. Beruhige dich, Remus«, erklang nun Madam Pomfreys Stimme ganz nah neben ihm und Remus hielt inne. Er atmete schwer. Trotz der Schmerzen versuchte er, sich zu entspannen und nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit gelang ihm das auch. Die Qualen der Transformation ließen nicht nach, aber er hatte sie jetzt unter Kontrolle. Mit größter Anstrengung öffnete er die Augen und sah verschwommen den besorgten Blick Madam Pomfreys auf sich gerichtet.

»Madam Pomfrey«, krächzte er schwach und erkannte seine eigene Stimme kaum. Seine Kehle fühlte sich an wie Sandpapier und er sehnte sich in diesem einen Augenblick nach nichts sehnlicher, als nach irgendetwas, um seine Kehle zu befeuchten. Madam Pomfrey, die seine Probleme bemerkte, half ihm, sich aufzusetzen und drückte ihm ein Glas Wasser in die Hand, das er gierig austrank. Erleichtert seufzte er auf. »Danke.«

»Du musst noch ein paar Tränke einnehmen, Remus«, antwortete sie resolut und stellte besagte Tränke auf seinen Nachttisch. Er seufzte und nickte.

»Natürlich, Madam Pomfrey«, murmelte er schwach. Sie schien sich damit zufriedenzugeben und nachdem sie noch kurz ihren Zauberstab gezückt und einige Beschwörungen in seine Richtung gemurmelt hatte, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand wieder in ihrem Büro, aus dem sie vorhin zu ihm geeilt war.

Als er nach dem ersten Glasfläschchen greifen wollte, bemerkte er, dass sein gesamter rechter Arm bandagiert war – und, dass Lily Evans neben seinem Bett saß. Wie versteinert hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne und starrte sie an. _Was macht sie hier?!_

»Hallo, Remus«, sagte sie sanft und ergriff seine Hand, um vorsichtig mit ihrer darüberzustreichen. »Wie geht es dir?«

Er konnte nichts sagen. Sie hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Wieder und wieder schrie es in seinem Kopf, dass sie nicht hier sein dürfe, dass sie sein Geheimnis herausfinden würde. Und in diesem Stupor gefangen, gelang es ihm nur, seinen Mund immer wieder auf- und zuzuklappen, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

»Was machst du hier?«, würgte er schließlich hervor. Sämtliches Blut war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und er hatte Schwierigkeiten zu atmen. Seine Brust schnürte sich zu und unbewusst griff er sich mit seiner linken Hand an die Stelle, an der sein Herz sein musste, das in diesem Augenblick stehengeblieben zu sein schien. Seine Finger krallten sich in den Schlafanzug, den ihm Madam Pomfrey am Morgen nach dem Vollmond angezogen haben musste, und kratzten durch den Stoff hindurch über seine wunde Haut. Er konnte nicht atmen! Gierig versuchte er, Luft in seine Lungen zu pumpen, doch ihm wurde nur schwindelig und schlecht und er hatte das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen.

»Remus?«, hörte er Lily wie aus weiter Ferne besorgt seinen Namen sagen. »Brauchst du die Tränke? Ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst nicht gut aus.«

Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf, das Pochen, das sich in seinen Schläfen ausbreitete und über seinen Nacken zu seinem Rücken kroch und sich zu einem unangenehmen Ziehen ausweitete, ignorierend. Mit einem Ruck entzog er ihr seine Hand und schnappte sich den ersten Trank, den seine Finger berührten. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, das Glasfläschchen zu entkorken; seine schweißnassen Finger rutschten immer wieder ab, doch schließlich bekam er den Korken zu packen und zog mit aller Kraft. Mit immer noch klopfendem Herzen und zitternden Händen, beförderte er den ersten Trank seine Kehle hinunter. Die anderen beiden folgten, ohne dass er innehielt. Der Letzte schmeckte bitter und hinterließ einen faden Nachgeschmack auf seiner Zunge. Er schloss die Augen und drückte seine Handballen auf sie, bis er bunte Punkte hinter seinen Lidern sah. Der Verband rieb rau über seine Haut.

_Wenn ich meine Augen wieder öffne, ist Lily weg. Ich bilde mir nur ein, dass sie da ist. Warum auch immer ich mir_ sie _einbilde und nicht James, Peter oder Sirius._ Doch als Remus die Augen wieder öffnete, saß Lily immer noch neben seinem Bett. Die Sorge in ihrem Blick hatte nicht nachgelassen – wenn Remus ehrlich war, kam es ihm sogar vor, als hätte sie sich noch gesteigert.

»Remus?«, flüsterte sie nun und hob ihre Hand, doch auf halbem Weg zu seiner überlegte sie es sich anders und ließ sie wieder sinken.

»Was machst du hier?«, wiederholte Remus. Mittlerweile war sein Kopf klarer und die Schmerzen waren zu einem unangenehmen, jedoch erträglichen Pulsieren abgeklungen. Jetzt konnte er mit der Situation umgehen. Hoffte er zumindest. Auch wenn sein Herz immer noch unstet klopfte und Adrenalin durch seine Adern schoss.

»Ich«, begann Lily und senkte den Blick, »wollte sehen, wie es dir geht.«

»Aber … warum?«, fragte Remus und schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendetwas war seltsam. Irgendetwas passte nicht. Und siedend heiß fiel ihm ein, dass sie gar nicht wissen _konnte_ , dass er hier war. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er nach Hause zu seiner kranken Mutter müsse! Ihm wurde wieder schlecht.

»Potter, Black und Pettigrew sind heute Morgen zu spät zu Verwandlung gekommen und Professor McGonagall war nicht sonderlich begeistert darüber, also hat sie ihnen Nachsitzen aufgebrummt. Und da sie jetzt nicht hier sein können, dachte ich, dass ich nach dir sehe. Außerdem dachte ich, dass du vielleicht die Notizen aus dem Unterricht haben möchtest«, ratterte Lily herunter und kramte nervös in ihrer Tasche nach besagten Notizen, bevor sie unsicher zu Remus blickte, der sie sprachlos anstarrte. »Remus?«

»Ich … uhm … Lily …«, stammelte er und strich sich unsicher mit immer noch zitternden Händen durch die Haare. »Ich … Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin? Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass ich zu meiner Mutter muss.«

Remus bemerkte, wie ihm fast die Stimme versagte. Er wagte es nicht, Lily anzusehen, stattdessen starrte er auf die schneeweiße Bettdecke, in die sich seine Hände unbewusst verkrallten. Die Finger schmerzten ihm bereits, doch er ignorierte es – zu groß war die Angst vor Lilys Antwort. Und als sie stumm blieb, wollte er schon erleichtert aufatmen, doch dann drang ihre Stimme leise und unsicher zu ihm vor. Und Lily Evans war _nie_ unsicher!

»Remus. Hey, sieh mich bitte an«, flüsterte sie und legte sanfte ihre Hand unter sein Kinn, um sein Gesicht so zu drehen, dass er sie ansah. Sein Blick war unsicher und – er traute sich kaum, es zuzugeben – ängstlich. Lily war seine Freundin und er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Und wenn er vom Schlimmsten ausging, hatte sie herausgefunden, was er war. Und wer wollte schon mit einem Werwolf befreundet sein? Er schluckte schwer und versuchte, den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, loszuwerden. Es klappte nicht.

»Lily …«

»Hältst du mich wirklich für so dumm?« Immer noch war ihre Stimme kaum vernehmbar, als hätte auch sie Angst vor dem, was kommen würde. »Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde es nicht bemerken? Oh, Remus …«

»Was bemerken?«, wagte Remus einen letzten Versuch, von seiner Kondition abzulenken, doch Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte gequält.

»Das weißt du ganz genau. Dass du ein Werwolf bist«, antwortete sie und Remus zuckte zusammen wie ein geschlagenes Tier – und war er das im Grunde nicht auch? Dennoch war er verwundert, dass ihre Stimme nicht zitterte, dass sie nicht herausschrie, was er war, sodass er von der Schule verwiesen werden musste. Und das gab ihm Mut.

_Aber das würde Lily sowieso nicht tun. So ist sie nicht_ , wisperte ein leises Stimmchen in seinem Kopf und er wusste, dass es stimmte. Lily würde immer zuerst versuchen, eine Lösung zu finden. Sie zerstörte keine Leben – und dafür war er ihr unendlich dankbar. Dennoch war er immer noch ein Werwolf und Werwölfe hatten keine Rechte.

»Du hast mitbekommen, dass Rodolphus mich so bezeichnet hat, oder?«, fragte er unsicher und seine Hände fuhren nervös über die Bettdecke. Lilys Hand lag noch immer an seinem Kinn und es fühlte sich so unendlich gut an. Es gab ihm eine Sicherheit, von der er nicht gedacht hätte, sie in diesem Augenblick zu besitzen. Doch dann zog sie ihre Hand zurück und verschränkte sie mit ihrer anderen in ihrem Schoß. Sofort senkte er seinen Blick, um sie nicht weiter ansehen zu müssen. Es war ihm ja so unendlich peinlich!

»Das auch«, bestätigte sie und er sah aus den Augenwinkeln ihren ernsten Blick. »Aber ich habe es schon lange vorher herausgefunden. Ich war schon in den ersten Jahren misstrauisch, warum du jeden Monat im Unterricht gefehlt hast. Irgendwann habe ich die Ausreden deiner Freunde nicht mehr geglaubt, aber ich habe nichts unternommen, weil es deine Sache war. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es mich nichts angeht – du würdest schon deine Gründe haben, dachte ich mir.

Aber dann haben wir uns im fünften Schuljahr angefreundet, als wir beide zu Vertrauensschülern ernannt worden waren. Und ich dachte, als deine Freundin, hätte ich ein Recht, über dich Bescheid zu wissen. Das ist natürlich Quatsch. Ich hätte niemals in deine Privatsphäre eindringen dürfen, aber ich habe es dennoch getan. Es tut mir leid, Remus. Ich kann es nicht ungeschehen machen. Ich habe mich so geschämt und deswegen habe ich alles für mich behalten.

Aber … wir sind Freunde! Und ich … ich kann dich nicht alleine leiden lassen, verstehst du? Ich will für dich da sein können; ich will dir helfen. Und genau deswegen bin ich jetzt hier. Weil du mir wichtig bist, Remus.«

Nach diesem Redeschwall sagte Remus erst einmal nichts. Wäre er nicht in eine Art Schockstarre verfallen, würde ihm jetzt wohl der Mund offenstehen. _Sie ist unglaublich._

»Lily …«, setzte er an, doch seine Stimme versagte. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und er brachte kein weiteres Wort heraus, so sehr er auch wollte. Wieder bekam er keine Luft, doch dieses Mal war es anders. Dieses Mal fühlte es sich nicht wie Ersticken an. Und dann spürte er das Brennen der Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln, die drohten überzutreten und ihn vor Lily komplett zu blamieren. Er versuchte, sie zurückzuhalten, aber ohne Erfolg.

Das war kein Ersticken. Das war Erleichterung – und Freude.

»Oh, Remus …«, wisperte Lily, setzte sich auf sein Bett, legte die Arme um ihn und zog ihn an sich. »Shh … ist ja alles gut.«

Remus vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge, seine Hände hatte er um Lily gelegt und unbewusst krallten sie sich in den Stoff ihres Umhangs. Er begann unkontrolliert zu zittern, während ihn lautlose Schluchzer schüttelten und er Lilys Umhang durchnässte. Er schämte sich so sehr! Aber Lily schien das nicht zu stören. Zärtlich strich sie ihm über den Rücken und redete tröstend auf ihn ein. Die leisen Worte konnte er nicht verstehen, aber sie hatten eine unendlich beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn.

»E– es t– tut mir so leid!«, würgte er mit einem Schniefen hervor und erneut bahnte sich ein Schluchzer seinen Weg ins Freie. »S– so leid!«

»Shh … Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest«, sagte Lily bestimmt und schob ihn ein Stück von sich weg. Mit rotgeränderten Augen, laufender Nase und einem tränenfeuchten Gesicht starrte Remus sie an. Wieder schniefte er. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel über sein Gesicht.

»Doch! Ich hätte es dir sagen müssen! Ich hätte dir nie etwas vormachen sollen! Ich habe dich an der Nase herumgeführt und das tut mir so, _so leid_!«, platzte es aus ihm heraus. Erschrocken über seine eigene Abruptheit, schloss er den Mund. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren, aber er wusste, dass es so kommen musste. Es kam immer so. James, Sirius und Peter waren die Ausnahme – eine wundervolle Ausnahme. Aber nicht jeder konnte so sein wie seine Freunde. Nicht jeder konnte über das, was er war, hinwegsehen. Für die Meisten war er ein Werwolf; für die Wenigsten war er Remus Lupin.

»Ich sagte, es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest. Remus, ich würde dich wegen so einer Sache doch nicht verlassen! Wir sind Freunde und das werden wir auch bleiben.« Lily lächelte jetzt und sie war ein Mensch, dessen ganzes Wesen bei einem einfachen Lächeln strahlte. Sie war so lieb und freundlich, dass Remus sich umso schäbiger vorkam. Mit einer abrupten Bewegung rückte er von ihr ab, zog seine Beine an seine Brust und schlang schützend seine Arme um sie. Ihren verletzten Blick ignorierte er.

»Du weißt nicht, wovon du redest«, brachte er leise und mit ernster Stimme hervor. »Du hast keine Ahnung. Du solltest gehen – ich bin keine gute Gesellschaft.«

Den Blick hatte er abgewandt, während er sprach und auch jetzt hob er ihn nicht. Die Stille war erdrückend, aber er wusste, dass es so am besten war. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, dass Lily nicht antwortete. Er wünschte sich, dass sie ihn anschreien und ihm klarmachen würde, dass er mehr wert sei, dass ihr seine Freundschaft zu wichtig sei, als dass es sie kümmern würde, dass er ein Werwolf wäre. Aber Lily blieb stumm. Es zerriss Remus das Herz, aber er war es gewohnt. Die Leute drehten ihm immer den Rücken zu, wenn sie herausfanden, was er war.

So sehr in sein Selbstmitleid vertieft, bemerkte er gar nicht, wie Lily sich bewegte und schließlich neben ihm im Bett saß. Erst als sie ihre Arme wieder um ihn legte und ihn zu sich zog, sodass er unbeholfen gegen sie kippte, realisierte er, dass sie immer noch da war; dass sie nicht gegangen war. Er verstand nur nicht, warum.

»Idiot«, murmelte Lily in seine Haare, nachdem sie ihren Kopf auf seinem platziert hatte. Ihre langen, roten Haare kitzelten ihn im Gesicht und er musste ein Niesen unterdrücken, das sich seinen Weg nach außen bahnte. Das Resultat war eine Mischung aus Niesen und Schnauben und tränenden Augen. Hastig wischte er sich mit der linken Hand über sein Gesicht, während Lily laut auflachte und sich direkt dafür entschuldigte – sie hörte allerdings nicht auf zu lachen. Und Remus konnte nicht anders, als einzustimmen. Sie mussten wie zwei Verrückte aussehen, wie sie dort auf dem Bett saßen, in den Armen des jeweils anderen, und lachten, bis ihnen die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Aber es tat gut und deswegen interessierte es Remus nicht, wie sie auf Außenstehende wirken mussten.

In diesem Augenblick wurde ihm klar, dass Lily alles, was sie gesagt hatte, auch so meinte. Sie war seine Freundin und würde nicht einmal im Traum daran denken, so etwas Dummes wie seine Lykanthropie zwischen ihre Freundschaft kommen zu lassen.

»Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie dankbar ich dir bin«, brachte Remus nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit mit heiserer Stimme hervor. Sie hatten sich schlussendlich doch beruhigen können und saßen nun in stillem Einvernehmen auf dem Bett; Remus immer noch in Lilys Armen. Sie streichelte leicht durch seine Haare und es hatte etwas Beruhigendes an sich. Remus verstand es nicht ganz, aber es war ihm egal, denn es fühlte sich gut an.

»Wofür?«, fragte sie.

»Dafür, dass du nicht bist wie alle anderen. Dafür, dass du immer noch mit mir befreundet sein willst.« Wieder spürte er diesen Kloß in seinem Hals und hoffte inständig, nicht schon wieder so sehr von seinen Emotionen überwältigt zu werden, dass er erneut losweinte, wie ein kleines Kind. Er schluckte einmal und atmete tief durch. Erleichtert bemerkte er, wie das beengende Gefühl in seiner Kehle sich löste.

»Ich hab’s dir doch vorhin schon gesagt«, seufzte sie und er spürte ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Kopfhaut, als er durch seine Haare strich. »Wir sind Freunde. Und das ist mir tausendmal wichtiger als alles andere – selbst als das, was man von mir denkt, wenn man herausfindet, dass ich mit einem Werwolf befreundet bin.«

Bei diesen Worten versteifte sich Remus. Natürlich. Das hatte er schon fast verdrängt. Wenn man herausfand, dass sie mit einem Werwolf befreundet war, würde sie zu einem sozialen Außenseiter werden. Ihr Status als Muggelgeborene sorgte in diesen Zeiten ja schon dafür, dass sie ganz unten auf der sozialen Leiter der Zaubererwelt stand, aber wenn dann noch ihre Freundschaft zu ihm hinzukam – er wollte es sich gar nicht ausmalen.

Lily hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass er sich versteift hatte und sah ihn wieder besorgt an.

»Was ist los?«

»Nichts«, log er und schenkte ihr, wie er hoffte, ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, wobei er seinen Kopf so drehte, dass er sie ansehen konnte. Er hielt inne. Durch seine veränderte Position war er ihrem Gesicht so nahe. Er konnte die goldenen Lichtflecken, die sich in ihren grünen Augen spiegelten sehen, konnte jede einzelne Sommersprosse auf ihrer Haut zählen, jede einzelne Wimper sehen und ihren Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren. Plötzlich war er angespannt. Sein Blick wanderte zu ihren Lippen und unbewusst leckte er sich über seine. Ihr Duft umgab ihn und vernebelte seine Sinne. Er konnte sich auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren – nur noch auf Lily. Auf Lily und diesen Duft nach Orangen, der sie immer zu umwehen schien.

»Remus?«, wisperte sie und schien in genau dem gleichen Zauber gefangen zu sein wie er selbst. Er wollte ihm schon nachgeben und sich zu ihr beugen, als sich sein Verstand wieder einschaltete. _Stop! Tu das nicht! Du bist auf Zaubertränke, du kannst nicht klar denken! STOP! James wird dich umbringen! Weg! WEG! Mission abbrechen! MISSION ABBRECHEN!_

Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung – und Remus konnte sich auch später nicht erklären, wie es passieren konnte – knallte er mit seiner Stirn gegen ihre und stieß sie so vom Bett. Stöhnend fasste er sich an den Kopf, bevor er überhaupt realisierte, was er da getan hatte.

»Scheiße!«, fluchte er und beugte sich über den Bettrand. Auf dem Boden saß Lily, die Beine angewinkelt und einen schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck im Gesicht, während sie sich mit tränenden Augen die Stirn rieb. »Tut mir leid, Lily!«

»Was sollte das?«, fragte sie und rappelte sich mit wackeligen Beinen auf. Remus sah sie zerknirscht an. Es tat ihm wirklich leid.

»Ich weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren ist.« _Außer, dass ich dich beinahe geküsst hätte und das ein riesiger Fehler gewesen wäre, weil James mich umgebracht hätte und du mit dem Wissen hättest leben müssen, einen Werwolf geküsst zu haben. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass James mich umgebracht hätte? Oh Merlin! JAMES! Hoffentlich erfährt er niemals von diesem Beinahe-Kuss! Ich bin ein toter Mann. Ich bin ein toter Mann!_

Remus raufte sich die Haare. Er musste komplett verrückt wirken, aber wenn Lily seine Gedanken kennen würde, könnte sie ohne Probleme verstehen, warum er sich so aufführte. Und sie würde ihm zustimmen. Er war ein toter Mann, sollte James jemals herausfinden, was beinahe passiert wäre. Am besten tat er so, als wäre nichts geschehen. Genau, das war eine gute Idee.

Mit einem immer noch zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck bedeutete er Lily, sich wieder zu ihm auf das Bett zu setzen und zu seiner Erleichterung folgte sie seiner Aufforderung. Er entschuldigte sich noch mehrmals, bis sie ihm mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln den Mund zuhielt. Ihre Hand roch so gut. _Aus! Böser Wolf!_

»Alles in Ordnung. Vergeben und vergessen«, sagte sie und nahm ihre Hand von seinem Mund weg. Er widerstand der Versuchung, ihrer Handbewegung mit seinem Kopf zu folgen und sah sie nur aus großen Augen an. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

»Ich bin heute ein echter Idiot, oder?«, platzte es aus ihm heraus und Lily lachte.

»Ein bisschen. Ein kleiner Idiot vielleicht«, grinste sie und verzog dann das Gesicht. Wieder rieb sie sich über die Stirn, an der sich ein roter Fleck bildete. »Aber ich verzeihe dir. Du siehst mich an, wie ein verlorenes Hündchen – da kann ich dir gar nicht böse sein.«

» _Ein verlorenes Hündchen_?«, fragte Remus perplex und versuchte, sie böse anzuschauen, was ihm kläglich misslang. »Also bitte! Wenn, dann ein voll ausgewachsener Wolf, ja?«

»Na gut, mein großer, böser Wolf«, stichelte Lily und jetzt lachte auch Remus. »Ach ja! Hätte ich fast vergessen!«

Lily stand auf, griff nach ihrer Tasche und wühlte eine Zeitlang in ihr herum, bis sie mit einem triumphierenden Aufschrei etwas aus ihren Untiefen zu Tage beförderte. Mit einem erwartungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck hielt sie Remus den Gegenstand entgegen, der ihn verständnislos an sich nahm und eingehend betrachtete. Sofort hellte sich seine skeptische Miene auf und er strahlte praktisch.

»Oh! Danke, Lily! Woher wusstest du das?«

»Ich kenne dich eben«, erwiderte sie geheimnisvoll und grinste verschmitzt, als er sie ungläubig ansah. »Okay, okay, ich geb’s zu: ich weiß seit Jahren, dass du nach Vollmond immer sehr viel Schokolade isst. Und ich habe schon vor Ewigkeiten herausgefunden, was deine Lieblingssorte ist – also habe ich sie gekauft. Ich dachte, du freust dich vielleicht.«

Sie sah ihn ein wenig verunsichert an, doch das breite Grinsen auf Remus’ Gesicht vertrieb diese Unsicherheit sofort. Mit einem Satz sprang er aus dem Bett und drückte Lily an sich, die seine Umarmung zögernd erwiderte.

»Danke! Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr das meinen Tag erhellt!«, rief er und seine Stimme klang dumpf durch ihre dichten Haare hindurch. Sie lachte. Mit einem immer noch breiten Grinsen, das drohte, sein Gesicht in sein Hälften zu spalten, ließ er sie los und kletterte wieder in sein Bett, bevor Madam Pomfrey etwas mitbekam. Sie konnte sehr herrisch werden, wenn ihre Patienten entgegen ihrer Vorschriften handelten – und die Vorschrift für einen Werwolf direkt nach Vollmond bedeutete »Bettruhe«.

»Ich wusste nicht, dass Schokolade nach dem Vollmond für Werwölfe so wichtig ist«, bemerkte Lily nachdenklich und setzte sich wieder zu Remus auf das Bett. Er hatte inzwischen die Verpackung von der Tafel gerissen und steckte sich gerade ein Stück in den Mund.

»Ist sie auch nicht«, erwiderte er mit vollem Mund und schluckte, bevor er Lily die Tafel hinhielt und sie sich auch ein Stück abbrach. »Meine Mutter hat mir früher nach meinen Verwandlungen immer Schokolade gegeben. Das habe ich all die Jahre beibehalten und für gewöhnlich bringen mir James, Peter und Sirius immer welche. Es ist … ein Ritual. Es ist beruhigend.«

Er lächelte ein wenig peinlich berührt, aber Lily nickte nur verstehend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Er litt. Alles tat ihm weh. Überall war Blut. Seine Haut war zerbissen und zerkratzt. Seine Muskeln schrien. Seine Knochen schmerzten. Er zitterte. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen._

_Was war nur geschehen? Remus konnte sich nicht erinnern. Er wusste nur, dass ihn plötzlich Schmerzen übermannt hatten, alles hatte sich zusammengezogen, seine ganze Haut hatte gebrannt und sein Körper hatte sich angefühlt, als würde er zerquetscht und neu geformt werden. Es waren Qualen, die er nie wieder durchleiden wollte._

_Und da war noch etwas. Ein Bild seines Vaters erschien vor seinem geistigen Auge. Er hatte Remus in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen._

_»Alles wird gut, mein Junge«, hatte er gesagt und Remus hatte geweint. Er war müde gewesen und alles hatte ihm wehgetan. Aber er war ein großer Junge und deswegen hatte er so schnell es ihm möglich war, aufgehört zu weinen. Große Jungen weinten nicht._

_Die Schmerzen, die er erfahren hatte, waren jedoch nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er gerade durchmachte. Tränen liefen ihm ungehindert über die Wangen und vermischten sich mit dem Blut. Das Salz brannte in seinen Wunden und es war ihm egal, dass große Jungen nicht weinen durften. Er wollte nur noch seine Mutter. Er wollte sich von ihr in den Arm nehmen und trösten lassen. Er wollte, dass sie ihm sagte, dass alles gut werden würde. Er wollte, dass sie ihn küsste._

_Sein Weinen wurde lauter, bis er Schritte auf dem Flur hörte, die auf sein Zimmer zukamen. Er begann zu schreien, obwohl er sich zu schwach dazu fühlte. Er schrie sich die Lunge aus dem Hals. Er hatte Angst._

_»Mum! MUM!_ MUM _!«_

_Die Schritte wurden hastiger, Füße trafen schwer auf den harten Holzboden, als seine Mutter sich beeilte zu seinem Zimmer zu kommen. Remus schrie weiter und hörte auch nicht auf, als die Tür endlich geöffnet wurde und seine Mutter in den Raum eilte, der einem Schlachtfeld glich. Die Möbel waren zerstört, überall lagen Splitter und Holzreste herum und Klauenspuren bedeckten Wände und Boden. Als hätte ein wildes Tier hier gewütet._

_Mit einer Sanftheit, die wohl nur eine Mutter für ihr Kind aufbringen konnte, hob Hope ihren Sohn hoch, der unter Qualen aufschrie. Blut und Tränen bedeckten ihr Oberteil, während sie Remus durch den Flur, die Treppe hinunter und ins Wohnzimmer trug._

_»Alles wird gut«, murmelte sie immer und immer wieder wie eine Beschwörung und strich Remus durch die blutverklebten Haare. Vorsichtig legte sie ihn auf das Sofa. »Warte hier, ich bin sofort wieder da.«_

_»Nein!«, rief Remus verängstigt und streckte seine schmerzenden Arme nach seiner Mutter aus, doch sie war schon aus dem Raum gehuscht. Remus hatte Angst. Er wollte, dass sie zurückkam! Sofort!_

_»Shh … ist ja gut«, sagte Hope und kam wieder in den Raum. Sie hatte Handtücher und eine Schale Wasser bei sich, die sie auf dem Boden neben dem Sofa abstellte. Die Handtücher platzierte sie daneben. Zaghaft, um Remus nicht wehzutun, säuberte sie seine Wunden. Das Wasser war lauwarm und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Handtücher vom Blut rotgefärbt waren und das Wasser in der Schale einen Rosaton angenommen hatte. Remus verstand nicht, was passiert war. Er wusste nur, dass es sein Blut war, aber seine Mutter war da und kümmerte sich darum – also würde schon alles gut werden._

_Immer wieder tauchte Hope die Handtücher in die Wasserschale und tupfte vorsichtig, als könnte sie ihren Sohn zerbrechen, seine Wunden und seine Haut ab, bis er wieder sauber war und die Risse in seiner Haut aufhörten zu bluten. Remus war erschöpft. Immer wieder fielen ihm die Augen zu, doch er bemühte sich wachzubleiben. Es gelang ihm nicht._

_Es war bereits Abend, als er wieder aufwachte. Durch das Fenster sah er, dass es draußen schon dunkel war und der abnehmende Mond hoch am Himmel stand. Seine Mutter hatte ihm Verbände angelegt und ihm seinen Schlafanzug angezogen. Er lag unter eine dicke Decke gekuschelt auf dem Sofa._

_»Remus?« Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen und drehte sich um. Im Sessel neben dem Sofa saß sein Vater und sah ihn besorgt und angespannt an. »Wie geht es dir?«_

_»Mir tut alles weh«, jammerte Remus und zog die Nase hoch. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und er wollte nur noch weinen. Aber große Jungen weinten nicht – das hatte sein Vater ihm immer wieder gesagt und er wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen._

_»Das vergeht wieder«, sagte Lyall und stand auf. Remus sah ihm sehnsüchtig nach. Seit ihn dieses Monster angegriffen hatte, war sein Vater anders zu ihm und er verstand es einfach nicht. Es machte ihn unendlich traurig. Hatte sein Vater ihn nicht mehr lieb?_

_»Remus, Schatz, bist du wach?«, drang die Stimme seiner Mutter aus der Küche und Remus wirbelte herum. Das war keine gute Idee. Ein Stechen zog sich über seinen Nacken, seinen Rücken hinunter bis zu seiner Hüfte und er japste nach Luft._

_»Ja, Mama«, keuchte er und wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Er hatte Angst, dass ihm noch mehr wehtun würde. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen. Sofort kam Hope in das Wohnzimmer und sah ihren Sohn mitleidig an, was dieser gar nicht mitbekam. Sie strich ihm vorsichtig über den Kopf, als könnte sie ihn verletzen, und stellte ein Tablett auf den Wohnzimmertisch._

_»Du hast doch bestimmt Hunger, oder?«, fragte sie freundlich und setzte sich neben Remus auf das Sofa. Er nickte und schaute zu dem Tablett. Auf ihm standen eine Tasse, die eindeutig Kakao enthielt – das roch Remus auch noch zehn Kilometer gegen den Wind – und ein Teller mit Suppe. Und neben dem Teller lag ein großer Riegel Schokolade. Remus lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Süßigkeiten gab es nur zu wichtigen Anlässen._

_Sofort wollte er nach dem Riegel greifen, doch ein tadelnder Blick seiner Mutter hinderte ihn daran. Also setzte er sich ordentlich hin und aß zunächst seine Suppe, bevor er den Kakao trank und sich dann über den Riegel hermachte, der so groß wie sein Unterarm war. Er wollte ihn gerade auspacken, da überkam ihn das Misstrauen. Warum sollte er auf einmal einfach so Schokolade bekommen?_

_»Warum krieg ich Schoko?«, fragte er seine Mutter und behielt den Riegel sehnsüchtig im Blick. So bemerkte er nicht den traurigen Ausdruck, der über das Gesicht seiner Mutter glitt und gleich wieder verschwand._

_»Weil du ein tapferer Junge warst. Erinnerst du dich daran, was letzte Nacht passiert ist?« Remus schüttelte schnell den Kopf, hielt aber sofort inne, als ihn unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen quälten. Mit einem Stöhnen fasste er sich an die Schläfen. Seine Mutter zog ihn sanft an sich und begann, ihm zärtlich über den Kopf zu streicheln, bis die Schmerzen nachließen. »Du weißt doch noch, dass dich dieses Tier angegriffen hat, oder?«_

_»Ja«, sagte Remus leise. »Es war ein … ein Werwolf? Hat Dad gesagt.«_

_»Ganz genau. Und Dad hat dir auch erklärt, was das bedeutet, oder?«, fragte sie zaghaft und strich ihm weiterhin über die Haare. Remus nickte vorsichtig._

_»Wenn man von einem Werwolf gebissen wird, wird man selbst einer. Dad hat gesagt, dass ich einer bin. Ich verwandle mich auch.« Remus sah seine Mutter fragend an, die traurig nickte. »Hab ich mich letzte Nacht verwandelt?«_

_Wieder nickte Hope und Remus starrte auf seine Hände, die er im Schoß gefaltet hatte. Er war auch zu einem Monster geworden. Deswegen erinnerte er sich an nichts mehr. Sein Vater hatte ihm alles erklärt, nachdem er angegriffen worden war. Nun verstand er._

_»Nach jeder Verwandlung bekommst du Schokolade. Weil du so tapfer bist«, sagte Hope leise und gab ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. Und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag lächelte er. Das waren gute Aussichten. »Magst du sie nicht essen?«_

_Das ließ sich Remus natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und schon riss er das Papier von dem Schokoladenriegel und warf es achtlos auf den Tisch, bevor er den ersten Bissen nahm. Es war wie der Himmel auf Erden._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Remus beschloss, Lily zu erzählen, weswegen er nach jedem Vollmond Schokolade aß. Er befand, dass sie es verdient hatte, dieses winzige, wichtige Detail aus seinem Leben zu kennen – nun, sofern sie es überhaupt wissen wollte.

Die Erzählung dauerte nicht lange, immerhin war es schon ziemlich lange her und Remus war sehr jung gewesen. Er erinnerte sich demnach nicht mehr an jede Einzelheit. Aber Lily war eine geduldige Zuhörerin und gab keinen Ton von sich, bis er geendet hatte. Erst dann sprach sie.

»Dein Vater ist einfach so aus dem Zimmer gegangen? Obwohl er gesehen hat, dass du leidest?«, flüsterte sie mit vor dem Mund gehaltenen Händen. In ihren Augen standen Tränen, als hätte sie gerade die traurigste Geschichte der Welt gehört. Remus nickte nur grimmig.

»Kein Grund zu weinen, Lily«, sagte er. »Bitte glaub nicht, dass mein Vater grausam ist. Er ist ein besserer Mann, als du denkst. Du musst wissen, dass er ein extremer Werwolfgegner war – und ein Experte für nichtmenschliche, geisterhafte Erscheinungen, wie beispielsweise Irrwichte. Das Ministerium ist auf ihn aufmerksam geworden und hat ihn um Mithilfe gebeten. Natürlich hat er zugesagt – wie hätte er auch ablehnen können?

Jedenfalls gab es einen Angriff an Vollmond. Zwei Muggelkinder wurden getötet und das Ministerium musste dem natürlich nachgehen. Sie haben einige Männer gefasst; unter ihnen Fenrir Greyback. Ich weiß nicht, ob du schon mal von ihm gehört hast.«

Remus hielt kurz inne und sah Lily an. Er wusste, dass er mit seiner Geschichte extrem ausschweifte, aber er wollte nicht, dass sie einen falschen Eindruck von seinem Vater bekam. Er war ein guter Mann.

»Ja, ich … ich habe von ihm gehört. Ich kenne seinen Namen, aber ich weiß nicht … Ist er ein Werwolf?«, erkundigte sie sich unsicher und Remus nickte.

»Ja, aber das wusste man zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht. Du musst wissen, dass die Werwolfregistration sehr schlecht geführt wurde und viele Werwölfe unter dem Radar lebten. Auch Greyback. Er wurde nur mitgenommen, weil er mit dem Rudel aufgegriffen wurde. Er hat sich wohl selbst als Muggellandstreicher ausgegeben.

Dad hat sofort erkannt, dass er ein Werwolf ist, aber niemand wollte ihm glauben. Er hat die Ministeriumsarbeiter angefleht, ihn bis zum nächsten Vollmond wegzusperren und dann zu sehen, ob er sich verwandelt. Es wurde abgelehnt. Daraufhin hat er sämtliche Werwölfe beleidigt, hat sie beschimpft – und damit natürlich auch Greyback.« Remus hielt mit finsterer Miene inne und atmete tief durch. »Greyback ist rachsüchtig. Er ist kein guter Mann. Ich würde ihn nicht einmal mehr als ›Menschen‹ bezeichnen. Er ist bereits ein Monster.

Jedenfalls sann er auf Rache. Und wie verletzt man einen rechtschaffenen Mann am besten? Indem man die ins Visier nimmt, die ihm am meisten bedeuten. Greyback hat sich an Vollmond unter dem Fenster meines Zimmers platziert, ist eingebrochen, nachdem er sich verwandelt hatte, und hat mich gebissen.«

Er konnte nicht weiterreden. Sein Atem kam stoßweise und kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut. Ihn überkam immer noch die pure Panik, wenn er an diese Nacht dachte. Eine kühle Hand legte sich an seine Wange und sein Kopf ruckte nach oben. Er sah in Lilys mitfühlende Augen und entspannte sich.

»Du musst nicht weiterreden«, erklärte sie leise und strich mit ihrem Daumen über seine Haut. Remus war gewillt, seine Augen zu schließen, aber er hielt sich davon ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Er legte seine bandagierte Hand über ihre und führte ihrer beider Hände zum Bett hinunter.

»Nein, es ist schon in Ordnung. Ich _will_ es dir erzählen«, würgte er mit stumpfer Stimme hervor. »Nach diesem Vorfall hat Dad zunächst nicht mehr mit mir geredet. Ich war natürlich verletzt, ich wusste nicht, warum er sich so abweisend benahm. Jetzt weiß ich, dass er sich selbst seiner Gefühle bewusst werden musste. Greyback hatte ihn vor eine schwere Wahl gestellt. Er musste sich entscheiden, was siegen sollte: sein Hass über Werwölfe oder seine Liebe zu seinem Sohn. Er war dazu erzogen worden, Werwölfe zu hassen, daher mache ich ihm keinen Vorwurf. Immerhin hat er sich schlussendlich für mich entschieden.

Er und Mum haben alles dafür getan, um eine Heilung zu finden. Natürlich hatten sie keinen Erfolg, aber ich kann es ihnen nicht verübeln. Ich würde es wohl nicht anders machen. Sie lieben mich und mehr kann ich nicht erwarten.«

Remus wusste, dass Lily nichts sagen würde. Er selbst würde wohl keine Worte finden, wenn er diese Geschichte von einem seiner Freunde gehört hätte. Jedes tröstende Wort hätte leer und falsch geklungen und Mitleid wollte man in so einer Situation nicht haben. Lily war intelligent, sie wusste, wann sie was sagen musste – und wann sie nichts sagen sollte. Unsicher sah er zu ihr, nachdem sein Blick die ganze Zeit auf die Bettdecke gerichtet gewesen war. Es lag eine Traurigkeit in ihren Augen, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte und plötzlich fand er sich in ihren Armen wieder. Der Orangenduft umhüllte ihn und er schloss die Augen, die Arme um Lily schlingend.

»Dein Vater ist ein guter Mann, Remus. Lass dir von niemandem etwas anderes einreden«, sagte Lily bestimmt und er hörte die Tränen in ihrer Stimme. Er nickte nur, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Sirius war damals wütend geworden, James hatte ihn mitleidig angesehen und Peter hatte nur mit offenem Mund dagesessen und gestammelt, dass es ihm leidtue, was Remus zugestoßen war. Aber das war in Ordnung.

Nachdem Lily sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und sicher war, dass sie nicht gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde, löste sie sich von Remus und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Er lächelte.

»Mach dir keine Sorgen, Lily, mir geht’s gut«, sagte er. »Du solltest vielleicht gehen, es gibt gleich Abendessen.«

Sie musste gemerkt haben, dass er jetzt etwas Ruhe haben wollte und nickte. Jetzt lächelte auch sie.

»Kommt schnell wieder auf die Beine, ich brauche meinen Lernpartner wieder. Marlene ist nicht sonderlich hilfreich«, grinste sie, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. »Mach’s gut.«

Und damit verließ sie den Krankenflügel und ließ einen verwirrten Remus zurück, der sich abwesend an die Stirn fasste – dort, wo vor nicht einmal einer Minute noch Lilys Lippen gewesen waren. _Ich bin ein toter Mann._

 


	7. Kapitel 6

Remus zupfte unruhig an dem Verband an seinem rechten Arm herum. Als Madam Pomfrey die Bandagen gewechselt hatte, hatte er einen langen Riss, der seinen gesamten Arm entlanglief, ausmachen können. Natürlich hatte sie ihn direkt mit Silberpulver und Diptam behandelt, aber trotzdem schmerzte es natürlich und jetzt kam auch noch ein unerträglicher Juckreiz hinzu, der ihm allerdings mitteilte, dass die Wunde abheilte. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung versuchte er, sich so zu kratzen, dass der Verband nicht verrutschte, aber es kam einfach keine Linderung. Genervt ließ Remus von seinem Arm ab und lehnte sich zurück.

Er saß auf dem Fensterbrett neben seinem Bett, das Fenster geöffnet, und sah hinaus auf die Ländereien, die sich im Licht der untergehenden Sonne rot färbten. Aber auch dieser beruhigende Anblick konnte ihn nicht ablenken und unbewusst wanderte seine linke Hand wieder zu seinem verletzten Arm und kratzte an dem Verband herum, bis ein scharfer Schmerz durch die Stelle schoss und Remus zischend die Luft einziehen ließ. Binnen weniger Sekunden färbte sich der Verband rot.

»Scheiße!«, fluchte er unterdrückt und betrachtete die sich rasch verfärbenden Leinen. Mit einem Satz sprang er von dem Fenstersims und wandte sich zu seinem Nachttisch. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm etwas von dem Gemisch mitgegeben, sollte der Fall eintreten und eine der Wunden sich wieder öffnen. Geübt entfernte Remus den Verband und trug die Mischung aus Silberpulver und Diptam auf. Zischend schloss sich die Wunde wieder und ein zarter Rauchfaden stieg an der Stelle auf, an der das Heilmittel seine Haut berührt hatte. Ungeschickt fischte Remus mit seiner linken Hand den Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche, richtete ihn auf seinen Arm und mit einem » _Ferula!_ « erschien ein neuer, nun schneeweißer Verband.

Remus brummte zufrieden, steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg und wandte sich dem Fenster zu, um erneut auf dem Fensterbrett Platz zu nehmen. Bevor er das jedoch tat, drehte er sich noch ein weiteres Mal zu seinem Nachttisch um und nahm sich eine Packung Zigaretten aus der obersten Schublade. Mit der leicht zerknickten Packung in der Hand schwang er sich wieder auf das Fenstersims. Geübt schob er sich eine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen, holte seinen Zauberstab wieder hervor und zündete sie an. Als der erste Rauch seine Lungen füllte, schloss er entspannt die Augen und stieß ihn durch fast geschlossene Lippen wieder aus. Langsam breitete sich Ruhe in ihm aus und er vergaß den Schmerz und das Jucken in seinem Arm. Er hatte sich eigentlich geschworen, mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören, aber er musste zugeben, dass er einfach zu schwach war. Gerade wenn Sirius sich auch eine Zigarette ansteckte, konnte Remus selten widerstehen und kurze Zeit später standen sie meist gemeinsam da und rauchten. James versuchte sie immer und immer wieder davon abzubringen, aber natürlich wusste auch er, dass bei Sirius in diesem Fall Hopfen und Malz verloren war. Bei Remus hingegen schien er die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben zu haben.

»Mach das aus.« _Wenn man vom Teufel spricht._

Widerwillig öffnete Remus ein Auge und schielte zu James hinüber, der sich lässig an die Wand gelehnt hatte und ihn vorwurfsvoll ansah. Remus nahm provokativ einen weiteren Zug und stieß den Rauch aus – natürlich Richtung Fenster, er wollte seinen Freund schließlich nicht komplett verärgern.

»Nah«, antwortete er und schüttelte den Kopf. Noch einen Zug.

»Irgendwann krepiert ihr noch an dem Scheiß«, sagte James, doch Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

»Vermutlich erwischt uns einer von Voldemorts Schoßhündchen vorher«, sagte Remus mit einem bitteren Unterton in der Stimme und James’ Miene wurde weicher.

»Sag so was nicht«, murmelte er und trat an Remus heran. Er streckte seine Hand aus und mit einem Seufzen überließ Remus ihm die Zigarette, die sofort aus dem Fenster geworfen wurde.

»Was willst du, James?« Remus wollte nicht genervt klingen, aber die Müdigkeit von der Vollmondnacht und die Schmerzen ließen ihn bissig werden. Er wusste, dass es James gegenüber unfair war, aber er verkniff sich eine Entschuldigung – ihm war gerade wirklich nicht nach einem Gespräch zumute, das vermutlich seine Gesundheit zum Thema hatte.

»Ich wollte mit dir über Tatzes Geburtstag reden. Mit Wurmschwanz habe ich schon gesprochen. Hat der Herr dafür gerade Zeit oder beliebt es ihm, einen Termin auszumachen?« James schien sich seinen Sarkasmus nicht verkneifen zu können und Remus bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er sollte nicht so zu seinen Freunden sein – nicht einmal, wenn er genervt war und seine Ruhe haben wollte.

»Tut mir leid«, entschuldigte er sich und gestikulierte, dass er James weiter zuhören würde.

»Okay, also … Es ist passend, dass sein Geburtstag genau auf den Hogsmeade-Samstag fällt, da er mit Marlene ins Dorf gehen wird. Sie hat mir versprochen, ihn abzulenken.« Remus nickte verstehend und bedeutete James fortzufahren. »Das heißt im Klartext, dass du, Wurmschwanz und ich den Morgen über ins Dorf gehen können und dann nachmittags die Party organisieren. Das sollten wir bis sieben Uhr hinkriegen. Was denkst du?«

»Hmm … ja, klingt gut.« Remus nickte wieder. »Denkst du, Marlene kann ihn lange genug beschäftigen?«

James lachte schnaubend auf.

»Bitte! Es ist offensichtlich, dass er in sie verknallt ist! Und Marls mag ihn auch. Das sollte kein Problem sein, außer sie gehen zu Madam Puddifoots – und das ist für beide ganz sicher nichts, das weißt du«, erklärte James.

»Hast ja Recht«, antwortete Remus. »Was hast du geplant? Du hast dir doch sicher was überlegt, oder?«

»Oh, mein liebster Moony, _das_ wirst du an besagtem Samstag erfahren. Wurmschwanz weiß auch noch nichts.« James grinste verschmitzt und auch auf Remus’ Gesicht breitete sich ein unheilverkündendes Lächeln aus. _Das dürfte interessant werden._

 

 

* * *

 

 

»Ich fasse es nicht!« Mit einem entnervten Schnauben ließ Lily sich neben Remus auf das Sofa fallen und verschränkte die Arme. Remus zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte sie fragend an, eine Feder lässig zwischen den Fingern drehend, während er über einem Pergament gebeugt dasaß.

»Was ist los, Lily?«, fragte er schließlich, als die Stille sich in die Länge zog und Lily nur wütend vor sich hin stierte und hin und wieder schnaubend die Luft durch ihre Nase ausstieß. Sie verzog entschuldigend das Gesicht.

»Ich weiß, es ist dämlich und eigentlich sollte ich mich nicht aufregen«, begann sie und schnaubte erneut, »aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass meine Freundinnen zu sehr mit ihren Hormonen beschäftigt sind!«

»Wie bitte?« Remus glaubte, sich verhört zu haben, und schaute Lily belustigt an. Ihre wütende Miene wich einem verlegenen Grinsen.

»Na ja, niemand geht mit mir nach Hogsmeade – Potter hat mich schon gefragt, wag es ja nicht, mir vorzuschlagen, mit ihm hinzugehen! –, weil … Mary trifft sich mit Reginald und Marlene geht mit Black hin«, erklärte sie und gestikulierte aufgewühlt mit beiden Händen. »Sie lassen mich einfach im Stich!«

Remus versuchte es. Er versuchte es wirklich! Aber er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Lilys Wutausbruch hatte eine Komik an sich, die ihn laut auflachen ließ, was ihm einen Schlag gegen die Schulter einbrachte.

»Tut mir leid!«, japste er, als er sich einigermaßen wieder gefangen hatte und sah Lily entschuldigend an. Er grinste verschmitzt, als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn amüsiert anfunkelte.

»Das ist nicht lustig, Lupin! Du solltest mich in dieser Krise unterstützen und nicht auslachen«, echauffierte sie sich und brach dann selbst in Gelächter aus. »Ich bin pathetisch, oder?«

»Nein, Quatsch«, sagte Remus und schüttelte den Kopf. »Du bist eine hübsche und liebenswerte junge Frau. Willst du mir wirklich weismachen, dass dich niemand gefragt hat, ob du mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen willst?«

Das Lächeln schwand augenblicklich von ihrem Gesicht.

»Nein, niemand hat mich gefragt. Nur Potter und du weißt, was ich von ihm halte«, sagte sie und schluckte. Ihre Stimme war rau geworden.

»Oh, Lily …« Remus ließ die Feder fallen, rückte ein Stück zu ihr und legte einen Arm um sie. Sofort lehnte sie sich an ihn und zog leise die Nase hoch.

»Sie haben beide jemanden, Remus, und ich fühle mich so allein. Kannst du das verstehen? Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist. Sonst habe ich kein Problem damit, aber … Glaubst du, das sich jemals jemand für mich interessieren wird?«, fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme und Remus bettete seinen Kopf auf ihren Scheitel. Alles in ihm schrie, ihr zu sagen, dass James gedroht hatte, jeden zu verhexen, der es auch nur wagen sollte, Lily um ein Date zu bitten. Aber das konnte er seinem Freund nicht antun – das käme einem Verrat gleich. Stattdessen beschränkte er sich darauf, ihr beruhigend über den Rücken zu streicheln und ihr tröstende Worte zuzumurmeln.

Glücklicherweise war es bereits spät und der Gemeinschaftsraum wie leergefegt, sodass niemand mitbekam, dass Lily Evans an Remus Lupins Schulter weinte. Sollte diese Information jemals zu James durchdringen, hätte Remus’ letztes Stündlein geschlagen.

»Remus?«

»Hmm?« Lily hatte sich langsam wieder beruhigt, doch Remus’ Hand fuhr immer noch in kreisenden Bewegungen über ihren Rücken.

»Würdest du mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen?«, fragte sie leise und hob den Kopf, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. _Mist._

»Umm … ich gehe schon mit James und Peter … Aber sie hätten sicherlich nichts dagegen, wenn du uns begleitest!«, beeilte er sich, hastig hinzuzufügen, als er sah, wie ihre hoffnungsvolle Miene in sich zusammenfiel. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und Remus konnte förmlich die Räder in ihrem Kopf rotieren hören. _Merlin, sie ist wirklich hübsch_ , dachte er und lächelte leicht. Er konnte verstehen, warum James in sie verliebt war.

»Das ist kein Trick, oder?« Ihre Stimme war unsicher.

»Was sollte das für ein Trick sein?« Remus runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und sah Lily prüfend an.

»Na ja … von Potter«, sagte sie und ein entrüsteter Unterton war zu vernehmen. »Du und Peter werdet doch nicht einfach verschwinden und mich mit ihm alleine lassen?«

Remus lachte ungläubig auf.

»Lily, daran hab ich nicht mal gedacht!«, lachte er und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. »Nein, wir werden nicht verschwinden. Können wir auch gar nicht. Wir gehen morgens nach Hogsmeade und bereiten nachmittags Sirius’ Geburtstag vor. Es war also eine ernstgemeinte Frage, ob du den Morgen mit uns verbringen willst.«

Immer noch war der Hauch eines Zweifels auf Lilys Gesicht zu sehen und Remus wusste, dass dieser Zweifel groß sein musste, wenn sie ihn nicht über ihre Pläne zu Sirius’ Geburtstag ausfragte. Stellte sich nur die Frage, ob und wie er diesen Zweifel ausräumen konnte. Er musterte sie und dachte nach, doch bevor er zu einem Ergebnis kommen konnte, zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

»Okay.«

»Okay?«, fragte er unsicher nach. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja verhört.

»Ja, okay.« Sie lächelte. »Ich würde gerne mit euch nach Hogsmeade gehen – vorausgesetzt, Potter benimmt sich!«

»Ich schwöre feierlich, dass er sich benehmen wird!« Remus legte eine Hand aufs Herz und grinste breit. Innerlich gratulierte er sich zu diesem Witz, den in diesem Moment nur er verstand.

»Ich werde das noch bereuen«, murmelte Lily, aber sie lächelte bei diesen Worten.

»Nah … wir sind ganz zahm.« Remus’ Grinsen strafte seiner Worte Lügen und er war sich dessen vollauf bewusst.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Der Morgen des Hogsmeadewochenendes brach diesig an und Remus wollte alles – nur nicht den warmen Kokon seiner Decke verlassen. Das war ihm natürlich nicht vergönnt.

»Aufstehen!«, rief James gutgelaunt und zog Remus die Decke weg.

»James!«, jammerte Remus, wobei er die erste Silbe langzog und dabei noch weinerlicher klang. Blindlings tastete er nach seiner Decke, die er natürlich nicht zu fassen bekam. »Schlafen!«

»Nichts da, Moony«, erwiderte James fröhlich und Remus fragte sich unweigerlich, wie man so früh schon so gut drauf sein konnte. »Selbst Wurmschwanz ist schon wach und Sirius ist bereits zu seinem Date gegangen. Los, auf jetzt, wir haben nur ein begrenztes Zeitfenster!«

Mit einem unwilligen Murren zwang Remus sich dazu, die Augen zu öffnen. Er blinzelte verschlafen und setzte sich auf. Sein Stöhnen und Ächzen ließ darauf schließen, dass es eine sehr anstrengende Tätigkeit sein musste – oder vielleicht war er auch einfach nur kein Morgenmensch. James lachte.

»Sei ruhig, Potter!«, krächzte Remus mit rauer Stimme und erhob sich. Im Zeitlupentempo suchte er seine Sachen zusammen und schlurfte ins Bad.

Eine Dusche später fühlte er sich endlich wieder wie ein Mensch – zumindest mehr oder weniger. Er war wacher und lebendiger und selbst das Zähneputzen ging ihm leicht von der Hand. Frisch wie der junge Morgen, den er so verabscheute, verließ er das Badezimmer wieder. Peter und James warteten schon auf ihn und gemeinsam verließen sie den Gryffindorturm und begaben sich in die Große Halle, um zu frühstücken.

Remus erspähte sofort Lily, die sich angeregt mit Mary unterhielt. Auch James hatte die Mädchen gesehen und schritt selbstbewusst zu ihnen hinüber, seine Freunde folgten ihm. Mit einem »Morgen, Evans!« verstrubbelte James sich in gewohnter Manier die Haare und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Remus fand, dass sie sich sehr gut beherrschte – ihre Miene wackelte nur kurz, doch dann lächelte sie süßlich.

»Guten Morgen, Remus, Peter«, grüßte sie freundlich und ignorierte James gekonnt. Er sah geknickt aus und Remus musste sich davon abhalten, mitfühlend das Gesicht zu verziehen. Er bezweifelte, dass Lily wusste, wie sehr sie James jedes Mal verletzte, wenn sie ihn so grob abwies. Aber James wäre nicht James, wenn er sich nicht schnell wieder fangen und erneut versuchen würde, die Frau seiner Träume zu erobern.

»Ich habe gehört, du begleitest uns heute nach Hogsmeade? Kannst wohl nicht genug von mir kriegen, was?« So schnell das Mitleid gekommen war, so schnell verflog es auch wieder und Remus hätte am liebsten seinen Kopf auf den Tisch geknallt ob James offensichtlicher Dummheit. _Wie oft habe ich ihm gesagt, dass er solche Sprüche lassen soll?_ , dachte er resigniert und schaufelte sich eine großzügige Menge Eier und Speck auf den Teller. Mary sah ihn angewidert an, als sie die Menge bemerkte, die gut eine kleine Armee hätte verköstigen können, doch Remus zuckte nur grinsend die Achseln und begann, sich sein Frühstück in den Mund zu schieben.

»Remus Lupin, das ist widerwärtig«, sprach Mary jetzt auch ihre offensichtlichen Gedanken aus und ersparte Lily damit eine Reaktion auf James’ Frage. Sofort wandten sich alle Augen Remus zu. Mit Mühe und Not schluckte er den Mund voller Speck hinunter.

»Ich hab halt Hunger!«, verteidigte er sich.

»Was machst du eigentlich noch hier, Mary? Ich dachte, du wolltest deinen Freund in Hogsmeade treffen«, fragte Peter freundlich und Remus war dankbar, dass sein Freund offenbar die Wogen glätten und weiter von James’ Fauxpas ablenken wollte. Ein verträumtes Lächeln breitete sich auf Marys Gesicht aus.

»Reginald will sich in einer Stunde mit mir treffen. Ich würde also mit euch ins Dorf laufen, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt.« Das sonst so freche Mädchen blickte die Rumtreiber ein wenig schüchtern an, als würde sie etwas Unmögliches von ihnen verlangen.

»Aww! Mary mag uns!« James hatte sich scheinbar wieder gefangen und wandte seine Augen, die die letzten paar Minuten permanent an Lily geklebt hatten, Mary zu. »Natürlich darfst du mit uns mitkommen. Oder habt ihr was dagegen, Jungs?«

Remus, der sich gerade eine Gabel voll Ei in den Mund befördert hatte, gab nur ein zustimmendes Grunzen von sich. Sein Körper war geweckt worden, sein Geist war einigermaßen funktionsfähig, aber seine Manieren brauchten noch mindestens eine Stunde, bis sie auch den Weg in den neuen Tag finden würden. Das spürte er einfach.

»Gerne, Mary«, sagte Peter und nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft.

»Haben wir heute verkehrte Welt?«, fragte Lily und blickte von Peter zu Remus und zurück.

»Warum?«, erkundigten sich beide synchron und brachten sie damit zum Lachen, was James wiederum seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf Lily richten ließ.

»Sonst ist Remus der mit den guten Manieren und Peter schiebt sich Essen für zwei in den Mund.« Sie zwinkerte Peter zu und zeigte damit, dass sie es nicht böse meinte. Er errötete leicht und Remus brummte nur wieder und füllte sich seinen mittlerweile leeren Teller erneut auf.

»Remus ist brummig, weil ich ihn geweckt habe. Das ist nicht seine Zeit«, erklärte James und strich Remus liebevoll durch die Haare. Remus lehnte sich in die Berührung und schloss genießerisch die Augen.

»Du kannst diese Freveltat wiedergutmachen, wenn du damit weitermachst«, sagte Remus leise und vergaß seinen Teller gänzlich, während er seinen Kopf auf James’ Schulter bettete und sich weiter durch die Haare streicheln ließ. Es hatte was Beruhigendes.

»Was habt ihr mit Remus gemacht? Er ist morgens doch sonst nicht so«, sagte Lily und runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn. »Potter …«

»Ich bin unschuldig!«, beeilte James sich zu sagen. »Na ja, zumindest so gut wie. Sirius hatte gestern Abend ein wenig Panik was sein Date betrifft … Und irgendwann hatte ich keine Lust mehr, mir sein Gejammer anzuhören und –«

»Und ich musste darunter leiden«, schnitt Remus ihm das Wort ab und öffnete probeweise ein Auge, nur um es sofort wieder zu schließen. »James, schlafen. Jetzt.«

»Nichts da, Moony. Wir müssen doch Sirius’ Geburtstag vorbereiten«, erklärte James leise und kratzte an einer besonders angenehmen Stelle, sodass Remus nicht einmal widersprach und sich einfach fügte, nur um weiterhin von James Streicheleinheiten zu bekommen.

»Wollen wir dann langsam los?«, fragte Peter und jetzt öffnete Remus doch seine Augen und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr.

»Peter hat Recht, wir sollten langsam los, sonst haben wir nichts mehr von unserem Hogsmeadebesuch. Außerdem kommt Mary dann zu spät zu ihrem Date.« Er schmunzelte, als sich eine leichte Röte in ihre Wangen stahl. Sie kaschierte es, indem sie hastig den Rest ihres Kürbissafts hinunterstürzte und dann abrupt aufstand.

»Worauf warten wir dann noch? Los, los!« Mit diesen Worten zog sie Peter auf die Beine und wartete ungeduldig, bis die anderen Drei sich erhoben hatten. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Große Halle und anschließend das Schloss.

Draußen war es immer noch diesig und zu allem Überfluss schlug ihnen feiner Nieselregen ins Gesicht. Remus bereute es, seinen Schal im Schlafsaal gelassen zu haben, wollte jetzt aber nicht zurück in den Turm gehen und ihn holen. Er überlegte kurz, ob sie ein Fenster offengelassen hatten und er den Schal mit einem Aufrufezauber herbeirufen könnte.

»James, Peter, haben wir die Fenster geschlossen?«, fragte er.

»Öhm … warum? Hast du Angst, dass dir jemand die Bücher stiehlt?«, grinste Peter gutgelaunt und zog eine Mütze aus seiner Umhangtasche. Sie war rot mit orangen Streifen, was sich fürchterlich biss, und zu allem Überfluss hatte sie zwei gelbe Bommeln an der Spitze. Seine Mutter hatte ihm dieses Unding von einer Mütze zum letzten Weihnachtsfest gestrickt und nur weil sie wussten, dass Peter seine Mutter über alles liebte, hatten Remus und die anderen davon abgesehen, ihn permanent wegen der Mütze aufzuziehen. Remus verkniff sich einen Kommentar, als Peter sich die modische Verirrung aufsetzte und wohlig seufzte, als seine Ohren unter einer Schicht flauschiger Wolle verschwanden.

»Ich habe meinen Schal vergessen und es ist kalt«, erklärte Remus stattdessen und zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich war noch zu sehr im Delirium, um an solch triviale Dinge zu denken. Ich dachte, ich könnte ihn mit _Accio_ herbeirufen – nochmal hochgehen will ich nämlich nicht.«

»Hier, nimm meinen.« Lily wickelte ihren Gryffindorschal von ihrem Hals und zog den Reißverschluss ihrer Jacke bis zum Anschlag nach oben, um Regen und Wind davon abzuhalten, unter das Kleidungsstück zu kommen. Remus bemerkte James’ wütenden und verletzten Blick und beeilte sich, Lily zu antworten.

»Eh … danke, Lily, aber ich will nicht, dass du krank wirst. Das ist wirklich nett von dir, aber du solltest ihn lieber behalten.«

»Ach, Unsinn! Du wirst dich noch erkälten. Nun nimm ihn schon!« Als er keine Anstalten machte, nach dem Schal zu greifen, schnaubte sie genervt, stellte sich vor ihn und legte ihm den Schal um den Hals. Sie machte sich daran, ihn Remus umzubinden, als wäre er ein kleines Kind, das diese Aufgabe noch nicht alleine bewältigen konnte.

Hinter Lily stand James und das stetig roter werdende Gesicht seines Freundes zeigte Remus, dass James wütend war. Sehr wütend. _Oh, Merlin. Lily, warum tust du mir das an?_ Er versuchte, James mit Blicken klarzumachen, dass er nichts dafür konnte, doch der schüttelte nur mit einem wütenden Blick den Kopf. Erst als Mary ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, schien er sich zu beruhigen und sein Gesicht nahm langsam wieder eine gesunde Farbe an und der mörderische Ausdruck in seinen Augen verschwand.

»So, fertig«, sagte Lily mit einem Lächeln und strich Remus’ Jacke vorne glatt. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, dass ihr Blick ein wenig schüchtern war. Aber schüchtern und Lily Evans passten einfach nicht zusammen und so tat er es als Einbildung ab.

»Danke.« Seine Stimme war rau und er räusperte sich, bevor er weitersprach. »Danke, Lily. Das ist wirklich nett von dir. Du wirst ihn natürlich zurückbekommen!«

Sie nickte nur und drehte sich um.

»So, ich denke, wir können«, sagte sie fröhlich und schenkte zu Remus’ Verwunderung selbst James ein Lächeln, dessen schlechte Laune wie weggeblasen schien. Sofort gesellte er sich neben sie und ging los. Remus, Peter und Mary liefen hinter ihnen.

»Was hast du zu ihm gesagt?«, flüsterte Remus Mary zu, die ihm ein spitzbübisches Grinsen schenkte.

»Tja, Lupin, das wüsstest du wohl gerne, was?«

»In der Tat. Ich glaube nämlich, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast. Zumindest hast du es mir erspart, dass James mir einen Fluch aufhalst«, gestand Remus und hoffte weiterhin auf eine Antwort.

»Ich habe ihm lediglich gesagt, dass Lily letztens meinte, dass er gar nicht so schlimm sei. Das ist nicht mal gelogen – sie hat es wirklich gesagt. Nur nicht mit diesen Worten«, erklärte Mary. Remus hob fragend eine Augenbraue und Mary seufzte ergeben. »Sie hat gesagt, er nerve weniger im Vergleich zum letzten Jahr.«

Remus hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht, verkniff es sich aber und produzierte stattdessen ein Grunzen. Sofort schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund.

»Also eine Fast-Wahrheit«, würgte er mit einem Husten hervor und Mary nickte.

»Ich bin nicht blind, Remus. James ist eifersüchtig, weil du dich so gut mit Lily verstehst.«

»Er ist verliebt, Mary«, seufzte Remus leise.

»Das, mein Lieber, weiß die ganze Schule. Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du keine Wette darauf abgeschlossen hast, wann sie zusammenkommen, oder?«, fragte Mary ungläubig und immer noch mit gesenkter Stimme, damit James und Lily, die sich seltsamerweise normal miteinander zu unterhalten schienen, nichts hörten.

»’Türlich hab ich das. Nicht wahr, Peter?«, wandte er sich an seinen Freund, der auf seiner anderen Seite neben ihm lief. Peter nickte lebhaft.

»Tatze hat schon verloren. Er hat gewettet, dass sie bis zum Ende des sechsten Schuljahrs zusammenkommen. Moony hat dieses Weihnachten genommen und ich habe das Ende dieses Schuljahrs als Ziel gesetzt«, erklärte er vergnügt der ein Lachen unterdrückenden Mary.

»Sirius’ hat noch nicht zwangsweise verloren. Wenn niemand von uns Recht hat, verläuft die Wette im Sande«, sagte Remus und Peter zuckte die Achseln.

»Klar. Entweder es klappt oder es klappt nicht. Abwarten.«

»Marlene und ich haben auch gewettet. Ich sage, sie werden nach der Schule zusammenkommen und Marlene sagt, dass es gar nichts mit den beiden wird«, sagte Mary. Remus legte den Kopf schief und dachte nach. Er konnte irgendwie nicht glauben, dass Lily James noch lange widerstehen würde.

»Warum denkst du, dass sie nach der Schule ein Paar werden? Lily würde doch alles tun, um Krone aus dem Weg zu gehen«, sagte Peter und warf einen Blick zu ihrem Gesprächsthema. Lily hatte James immer noch nicht den Kopf abgerissen.

»Oh, Peter! Kennst du nicht diese romantischen Muggelfilme? Natürlich wird Lily als Muggelgeborene auf der Abschussliste der Todesser stehen, aber James, verliebt wie er ist, wird sie heldenhaft beschützen und sie wird das Gute in ihm sehen.« Sie schwärmte regelrecht und Remus hätte schwören können, dass sie ganz sicher einen Film mit einer ähnlichen Handlung gesehen hatte.

»Peter ist ein Fan von Muggelromanzen«, konnte Remus sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen und fing sich einen schmerzhaften Stoß in die Rippen ein. »Aua!«

»Oh! Dann müssen wir unbedingt mal einen Filmabend machen, Peter!« Mary quietschte regelrecht und Peter lief puterrot an und nickte ihr zu, sagte aber nichts.

»Und warum denkt Marlene, dass es mit den beiden nichts wird?«, fragte Remus, als ihm das Schweigen zu lange dauerte.

»Sie scheint irgendetwas zu wissen, was sie mir nicht sagen will. Oder sie tut nur so. Ich weiß es nicht«, antwortete Mary und strich sich eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr, wo sie allerdings nicht blieb und ihr sofort wieder ins Gesicht flog. »Verdammter Wind!«

Remus lachte leise in sich hinein und ignorierte gekonnt den bösen Blick, den Mary ihm zuwarf.

Sie waren mittlerweile an der Hauptstraße des Dorfs angekommen. Der Regen war stärker geworden und statt des Nieselregens, der alles durchdrang und eine klamme Kälte hinterließ, trafen nun große, schwere Tropfen auf ihre ungeschützten Köpfe und durchnässten sie von Kopf bis Fuß. Die Sicht wurde durch den herrschenden Nebel und den verstärkten Regen auf wenige Meter beschränkt und so konnte Remus gerade noch erkennen, dass James sich zu ihnen umgedreht hatte und ihnen etwas zurief.

»Was?«, rief Peter über den prasselnden Regen zurück und James machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

»Ich habe gefragt, wo wir hin wollen. Im Regen will ich nicht bleiben – und Lily auch nicht.«

»Honigtopf!«, platzte es aus Remus heraus und augenblicklich schoss ihm peinlich berührt die Hitze in die Wangen. »Ehm … wenn das okay für euch ist. Sonst treffe ich euch später in den Drei Besen.«

»Also ich gehe zu den Drei Besen. Reginald wartet bestimmt schon auf mich«, sagte Mary entschuldigend und stapfte mit einer verabschiedenden Handbewegung davon.

»Okay, dann der Honigtopf«, sagte James, drehte sich wieder um und ging zu Lily zurück, die sich die Kapuze ihrer Jacke über den Kopf gezogen und die Hände in den Taschen vergraben hatte. Sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung und ein paar Minuten später standen sie im überfüllten, aber warmen Honigtopf, von oben bis unten triefend und den Boden in eine Schlammlandschaft verwandelnd.

»Schokolade?«, fragte Peter.

»Schokolade«, erwiderte Remus mit einem Nicken und verschwand in der Menge. Sein Blick wanderte geübt über die vielen Regalreihen auf der Suche nach seiner Beute. Als er sie erspäht hatte, bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die Meute, schob hier und da ein paar Drittklässler zur Seite und streckte sich schließlich, um das süße Gut aus einem der obersten Regale zu fischen. _Oh, du süße Versuchung. Du wundersames Wunderheilmittel meiner Seele. Wie könnte ich nur ohne dich leben?_

Bevor er sich zur Kasse begab, ging Remus zu den Zuckerfederkielen. Er wusste, dass Lily sie mochte und er wollte sich für die Schokolade bedanken, die sie ihm nach der ersten Vollmondnacht des Schuljahrs gegeben hatte. Er griff sich eine Tüte und füllte einige Zuckerfederkiele hinein, ehe er sich wieder mutig durch die ganzen Hogwartsschüler und Dorfbewohner kämpfte, um zur Kasse zu kommen. Beim Anblick der Schlange stöhnte er entnervt auf.

»Seit wann magst du Zuckerfederkiele?«, erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm und er fuhr erschrocken herum.

»Sirius! Marlene! Ich könnt mich doch nicht so erschrecken!«, rief er aus und fasste sich in gespieltem Schreck ans Herz. »Ihr beschert mir altem Mann nochmal irgendwann einen Herzinfarkt – und das müsst ihr dann Poppy erklären!«

»Oh, du wirst es überleben«, grinste Sirius und wischte sich eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. »Für wen sind jetzt die Zuckerfederkiele?«

»Oh. Für Lily«, antwortete Remus und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als Marlene ihn wissend anlächelte.

»Für Lily«, wiederholte Sirius trocken. »Warum? James ist sowieso schon sauer, provozier es doch nicht auch noch!«

»Ich provoziere gar nichts!«, fauchte Remus gereizt. Er wusste, dass James es wieder falsch interpretieren würde, aber das war ja nicht seine Schuld. »Sie … sie hat mich im Krankenflügel besucht, als ich letztens krank war, und hat mir Schokolade mitgebracht. Ich will mich lediglich revanchieren.«

»Oh, Remus, das ist süß von dir. Wir sehen uns später, ja?«, sagte Marlene und kniff ihm in die Wange, bevor sie einen protestierenden Sirius am Arm packte und wegzog. Remus meinte, noch ein »Was zur Hölle?!« zu vernehmen, während er sich die schmerzende Wange rieb und sich schwor, es Marlene irgendwann heimzuzahlen. Vorzugsweise, wenn Sirius nicht in der Nähe war, um ihn zu verhexen.

Nach zehn Minuten Warterei, die Remus wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkamen, konnte er endlich seine Sachen bezahlen. Er reichte dem Verkäufer ein paar Sickel und Knuts, verstaute die Süßigkeiten in einer Tasche, die man ihm reichte und wühlte sich durch die Menschenmassen auf der Suche nach Peter, James und Lily. Glücklicherweise warteten sie an der Tür auf ihn und er schenkte ihnen ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.

»Es ist ziemlich voll. Tut mir leid«, erklärte er und fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie auf ihn hatten warten müssen.

»Macht nichts, wir haben Sirius und Marlene getroffen, aber sie sind sofort wieder verschwunden. Sirius sah übrigens nicht sonderlich glücklich aus«, sagte James und klang ein wenig verwirrt.

»Oh. Ja. Das ist meine Schuld«, sagte Remus ein wenig zerknirscht und begann zu erklären, was vorgefallen war. »Sirius hat gesehen, wie ich Zuckerfederkiele gekauft habe – dummerweise weiß er, dass ich sie nicht mag und hat nachgefragt. Und na ja … sie … eh … James, raste jetzt bitte nicht aus! Sie sind für Lily.«

»Für mich?« Lily sah ehrlich verwundert aus, brachte aber ein verwirrtes »Dankeschön« heraus, als Remus ihr besagte Süßigkeiten in die Hand drückte.

»Als … als Dankeschön, weil du nach«, er senkte seine Stimme, »Vollmond da warst. Und wegen der Schokolade.«

»Lily war bei dir im Krankenflügel«, stellte James perplex fest und fixierte Remus mit einem steinernen Blick. »Nach Vollmond.«

»Eh, ja.« _Bitte sei nicht wütend. Bitte sei nicht wütend. Bitte verhex mich nicht. Bitte verhex mich nicht._

»Ich weiß Bescheid«, mischte Lily sich mit einer abwinkenden Handbewegung ein, als James erneut den Mund öffnen wollte. Er sah aus, als hätte er soeben Snape Shampoo kaufen sehen – viel ungläubiger hätte seine Miene nicht ausfallen können. Dann wurde sein Blick mit einem Mal ernst und er fasste Lily an den Schultern und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

»Lily, du darfst es _niemandem_ sagen, hörst du? _Niemandem_!«, sagte er eindringlich. »Remus ist immer noch der Junge, den du die letzten Jahre kennengelernt hast. Er verändert sich dadurch nicht. Versprich mir –«

»James, beruhige dich!«, schnitt sie ihm scharf das Wort ab. »Ich habe _kein_ Problem damit. Remus ist immer noch … nun ja, _Remus_.«

Remus und Peter standen nur mit offenen Mündern daneben und brachten kein Wort heraus. Es war, als hätte man sie mit einem Schweigezauber belegt. Auch James schien es kurze Zeit die Sprache verschlagen zu haben – ob es deswegen war, dass es Lily egal war, oder weil sie ihn beim Vornamen genannt hatte, vermochte Remus nicht zu sagen.

»Gut … eh, okay«, sagte James zerstreut, ließ Lily los und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. »Ehm … wollen wir dann in die Drei Besen? Ich könnte ein warmes Butterbier vertragen.«

Dieser Vorschlag fand allgemeine Zustimmung und schon standen sie wieder im strömenden Regen auf der durchweichten Straße und machten sich auf zu dem warmen, gemütlichen Pub, der vermutlich genauso überfüllt wie der Honigtopf sein würde.

_Ich habe James noch nie so mit Lily reden gehört. Wieso kann sie nicht sehen, dass er ein guter Mensch ist?_ , dachte Remus bitter und zog den Kopf gegen Regen und Wind ein. Er rutschte kurz auf dem aufgeweichten Boden aus, aber Peter packte ihn am Arm und hielt ihn aufrecht. Remus nickte ihm dankbar zu und sie setzten ihren Weg fort.

Endlich am Pub angekommen, stieß James die Tür auf und ließ sie alle eintreten, bis er selbst als Schlusslicht die Tür wieder schloss. Remus schüttelte den Kopf wie ein nasser Hund und bespritzte seine Freunde mit Wasser.

»Oi!«, rief James entrüstet aus und trat einen Schritt zurück.

»Du bist doch sowieso schon nass«, entgegnete Remus und der Schalk lachte ihm aus den Augen. »Sucht ihr einen Tisch? Ich hole uns Getränke.«

Während James, Peter und Lily sich an Tischen, Stühlen und Menschen vorbeischoben, um ein freies Plätzchen zu finden, trat Remus an die Bar und versuchte, Madam Rosmertas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. _Wenn man Tatze braucht, ist er nicht da._

»Remus, mein Lieber, was kann ich dir bringen?« Rosmerta strahlte ihn an und strich ihm das nasse Haar, das ihm an der Stirn klebte aus dem Gesicht. Remus wusste, dass sie Sirius bevorzugte und vielleicht ein wenig für ihn schwärmte, aber sie mochte jeden der vier Rumtreiber.

»Schön, dich zu sehen, Rosi. Du siehst heute fantastisch aus. Natürlich siehst du immer fantastisch aus, aber heute scheint etwas anders zu sein. Hast du eine neue Frisur? Wie geht es dir?«, erkundigte sich Remus mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln. Man konnte über ihn sagen, was man wollte – er war ruhig, schüchtern, zurückhaltend und, laut vieler Leute, der Umgänglichste seiner Freundesgruppe –, aber er war noch immer ein Rumtreiber.

»Du kleiner Charmeur!«, gluckste sie und errötete. »Ach weißt du … das Geschäft läuft und mehr kann ich in diesen Zeiten nicht erwarten.«

»Ah … ich verstehe. Ich hoffe, dass das Geschäft auch weiterhin laufen wird«, sagte er. »Und ich werde dich dabei unterstützen. Ich hätte gerne vier schöne, warme Butterbiere.«

Keine Minute später hielt er die Butterbiere in Händen, seine Tasche um ein paar Sickel leichter, und schob sich vorsichtig an den Gästen vorbei zu einem kleinen Tisch in einer Ecke des Schankraums, an dem seine Freunde Platz genommen hatten. Dort angekommen, stellte er die Krüge auf dem Tisch ab, ehe er sich seiner Jacke und Lilys Schal entledigte. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ließ er sich neben Peter auf die Bank gleiten und griff nach seinem Butterbier. Als die anderen ihm das Geld für ihre Getränke geben wollte, winkte er nur ab.

»Diese Runde geht auf mich. Außerdem muss ich erst einmal trocknen und auftauen, ehe meine Hände irgendetwas Kleineres als diesen Krug greifen können.« Er lächelte sanft und nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck. Das Butterbier rann warm seine Kehle hinab und wärmte sein Inneres. Ein seliges Lächeln, das er eigentlich nur zur Schau trug, wenn er an einer Tafel Schokolade roch, schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und klammerte sich für den Rest ihres Aufenthalts dort fest.

»Also, was habt ihr für Sirius geplant?«, durchbrach Lily die Stille.

»Das Übliche«, antwortete James vage, doch Lily sah ihn so eindringlich an, dass er mit einem Seufzen nachgab. »Du darfst uns nicht verpfeifen!«

»Ich überleg’s mir, wenn ich weiß, was ihr vorhabt«, entgegnete sie und verschränkte die Arme. Remus empfand es als eine angenehme Abwechslung, dass ausnahmsweise mal James ihr Rede und Antwort stehen musste – sonst war Remus für gewöhnlich der arme Tropf, den sie erwischte.

»Das … na das Übliche eben. Ein bisschen Alkohol, Musik …«, versuchte James zu erklären und gestikulierte hilflos mit seinem Butterbier herum. »Tanzen, Spaß haben, Sirius eine gute Zeit bescheren.«

»Also tatsächlich das Übliche«, stellte Lily fest und Remus war sich fast sicher, dass er sich das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht einbildete. »Ich hoffe, ihr sorgt wirklich dafür, dass alle Spaß haben, sonst muss ich das wohl in die Hand nehmen.«

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag hatte Lily Evans es geschafft, dass ihnen die Sprache wegblieb. Und sie schien es auch noch zu genießen!

_Biest_ , dachte Remus und war wieder einmal verblüfft, wie viele Facetten er an Lily entdeckte. Gerade zog sie die Tüte mit den Zuckerfederkielen hervor und bot doch tatsächlich Peter und _James_ welche an. Peter, gutgläubig wie er war, nahm sich eine und bedankte sich artig, während James die angebotene Süßigkeit misstrauisch musterte.

»Ich hab sie nicht verhext«, sagte Lily und verdrehte die Augen. Das schien James zu überzeugen und auch er nahm sich eine. Den kleinen Dankeskuss, den er auf Lilys Wange platzierte, hatte sie nicht erwartet, aber zu Remus’ – und auch Peters – Erleichterung, ließ sie ihn am Leben. Sie errötete sogar ein wenig.

»Danke, Lily«, sagte James und lutschte an dem Zuckerfederkiel.

»Bitte«, erwiderte sie. »Ich würde dir ja auch einen anbieten, Remus, aber ich weiß, dass du sie nicht magst.«

»Schon in Ordnung«, sagte Remus und winkte ab. »Ich habe ja meine Schokolade.«

Er zog eine Tafel aus der Tasche, öffnete sie und platzierte sie in der Mitte des Tisches, damit sich jeder bedienen konnte.

»Ich schwöre es, irgendwann heiratest du das Zeug«, brummte James, während Remus sich genussvoll ein Stück in den Mund schob und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der von wahrer Wonne sprach, zu kauen begann.

 


	8. Kapitel 7

»Wann kommt er?«, fragte Peter zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal und James, der sonst selbst bei den unnötigsten Fragen geduldig blieb, stöhnte genervt auf.

»Zum letzten Mal, Peter, Marlene bringt ihn um neunzehn Uhr her«, erklärte er mit einer Stimme, die man für kleine, dumme Kinder reservierte. Peter sah ihn gekränkt an.

»Du musst ja gar nichts machen, Peter«, schaltete sich Remus ein und versuchte, James’ verletzenden Ton wieder wettzumachen. Er stand am Plattenspieler bereit und sollte ihn einschalten, sobald Sirius durch das Portraitloch kletterte. »Warte einfach da und achte auf deinen Einsatz, okay?«

Peter nickte nervös und leierte den Saum seines Pullovers noch ein wenig mehr aus. Seit sie begonnen hatten, den Gemeinschaftsraum herzurichten – erstaunlicherweise mit Lilys Hilfe –, hatte er alle paar Minuten an ebendiesem Saum herumgespielt. Remus befürchtete, dass der Pullover den Abend nicht überleben würde, wenn Sirius nicht bald auftauchte. Er sah auf seine Uhr. _Fünf Minuten noch._

»Leute, fünf Minuten noch!«, rief James, der anscheinend den gleichen Gedanken wie Remus gehabt hatte, in diesem Augenblick. Die versammelten Gryffindors trippelten unruhig auf ihren Plätzen herum und unterhielten sich leise, bis James ihnen einen strengen Blick zuwarf. Remus trat noch einen Schritt näher an den Plattenspieler und hob schon mal den Zauberstab und hielt sich bereit. Nervöses und gespanntes Schweigen breitete sich aus, während sie warteten.

Punkt neunzehn Uhr schwang das Portrait der Fetten Dame zur Seite und Marlene kletterte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. An einer Hand führte sie Sirius, der einen Gryffindorschal um den Kopf geschlungen hatte und offensichtlich nichts sehen konnte. Unkoordiniert versuchte er, dem Mädchen zu folgen und stolperte dabei mehr als einmal über seine eigenen Füße. Augenblicklich waren alle verstummt.

»Marls, was wird das?«, fragte er ungeduldig, aber Marlene legte nur einen Finger auf die Lippen, um ihnen zu bedeuten, leise zu sein. Remus sah, wie Peter sich auf die Faust biss, um nicht laut loszulachen.

»Es dauert nicht mehr lange, Sirius. Einen Moment Geduld noch«, sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ein dümmliches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und Remus konnte ganz genau erkennen, dass sein Freund Marlene mit Körper und Geist verfallen war. Sie drehte sich zu den Wartenden um und formte mit ihrem Mund das Wort »Jetzt!«, ehe sie Sirius den Schal von den Augen zog.

Sofort nahm alles seinen geplanten Lauf. Remus schwang seinen Zauberstab und der Plattenspieler erwachte zum Leben. Zeitgleich traten James und Peter vor und schlangen einer links und einer rechts jeweils einen Arm um Sirius’ Schultern. Gemeinsam zogen sie ihren perplexen Freund in die Mitte des Raums. In der Zwischenzeit war ein bekanntes Lied angelaufen und genau auf diesen Augenblick hatten die Rumtreiber gewartet.

 

_You can shake an apple off an apple tree_  
Shake-a, shake-a sugar,  
But you’ll never shake me

 

Elvis’ Stimme schallte magisch verstärkt durch den gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum und sofort hatten einige der mutigeren Gryffindors zu tanzen begonnen. Remus war zu seinen Freunden gegangen und stand nun hinter Sirius, der immer noch kein Wort herausbrachte und wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt dastand.

 

_Uh-uh-uh  
No-sir-ee, uh, uh_

 

» _I’m gonna stick like glue – stick, because I’m stuck on you_!«, gröhlten James, Peter und Remus im Chor und zerquetschten Sirius fast zwischen sich. Der arme Kerl schien komplett die Sprache verloren zu haben und stand einfach nur mit offenem Mund da. Remus musste zugeben, dass ihm diese Version von Sirius sehr gut gefiel.

» _I’m gonna run my fingers thru your long black hair_ «, sang Remus und traf zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen sogar mehr oder weniger die Töne, während er mit beiden Händen Sirius’ Haare verwuschelte, bis dieser sich mit einem tödlichen Blick zu ihm umdrehte. Aber bevor er etwas machen konnte, hatte Peter schon seine Arme um Sirius’ Mitte geschlungen und drückte ihn an sich.

» _Squeeze you tighter than a grizzly bear_ «, keuchte Peter vor Anstrengung, Sirius festzuhalten, der mit aller Macht versuchte, sich von seinem Freund zu lösen.

__  
Uh-uh-uh,  
Yes-sir-ee, uh, uh

 

» _I’m gonna stick like glue – stick, because I’m stuck on you_!«, sangen alle wieder im Chor und hielten Sirius fest, der mittlerweile einen wirklich mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau trug. Doch sie weigerten sich, ihn loszulassen. Sie waren noch nicht fertig mit ihm.

__  
Hide in the kitchen, hide in the hall  
Ain’t gonna do you no good at all

 

» _’Cause once I catch ya and the kissin’ starts_ «, fuhr James fort und presste Sirius einen sehr feuchten und schmatzenden Kuss auf die Wange. » _A team of wild horses couldn’t tear us apart_!«

Das war es. Das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Remus spürte, wie er Sirius nicht länger halten konnte. Sein Freund befreite sich aus dem schraubstockartigen Griff seiner Kameraden und stürzte sich mit einem Kampfschrei auf James, der lachend davonrannte und versuchte, sich in der Menge hysterisch lachender Gryffindors zu verstecken, was ihm kläglich misslang. Während Sirius James an seinem Umhang aus der Masse zog, ergriffen Remus und Peter wohlweislich die Flucht.

»Hier geblieben! Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit euch!«, schrie Sirius und klemmte sich James’ Kopf unter den Arm, um seinem Freund eine gnadenlose Kopfnuss zu verpassen. »Ihr Feiglinge!«

»Und stolz drauf!«, rief Remus lachend von der anderen Seite des Raums zurück. Doch ehe Sirius auch nur daran denken konnte, sich auf ihn zu stürzen, flüchtete er mit zwei schnellen Schritten hinter den Tisch mit den Getränken, den sie aufgebaut hatten. »Na, na, na, Tatze, du willst doch nicht den Alkohol verschütten.«

Remus grinste süffisant, als Sirius sich nicht bewegte, sondern versuchte, die Lage zu sondieren. In der Zeit, die er darauf aufgewandt hatte, seinen Freunden diese Schmach heimzuzahlen, war das Lied ausgelaufen und Elvis’ letzte Worte hallten magisch verstärkt durch den Raum.

__  
I’m gonna stick like glue  
Yeah yeah, because I’m  
Stuck on you

 

Mit einem schweren Schnaufen ließ Sirius von James ab, der ein paar Schritte zurückstolperte und von Appletree aufgefangen wurde, der glücklicherweise genau zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort war. James bedankte sich bei ihm und ging zu Sirius hinüber, der mittlerweile den Angriff seiner Freunde zu verwunden haben schien und mit dem Rest seines Hauses lauthals lachte.

»Okay, okay, ihr habt mich dran gekriegt«, keuchte er und hielt sich die Seite. Remus und Peter, die die Lage sicher wähnten, waren während Sirius’ Lachanfall wieder zu ihren Freunden getreten.

Die anderen Gryffindors hatten die Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraums belegt und tanzten zu der Musik, die ungestört weitergelaufen war. Irgendjemand schien die Platte gewechselt zu haben, denn nun dröhnte AC/DC durch den Raum und selbst die Reinblüter unter ihnen schienen der harten Muggelmusik etwas abgewinnen zu können.

»Alles Gute, du alter Hund!«, rief James über die Töne von _TNT_ hinweg und klopfte Sirius fest auf die Schulter. Seine Haare standen ihm wirr vom Kopf ab und seine Brille hing ihm noch von Sirius’ Angriff schief auf der Nase. »Geschenke bekommst du später!«

»Geizhals!«, lachte Sirius und zog alle drei in eine knochenbrecherische Umarmung. »Ich hab mir zwar gedacht, dass ihr so was plant, aber trotzdem danke. Danke, Leute.«

Er ließ sie wieder los und Remus stolperte einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Er hoffte nur, dass die anderen mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatten, denn er wollte niemandem so im Gedächtnis bleiben. Diese Gesangseinlage würde man ihn bestimmt nicht mehr vergessen lassen.

»Okay, Geburtstagskind, was willst du machen?«, fragte James und wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. »Shots? Tanzen? Dir ein Mädel schnappen?«

»Aww, Krone, ich hab doch schon ein Mädel«, sagte Sirius und blickte vielsagend zu Marlene, die zusammen mit Lily und Mary auf einem der Sofas saß und ein Butterbier trank. »Wer hat hier eigentlich so einen guten Musikgeschmack?«

»Öhm … keine Ahnung. Das ist zwar meine Platte, aber ich habe sie nicht aufgelegt«, sagte Remus und zuckte ratlos die Achseln.

»Okay, egal. Alkohol, Männer, Alkohol!«, ließ Sirius verlauten und führte sie zu dem Tisch mit den Getränken. Er schnappte sich vier Gläser und eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und schenkte ihnen allen ein.

»Auf Sirius!«, prostete James und hielt sein Glas hoch.

»Auf Sirius!«, echoten Remus und Peter und alle vier stießen gemeinsam an und kippten den gesamten Inhalt ihrer Gläser in ihre Münder.

Sie hatten es mit der Hilfe von Marlenes älterem Bruder sogar geschafft, einigen Muggelalkohol zu besorgen und so trank Remus Shot um Shot und zwischendurch mal ein Butterbier mit Leuten, die er mehr oder weniger oder sogar gar nicht kannte. Zwischendurch wurde er in die Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraums gezogen und tanzte erst mit Marlene und dann mit Mary, bis er sich loseisen konnte. Kaum war er an den Rand der provisorischen Tanzfläche getreten, drückte man ihm auch schon ein weiteres Glas mit irgendeinem alkoholischen Getränk in die Hand, das er ohne zu gucken hinunterstürzte.

Als seine Sicht langsam zu verschwimmen drohte und er zu schwanken begann, beschloss er, dass Kürbissaft demnächst sein bevorzugtes Getränk sein würde und ließ sich mit einer Flasche besagten Safts und einem »Uff!« in einen verlassenen Sessel vor den Kamin fallen. Dort wurde er glücklicherweise von den Meisten übersehen und in Ruhe gelassen und konnte in Ruhe ein wenig ausnüchtern.

Gegen elf verbannten sie jeden bis zur fünften Klasse in ihre Schlafsäle und drehten die Musik ein wenig runter, bevor sie noch Professor McGonagall oder gar Filch auf den Plan rief. Remus war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon vor dem Feuer am Dösen und schreckte überrascht zusammen, als irgendetwas Schweres auf seinem Schoß landete.

»Moooony!«, lallte ein betrunkener Sirius und schmiegte sich an ihn. Heißer, nach Alkohol stinkender Atem schlug ihm entgegen und er verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

»Runter von mir, du stinkst!«, sagte er und versuchte, Sirius von seinem Schoß zu schieben. Der jedoch hatte sich an ihn geklammert und sein Gesicht in Remus’ Halsbeuge vergraben. Und da Remus selbst immer noch leicht beschwippst war und die Schläfrigkeit nicht von jetzt auf gleich von ihm abließ, wurde er seinen Freund einfach nicht los und musste sich damit abfinden, als Kuschelkissen herzuhalten.

»Mein Schmusewolf«, nuschelte Sirius gedämpft und umklammerte ihn noch ein bisschen fester. Remus stöhnte genervt auf.

»Marlene!«, rief er laut und versuchte, die Musik zu übertönen. Irgendjemand hatte David Bowie aufgelegt und _Diamond Dogs_ erfüllte den Raum. »Marlene, ich hab hier was, was dir gehört!«

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie sie zu ihnen schlenderte und sie interessiert musterte, als wären sie ein Ausstellungsstück in einem Museum. Ihre Augen blitzten amüsiert und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem diabolischen Grinsen.

»Och, wie süß. Kuschelt ihr immer so?«, fragte sie mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag und Remus knurrte gereizt.

»Würdest du deinen _Freund_ von mir entfernen?«, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. » _Bitte_?«

»Ach … ich weiß nicht«, sagte sie und legte sich gespielt nachdenklich eine Hand ans Kinn und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen ihre Wange. »Ich finde euch eigentlich ganz niedlich so. Außerdem hatten wir doch am Anfang des Schuljahrs etabliert, dass du Lilys schwuler bester Freund bist, Remus. Wir würden dich gerne verkuppeln und ihr zwei würdet so ein süßes Paar abgeben.«

»Hörsu, Moony? Wir sin’ süß«, kam es dumpf von Sirius und sein Atem kitzelte Remus am Hals, dem die ganze Situation immer unangenehmer wurde. Wieder versuchte er, Sirius von sich zu schieben.

»Marlene, _bitte_ «, flehte er und sah sie mit seinem besten Dackelblick an. »Hab Erbarmen!«

»Na gut«, seufzte sie und warf theatralisch die Hände in die Luft. Sie trat einen Schritt auf den Sessel zu und legte Sirius sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Hey, Sirius, komm, steh auf.«

»Moony soll mitkommen«, protestierte Sirius, tat aber wie ihm geheißen und verließ seinen Platz auf Remus’ Schoß. Tieftraurige Hundeaugen blickten auf Remus nieder, der mit einem lautlosen Stöhnen das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

»Moony wird mitkommen«, sagte Marlene und warf Remus einen strengen Blick zu, den er durch die Lücken zwischen seinen Fingern sehr gut sehen konnte, ehe sie Sirius einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Remus verdrehte genervt die Augen, stemmte sich dann aber aus dem Sessel und schlurfte den beiden hinterher zu den anderen Siebtklässlern, die in einem Kreis auf dem Boden saßen und sich unterhielten. Sie schienen alle noch erstaunlich nüchtern zu sein.

»Warum bin ich betrunkener als du?«, fragte Remus amüsiert und ließ sich ächzend und stöhnend im Schneidersitz neben James nieder. Marlene hatte Sirius neben sich platziert, der seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter gebettet hatte und mit ihren blonden Locken spielte.

»Keine Ahnung, mein belesener Freund!«, sagte James enthusiastisch und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. »Aber ihr kommt gerade zur rechten Zeit. Wir wollten – wie das alte Party-Klischee es verlangt – eine Runde Flaschendrehen spielen.«

»Das ist nicht dein Ernst«, sagte Remus trocken.

»Doch, das ist sein voller Ernst«, ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen und Heather Barclay, die neue Hüterin, setzte sich neben Remus und grinste ihn an. »Ist doch ’ne super Idee!«

»Ja, klar, fantastisch«, entgegnete Remus sarkastisch. »Aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir aus _dem_ Alter raus sein sollten.«

»Aber Moony!« Sirius schien sich in das Gespräch einmischen zu wollen und Remus stöhnte innerlich – _schon wieder_. Er mochte Sirius. Er mochte ihn wirklich. Aber einen betrunkenen Sirius konnte er nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad tolerieren. »Ich will Flaschendrehen spielen! Biiiitte, Moooony!«

»Na gut«, brummte Remus und gab sich mit einem Augenrollen geschlagen. »Wo ist die Flasche?«

Wie auf Kommando hielt James eine leere Butterbierflasche hoch und legte sie zeremoniell in die Mitte des Kreises. Während ihrer Diskussion waren noch weitere Schüler hinzugekommen und hatten im Kreis Platz genommen.

»Okay, das Geburtstagskind beginnt«, verkündete James gebieterisch und Sirius erhob sich und verbeugte sich nach links und rechts. Er schien ein wenig nüchterner zu sein, aber da konnte Remus nur Vermutungen anstellen. Sirius trat in ihre Mitte und drehte mit Schwung die Flasche, die in einem perfekten Kreis rotierte. Mit einer Grazie, wie nur ein Betrunkener sie haben konnte, fiel Sirius neben Marlene zu Boden und blieb einfach liegen.

»Auf den die Flasche zeigt, muss den Rumtreiber-Spezialcocktail trinken!«, ließ er von seiner Position am Boden vernehmen. Er schien sich nicht erheben zu wollen und so streckte Marlene ihre Beine aus und bettete Sirius Kopf in ihrem Schoß. Remus konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er sah, wie zufrieden und glücklich Sirius aussah, während Marlene ihm durch die Haare strich. Marlene fing Remus’ Blick auf und zwinkerte ihm schelmisch zu.

»Meiner«, formte sie lautlos mit ihrem Mund und Remus lachte leise in sich hinein und zeigte ihr seinen nach oben gestreckten Daumen. Sollten sie zusammen glücklich sein.

Die Flasche verlangsamte sich und blieb auf Peter gerichtet stehen.

»Oh nein. Oh nein, nein, nein!«, stöhnte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. »Warum immer ich?«

»Weil du, mein Freund, der Auserwählte der Flasche bist«, verkündete James und stand auf, um besagten Spezialcocktail zusammenzumischen. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da stand er schon mit einem Glas voller roter Flüssigkeit vor Peter, der mittlerweile kreidebleich war. Seine Hände zitterten, als er das Glas an sich nahm und Remus schenkte ihm einen mitleidigen Blick. Tief im Innern jedoch war er froh, dass er dieses Gesöff – und er weigerte sich, es als etwas anderes zu bezeichnen – nicht trinken musste. _Höllenzeug_ , dachte er und schauderte bei dem Gedanken an das erste und einzige Mal, als er diesen Mischmasch aus allen möglichen und unmöglichen Alkoholika hatte trinken müssen.

Peter schloss die Augen, hielt sich die Nase zu und leerte das Glas, ohne einmal abzusetzen. Remus könnte schwören, dass sein Freund dabei eine ungesunde grüne Gesichtsfarbe bekam, aber das konnte er sich natürlich auch einfach nur einbilden. Peter stieß ein Rülpsen aus und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, ehe er sich auf seine Füße hievte und, so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen erklomm.

»Der kotzt«, stellte Sirius trocken fest. Er nahm einen Schluck aus einer Flasche Kürbissaft und schien langsam aber sicher auszunüchtern. Zumindest im Rahmen des Möglichen. »Da Wurmschwanz abgehauen ist … Wer ist dran?«

»Ich mach weiter!«, rief Heather begeistert und drehte die Flasche, ehe sie verkündete, was der oder die Auserkorene machen musste. »Auf den die Flasche zeigt, muss … hmm … Ah! Der muss James küssen! Auf den Mund!«

Remus schüttelte den Kopf ob dieser kindischen Herausforderung. Es war offensichtlich, dass Heather hoffte, dass die Flasche auf sie selbst zeigen würde. Es war unverkennbar, wie sie James anhimmelte und immer wieder versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. _Leider keine Chance, Heather. Er ist Lily ganz und gar verfallen._

Remus’ Augen folgten interessiert der kreisenden Bewegung, bis die Flasche immer langsamer und langsamer wurde und schließlich – auf ihn zeigte.

»Hätte mich doch der Cocktail getroffen«, murmelte er und wurde blass. Sirius ließ ein bellendes Lachen vernehmen und setzte sich auf, um das Schauspiel zu beobachten.

»Los, Moony, gib uns ’ne gute Show!«, sagte er und grinste dreckig. Remus zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger und wandte sich James zu, der ganz blass geworden war.

»Du weißt, dass du das nicht machen musst, oder?«, sagte James nervös, aber Remus lachte nur trocken auf.

»Keine Chance, Potter. Du kennst die Regeln«, antwortete er und fixierte James scharf. Irgendwie bereitete es ihm ein unglaubliches Vergnügen, wie James sich unter seinem Blick zu winden schien.

»Welche Regeln? Es gibt keine Regeln. Du musst es machen«, sagte Lily und ihr Blick wanderte verwirrt von Remus zu James.

»Glaub mir, Evans, _wir_ haben Regeln«, sagte Sirius und grinste immer noch dieses süffisante Grinsen, das Remus ihm am liebsten per Faustschlag aus dem Gesicht gewischt hätte. »Wir Rumtreiber haben eine … gewisse Ehre. Magst du ihr nicht erzählen, was du machen musst, wenn du unserem Krönchen keinen Schmatzer aufdrückst, Remus?«

»Liebend gern«, antwortete Remus zähneknirschend und wandte sich Lily zu. »Wenn ich jetzt einen Rückzieher mache, werden James, Sirius und Peter sich etwas ausdenken, was ich dann tun _muss_. Zum Beispiel nackt durch’s Schloss rennen.«

»Oh.« Lily schien ein Licht aufzugehen und sie sah Sirius an. »Fünftes Schuljahr?«

»Frag nicht, Evans, du willst es nicht wissen«, sagte Sirius in einem wehleidigen Ton und Remus konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Lily wollte es ganz bestimmt nicht wissen. » _Ich_ habe von Minnie Ärger bekommen, aber wenigstens hatten alle was zu gucken. Ich meine, wer kann diesem Körper schon widerstehen?«

»Ich«, kam es synchron von Remus und James und die beiden sahen sich bitter an. Genervt fuhr Remus sich durch die Haare und seufzte laut. _Bringen wir es hinter uns_ , dachte er grimmig und lehnte sich zu James rüber, der aussah, als würde er Peter gleich Gesellschaft leisten. Kurz und schmerzlos drückte Remus seinen Mund auf James’ und zog sich augenblicklich wieder zurück. James machte Brechgeräusche und griff nach der nächstbesten Butterbierflasche, um mit deren Inhalt das Ereignis wegzuspülen. Remus tat es ihm gleich. Nicht, dass er Probleme mit Homosexuellen hatte, aber James war wie ein Bruder für ihn und es war einfach _falsch_.

»Schade«, seufzte Marlene, »ich hatte eigentlich die Hoffnung gehegt, dass du doch auf Sirius stehst, Remus.«

»Oh, bitte, als würdest du ihn hergeben wollen«, sagte Remus, der sich wieder gefangen hatte und überlegte, was er demjenigen antun konnte, der als nächster Opfer der Flasche werden würde.

»Hast Recht, das will ich nicht«, sagte Marlene, beugte sich zu Sirius und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Sirius riss seine Augen auf und Remus wurde augenblicklich klar, dass sie sich noch nicht geküsst hatten. Das war für Sirius’ Verhältnisse so unwirklich, dass Remus unweigerlich klar wurde, dass sein Freund wirklich Hals über Kopf verliebt sein musste. Und das machte ihn unglaublich glücklich.

»Los, Moony, weiter«, drängte James, der anscheinend genug davon hatte, dass Remus so trödelte. Sofort erhob er sich und drehte die Flasche.

»Auf den die Flasche zeigt, muss Filchs Katze Mrs Higgins rot und golden färben – ob gestreift, gepunktet oder sonst wie, ist egal. Als Beweis ist sie mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu bringen«, bestimmte er mit fester Stimme und trat aus dem Kreis, um sich eine verschlossene Butterbierflasche vom Tisch zu nehmen und mit seinem Zauberstab zu öffnen. Als er sich wieder setzte, drehte die Flasche sich immer noch.

»Du weißt schon, dass derjenige, der das machen muss, riesigen Ärger bekommen kann?«, hakte ein Fünftklässler, dessen Name Remus nicht kannte, vorsichtig nach.

»Ich dachte mir, dass wir mal _richtiges_ Flaschendrehen spielen und nicht diese Teenagerversion mit verlegenen Küssen und Händchenhalten«, entgegnete Remus unwirsch und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Butterbier. Einige der Gryffindors sahen ihn ungläubig an, doch er zuckte nur die Achseln. »Och, kommt schon, ich stand sechs Jahre unter dem Einfluss dieser beiden Chaoten! Was erwartet ihr? Dass ich lieb und brav bin?«

Seine Augen funkelten angriffslustig und der Alkohol in seinem Blut tat sein Übriges und ließ Remus vorlauter und mutiger werden, als er eigentlich war. Und sein leicht toxisch vernebeltes Hirn hatte es für eine sehr gute Idee gehalten, jemanden auf eine Selbstmordmission zu schicken.

Die Flasche kreiselte immer langsamer und zeigte schließlich auf Lily.

»Oh«, sagte James neben ihm leise.

»Oh«, echote Remus. Das war nicht geplant gewesen. Lily würde ihm gleich bestimmt den Kopf abreißen. In Erwartung einer wütenden Schimpftirade zog er schon mal den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete auf das Donnerwetter, das unweigerlich folgen musste. Aber es blieb ruhig und David Bowie sang leise _Rebel Rebel_ im Hintergrund.

»Okay«, sagte Lily und stand auf. Sie schien noch relativ nüchtern zu sein, wie Remus erleichtert feststellte, als er es wagte, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen und seine schützende Pose aufgab. »Gebt mir eine halbe Stunde – immerhin muss ich das Vieh erst finden.«

»Wer bist du und was hast du mit unserer Schulsprecherin gemacht?«, fragte Sherman Hobbes, ein Sechstklässler, dessen Name Remus nur kannte, weil er ihm im letzten Jahr Nachhilfe in Arithmantik gegeben hatte. Ein unheilvolles Lächeln bildete sich auf Lilys Gesicht und Remus wusste auf einmal wieder, warum er vorhin so furchtbare Angst davor gehabt hatte, dass sie ihn zur Schnecke machte.

»Sagen wir … ich habe noch ein Hühnchen mit dieser Katze zu rupfen«, erklärte sie süßlich, zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und machte sich auf den Weg zum Portraitloch. Kurz davor drehte sie sich noch einmal um, zeigte ihnen den erhobenen Daumen und verließ den Turm. Remus blieb der Mund offenstehen.

»Okay«, sagte er langsam und sah James scharf an. »Was hast du ihr untergejubelt?«

» _Ich_?!«, rief James ungläubig. »Ich hab gar nichts gemacht! Du weißt, dass sie nichts von mir annehmen würde, selbst wenn ihr Leben davon abhinge!«

Remus musste leider zugeben, dass sein Freund mit dieser Aussage Recht hatte.

»Ihr kennt Lily nicht so gut wie ihr meint«, sagte Marlene, die begonnen hatte, Strähnchen in Sirius’ Haare zu flechten. Sirius saß ganz entspannt da und ließ sich die Aufmerksamkeit gefallen. »Sie macht das ganz und gar freiwillig. Ich glaube, sie genießt es.«

»Und was machen wir jetzt?«, fragte Heather, die sich auf ihre Ellbogen zurückgelehnt hatte und gelangweilt auf einem Kaugummi herumkaute.

»Das«, begann James, »ist eine gute Frage. Lily hat gesagt, sie braucht eine halbe Stunde. Hmm …«

»Ha– hab ich was verpasst?« Peter stolperte die letzten Treppenstufen mehr schlecht als recht herunter und kam schwankend neben dem Kreis aus Schülern zum Stehen. Er sah immer noch ungesund grün im Gesicht aus, aber der Schokofrosch in seiner Hand zeugte davon, dass es ihm besser ging.

»Oh, Wurmschwanz, wenn du wüsstest!«, rief Sirius und riss die Arme hoch. »Remus und James hatten ein gar vortreffliches Knutschfest« – James zeigte seinem Freund den Mittelfinger – »und Evans hat sich der ritterlichen Aufgabe angenommen, ein gewisses eklatant nerviges Katzenvieh in unsere Hausfarben zu hüllen!«

»Du kennst das Wort ›eklatant‹?«, fragte Remus erstaunt.

»Sirius wird nicht nur anhänglich, wenn er getrunken hat, sondern auch intelligent«, sagte James und lachte laut. »Vielleicht solltest du jeden Tag trinken, Tatze!«

»Halt die Klappe, Potter!«, gab Sirius zurück, aber sein Lächeln verriet, dass er seinen Freunden die Neckereien nicht übelnahm. »Und du, Lupin! Von dir hätte ich mehr erwartet, als auf meinem nicht vorhandenen sprachlichen Können herumzuhacken!«

»Stell dich nicht so an«, sagte Remus und leerte sein Butterbier zur Hälfte.

»Ich schau mal, was Lily macht«, flüsterte James Remus ins Ohr und erhob sich.

»Oi! Du kannst uns doch nicht alleine lassen!«, rief Remus seinem Freund nach, der sich auf den Weg in ihren Schlafsaal machte. Doch James winkte nur ab und ließ ein »Ihr macht das schon!« vernehmen, ehe er die Treppe hinauf verschwand.

»Verräter«, murmelte Remus und ließ sich nach hinten auf den harten Boden fallen. Jetzt lag er da, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, die Augen geschlossen, und wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen. Immer noch lief David Bowie leise im Hintergrund und Remus spürte, wie ihm die Müdigkeit in die Knochen kroch. Es war ein langer und anstrengender Abend gewesen und er wusste nicht einmal, wie spät es war. Und so hart der Boden auch war, gerade war er ein einladender Bettersatz, also muckte Remus sich nicht und blieb einfach liegen.

»Lupin?« Er brummte müde. »Wenn du da weiter so liegenbleibst, tritt noch jemand auf dich.«

»Naah …«, nuschelte er müde und schaffte es sogar, eine Hand zu heben und eine abwertende Geste zu vollbringen.

»Na komm, leg dich wenigstens auf ein Sofa.« Wer auch immer ihn da nervte, musste sich zu ihm hinuntergebeugt haben, denn er vernahm jetzt klar und deutlich eine weibliche Stimme. Angestrengt hob er ein Lid und sah ein Gesicht über sich lehnen. Vor Schreck quiekte er kurz auf und öffnete nun beide Augen, während er erschrocken hochzuckte.

»Bei Merlin!«, keuchte er und legte sich eine Hand aufs Herz. »Erschreck mich nie wieder so!«

Das Mädchen, das nun mit einem breiten Grinsen und verlegenem Blick neben ihm saß, spielte mit einer Strähne ihres weizenblonden Haars und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

»Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass jemand versehentlich auf dich tritt oder über dich stolpert«, erklärte sie und fixierte ihn mit großen, braunen Rehaugen. »Willst du nicht lieber auf dem Sofa warten, bis Lily wieder da ist?«

Remus setzte sich jetzt endgültig auf und zwang seine schlaksigen Beine in einen Schneidersitz, ehe er sich einige mausbraune Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn strich. Stirnrunzelnd musterte er das Mädchen, das neben ihm auf ihren Knien saß und ihn immer noch nervös ansah.

»Wer bist du?«, zwang ihn, sein von Alkohol immer noch leicht vernebeltes Hirn zu fragen.

»Oh! Clara Barclay, Heathers Schwester, eine Klasse unter dir«, antwortete sie und zeigte auf ihre Schwester, die bei Sirius, Peter und Marlene saß und gerade über irgendetwas leise lachte. »Also … Sofa?«

Ihr breites Lächeln steckte ihn an und Remus nickte. Seine schlechte Laune fiel langsam mit der Müdigkeit von ihm ab und er erhob sich. Galant reichte er Clara seine Hand und zog sie ebenfalls auf die Beine, was sie mit einem verwirrten Blick quittierte.

»Du willst mich doch nicht alleine dort sitzenlassen, oder?«, fragte Remus und zog sie mit zu dem Sofa, das direkt am Kamin stand. Widerstandslos ließ sie sich von ihm leiten und setzte sich schließlich neben ihm auf das Sofa.

»Warum hast du eigentlich so schlechte Laune?«, fragte sie leise. Remus sah sie ertappt an und starrte dann peinlich berührt auf seine Hände, die er in seinem Schoß gefaltet hatte.

»Ich bin einfach nur müde. Partys sind nichts für mich, aber es ist der Geburtstag meines besten Freundes und da kann ich schlecht jetzt schon gehen, nicht wahr?«, erklärte er und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, ehe er den Blick hob und sie verlegen anlächelte.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass er es dir übelnehmen würde«, sagte Clara und warf einen vielsagenden Blick zu Sirius, der gerade bellend auflachte und Peter wohlwollend auf den Rücken schlug.

»Nein, vermutlich nicht. Aber es ist einfach nicht meine Art.«

»Ich weiß«, sagte sie und errötete unter seinem fragenden Blick. »Also … eh … wegen Heather bekomme ich natürlich viel von James mit und es gibt euch Jungs nun einmal nur im Viererpack und da schnappe ich natürlich das ein oder andere auf.«

Ihr Gesicht war dunkelrot angelaufen. Remus fand ihr nervöses Gestammel eigentlich ganz niedlich, wenn er ehrlich war – oder vielleicht sprach da auch einfach nur der Alkohol aus ihm. _Apropos._

»Sirius!«, rief er und wartete, bis sein Freund reagierte und zu ihm sah. Dann deutete er an, aus einer Flasche zu trinken und zeigte auf Clara und sich selbst. Natürlich verstand Sirius und stand auf, um zu dem Tisch mit den Getränken zu treten, der sich direkt hinter ihm befand. Mit zwei Flaschen und zwei Gläsern in den Händen kam er zu ihnen herüber und stellte seine Mitbringsel auf dem Tisch vor dem Sofa ab.

»Der Herr hat bestellt?«, erkundigte er sich mit einer komisch anmutenden Verbeugung und seine Augen blitzten verspielt unter seinem Pony hervor.

»Vielen Dank, werter Herr Tatze«, sagte Remus und spielte das Spiel mit. »Würden Sie uns bitte noch einschenken?«

»Aber natürlich, werter Herr Moony!«, entgegnete Sirius gespielt entrüstet, öffnete beide Flaschen gezielt mit seinem Zauberstab und füllte die Gläser. »Wohl bekommt’s!«

»Danke«, grinste Remus und bedeutete Sirius abzutreten, der das nur zu gern tat und zurück zu seiner Marlene ging, der er seit dem Kuss nicht mehr von der Seite gewichen war. Remus nahm sich beide Gläser, drückte eines Clara in die Hand und erhob sein eigenes. »Prost!«

»Prost!« Clara stieß mit ihm an und beide nahmen gleichzeitig einen Schluck.

»Was zur … ?!«, brachte Remus gerade noch keuchend hervor, ehe ihn ein Hustenanfall schüttelte. Das Getränk brannte in seinem Hals und reizte seine Kehle und er konnte gerade noch das Glas wegstellen, ehe es ihm aus der Hand glitt. Clara schien die gleichen Probleme zu haben. Sie saß vornübergebeugt neben ihm und versuchte krampfhaft, ihren Atem zu beruhigen.

»Was … was _ist_ das?«, fragte sie, als sie sich von ihrem Hustenanfall erholt hatte und zitternd das nun leere Glas auf dem Tisch platzierte. Der restliche Inhalt hatte sich über Boden und Sofa verteilt. Remus streckte eine Hand nach den beiden Flaschen aus, die Sirius auf dem Tisch vor ihnen hatte stehenlassen und warf einen Blick auf die Etiketten.

»Kürbissaft und … Wodka«, sagte er und schüttelte sich. »Sirius ist widerlich.«

»Welcher normale Mensch mischt Kürbissaft mit Wodka? Orangensaft – in Ordnung! –, aber _Kürbissaft_?«, fragte Clara und sah Remus ungläubig an, der sie schief angrinste.

»Wir … eh … haben leider nur Kürbissaft besorgen können«, erklärte er verlegen. »Es war schwer genug, an den Muggelalkohol zu kommen.«

Clara musterte ihn. Ihr Blick lag scharf auf ihm und Remus senkte mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl im Bauch den Blick.

»Du bist tatsächlich ein Rumtreiber«, stellte sie schließlich fest. »Ich dachte immer, Potter und Black wären die Hauptakteure und du und Pettigrew würden einfach nur immer mitmachen, aber dir sitzt der Schalk genauso im Nacken!«

Remus lachte überrascht auf.

»Ja, da hast du wohl Recht. Aber sag nichts McGonagall, sonst wird sie mich noch genauso im Blick behalten, wie die beiden Chaoten da drüben«, sagte er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und gestikulierte zu der Gruppe um Sirius. James war vor einigen Minuten wieder aus dem Schlafsaal gekommen und witzelte nun mit seinen Freunden herum und unterhielt einige der anderen Anwesenden mit wahrscheinlich total übertriebenen Geschichten.

»Du bist besser«, sagte Clara. »Du bleibst im Hintergrund und lässt dich nicht so oft erwischen.«

Sie griff nach der Wodkaflasche und füllte ihr Glas zum Teil mit dem Alkohol, bevor sie mit Kürbissaft auffüllte. Remus beäugte das Gemisch misstrauisch.

»Du willst das tatsächlich nochmal trinken?«, fragte er, nahm sein Glas und schwenkte es hin und her, als wolle er den Inhalt vermischen.

»Jetzt sind wir ja darauf vorbereitet.« Sie hob ihr Glas und er stieß an. Dann setzte er das Glas an seine Lippen und nahm einen Schluck. Es war nicht so schlimm wie das erste Mal, trotzdem brannte es in seiner Kehle und ihm blieb kurz der Atem weg.

»Du hast Recht«, würgte er heiser hervor und räusperte sich kurz. »Es ist wirklich nicht so schlimm. Wir hatten wohl nur nicht damit gerechnet.«

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge, während Remus sich mit Clara unterhielt. Es war erstaunlich leicht, mit ihr zu lachen und sie hatte interessante Geschichten zu erzählen – die meisten von ihren Muggelgroßeltern, deren Lebensweise sie einfach nur ulkig fand. Remus antwortete mit Geschichten von seiner eigenen Muggelmutter und erzählte Anekdoten von Diskussionen mit seinem Vater, der die verschiedenen Muggeldinge, die seine Mutter besaß – »Ein was? Fernseher? Aber ich kann damit doch gar nicht in die Ferne sehen, nur in so ein komisches Quadrat mit kleinen Menschen!« –, einfach nicht verstand.

Als er Clara und sich nach einer besonders langen Geschichte, die seine Kehle ausgetrocknet hatte, nachschenken wollte, musste er feststellen, dass die Flaschen leer waren. Enttäuscht stellte er sein Glas auf den Tisch.

»Meinst du«, sagte er und spürte wie der Alkohol langsam seine Zunge lähmte, »ich könnte Sirius nochmal dazu bringen, uns was su … zu trinken zu holen?«

»Bestimmt. Du kannst doch alles«, kicherte sie mit roten Wangen und ihre großen Augen sahen ihn bewundernd an. Er merkte kaum, wie sich ein dümmliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht bildete und er hastig nickte. Er bemerkte ebenfalls nicht, dass sie näher zu ihm gerutscht war. Was er jedoch bemerkte, war ihre warme, weiche Hand, die sich auf seinen Arm legte und diesen langsam hinauffuhr, was ihm eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Schließlich kam sie in seinem Nacken zur Ruhe und spielte dort mit seinen Haarspitzen. Genüsslich schloss er die Augen und gab ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich, als sie begann, seinen Nacken zu streicheln und seinen Kopf langsam in ihre Richtung zu ziehen.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, berührte ihre Nase fast seine und ihm stockte der Atem. Ihre großen, braunen Augen sahen ihn unschuldig an, ihr warmer Atem strich über seine Lippen und er nahm den doch recht starken Alkoholgeruch, der sie umgab, wahr. Aber seltsamerweise störte es ihn bei ihr nicht.

Sie schloss die Augen und er tat es ihr gleich, ehe er sich noch ein Stück vorlehnte und seine Lippen auf ihre legen wollte. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich und auch er wurde nervös. Sein Herz schlug hart gegen seine Rippen, seine Hände, die zu ihren Armen gewandert waren und sie nun festhielten, zitterten.

»Zuhören! Musik aus!«, erscholl es auf einmal vom Portraitloch her und Remus fuhr vor Schreck zurück. Lily stand schwer atmend da, ein rot-goldenes Fellbündel unter den Arm geklemmt, das dort hing wie tot. »Los, schnell alles wegräumen! McGonagall kommt!«

Sofort unterbrachen alle, die noch anwesend waren, was sie taten und rappelten sich auf, um mehr oder weniger gekonnt alle Hinweise auf die Party zu beseitigen. Der konsumierte Alkohol war eine Behinderung dabei, die man nicht außer Acht lassen sollte. Auch Remus sprang auf, zog ungeschickt seinen Zauberstab hervor, der ihm beinahe entglitt, und schwang ihn ein paar Mal hin und her. Auf der Stelle kamen alle Flaschen und Gläser zusammen, die er mit einer gezielten Bewegung in seinen Schlafsaal schickte. Er hoffte nur, dass sie sich in irgendeiner Ecke platzieren würden – in seinem angetrunkenen Zustand konnte er sich jetzt nicht mit Feinheiten aufhalten.

Sein Blick wanderte umher, auf der Suche nach weiteren Dingen, bei denen er helfen konnte, doch Lily stellte sich ihm in den Weg, eine entschuldigende Miene aufgesetzt.

»Meine Schuld«, sagte sie zerknirscht und drückte ihm die Katze in die Hände. »Sie hätte mich beinahe erwischt und muss wohl gesehen haben, wie ich Richtung Gryffindorturm gerannt bin. Mrs Higgins ist übrigens nur leicht betäubt – sie sollte in den nächsten Stunden aufwachen.«

Bevor er überhaupt antworten konnte, war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden und machte sich daran, das Chaos zu beseitigen, das sie den Abend über angerichtet hatten. Remus legte die Katze auf das Sofa und hob ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab, um sich nützlich zu machen.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis sie mit vereinten Kräften den Gemeinschaftsraum soweit wiederhergestellt hatten, dass man ihm nicht ansehen konnte, dass ein Haufen betrunkener Teenager in ihm gewütet hatte.

»Jetzt aber alle in die Schlafsäle!«, befahl James und machte den Anfang, indem er die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinaufspurtete, dicht gefolgt von Sirius und Peter. Remus musste zugeben, dass er durchaus überrascht war, dass keiner von ihnen die Treppe wieder hinunterfiel. Auch er wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zu seinem Bett machen, als ihn jemand am Ärmel festhielt. Erstaunt drehte er sich um und sah sich Clara gegenüber. Unweigerlich erinnerte er sich an die Situation, in der sie sich befunden hatten, als Lily hereingeplatzt war.

»Gute Nacht«, sagte sie, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf. Remus war zu perplex, um die Geste zu erwidern oder sonst etwas zu tun. Er stand einfach nur regungslos da, während Clara schon wieder zurückgetreten war und ihn unschlüssig ansah. »Ich … eh … ich geh dann mal.«

 


	9. Kapitel 8

Die Tage nach Sirius’ Geburtstag waren unangenehm für Remus. Clara versuchte immer wieder, ihn alleine zu erwischen, aber er war über die Jahre ein Profi darin geworden, unangenehme Gespräche zu vermeiden. Also ging er ihr aus dem Weg, seine Freunde deckten ihn hin und wieder und stellten keine Fragen. Und er war dankbar dafür. Dumm nur, dass Sirius nicht eingeweiht war, weil er mehr und mehr Zeit mit Marlene verbrachte. Remus gönnte ihm sein Glück – aber manchmal wollte er Sirius einfach nur den Kopf abreißen.

»Was ist mit der kleinen Barclay, Remus?«, fragte Sirius und hing rittlings auf seinem Bett, den Kopf über den Rand baumeln lassend.

»Gar nichts«, antwortete Remus und blätterte auf die nächste Seite seines Buchs – _Wer die Nachtigall stört_.

»Ach, erzähl mir nichts! Sie hat dich geküsst –«

»Sie war betrunken!«

»– und du gehst ihr aus dem Weg«, sprach Sirius weiter, als wäre er nie unterbrochen worden. »Stehst du auf sie?«

»Nein«, brummte Remus gereizt. Lesen konnte er vergessen, wenn Sirius ihn weiterhin so penetrierte. »Und selbst wenn – ich bin immer noch ein _Werwolf_.«

»Na und? Musst du ihr ja nicht auf die Nase binden«, sagte Sirius, drehte sich um und schaute unter sein Bett. Remus, der immer noch krampfhaft versuchte, so zu tun, als würde er lesen, sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Sirius den Arm ausstreckte, unter das Bett griff und ein verstaubtes Heft hervorzog. Remus war insgeheim erstaunt, dass Sirius’ Arm noch dran war – wer wusste schon, was da unten lauerte.

»Ich würde es ihr irgendwann sagen müssen, sollten wir eine Beziehung führen«, erklärte Remus und beäugte misstrauisch das Heft in Sirius’ Händen. Sirius blätterte interessiert darin herum und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

»Wer sagt hier was von Beziehung?«, fragte er. »Du musst ja nicht mit ihr zusammen sein. Ein bisschen knutschen, ein bisschen vögeln – warum nicht? Stress abbauen.«

Remus blieb der Mund offenstehen.

»Ich bin nicht du«, rutschte es ihm heraus und Sirius’ Kopf ruckte nach oben. Augenblicklich tat es Remus leid, was er gesagt hatte. »Sirius! Es tut mir leid, ich hab’s nicht so –«

»Gemeint?«, fragte Sirius mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. »Denkst du wirklich so von mir? Glaubst du, ich würde mich durch ganz Hogwarts ficken und jede nehmen, die mir über den Weg läuft?! GLAUBST DU DAS WIRKLICH?!«

Remus zuckte zusammen, als Sirius immer lauter und lauter wurde. Sein Freund war von seinem Bett aufgesprungen und stand nun mit wütend funkelnden Augen über Remus gebeugt, der ihn ängstlich und erschrocken ansah.

»Es tut mir leid«, sagte Remus kleinlaut und zog den Kopf ein. Es tat ihm wirklich leid. Er hatte das nicht implizieren wollen. »Ich … es hat mich nur verletzt, dass du denkst, ich wäre zu so etwas fähig.«

Sirius’ Miene wurde sanfter und er setzte sich zu Remus aufs Bett. Remus rückte ein Stück und legte sein Buch auf den Nachttisch, während Sirius sich lang neben ihm ausstreckte und ihn entschuldigend ansah.

»Mir tut’s auch leid. Ich weiß, dass du nicht so bist«, murmelte er, den Blick gen Decke gerichtet und die Hände auf der Brust gefaltet. »Ich will einfach nur, dass du glücklich bist. Und dieses Mädel will etwas von dir – warum es nicht ausprobieren?«

James und Sirius mochte ein Band verbinden, das Remus niemals mit irgendjemandem haben würde. James war es, zu dem Sirius ging, wenn er reden musste – reden wollte. Aber Sirius war derjenige, an den Remus sich wandte, wenn ihm etwas auf dem Herzen lag. James war ein guter Freund, aber es war etwas an Sirius, das Remus sagte, dass er ihm voll und ganz vertrauen konnte.

»Ich habe Angst.« Remus warf einen Blick zur Seite und sah Sirius nicken. »Ich kann das nicht.«

»Ich weiß.« Und Remus wusste, dass Sirius verstand.

Schweres Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, aber irgendwie war es auch angenehm und keiner von ihnen fühlte sich verpflichtet, es zu durchbrechen. Sie lagen einfach so da, starten an die Decke und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Bis Remus den Mund öffnete.

»Was war das für ein Heft, das du vorhin unter deinem Bett hervorgezogen hast?«, fragte er leise und zuckte zusammen, als ein unerwartet lautes Lachen an seiner Seite erklang. Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab, rief das Heft zu ihnen und hielt es Remus unter die Nase. Als er sah, was es war, stöhnte er auf und schlug sich eine Hand gegen die Stirn. »Wirklich, Sirius? _Wirklich_?«

»Was denn?«, entgegnete Sirius mit einem Unschuldsblick, der Remus nicht täuschen konnte.

»Woher _hast_ du das?«, stellte Remus eine Gegenfrage und musterte das verstaubte Heft angewidert.

»Öhm … als ich vorletzten Sommer bei James war, waren wir in London und ich hab’s in einem Muggelgeschäft mitgehen lassen«, erklärte er mit einem Schulterzucken, als wäre das ganz normal. Remus ließ ein abwertendes Geräusch vernehmen.

»Du hast einen Playboy gestohlen«, stellte er mit seiner besten Das-hättest-du-nicht-tun-dürfen-Stimme fest und Sirius lächelte verlegen.

»Ich war jung und dumm.« Remus sah ihn ungläubig an. »Okay, ich bin _immer noch_ jung und dumm.«

»Was du nicht sagst«, murmelte Remus und nahm Sirius das Heft ab. Er hielt es lediglich mit den Fingerspitzen fest. »Hast du etwa …?«

»Natürlich«, sagte Sirius und mit einem spitzen Schrei schleuderte Remus den Playboy von sich. Sirius lachte bellend auf und schlug seinem Freund auf den Rücken. »Oh, Remus, du bist so unschuldig. Sag nicht, dass du nicht auch hin und wieder wichst.«

»Darüber rede ich nicht mit dir!«, sagte Remus bestimmt, auch wenn seine Stimme immer noch einige Oktaven zu hoch war. Das wiederum brachte Sirius erneut zum Lachen.

»Ach komm schon, _jeder_ macht es!«

»Aber nicht jeder redet darüber«, fauchte Remus mit hochrotem Kopf. Es war ihm unangenehm darüber zu sprechen, was Sirius natürlich bemerkte und ihn damit aufzog.

»Oh! Klein-Remus ist das wohl peinlich«, gurrte er und spielte an Remus’ Haaren herum, der unwirsch seine Hand wegschlug. Immer noch war sein Gesicht unangenehm warm und er fragte sich, ob er überhaupt jemals wieder in der Lage sein würde, seine Gesichtsfarbe zu normalisieren.

»Lass das!«, sagte er entschieden. »Ich hoffe, ich werde dich nicht hören müssen, wie du über diese uralte Ausgabe … du weißt schon!«

»Naah …«, antwortete Sirius mit einem verträumten Grinsen. »Hab ich gar nicht nötig.«

Remus verstand sofort. Er musterte Sirius und sah den leicht benebelten Ausdruck in seinen Augen – ein sicheres Indiz dafür, dass er momentan mit seinen Gedanken weit weg war. Remus lächelte.

»Marlene?«, fragte er und Sirius nickte.

»Sie ist fantastisch«, sagte er. »Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich freiwillig eine Beziehung mit irgendjemandem eingehen würde, aber Marls … Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber wenn ich sie ansehe …«

Er sprach nicht weiter, aber Remus wusste, was er sagen wollte, als Sirius ihm einen verlegenen Blick zuwarf und hilflos die Achseln zuckte.

»Liebst du sie?«, fragte er vorsichtig nach, nicht wissend, wie Sirius darauf reagieren würde. Sirius’ Augen weiteten sich und er sah Remus erschrocken an.

»Ich … ich … nein«, sagte er unsicher. »Ich meine, ich kenne sie schon ewig und ich mag sie, aber …«

»Schon okay«, sagte Remus. »Man muss nicht sofort verliebt sein. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist das doch sowieso unlogisch – man muss sich doch erst richtig kennen- und lieben lernen. Ich meine, du kennst sie als _Freundin_ , aber noch nicht als _deine Freundin_. Verstehst du, was ich sagen will?«

»Ja«, sagte Sirius und sah unglaublich erleichtert aus.

 

 

* * *

 

 

»Wann ist es soweit?«, murmelte Sirius an James gewandt, der ratlos zu Remus sah. Remus seufzte und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr.

»Iiiin … fünf Minuten sollte es soweit sein«, sagte er und schenkte sich einen Becher voll Kürbissaft ein.

»Bist du verrückt? Du sollst das doch nicht trinken!«, zischte James und wollte ihm den Becher aus der Hand reißen, aber Remus war schneller und leerte ihn mit wenigen Schlucken.

»Dein Hirn arbeitet morgens wohl noch nicht, was, Krone?«, fragte er spöttisch und beobachtete, wie James eine Augenbraue hob. »Was meinst du wohl, wen sie verdächtigen werden.«

»Uns natürlich«, sagte Sirius gleichgültig. »Wie immer also.«

»Genau.« Remus nickte. »Und was wäre der ultimative Beweis dafür, dass wir schuldig sind?«

»Oh. Wenn es uns nicht erwischt?«, stellte James fest und Remus nickte erneut und schob seinen Freunden den Krug mit dem Kürbissaft zu.

»Seht zu, dass Peter auch was trinkt«, ordnete er an und nickte zu ihrem Freund hinüber, der halb in seiner Müslischüssel hängend zu schlafen schien. Leises Schnarchen war von ihm zu vernehmen. Sofort machte Sirius es sich zur Aufgabe, Peter zu wecken, indem er ihn mit einer Schreibfeder an der Nase kitzelte, was dazu führte, dass Peter sein Gesicht mit einem lauten Klatschen in die Schüssel schlug. Hustend und prustend hob er seinen Kopf und sah sich verwirrt um. Sirius lachte ihn schamlos aus, James stimmte ein und auch Remus konnte sich nicht zurückhalten.

»Tut mir leid, Wurmschwanz!«, prustete Sirius und meinte es nicht so. Er schob ihm einen Becher mit Kürbissaft zu. »Trink das.«

Peter, der dabei war, sein Gesicht und den Kragen seines Umhangs mit einigen Servietten zu trocknen, beäugte das Getränk misstrauisch. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger ergriff er den Becher, zog ihn zu sich und roch daran.

»Kürbissaft?«, fragte er. »Aber wir sollten das doch nicht trinken! Da ist do– hrmpf!«

Er wurde unsanft von Sirius’ Hand unterbrochen, die ihm den Mund zuhielt. Sirius warf Peter einen bösen Blick zu.

»Halt die Klappe und trink!«, zischte er leise und lächelte den Mädchen charmant zu, die argwöhnisch zu ihnen herüberlickten. Lily sah aus, als wollte sie etwas sagen, doch Remus warf ihr einen flehenden Blick zu und so schloss sie den Mund wieder und widmete sich ihrem Frühstück. Die Rumtreiber hatten mittlerweile jeder einen Becher voll mit dem Saft getrunken und warteten mit gespannten Mienen auf das, was kommen würde.

Sie mussten nicht lange warten. Ein unterdrücktes Quieken war vom Hufflepufftisch zu hören und kurz darauf brach das Chaos los.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Nach dem Festessen hatten sich die Rumtreiber in ihren Schlafsaal zurückgezogen – natürlich erst, nachdem Remus seinen Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler nachgekommen war. Remus und Sirius hatten es sich auf Remus’ Bett bequem gemacht, während James rittlings auf dem Boden lag, den Kopf gerade nah genug an Remus’ Bett, sodass Sirius ihm durch die Haare streicheln konnte, und Peter im Schneidersitz gegen den Bettrahmen gelehnt._

_»Okay, was habt ihr geplant?«, fragte Peter neugierig und sah abwechselnd von James zu Sirius und wieder zurück. Auch Remus wartete gespannt. Nach Dumbledores Eröffnungsrede war er ungewöhnlich angespannt gewesen und hoffte jetzt, dass seine Freunde ihm diese unangenehme Anspannung irgendwie nehmen konnten._

_»Mein liebster Wurmschwanz«, begann James, »Tatze und ich haben einen gar vortrefflichen Streich ausgeheckt. Aber wir brauchen eure Hilfe. Um genau zu sein, brauchen wir Moonys Hilfe.«_

_»Ihr braucht wohl eher die Hilfe der Bibliothek«, sagte Remus. »Und da ihr zu faul seid, selbst zu recherchieren, soll ich das machen.«_

_»Das, mein liebster Moony, entspricht in der Tat der Wahrheit«, mischte Sirius sich ein und stieß ihn mit dem rechten Fuß sanft an._

_»Okay, worum geht’s?« Remus seufzte ergeben und fügte sich in sein Schicksal, wohl wissend, dass er keine Wahl hatte. James und Sirius würden ihn solange bearbeiten, bis er ihnen seine Hilfe zusagte – da konnte er den ganzen Prozess auch ruhig abkürzen._

_»Keine Sorge, du hast bis Halloween Zeit«, sagte James beschwichtigend. »Wir brauchen einen Trank, der Menschen in Halloweenmonster verwandelt.«_

_»Wie bitte?«, fragte Remus ungläubig nach. Er dachte, er hätte sich verhört._

_»Wir brauchen einen Trank, einen Zauber, was auch immer, das unsere werten Mitschüler in Mumien, Zombies, Werwölfe, Vampire und was es sonst noch so gibt verwandelt«, wiederholte Sirius langsam, als wäre Remus schwer von Begriff. »Verstehst du, was wir von dir wollen?«_

_»Natürlich, aber … ich bezweifle, dass so ein Zauber existiert«, gab Remus zu bedenken und kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Das wäre natürlich eine Herausforderung und man musste kein Genie sein, um zu wissen, dass solche Herausforderungen Remus ungemein reizten._

_»Am besten wäre natürlich ein Trank«, sagte James und setzte die Brille ab, um sich die Augen zu reiben. »Den könnten wir in den Kürbissaft und das Wasser mischen. Jeder würde ihn somit trinken und wir hätten nicht so viel Arbeit.«_

_»Hmm … das wäre eine Idee«, murmelte Remus mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinen Freunden. Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. »Hmm …«_

_»Denkt darüber nach, Männer«, sagte James und sprang auf. »Es wäre eine willkommene Abwechslung zu all dem Scheiß, der momentan passiert.«_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Es war nicht leicht gewesen, einen entsprechenden Trank zu finden, aber schließlich war Remus doch noch erfolgreich gewesen. Es war nicht exakt das gewesen, was sie benötigten, denn es war lediglich ein Trank, der den Trinkenden in ein Kaninchen verwandelte, aber James und Sirius hatten sehr schnell herausfinden können, wie man ihn abändern konnte.

Sie hatten tagelang daran gesessen, die Zutaten zu besorgen und den Trank zu brauen – und nebenbei mussten sie auch noch die ganzen Hausaufgaben stemmen, die ihnen in ihrem UTZ-Jahr über den Kopf zu wachsen schienen. Selbst Sirius und James hatten einsehen müssen, dass sie arbeiten mussten, wenn sie ihren Abschluss haben wollten. Aber schließlich hatten sie sechs Kessel – zwei hatte James von einigen Viertklässlern aus unerfindlichen Gründen beschlagnahmt – mit gleichem Inhalt vor sich stehen. Und sie waren unglaublich stolz auf das Ergebnis. Peter war auserkoren worden, den fertigen Trank zu testen und musste so einen ganzen Samstag lang als Mumie herumlaufen. Natürlich unter James’ Tarnumhang, damit ihn niemand sah.

Am Morgen von Halloween, bevor irgendjemand überhaupt daran dachte aufzustehen, hatte sich James mehrmals mit Peters Hilfe unter seinem Tarnumhang in die Küchen geschlichen, um die Tränke in die Karaffen mit Kürbissaft und Wasser zu mischen. Allerdings waren die Kessel so groß, dass sie immer nur einen hatten mitnehmen können und somit sechsmal vom Gryffindorturm zu den Küchen und zurück laufen mussten. Peter war hinterher auf einem der Sofas vor dem Kamin zusammengebrochen und hatte sich nicht mehr geregt, bis Sirius ihm einen Schokofrosch unter die Nase gehalten hatte.

Und jetzt saßen sie da und genossen das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot.

»Guckt mal, Diggel hat sogar noch seinen violetten Zylinder auf!«, kicherte James, der sich in einen Vampir verwandelt hatte, schadenfroh und zeigte auf eine Vogelscheuche am Ravenclawtisch mit einem Kürbiskopf, auf dem tatsächlich besagter Zylinder thronte. »Verdammt, diese Zähne sind unpraktisch. Dass Vampire sich nicht andauernd auf die Zunge beißen, ist mir ein Rätsel.«

»Richtige Vampire können sie einziehen, Krone«, kam es dumpf unter dem Verband um Sirius’ Gesicht hervor. »Mumien waren eine schlechte Idee. Man bekommt keine Luft.«

»Was soll ich denn sagen?«, quiekte Peter und versuchte verzweifelt, seinen Arm daran zu hindern abzufallen. »Was _bin_ ich?«

»Ein Zombie«, antwortete Remus, der stocksteif dasaß und sich nicht rührte. Ungläubig starrte er auf seine Hand. Seine sehr stark behaarte Hand, die keiner Hand mehr glich, sondern einer Klaue. Einer Klaue, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. »Leute … kann mir bitte jemand sagen, dass ich eine überdimensional große Katze bin?«

Erst jetzt sahen seine Freunde ihn an und ein kollektives »Oh!« ging durch ihre Reihen.

»Ehm … Tier stimmt schon mal, Moony«, sagte James mit einem schiefen Grinsen, das merkwürdig gezwungen aussah. »Geht nur eher in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Katze.«

Remus vergrub das Gesicht – sein ziemlich _pelziges_ Gesicht – in seinen Händen. _Klauen_ , korrigierte er sich und stöhnte gedämpft auf. Jetzt war er das, was er niemals sein wollte. Man würde herausfinden, dass er wirklich ein Werwolf war. Er würde von der Schule verwiesen werden. Man würde ihn nach Askaban stecken.

Remus war verzweifelt.

»Hey, Moony, alles wird gut«, sagte James und legte einen Arm um ihn, doch Remus schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

»Sie werden es herausfinden, James«, flüsterte er heiser und versuchte, den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, loszuwerden. Vergeblich. Es fiel ihm schwer, jetzt nicht in Panik zu geraten. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich zusehends und kam stoßweise zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. _Lefzen. Ich bin ein Monster._

»Moony … Remus, beruhige dich«, sagte James eindringlich und drückte ihn an sich. »Benimm dich einfach ganz normal, dann wird niemand etwas merken. Hier laufen immerhin noch andere Werwölfe rum.«

Aber Remus konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Sein Herz schlug wie wild gegen seinen Brustkorb, seine Lungen zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen und er zitterte am ganzen Körper, während seine Krallen sich in sein Gesicht bohrten. Seine Augen brannten von den Tränen, die er gerade noch zurückhalten konnte und er schämte sich einfach nur so sehr.

»Bringt ihn hier weg!«, erklang eine Stimme. Sie kam Remus so weit entfernt vor, doch er würde den Duft von Orangen überall wiedererkennen, der seine Sinne überflutete und sein Herz – wenn es denn möglich war – noch schneller schlagen ließ. Er widerstand dem Drang, sie anzusehen.

»Lily hat Recht. Komm, Remus«, drängte James und zog ihn auf die Beine. »Sirius, Peter, sagt Slughorn, dass es Remus nicht gut geht und ich ihn deswegen zu Madam Pomfrey gebracht habe.«

Remus hatte seine Klauen von seinem Gesicht genommen, sein Blick war starr auf die Tür gerichtet. Alles war irgendwie verschwommen, alle Geräusche dumpf. Nur das unkontrollierte Schlagen seines Herzens dröhnte ihm in den Ohren. Er spürte kaum, wie James ihn zur Tür dirigierte, registrierte nicht, dass sie Treppe um Treppe hinaufstiegen, bekam nicht mit, wie die Fette Dame sie nach dem Passwort fragte.

Er kam erst wieder zu sich, als James ihn auf ein Bett drückte und auf ihn einredete. Er verstand kein Wort und erst, als James ihm eine Ohrfeige gab, kam sein Fokus zurück und er sah seinen Freund zum ersten Mal, seit er gesehen hatte, zu was er geworden war, wieder klar.

»Remus, sprich mit mir!«, flehte James und schüttelte ihn. » _Bitte_! Antworte mir!«

»Es tut mir leid.« Seine Stimme war nur ein heiseres Krächzen. Erschrocken keuchte er auf, als James ihn fest in seine Arme schloss.

»Du hast uns da unten echt ’nen Schreck eingejagt, Moony«, nuschelte James in sein Fell und drückte ihn fest an sich. Zögernd legte auch Remus seine Arme um James und atmete einmal tief durch. »Du hast auf nichts mehr reagiert und so schrecklich zu zittern begonnen! Wir wussten nicht, was wir machen sollten.«

»Zum Glück war Lily da, was?«, fragte Remus leise und er hasste sich dafür, dass seine Stimme immer noch zitterte und in seinen Ohren so unglaublich schwach klang.

»Das hast du erkannt?«, erkundigte sich James und lehnte sich ein Stück zurück, um Remus ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Er nickte verlegen.

»Umm … ja. Sie war direkt neben mir und ich hab ihr Shampoo gerochen«, gab er zu und erwartete schon ein Donnerwetter, aber James starrte ihn nur mit offenem Mund an.

»Woher weißt du, wie ihr Shampoo riecht?«

»Ähm … der Angriff in der Winkelgasse«, versuchte Remus zu erklären und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. »Ich bin doch mit ihr und ihren Eltern disappariert. Und als ich gesagt habe, dass ich zurück müsse, um euch zu suchen, hat sie mich in den Arm genommen. Der Geruch muss irgendwie hängengeblieben sein.«

Es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm, das zuzugeben, und er rutschte unruhig hin und her. Er wagte es nicht, James in die Augen zu sehen, und als er seinen Blick schlussendlich vom Boden hob, trug James einen undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck.

»Geht es dir jetzt besser?«, fragte James und ließ sich mit einem Ächzen neben Remus aufs Bett fallen. Remus betrachtete seinen Freund. James war durch den Trank blass geworden. Grau, fast papieren sah seine Haut aus. Seine Lippen waren blutrot und wenn er die Mundwinkel zurückzog, entblößte er zwei spitze Eckzähne. Seine Schuluniform war altertümlicher Kleidung und einem schwarzen Umhang gewichen, der schlaff um seine Schultern hing. Alles in allem ähnelte er stark der Vorstellung von Muggeln von einem Vampir.

»Ja, es geht mir besser«, antwortete Remus. »Der Trank hat super gewirkt, du siehst aus wie ein Vampir. Nun, zumindest so, wie Muggel sich Vampire vorstellen.«

»Wenigstens kann man mich noch erkennen«, brummte James und verkniff sich zwanghaft ein Lachen. »Unser guter Tatze wird den ganzen Tag unter Mullbinden verbringen. Das wird ihm gar nicht passen.«

Jetzt musste auch Remus lachen. Er schlug sich erschrocken seine Klauen vor den Mund, als ihm ein Heulen entwich, das die Wände wackeln ließ. Er könnte schwören, dass er kreidebleich geworden wäre, hätte er kein Fell im Gesicht gehabt.

»Niemand wird unsere Schönheitskönigin heute bewundern können«, sagte er leise und seine Lefzen zogen sich zurück und gaben seinem Gesicht den entstellten Ausdruck eines Grinsens.

»Peter ist schlimmer dran. Als ich dich aus der Großen Halle bugsiert habe, ist ihm ein Auge rausgefallen. Ich glaube, wir hätten den Zombieanteil rauslassen sollen«, sagte James. »Und … den Werwolfanteil vielleicht auch.«

»Nein«, entgegnete Remus bestimmt. »Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich hätte etwas sagen können, als wir den Trank zubereitet haben. Ich hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass es … nun ja … mich erwischen würde.«

»Ja, das ist bittere Ironie«, stimmte James ihm zu und erhob sich. »Wir sollten vielleicht los. Dann kommen wir noch pünktlich zur zweiten Stunde Zaubertränke.«

Remus nickte zustimmend und ließ sich von James auf die Beine ziehen.

»Tut mir leid, dass du wegen mir die erste Stunde verpasst hast«, sagte er zerknirscht und schob sich seine Schuhe von den Füßen. _Pfoten_ , korrigierte er sich in Gedanken. Sie waren zu klein, um angenehm in ihnen laufen zu können und mit dem ganzen Fell war es unwahrscheinlich, dass ihm kalt werden würde.

»Macht nichts. Sluggi wird sich schon nicht beschweren«, antwortete James und knuffte ihn in die Seite. »Dein Fell ist übrigens total flauschig! Ich möchte dich den ganzen Tag durchknuddeln!«

Remus schnaubte, was sich mehr nach einem Grollen anhörte und schlug James spielerisch gegen die Schulter. Er sollte bloß nicht so anhänglich werden wie Sirius – einer von der Sorte reichte.

Gemeinsam stiegen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinab und verließen anschließend den Turm. Remus war alles andere als begeistert, dass er bis in die Kerker gehen musste, aber da musste er jetzt durch. Er hatte keine andere Wahl, außer er wollte die zweite Zaubertrankstunde auch noch schwänzen, aber er wusste, dass er sich das nicht leisten konnte. Zaubertränke war sowieso schon sein schwächstes Fach, da durfte er nicht auch noch mehr Stunden verpassen, als er es durch seine Lykanthropie sowieso schon tat.

»In was haben sich eigentlich die Mädels verwandelt? Und die Lehrer?«, fragte Remus, nachdem sie stillschweigend bis in den dritten Stock gelaufen waren.

»Also Lily war eindeutig eine Weiße Frau«, antwortete James nachdenklich. »Auf Marls und Mary hab ich nicht geachtet. Aber Dumbledore ist sofort aufgefallen. Wenn es dich beruhigt: er ist ein stattlicher, weißer Werwolf. Mit einem ziemlich langen Rauschebart.«

»Dumbledore ist ein Werwolf«, sagte Remus wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. »Du verarschst mich.«

»Ganz sicher nicht!«, sagte James entrüstet und grinste sein Vampirgrinsen. »Wenn ich’s dir doch sage! Dumbledore ist ein weißer Werwolf. Sieht sehr erhaben aus.«

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf. Das hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Da James ihn wohl nicht weiter bedrängen wollte, gingen sie schweigend die letzten Etagen hinunter, bis sie zu den Kerkern kamen. Als sie in den Gang zu Slughorns Klassenraum einbogen, kam ihnen eine säuerlich dreinblickende Katze entgegen – Mrs Higgins; die immer noch rot und golden war. Lily hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, denn nicht einmal Dumbledore war in der Lage gewesen, den Farbzauber aufzuheben. Zum Glück war das Vieh irgendwie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum entwischt, sodass man die Spur nicht zu ihnen zurückverfolgen konnte.

Sie behielten die Katze argwöhnisch im Auge, während sie an ihr vorbei zum Klassenzimmer liefen. Remus konnte sich ein spielerisches Knurren nicht verkneifen und zu seiner Überraschung machte Mrs Higgins einen Buckel, fauchte ihn an und suchte das Weite. Ein grollendes Lachen verließ seine Kehle, als er James folgte, der bereits an der Tür angekommen war und jetzt klopfte.

»Herein«, erscholl es dumpf von innen und James stieß die Tür auf und trat, dicht gefolgt von Remus, ein.

»Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, Remus ging es nicht so gut und ich habe ihn zu Madam Pomfrey gebracht«, log James aalglatt und zog Remus hinüber zu Sirius und Peter, die gemeinsam über einem Kessel standen, aus dem dichter, schwarzer Rauch quoll.

»Nun, dann sind Sie natürlich entschuldigt«, sagte Slughorn und nickte ihnen wohlwollend zu. Remus musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um bei seinem Anblick nicht laut loszulachen. Slughorn war, genau wie Peter, zu einem Zombie geworden. Ein Auge hing ihm halb aus der Höhle und zwei seiner Finger lagen fein säuberlich auf seinem Pult, damit sie nicht verlorengingen. »Sie werden nicht mehr genug Zeit haben, um den Trank zu brauen, daher würde ich Ihnen raten, dass Sie sich einfach Ihren Freunden anschließen.«

Remus sah missmutig zu dem eindeutig missratenen Zaubertrank, der auf kleiner Flamme vor sich hin köchelte und einen Gestank nach verwesendem Fleisch verbreitete. Er wagte einen Blick in den Kessel und durch den schwarzen Rauch hindurch konnte er gerade noch eine giftgrüne, zähe Flüssigkeit erkennen, die gemächlich vor sich hin blubberte.

» _Was_ ist das?«, fragte James näselnd und hielt sich eine Hand über Nase und Mund, während er mit der anderen vor seinem Gesicht herumwedelte, um den Rauch zu vertreiben.

»Das, liebster Krone, ist ein Blutbildender Trank mit einer Prise Wurmschwanz«, erklärte Sirius feierlich und stocherte mit seinem Zauberstab am Kessel herum, der auf einmal laut zu zischen begann, Funken sprühte und nun violetten Rauch ausstieß, der sich furchtbar mit der giftgrünen Farbe des Tranks biss.

»Einer meiner Finger ist reingefallen«, wimmerte Peter und Remus klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter.

»Keine Sorge, der taucht wieder auf, wenn du dich morgen zurückverwandelst«, sagte er und Peter sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

»Wirklich?«, hakte er nach und Remus nickte. Peter ließ einen erleichterten Seufzer hören und sackte auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. »Ich hätte niemals Zaubertränke weiterbelegen dürfen.«

»Wir haben dich gewarnt«, sagte James und betrachtete interessiert das Gebräu, das nach Zugabe einiger Zutaten eine zartrosa Färbung angenommen hatte. Der Kessel begann, bedrohlich zu schwanken und Sirius dämpfte hastig die Flammen, ehe noch etwas explodierte.

»Okay, lassen wir den Mist verschwinden, bevor der alte Sluggi ’nen Herzinfarkt bekommt«, beschloss Sirius und ließ den Inhalt des Kessels mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs und einem gemurmelten » _Evanesco!_ « verschwinden. »Keine Punkte für uns. Das Dumme ist, ich kann Wurmschwanz nicht einmal böse sein, weil wir alle Schuld daran haben.«

Er schielte aus den Augenwinkeln zu Remus, der auf seinem Platz saß und den Kopf in den Klauen gestützt hatte. Die gelben Augen blickten ziellos umher und immer noch hatte er Angst davor, dass jemand ihn enttarnen könnte. Er fing Lilys besorgten Blick auf und schenkte ihr ein, wie er hoffte, beruhigendes Lächeln. Aber vermutlich würden sich nur wieder seine Lefzen zurückziehen und einige beeindruckende Beißerchen entblößen. Lily lächelte zurück und schon fühlte Remus sich besser. Eine ungeahnte Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus und er seufzte unhörbar.

»Sie haben noch fünf Minuten – Ups!«, rief Slughorn erschrocken, als er einen Schritt nach vorne machen wollte, sein rechtes Bein aber beschlossen hatte, an seinem jetzigen Platz zu bleiben, und sich mit einem reißenden Geräusch vom Rest des Körpers gelöst hatte. Remus beobachtete einen Augenblick lang amüsiert, wie Slughorn schwankte, versuchte, sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden, und dann ziemlich unelegant Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte.

Vereinzelt war Gelächter zu vernehmen, doch einige Schüler – vornehmend Slytherins – eilten nach vorne und hievten ihren Professor wieder auf die Beine. _Das Bein_ , dachte Remus und beobachtete mit einem Schmunzeln, wie Rosier verzweifelt versuchte, das abgerissene Bein wieder am Körper seines Professors zu befestigen. Nach einigen fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen gab er resigniert auf und beförderte mit Hilfe seiner Kameraden den Professor auf einen Stuhl.

»Die Stunde … ist beendet«, keuchte Slughorn. »Bringen Sie … Ihre Proben nach vorne.«

Da sie keine Probe abzugeben hatten, säuberten die Rumtreiber ihren Platz, packten ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen den Kerker. Als nächstes hatten sie Verwandlung, also machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Klassenraum, bevor Professor McGonagall beschloss, ihnen wegen Zuspätkommens Punkte abzuziehen.

»Entweder ist Minnie stinksauer oder sie muss sich ein Lachen verkneifen«, flüsterte Sirius gedämpft durch den Verband um sein Gesicht, als McGonagall durch den Klassenraum zu ihrem Pult schritt. Ihr Mund war zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst und Remus musste zugeben, dass Sirius Recht hatte. Die obligatorischen schmalen Lippen waren ein Indiz dafür, dass gleich ein Donnerwetter folgen würde, aber der für gewöhnlich missbilligende Ausdruck in ihren Augen fehlte. Vielleicht lag das auch einfach daran, dass sie heute als Vampir vor ihnen stand. Remus war verwirrt.

»Heute werden Sie die Fledermäuse, die ich Ihnen gleich aushändigen werde, in Katzen verwandeln. Da beides Säugetiere sind, sollte Ihnen dies relativ leicht von der Hand gehen, durch die unterschiedliche Knochenstruktur allerdings nicht _zu_ leicht«, erklärte McGonagall und hob ihren Zauberstab, um einen großen Käfig mit besagten Fledermäusen herbeizurufen. »Ms Evans, würden Sie bitte zu mir kommen und die Fledermäuse austeilen?«

»Ich würde gerne, Professor«, sagte Lily und verzog entschuldigend das Gesicht. »Aber ich kann nicht. Irgendein Witzbold hat mich in eine Weiße Frau verwandelt. Ich bin ein Geist. Ich kann nichts Materielles berühren.«

McGonagall seufzte schwer und schloss genervt die Augen. Mit der linken Hand massierte sie sich die Nasenwurzel, ehe sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete und eisig in die Runde blickte.

»Nun gut«, sagte sie schneidend. »Mr Lupin, Sie werden die Fledermäuse austeilen! Oder wollen Sie mir sagen, dass das nicht geht, weil Sie sie auffressen würden?«

Remus zuckte kurz zusammen und sah seine Lehrerin verletzt an. Er wusste, dass sie vermutlich von den diversen Monstern und Kreaturen genervt war, aber er fand, dass das kein Grund war, ihn so anzufahren. Zumal sie wusste, dass er ein Werwolf war. Es war verletzend, so eine Reaktion bei einer Person hervorzurufen, der er so viel Respekt entgegenbrachte.

»Nein, ich werde sie nicht fressen«, antwortete er monoton und stand auf. Er spürte die besorgten Blicke seiner Freunde im Rücken, aber er ignorierte sie gekonnt. Er warf McGonagall einen säuerlichen Blick zu und sie schien zu verstehen. Ein gemurmeltes »Entschuldigung« hob seine Laune sofort wieder in ungeahnte Höhen und er verteilte mit einem breiten Grinsen, das sein gesamtes, sehr eindrucksvolles Gebiss entblößte, die Fledermäuse an seine Mitschüler.

Unter den strengen Augen ihrer Professorin übten sie den Verwandlungszauber und unterhielten sich leise dabei. James, der ein natürliches Talent für Verwandlung besaß, schaffte es als erster, seine Fledermaus zu verwandeln und holte Gryffindor damit zehn Hauspunkte, die er dankend annahm, indem er einen imaginären Hut lüpfte.

»Übrigens sehr beeindruckend, was Sie heute geleistet haben«, murmelte sie ihnen aus dem Mundwinkel zu und ihnen war bewusst, dass sie damit nicht auf ihre Unterrichtsstunde anspielte. Ein stolzes Grinsen breitete sich auf ihren Gesichtern aus – zumindest vermutete Remus das bei Sirius, dessen Gesicht sich natürlich immer noch hinter einer Lage feinster, altertümlicher Mullbinden befand.

Als McGonagall weitergegangen war, warfen sie sich triumphierende Blicke zu. Wenn ihre Hauslehrerin ihnen schon einen metaphorischen erhobenen Daumen zeigte, konnten sie nicht wirklich in Schwierigkeiten stecken. Und selbst wenn – das wäre es ihnen wert gewesen.

»Wie geht’s dir, Moony«, fragte Sirius wie nebenbei und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seine Fledermaus. Mit einem versierten Blick sprach er die Formel, aber alles, was geschah, war, dass sein Versuchsobjekt versuchte wegzufliegen. »Ich krieg den Dreh einfach nicht raus!«

»Mir geht’s gut, Tatze«, beruhigte Remus ihn und stieß ein freudiges Knurren aus, als es ihm schließlich gelang, seine Fledermaus zu verwandeln. Nun saß ein kleines, schwarzes Kätzchen vor ihm, das ihn mit großen, grünen Augen ängstlich ansah und leise miaute. Remus streckte eine Klaue aus, um das Tier zu streicheln, doch das Kätzchen fauchte ihn nur an, schlug mit ausgefahrenen Krallen nach ihm aus und sprang vom Tisch. »Und die zweite Katze, die ich heute vertreibe.«

»Mach dir nichts draus«, sagte James und streichelte sein eigenes, oranges Kätzchen mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, als wollte er es gleich fressen.

»Ehm … Leute?«, meldete sich Peter zu Wort, der die ganze Stunde über noch nichts gesagt hatte. »Könntet … könntet ihr mir vielleicht mal helfen?«

Remus sah von dem Fleck, an dem vor nicht ganz einer Minute noch sein Kätzchen gesessen hatte, auf und wandte sich Peter zu. Ein lautes Lachen bildete sich in seiner Kehle und machte sich in Form eines Heulens Luft. Erschrocken hielt er sich den Mund zu, während alle Augen in der Klasse sich auf ihn richteten.

»Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Mr Lupin?«, fragte McGonagall und hob missbilligend eine Augenbraue.

»Alles in Ordnung, Professor. Entschuldigung«, beeilte Remus sich zu sagen und hatte den Anstand, zerknirscht auszusehen. Nachdem sich alle wieder ihren Fledermäusen und Katzen gewidmet hatten, drehte Remus sich erneut zu Peter und nahm den Anblick mit einiger Genugtuung in sich auf. Er wusste, dass er keine Schadenfreude haben sollte, aber wie Peter dastand, beide Arme neben ihm auf dem Boden und sein Zauberstab irgendwo unter den Tischen, konnte er einfach nicht anders.

»Wurmschwanz, irgendwann wirst du noch deinen Kopf verlieren«, scherzte James und bückte sich, um die Arme wieder aufzuheben. Peter sah ihn säuerlich an.

»Witzig, Krone. Wirklich witzig«, sagte er trocken. »Hilf mir lieber!«

Gemeinsam mit James machte Remus sich daran, Peter mit Klebeflüchen wieder zusammenzuflicken, während Sirius durch das Klassenzimmer schritt und Peters verlorenen Zauberstab suchte. Remus hatte gerade Peters Daumen wieder an seiner rechten Hand befestigt, als Sirius mit einem triumphierenden Schrei zu ihnen zurückkam und stolz den verloren geglaubten Zauberstab in die Höhe hielt.

»Wenn du uns nicht hättest, Wurmschwanz, wenn du uns nicht hättest«, sagte Sirius und man konnte das selbstverliebte Lachen aus seiner Stimme heraushören, als er Peter den Zauberstab in die Hand drückte und ihm wohlwollend auf den Rücken klopfte. Ein Augapfel sprang vorwitzig aus seiner Höhle und kullerte über den Boden. Ein kollektives Stöhnen ging durch ihre Reihe, als sie sich daranmachten, dem fehlenden Körperteil nachzujagen. Zombies waren definitiv keine gute Idee gewesen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

»Hat eigentlich schon jemand von euch Schniefelus gesehen?«, fragte Sirius, als sie sich am Abend nach dem Unterricht zur Großen Halle aufmachten. »Ich wüsste zu gerne, in was unser schleimiger Freund sich verwandelt hat.«

»Bestimmt in einen großen Haufen Schleim«, kicherte Peter boshaft.

»Ist leider keine Option. Schleimhaufen waren nicht im Trank enthalten«, seufzte Sirius theatralisch. Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte nichts dazu, während sie die Türen zur Großen Halle hinter sich ließen und auf den Gryffindortisch zusteuerten. Dort angekommen, setzte Sirius sich sofort neben Marlene, die in ihrer ganzen Vogelscheuchenpracht dasaß, und gab ihr einen Verbandkuss auf die Kürbiswange. James glitt auf die Bank neben Lily, während Remus ihm gegenüber an Sirius’ Seite Platz nahm. Peter versuchte, seine Gliedmaßen mehr oder weniger komplett neben James zu platzieren und sah sehr zufrieden mit sich und der Welt aus, als ihm das auch gelang.

»Also ganz ehrlich, Jungs, die Zombies hätten nicht sein müssen«, murrte Mary von Lilys anderer Seite und drückte sich mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch ihr rechtes Auge wieder in die Höhle. »Ich schwöre es, wer auch immer von euch die Idee hatte, Zombies in euren Streich mit einzubinden, den werde ich umbringen.«

» _Unser_ Streich?«, fragte James mit einer Unschuldsmiene, die niemanden täuschen konnte. »Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass _wir_ das waren?«

»Weibliche Intuition«, antwortete Mary trocken und sah James unbeeindruckt an. James wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als es ruhig in der Halle wurde. Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben. Seine gelben Wolfsaugen funkelten sie amüsiert über seine Halbmondbrille an und er breitete die haarigen Arme aus.

»Ich wünsche Euch allen einen herrlichen Halloweenabend. Der Tag war für die Meisten von Euch sicherlich ereignisreich und … _ungewöhnlich_ «, sagte er und seine Stimme hallte amüsiert durch den Saal. Remus hätte schwören können, dass seine Augen kurz zu ihm und seinen Freunden herüberhuschten, bevor er fortfuhr. »Egal, wer für diese durchaus erheiternde Einlage verantwortlich ist – ich möchte mich bedanken. Es war sehr erhellend, einen Tag als Werwolf zu verbringen. Ich kann Euch versichern, dass mir ganz bestimmt nicht kalt geworden ist« – vereinzeltes Gelächter drang unsicher durch den Raum – »aber dennoch hoffe ich, dass dieser Zauber nicht allzu lange anhalten wird. Und jetzt wünsche ich Euch einen guten Appetit!«

Dumbledore ließ sich unter tosendem Applaus wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken und wie auf Kommando erschienen die Speisen des Halloweenfestessens. Nicht nur die Rumtreiber häuften sich das Essen auf ihre Teller und allgemein war die Stimmung gelöster, als lange.

Remus ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen und blieb am Slytherintisch hängen. James schien die gleiche Idee zur gleichen Zeit gehabt zu haben, denn er fluchte unterdrückt.

»Scheiße«, zischte er in Remus’ Ohr. »Warum muss Schniefelus _auch_ ein Vampir sein?«

Remus lachte nur sein knurrendes Lachen und schaufelte sich gutgelaunt Stück um Stück eines sehr blutigen Steaks in seinen Mund.

 


	10. Kapitel 9

Es war Freitagnacht, keine zwei Wochen nach Halloween, und Remus fühlte sich mehr als bedrängt, als er eng gegen eine kalte Wand gepresst dastand und versuchte, der Bedrohung, die Clara Barclay war, zu entkommen. Er war alleine auf Patrouille gewesen, als sie ihn gefunden und ihn in die Enge getrieben hatte. Er wollte nicht unhöflich sein und sie wegschicken – auch wenn es sein gutes Recht gewesen wäre, da es bereits weit nach Sperrstunde war – und so stand er, an die Steinmauer des Schlosses gelehnt, und betete, dass sie einfach verschwinden würde. Natürlich hatte er kein Glück.

»Hey, Remus«, sagte sie und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Ihre rechte Hand spielte mit einer Strähne ihres weizenblonden Haares und wickelte sie immer wieder um einen Finger. »Was für ein Zufall, dich hier zu treffen.«

Er hätte ihr gerne gesagt, dass es definitiv kein Zufall sei, da es für alle einsehbar am Schwarzen Brett stand, welcher Vertrauensschüler wann durch die Gänge patrouillierte, aber er biss sich stattdessen auf die Zunge. _Sei nett, Remus, vielleicht verschwindet sie dann schneller wieder._

»Jaah … was ein Zufall«, stotterte er unsicher und versuchte sich an einem Grinsen, das ihm kläglich misslang. Clara schien das nicht aufzufallen. Ihre linke Hand hatte sie mittlerweile auf seiner Brust platziert und ihre Finger zogen kleine Kreise über den Stoff seiner Uniform. Ihre andere Hand spielte immer noch mit ihren Haaren.

»Ich … habe mich gefragt«, begann sie und trat noch einen Schritt vor, sodass kaum noch ein Zentimeter Platz zwischen ihnen war, »ob du morgen vielleicht mit mir zu dem Quidditchspiel gehen würdest. Du weißt schon, James anfeuern. Und wenn Gryffindor gewinnt, gibt es hinterher bestimmt eine Party …«

Ihre großen Augen blickten unschuldig zu ihm auf und er schluckte schwer. Wie sollte er ihr jetzt freundlich aber bestimmt absagen? _Ich kann das nicht. Ich bin nicht Sirius. Mist! Ich hätte mir wirklich Tipps von ihm geben lassen sollen_ , dachte Remus beklommen und versuchte, einen Schritt zur Seite zu machen, um Clara zu entkommen. Es gelang ihm nicht.

»Eh … i– ich würde ja gerne, aber …«, sagte er und überlegte angestrengt, wie er den Satz fortführen sollte, um sie sanft abzuweisen. Aber Clara wartete gar nicht darauf, dass er weitersprach und kam ihm jetzt so nahe, dass sich ihr Körper an seinen presste. Er spürte ihren weichen Körper an seinem und ihre Brüste drückten sich unangenehm gegen seinen Torso. Die Hitze kroch ihm den Hals hoch und schoss ihm in die Wangen und er senkte beschämt den Blick. Er brachte kein Wort mehr heraus.

»Weißt du eigentlich, dass viele Mädels aus meinem Jahrgang gerne mit dir ausgehen würden?«, fragte Clara mit leiser Stimme und Remus vermutete, dass sie verführerisch klingen sollte. Er fand, dass sie einfach nur peinlich aufdringlich klang. Aber er konnte ihr nicht entkommen, da sie ihn mit ihrem ganzen Körper gegen die Wand drückte, ein Bein zwischen die seinen geschoben. Ihre Hände hatten ihre vorherigen Tätigkeiten aufgegeben und strichen nun seine Arme hinauf und hinab.

»Ehm … a– ach ja?«, stammelte er unsicher und hob den Blick wieder. Das war ein Fehler gewesen, wie er anschließend feststellen musste, als sie ebenfalls ihren Blick hob und ihm tief in die Augen sah. Es bescherte ihm eine Gänsehaut – und zwar keine von der guten Sorte.

»Ja«, sagte sie und ließ ihre rechte Hand zu seinem Hals wandern. »Sirius ist so leicht zu haben, sagen alle – außerdem hat er jetzt McKinnon –, und James hängt Evans hinterher. Aber du … du hattest nie eine Beziehung von der irgendjemand wüsste … Du bist mysteriös. Das ist anziehend. Einige behaupten, dass es unmöglich sei, dir nahezukommen – ich werde ihnen das Gegenteil beweisen.«

Er schluckte schwer. Wie war er nur in diese Situation geraten? Ihre Hand befand sich nicht mehr an seinem Hals, sondern strich langsam über seinen Kiefer zu seiner Wange, ihr Daumen strich über seine leicht geöffneten Lippen und er schloss sie abrupt. Sofort nahm ihre Hand einen anderen Weg, strich ihm einige Strähnen seines mausbraunen Haares aus dem Gesicht und begab sich anschließend zu seinem Nacken, um dort mit seinen Haaren zu spielen.

»F– findest du?« Remus wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten und so stellte er die erste Frage, die ihm durch den Kopf schoss. Hinterher hätte er sich dafür ohrfeigen können, als er bemerkte, wie man sie auslegen konnte. Und Clara legte sie natürlich so aus, wie Remus es definitiv _nicht_ wollte.

»Ja«, hauchte sie und zog ihn ein Stück zu sich, um ihre Lippen auf seine zu legen. Remus’ Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und er konnte gerade noch ein überraschtes Keuchen unterdrücken, das sie bestimmt wieder anders ausgelegt hätte, als es gemeint war. Er wollte sie von sich stoßen, aber sein Körper reagierte nicht. _Verräter!_ , dachte er bitter, als er spürte, wie er auf den Kuss reagierte. Kein Wunder, dass er nicht handeln konnte, wenn das ganze Blut seine Muskeln verließ und weiter südlich floss, wo es _definitiv nicht_ gebraucht wurde.

Clara schien indes gar nicht zu bemerken, dass er nur stocksteif dastand und den Kuss nicht erwiderte. Bestimmend schob sie ihre Zunge zwischen seine Lippen und das war der Moment, in dem Remus die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurückerlangte. Er wollte gerade die Hände heben, um sie sanft von sich zu schieben, da hörte er Schritte um die Ecke biegen und abrupt anhalten.

» _Was_ ist hier los?«, verlangte eine weibliche Stimme, die Remus nur allzu bekannt vorkam, scharf zu wissen und er schloss ergeben die Augen. Sofort stieß Remus Clara von sich – nicht ganz so sanft, wie er zunächst beabsichtigt hatte – und trat hastig einen Schritt zur Seite, nur um sich einer missbilligend dreinblickenden Lily gegenüberzusehen.

»Ehm … nichts?«, versuchte er es und zuckte hilflos die Schultern. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich den ganzen Abend über nur durch unangenehme Gespräche zu stottern schien. Und es wurde nicht besser.

»Du bist Vertrauensschüler!«, zischte Lily und bei jedem Wort tippte sie ihm mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger gegen die Brust. »Du hast ein Vorbild zu sein!«

Remus sank in sich zusammen, zog seinen Kopf ein und starrte schuldbewusst zu Boden. Er war sich sicher, dass er wie ein Häufchen Elend aussah. Leider war ihm auch bewusst, dass ihm das bei Lily nicht half – sie ließ sich davon einfach nicht beirren. Als er zu ihr hochschielte, bemerkte er, wie sie erneut den Mund öffnete – ohne Frage, um ihn weiterhin in Grund und Boden zu stampfen –, doch dazu kam sie gar nicht.

»Lass ihn in Ruhe!«, fauchte Clara plötzlich und zog ihn an seinem Arm zu sich. »Nur weil du ihn nicht haben kannst, musst du nicht deinen ganzen Frust an ihm auslassen!«

»Ich … wie bitte?« Lily stand da wie vom Blitz getroffen. In offenbarer Anstrengung, nicht aus der Haut zu fahren, kniff sie die Augen zusammen und massierte sich die Schläfen. »Hör zu, Barclay, _du_ hast hier gar nichts verloren. Wenn du also nicht willst, dass ich dir Punkte abziehe und dir Nachsitzen aufdrücke, bist du am besten ganz still. Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Remus.«

»Oh, bitte!«, rief Clara und ein schrilles, unangenehmes Lachen entwich ihrer Kehle. »Sei ruhig. Du kommst dir ja _so_ wichtig vor, nur weil du Schulsprecherin bist. Ich sag dir jetzt mal eins: halt den Mund! Du bist gar nichts. Du bist nicht hübsch und der einzige Kerl, der dich je ansehen wird, ist Potter!«

Remus versuchte mühsam, seinen Arm aus ihrem eisernen Griff zu lösen. Vergebens. Er warf Lily, deren Gesicht mit jedem Wort ein dunkleres Rot angenommen hatte, einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, aber sie ignorierte ihn und fixierte stattdessen Clara mit einem mörderischen Blick.

»Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor – und melde dich morgen früh bei Professor McGonagall zum Nachsitzen.« Lilys Stimme war ruhig. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief Remus’ Rücken hinunter und er spürte, wie sich die feinen Härchen auf seinem Arm aufstellten. Eine ruhige, wütende Lily war nie ein gutes Anzeichen. Wenn sie schrie und tobte, war sie berechenbar.

» _Was_?!«, schrie Clara hysterisch und sie bohrte ihre Fingernägel so fest in Remus’ Arm, dass er vor Schmerz unterdrückt keuchte. »Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig! Nur weil dich niemand ficken will, musst du deinen Frust nicht an glücklich Verliebten auslassen! Geh zu Potter, der nimmt dich sicherlich! Oder Black, der fickt doch jede!«

Das hatte nicht nur Remus die Sprache verschlagen. Auch Lily stand wie versteinert da, während sich ihr Mund öffnete und schloss, ohne je ein Wort zu produzieren. Clara grinste selbstgefällig, als hätte sie ins Schwarze getroffen, und diese kleine Ablenkung nutzte Remus, um sich endlich von ihr zu befreien. Sofort stellte er sich neben Lily, legte einen Arm um sie und sah Clara angewidert an. Er wusste, dass Lily stark war und sich selbst verteidigen konnte, aber seine eigene Wut war entfacht. Dass sie Lily beleidigt hatte, hatte ihn schwer getroffen, aber dass sie so über seine Freunde sprach, konnte er einfach nicht hinnehmen. Und so ließ er seinem Mundwerk freien Lauf.

»Noch einmal zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor«, sagte er eisig und blinzelte nicht einmal, als sie wie geschlagen zusammenzuckte und ihn flehentlich ansah. »Und wenn du nicht willst, dass es zwanzig werden, verschwindest du jetzt besser in deinen Schlafsaal. Und komm mir nie wieder zu nahe. Mit so jemandem wie dir würde ich nicht einmal ausgehen, wenn man mich dafür bezahlen würde.«

»A– aber Remus«, sagte sie mit einem leichten Schniefen und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Aber Remus hatte kein Mitleid für sie übrig.

»Geh jetzt. Wenn ich dich heute Nacht noch einmal sehe, wird der Punktabzug so groß sein, dass die Leute sich fragen werden, _wer_ dafür verantwortlich ist.« Sein Blick schwankte nicht und mit einem letzten Schniefen, die Schultern vor unterdrückten Schluchzern – oder Wut, Remus konnte es nicht sagen – bebend, drehte Clara sich um und verschwand.

Remus zog Lily an sich und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie zitterte unkontrolliert und Remus wusste, dass sie die verhassten Tränen unterdrückte, die zeigten, dass Claras Worte sie getroffen hatten.

»Komm, wir sollten unsere Runde fortsetzen«, murmelte Remus und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Seine Nase war ihrem Haar wieder einmal so nahe, dass er den Orangenduft wahrnehmen konnte und sich sofort beruhigte. »Komm, Lily.«

Ohne sich zu wehren, ließ sie sich von ihm fortführen und nahm das Taschentuch an, das er ihr wortlos hinhielt. Sie tupfte sich die Augen ab und gab es ihm mit einem leisen, heiseren »Danke« zurück. Er sagte nichts dazu, sondern steckte es einfach ein. Er wusste, dass es ihr unangenehm wäre, darüber zu sprechen. So gingen sie schweigend weiter, bis ihre Patrouille zu Ende war und sie sich vor der Fetten Dame wiederfanden. Remus holte gerade Luft, um ihr das Passwort zu nennen, als Lily an seinem Ärmel zog. Mit fragender Miene drehte er sich zu ihr um und sie lächelte ihn unsicher an.

»Du … du wirst doch niemandem etwas davon erzählen?«, fragte sie unsicher und Remus wusste, dass sie auf die Begegnung mit Clara anspielte. »Vor allem nicht James. Bitte, er … er würde –«

»Lily, so etwas würde ich niemals tun«, versicherte ihr Remus sofort und nahm sie zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht in den Arm. Er vergrub seine Nase in ihren Haaren, um noch einmal diesen unglaublichen Geruch nach Orangen genießen zu können, der ihn immer in einen Zustand absoluter Ruhe zu versetzen schien, und spürte ihren warmen Atem an seinem Hals. Ihre Finger verkrampften sich an seinem Rücken und zeigten ihm, wie sehr sie diese Bestätigung brauchte, dass nicht jeder so von ihr dachte wie Clara. Er atmete ruhig aus und ließ sie schließlich los.

»Danke«, sagte sie leise und sah ihn aus leicht rot geränderten Augen an. Mit einem Lächeln legte er ihr eine Hand an die Wange und sie schmiegte sich in seine Berührung.

»Glaub nichts von dem, was sie gesagt hat, okay?«, sagte er. »Das stimmt nämlich alles nicht. Du bist hübsch und klug und begehrenswert.«

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ihre großen, grünen Augen starrten ihn ungläubig an und ihm wurde unter ihrem intensiven Blick unangenehm warm. Mit einer Hand lockerte er unbewusst den Kragen seines Umhangs ein wenig, um mehr Luft zu bekommen, da er die Befürchtung hatte, gleich wegen Sauerstoffmangels Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden zu machen.

Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie sich schon auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie den Blick verlegen senkte, sich umdrehte und der Fetten Dame das Passwort nannte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort war sie durch das Portraitloch geklettert und ließ einen mehr als sprachlosen Remus zurück, der unbewusst seine Hand an ebendie Stelle legte, an der kurz zuvor ihre Lippen seine Haut gestreift hatten.

 

 

* * *

 

 

»Raus aus den Federn, Moony!«

»Ich will nicht. Lass mich«, drang Remus’ Stimme dumpf unter dem Kissen hervor, das er sich über den Kopf gelegt hatte und mit eisernem Griff an seinem Platz hielt. Sirius schien das nicht zu interessieren und mit einem Kampfschrei sprang er mit vollem Körpereinsatz auf Remus, der unter Schmerzen aufstöhnte.

»Los! James spielt in einer halben Stunde und wir wollen noch frühstücken!«, rief Sirius enthusiastisch und sprang auf Remus’ Bett auf und nieder, sodass dessen Besitzer gut durchgeschüttelt wurde. Als Remus immer noch keine Anzeichen zeigte, sich zu erheben, zog Sirius ihm kurzerhand Decke und Kissen weg und beförderte sie ans andere Ende des Schlafsaals. Remus Protestschrei ignorierte er gekonnt.

Remus, müde und genervt von der Patrouille der letzten Nacht, überlegte, dass er Sirius hätte ersticken können, wenn er sein Kissen noch hätte. Aber dem war nicht so. Stattdessen beschloss er, seinen Freund einfach zu erwürgen und ohne Vorwarnung sprang er auf Sirius und stieß sie so beide vom Bett.

»Du Mistkerl!«, rief Remus gespielt empört und drückte Sirius mit seinem ganzen, nicht sehr hohen Gewicht zu Boden. Sirius hätte ihn leicht von sich stoßen können, aber Remus hatte auf unfaire Mittel zurückgegriffen und kitzelte einen hysterisch lachenden Sirius erbarmungslos durch. Seine Finger glitten gekonnt über Sirius nackten Oberkörper – zu Remus’ Vorteil hatte er sich noch nicht angezogen und lag lediglich mit Boxershorts bekleidet unter ihm – und entlockten ihm Lachwelle um Lachwelle, bis Sirius verzweifelt und unter Tränen um Gnade flehte.

»Au– aufhören! Bi– bitte!«, keuchte er außer Atem, aber Remus dachte nicht einmal daran, seinem Flehen nachzugeben. »Moo– Moony! Ich flehe dich an! Ich werde alles tun!«

Sofort stoppte Remus in seinem Tun und grinste Sirius wölfisch an.

» _Alles_?«, erkundigte er sich schelmisch und beugte sich zu Sirius hinunter, der immer noch verzweifelt versuchte, Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu pumpen und seine Atmung zu normalisieren.

» _Ja_ «, antwortete Sirius geschlagen und verdrehte genervt die Augen. »Vorausgesetzt, du gehst _runter von mir_.«

Das ließ Remus sich nicht zweimal sagen. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung stand er auf seinen Füßen und hielt Sirius eine Hand hin, die dieser mit einem mürrischen Ausdruck in den grauen Augen ergriff und sich aufhelfen ließ.

»Ich geh zuerst ins Bad!«, rief Remus plötzlich, schnappte sich seine Sachen, sprintete an Peter, der gelassen auf seinem Bett saß und das Schauspiel beobachtet hatte, vorbei und verbarrikadierte sich in besagtem Bad. Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, bis er frisch und mit bester Laune das Bad wieder verließ und einem finster dreinschauenden Sirius Platz machte, der mit harschen Schritten an ihm vorbeimarschierte und die Tür hinter sich zuknallte. Remus grinste nur überheblich und gratulierte sich innerlich zu diesem gelungenen Morgen.

»Was wirst du von ihm verlangen?«, nuschelte Peter, der an einem halben Schokofrosch herumlutschte und Remus aus verschlafenen Augen ansah. Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

»Weiß ich noch nicht. Aber mir wird sicherlich etwas einfallen«, antwortete er und faltete seinen Schlafanzug ordentlich zusammen, ehe er ihn unter das Kissen legte, das er zuvor aufgeschüttelt hatte. Danach faltete er noch seine Decke fein säuberlich zusammen und deckte das restliche Bett mit ihr ab, ehe er sich über seinen Schrankkoffer beugte und seine Jacke und seinen Schal herausholte. Immerhin war es bereits November und in den Quidditchständen war es bestimmt alles andere als warm.

Kaum hatte Remus sich gut eingepackt und die Jacke geschlossen, kam Sirius aus dem Bad. Ungeduldig pfefferte er seine getragenen Boxershorts Richtung Koffer. Remus hätte voraussagen können, dass er ihn verfehlen und die Shorts unter Sirius’ Bett landen würden – und so kam es auch. So war es fast jeden Morgen seit über sechs Jahren und Remus hatte sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt.

Sobald auch Sirius und Peter sich bereit für das draußen herrschende Wetter gemacht hatten, beeilten sie sich, in die Große Halle zu kommen, die nahezu verlassen dalag. Remus warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, schlug sich eine Hand gegen die Stirn und stöhnte genervt auf.

»Wir haben nur noch zehn Minuten, bis das Spiel losgeht!«, sagte er und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, mit dessen Hilfe er sich hastig ein paar Toasts schmierte, die er auf der Hand mitnehmen konnte. Er bekam gerade noch mit, wie Sirius und Peter es ihm gleichtaten, bevor sie aus dem Schloss stürmten und zum Quidditchfeld rannten. Dort angekommen, ließ Remus außer Atem seinen Blick über die Stände schweifen, bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte.

»Da sind die Mädels!«, rief er Sirius und Peter zu, die ebenfalls nach ihnen Ausschau gehalten hatten, und zeigte in die Richtung, in der er Lilys markante Haarmähne ausgemacht hatte. Sofort setzten die Jungen sich in Bewegung und schoben und drängten sich durch die Menge, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.

Sirius ließ sich sofort neben Marlene auf die Bank fallen und gab ihr einen Kuss, den sie nur zu gern zu erwidern schien. Ihre Augen schlossen sich und wieder musste Remus feststellen, dass die beiden wirklich perfekt zueinander passten. Marlene war praktisch ein weiblicher Sirius und konnte ihrem Freund perfekt Paroli bieten, wenn sie wollte. Remus hingegen setzte sich neben Lily und Peter wiederum neben Remus. Lily war ein Stück aufgerückt, um Sirius Platz zu machen, der sich dreist zwischen sie und Marlene gedrängt hatte.

»Ihr seid spät dran, Jungs«, sagte Lily und wandte ihre Augen kurz von Madam Hooch ab, die soeben die beiden Kapitäne zwang, sich die Hände zu reichen.

»Moony hat verschlafen«, sagte Peter und nahm einen großen Bissen von seinem Toast.

»Im Gegensatz zu dir, hab ich ja auch letzte Nacht im Schloss patrouilliert«, entgegnete Remus ohne Vorwurf und stattdessen mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme. Auch er biss hungrig von einer seiner Toastscheiben ab und kaute selig, als der erste Bissen in seinem Magen ankam und dessen Grummeln besänftigte.

»Ich bin auch noch nicht ganz wach. Mary und Marlene mussten mich praktisch aus dem Bett zerren«, sagte Lily und gähnte demonstrativ. Die Ränder unter ihren Augen bestätigten ihre Worte nur und hinter ihnen ließ Mary ein undamenhaftes Schnauben hören.

»Wir mussten mit _Aguamenti_ auf ihr Gesicht zielen, weil sie sich einfach nicht gerührt hat«, sagte sie bissig und als Remus sich zu ihr umdrehte, sah er ein zutiefst vergnügtes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Er schmunzelte.

»Arme Lily«, sagte er, doch das leise Lachen, das daraufhin folgte, strafte seiner Worte Lügen. Lily schlug ihm gespielt empört gegen den Arm, was ihn vollends zum Lachen brachte. »Tut mir leid!«

»Sollte es auch, Lupin«, sagte sie und lachte dann ebenfalls. Keck streckte sie eine Hand nach seinen Toastscheiben aus und stibitzte sich eine. Remus konnte gar nicht reagieren, so schnell hatte sie den Toast in der Hand und knabberte auch schon an ihm.

»Oi!«, entwich es ihm empört, aber sie grinste nur und entblößte dabei den halb gekauten Toast, woraufhin Remus angewidert das Gesicht verzog. Er seufzte schwer. »Was soll ich nur mit dir machen, Evans?«

»Ihr zwei solltet aufhören zu reden und das Spiel anschauen«, sagte Peter und Remus wandte sich schuldbewusst dem Spielfeld zu. Das Spiel hatte bereits begonnen und die Jäger sausten über das Feld, während die Treiber versuchten, die Klatscher in die jeweiligen Bahnen ihrer Gegner zu lenken. Die Sucher flogen hoch über dem Feld und drehten ihre Kreise und die Hüter schwebten vor den Torstangen und warteten gespannt darauf, den Quaffel abzuwehren.

Gryffindor war im Ballbesitz und die Jäger steuerten zielgerichtet auf die Tore der Slytherins zu. James hatte den Quaffel und als einer der Slytherintreiber einen Klatscher in seine Richtung schleuderte, gab er ihn an seinen Teamkameraden ab, wich dem Klatscher aus und flog weiter auf die gegnerischen Tore zu.

Remus war mittlerweile so sehr auf das Spiel fixiert, dass er den Kommentar des Stadionsprechers nur sporadisch mitbekam. Er war mehr damit beschäftigt, mit Peter zusammen James lautstark anzufeuern und in Jubelrufe auszubrechen, wenn Gryffindor punktete. Ein kollektives Stöhnen ging durch die Reihen der rot-golden gekleideten Zuschauer, als ein Klatscher James am linken Arm traf und ihm den Quaffel aus der Hand schlug. Dabei war James mit einem leisen Schrei vom Besen gerutscht und hing mit den Beinen strampelnd hilflos mit der rechten Hand am Besen. Remus hielt gespannt den Atem an, während James versuchte, sich mit nur einer Hand wieder hochzuziehen. Neben ihm hatte Lily einen erschrockenen Schrei ausgestoßen und beobachtete ebenfalls, wie James verzweifelt versuchte, wieder auf den Besen zu kommen. Sein linker Arm schien verletzt. _Oh, James, mach jetzt nicht schlapp_ , dachte Remus panisch und schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. _Ohne dich hat Gryffindor keine Chance! Außerdem würde ich dich ungern vom Spielfeld kratzen._

»Krone!«, hörte Remus auf einmal einen erschrockenen Schrei und sein Kopf ruckte zu Sirius, der jetzt erst gemerkt zu haben schien, dass sein bester Freund in Schwierigkeiten steckte – zu sehr war er mit Marlene beschäftigt gewesen. Er war aufgesprungen und stand jetzt an der Brüstung, die Augen fest auf James gerichtet und leise Beschwörungen murmelnd. Auch Marlene war aufgestanden und hatte sich jetzt neben Sirius gestellt. Seine Hände wurden schon weiß an den Knöcheln, so fest umklammerte er die Brüstung.

»Oh nein! Er wird runterfallen!« Lilys Stimme glich schon fast einem ängstlichen Quieken. Sie hatte die Hände in einer panischen Geste über den Mund gelegt und ihre Augen waren vor Angst geweitet.

»Wird er nicht«, sagte Remus und klang nicht einmal halb so zuversichtlich, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte. So konnte er niemanden überzeugen. Auch er trat jetzt zur Brüstung vor und kaute nervös an seinem Daumennagel herum, während James immer noch strampelnd versuchte, wieder auf den Besen zu steigen. Seine Hand war in der Zwischenzeit weiter vom Stiel gerutscht und er hing nur noch mit den Fingerspitzen am Besen. Und endlich schienen auch seine Mannschaftskameraden zu merken, dass ihr Kapitän in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten steckte.

Heather hatte die gegnerischen Jäger aus den Augen gelassen, während sie James beobachtete und dabei leicht abdriftete. Das hatten die Slytherins natürlich ausgenutzt und in kürzester Zeit drei Tore geschossen, was ihnen eine Führung von zwanzig Punkten einbrachte.

Appletree ließ nun die Klatscher Klatscher sein und flog dicht über seinen Besen gebeugt zu James, um ihm zu helfen. Allerdings hatte er die Rechnung ohne die Slytherintreiber gemacht, die gegen Gryffindor noch nie ein faires Spiel abgeliefert hatten – zur allgemeinen Fairness musste man zugeben, dass die Gryffindors gegen Slytherin ebenso schmutzig spielten – und nun beide Klatscher gegen Appletree schleuderten, der ihnen nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Mit einem Knacken, das durch das ganze Stadion hallte, trafen die Klatscher ihr Ziel und beförderten Appletree vom Besen. Remus schloss in einem Anflug von Mitleid und Schmerz alleine vom Ansehen die Augen und öffnete sie erst wieder, als ein dumpfer Aufprall Appletrees Ankunft auf den Boden verkündete.

»STOPP!«, rief Madam Hooch gebieterisch und blies einmal scharf in ihre Trillerpfeife, um das Spiel anzuhalten. Sofort schoss sie Richtung Boden, um nach Appletree zu sehen, der sich nicht mehr rührte. In der Zwischenzeit flog Heather zu James und half ihm wieder auf den Besen. Erleichterung durchflutete Remus, als er sah, dass seinem Freund nichts weiter geschehen war, aber innerlich zuckte er zusammen, als er Appletree sah, der von Madam Pomfrey auf eine Trage befördert und aus dem Stadion gebracht wurde. Gryffindor musste nun mit einem Treiber weniger spielen und zudem war ihr Kapitän verletzt. Es sah nicht gut aus.

Madam Hooch war wieder in die Luft gestiegen und faltete gekonnt die beiden Slytherintreiber zusammen. Gryffindor wurde ein Strafstoß zugesprochen, der zur allgemeinen Erleichterung der Fans auch versenkt wurde und somit Slytherins Vorsprung auf zehn Punkte reduzierte. Sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, das erste Spiel der Saison zu verlieren – schon gar nicht gegen _Slytherin_.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ließ Remus sich wieder auf seinen Sitz fallen und seine Freunde folgten seinem Beispiel. Erst jetzt stellte Remus fest, dass er begonnen hatte, unkontrolliert zu zittern. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ihm die Toasts auf den Boden gefallen waren, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, sich dafür zu interessieren. Zu erleichtert war er darüber, dass James nichts weiter passiert war, und nach dem Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern zu schließen, ging es seinen Freunden nicht anders. Sogar Lily sah aus, als wäre ihr ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen.

Das Spiel ging weiter, aber es war klar zu sehen, dass Gryffindor im Nachteil war. Ihnen fehlte ein Treiber und einer ihrer Jäger war verletzt – Remus vermutete, dass James sich den Arm gebrochen hatte –, was die Slytherinspieler natürlich ausnutzten und ein Tor nach dem anderen schossen. Heather, die durch James’ Verletzung abgelenkt zu sein schien, driftete immer wieder ab und erlaubte den Slytherins so Tor um Tor, bis James der Kragen platzte. Mitten im nächsten Angriff der Slytherins drehte er seinen Besen abrupt in Richtung seiner eigenen Tore und schoss auf seine Hüterin zu.

»Barclay!«, bellte er und Wut troff aus jeder Faser seines Körpers. »Konzentrier dich oder du fliegst aus dem Team!«

Remus zuckte zurück und kniff die Augen zusammen, als wäre er geschlagen worden. James musste wirklich wütend sein, wenn er so etwas vor der gesamten Schule sagte. Und auch wenn ihre Schwester auf Remus’ roter Liste stand, tat ihm das Mädchen leid, das nun mit eingezogenem Kopf und vermutlich Tränen in den Augen auf ihren Platz zurückkehrte und versuchte, die Torringe zu verteidigen. Es gelang ihr nicht.

Slytherin führte mittlerweile mit hundert Punkten und sämtlichen Zuschauern war bewusst, dass nur noch der Schnatz Gryffindor den Sieg bringen würde. Einige Fans hatten schon aufgegeben und waren aufgestanden, um in die warmen Mauern des Schlosses zurückzukehren, während andere vor Anspannung auf dem Rand ihrer Sitze balancierten und zu allen möglichen und unmöglichen Gottheiten und berühmten Zauberern flehten, dass diese Tortur endlich ein Ende fand.

»Adams hat den Schnatz gesehen!«, rief Sirius auf einmal aus und sprang zum zweiten Mal während dieses Spiels wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. Remus Blick folgte sofort dem Sucher seiner Mannschaft und er musste erkennen, dass Sirius Recht hatte. Adams war in den Sturzflug gegangen und auch der Sucher der Slytherins schien bemerkt zu haben, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und hängte sich an seinen Schweif.

»Los, Adams!«, schrie Remus zusammen mit den umstehenden Gryffindors – es hatte niemanden mehr auf seinem Platz gehalten, nachdem Sirius das Offensichtliche ausgesprochen hatte – und hoffte, flehte, betete zum Himmel, zu Merlin, Circe und Godric, dass Adams den Schnatz endlich fangen und das Spiel beenden würde.

Die Jäger hatten mitten im Spiel innegehalten und verfolgten ebenfalls gebannt das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot. Die Sucher flogen mittlerweile Kopf an Kopf und Remus musste sich anstrengen, um den kleinen, goldenen Schnatz auszumachen, der nur einen Meter vor den ausgestreckten Händen der Sucher durch die Luft schwirrte und das Spiel in die Länge zog. Wieder litten Remus’ Fingernägel unter seiner Nervosität, aber es interessierte ihn in diesem Augenblick so unglaublich wenig, wie ein Sack Reis, der in China umfiel.

Und dann kam endlich der entscheidende Ausruf.

»ADAMS HAT DEN SCHNATZ GEFANGEN! GRYFFINDOR GEWINNT MIT HUNDERTNEUNZIG ZU HUNDERTVIERZIG PUNKTEN!«, brüllte der Stadionsprecher in sein Megaphon und jubelte zusammen mit den Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws, während die Reihen der Slytherins wütend schrien und ihrem Ärger Luft machten.

Adams war in einer Traube aus Gryffindorspielern untergegangen, aus der man am deutlichsten James’ erleichterte und frohe Schluchzer und Siegesrufe heraushören konnte. In dieser unmöglichen Umarmung verknotet, machte sich die Mannschaft an eine mehr als unelegante Landung, die in einem Bündel aus rotem und goldenem Stoff am Boden endete.

Remus, siegestrunken und adrenalingeladen, bemerkte nicht, wie Sirius ihn und Peter von den Ständen und hinunter zum Spielfeld zerrte. Die Schreie und Jubelrufe rangen ihm in den Ohren und sein Gesicht schmerzte von dem breiten Grinsen, das sich dort festgesetzt hatte. Und erst, als er auf dem weichen Rasen stand und James mit hochrotem Gesicht auf sie zugerannt kam und Sirius in die Arme sprang, realisierte er, dass er seinen Platz verlassen hatte und unten bei der Mannschaft stand.

»Gut gemacht, Krone!«, rief er über den Lärm der Menge hinweg und gab James einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter, der seinen Freund zusammenfahren und einen Schmerzenslaut ausstoßen ließ. Er jetzt wurde Remus bewusst, dass er die linke Schulter erwischt hatte und sofort entschuldigte er sich gesten- und wortreich, aber James winkte nur mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck ab.

»Poppy wird das schon richten«, brachte James zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und schob sich mit Hilfe seiner Freunde Richtung Umkleide, in der schon seine restliche Mannschaft wartete. Remus, Sirius, Peter und die Mädchen blieben draußen stehen und warteten darauf, dass die Spieler sich umzogen.

»Das sah nicht gut aus«, sagte Lily und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Marlene legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte.

»Soweit ich sehen konnte, ist der Arm nur gebrochen. Madam Pomfrey sollte das in wenigen Minuten richten können«, erklärte sie und Lilys Miene entspannte sich. Sie nickte ihrer Freundin dankbar zu und Remus konnte nicht umhin zu denken, dass sie langsam für James warm wurde. Und irgendwie – er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, warum – löste diese Erkenntnis eine unglaubliche Wut in ihm aus. Hitze schoss durch seine Adern und brachte ihn beinahe dazu, seinen Arm besitzergreifend um Lily zu legen und sie an sich zu ziehen. Zu seiner eigenen Erleichterung hatte er sich gut unter Kontrolle und widerstand diesem Drang. Trotzdem kochte sein Blut und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Miene sich verfinsterte.

»Alles in Ordnung, Moony?«, fragte Peter leise und sofort setzte Remus einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck auf und zwang sich sogar zu einem Lächeln.

»Natürlich, Peter«, erwiderte er. »Warum fragst du?«

»Du sahst gerade ein wenig … mörderisch aus.« Peter knetete nervös den Saum seines Ärmels und blickte aus wässrigen Augen ängstlich zu Remus auf, dem das schlechte Gewissen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Sofort machte er sich daran, Peter zu beruhigen.

»Ich hab nur daran gedacht, wie diese Spinner beide Klatscher auf Appletree geschleudert haben. Das macht mich unglaublich wütend«, log er, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Allerdings kannte Peter ihn seit über sechs Jahren und wusste vermutlich mehr über Remus, als dieser über sich selbst. Misstrauisch wurde er von seinem Freund gemustert, der das Thema jedoch fallenließ und sich wieder der geschlossenen Tür der Umkleidekabine zuwandte, um auf James zu warten. Remus wusste, dass das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen war.

Die Tür zur Umkleidekabine sprang auf und James trat, gefolgt von seinen restlichen Teamkameraden, heraus. Sein linker Arm hing leblos herab und veranschaulichte deutlich, dass er dringend zu Madam Pomfrey musste, um sich heilen zu lassen.

»So, Leute, ab in den Krankenflügel. Wir haben einem gefallenen Kameraden ein Fest zu veranstalten«, sagte James gebieterisch und ging auch schon los, in der festen Überzeugung, dass alle anderen ihm schon folgen würden – was sie natürlich auch taten. Sirius legte einen Arm um Marlene, Peter war in ein Gespräch mit Heather und Mary vertieft und Lily war zu James gegangen, um ihn dazu zu bringen, seinen Arm zumindest in eine Schlinge zu legen, um ihn zu schonen. Remus ging ganz für sich den Weg zum Schloss entlang und atmete tief durch.

»James, es wäre wirklich besser«, vernahm Remus Lilys eindringliche Stimme und sah, wie James die Röte in die Wangen stieg und er sich mit der rechten Hand durch die Haare fuhr und sie noch mehr durcheinanderbrachte, als sie von dem Spiel eh schon waren. Sein Blick lag auf ihr und eine Sanftheit legte sich über seine Züge, die Remus noch einmal deutlich machte, dass sein Freund wirklich und wahrhaftig Hals über Kopf verliebt war. Wieder machte sich eine unbändige Wut in ihm breit und er sah hastig zu Boden und biss sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass sie zu bluten begann. Der Schmerz lenkte ihn von seinen verwirrenden Gefühlen ab und er konnte wieder frei durchatmen, ohne James im nächsten Moment an die Kehle springen zu wollen.

»Ah, Lily«, erwiderte James soeben und Remus’ Kopf ruckte hoch. »Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und meinen Arm in eine Schlinge legen?«

Lily zog ihren Zauberstab und erfüllte seine Bitte innerhalb eines Augenblicks. Und dann lächelte sie. Sie lächelte doch tatsächlich James Potter zu, der unter ihrem intensiven Blick immer nervöser wurde und schlussendlich über seine eigenen Füße stolperte. Sein verlegenes Lachen mischte sich mit ihrem glockenhellen und Remus wurde schlecht.

_Was ist los mit dir, Lupin? Du bist doch sonst nicht so! Ist das vielleicht immer noch der Schreck von James’ Unfall?_ Er versuchte zwanghaft, sich zu beruhigen, indem er ein paar Mal tief durchatmete. Es war entspannend, wie sich seine Lungen dehnten und wieder zusammenzogen, um den lebenswichtigen Sauerstoff durch seinen Körper zu pumpen. Sein Herzschlag wurde langsamer und mit der Zeit bekam er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und seine Gefühle zurück. Und das erleichterte ihn ungemein.

Endlich waren sie beim Schloss angekommen und Adams und Sirius stießen die schwere Schlosstür auf, sodass sie alle ins Innere gelangen und die Wärme genießen konnten, die ihre kalten Gesichter und Hände wohltuend umspielte. Ein seliges Lächeln legte sich auf Remus’ Gesicht. Er war kein Freund von kaltem Wetter. Seine Verwandlungen waren schlimmer und die Schmerzen in seinen Knochen ließen tagelang nicht nach. Er dachte mit einem Schaudern an den nächsten Vollmond, der nur noch zwei Wochen entfernt war. Nur das Wissen, dass seine Freunde bei ihm sein würden, linderte seine Ängste.

Statt in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, folgten sie James in den ersten Stock zum Krankenflügel. Dort angekommen, wurde er sofort von Madam Pomfrey zu einem Bett gescheucht, damit sie ihn verarzten konnte. Hinter ihrem Rücken verdrehte James zu seinen Freunden hin genervt die Augen und Remus schnaubte belustigt, ehe er sich mit den anderen zu Appletrees Bett begab. Er sah erfreut aus, sie alle zu sehen.

»Wie ist es ausgegangen? Ich habe nichts gehört«, erklärte er hastig, ehe auch nur einer von ihnen fragen konnte, wie es ihm ging.

»Hundertneunzig zu hundertvierzig Punkten«, antwortete Mary ihm und ließ sich, ohne zu fragen, auf einen der Besucherstühle fallen.

»Für?« Appletrees Stimme war drängend und sein Auge zuckte nervös, weil Mary ihm nur so eine vage Aussage hingeworfen hatte.

»Siehst du James toben und fluchen? Adams hier hat den Schnatz gefangen – und das war allerhöchste Zeit«, sagte Sirius und fuhr Adams so schnell durch die Haare, dass dieser gar keine Zeit hatte zu reagieren und Sirius somit nur einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

Remus hielt sich aus dem Gespräch raus und stand am hinteren Ende der Gruppe. Hin und wieder wanderte sein Blick zu James, der von Madam Pomfrey dazu beordert worden war, ruhig auf seinem Bett sitzenzubleiben, und nun von Heather belagert wurde. James sah alles andere als glücklich aus, sprach aber ganz normal mit ihr, sein Wutausbruch ihr gegenüber schien vergessen.

»Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm, was?«, murmelte ihm Lily plötzlich ins Ohr und Remus zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Mit fragend hochgezogener Augenbraue drehte er sich zu ihr um und sie nickte in Heathers Richtung. »Genauso penetrant wie ihre Schwester.«

»Nur dass sie James nicht direkt anspringt«, murmelte Remus ebenso leise zurück und erntete ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln.

»Du sahst nicht unbedingt so aus, als wolltest du sie loswerden.«

»Oh, bitte«, flüsterte Remus erregt und Ärger schlich sich in seine Stimme, als er sich zu Lily hinunterlehnte. »Ich war nur total geschockt. Ich wollte sie gerade wegschieben, als du aufgetaucht bist.«

Erst jetzt bemerkte er das amüsierte Blitzen in Lilys grünen Augen und wusste, dass sie sich über ihn lustig machte. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und stupste ihr gegen die Schulter, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er es ihr nicht übelnahm.

»So, Leute, wollen wir Madam Pomfrey überreden, unseren werten Freund hier gehenzulassen und dann unseren Sieg im Gemeinschaftsraum feiern?«, erklang James’ Stimme zur Remus’ Rechten und er drehte sich von Lily weg. Sein Freund war aufgestanden und zu ihrer Gruppe hinübergetreten, Heather dicht auf seinen Fersen.

 


	11. Kapitel 10

Unmerklich ging der November in den Dezember über. Das Wetter änderte sich von diesig und nebelig, über feucht und regnerisch, bis hin zu kalt und verschneit. Ehe die Schüler es registrierten, lagen Schloss und Ländereien bereits unter einer dichten Schneedecke begraben und sie mussten fünf Minuten mehr einplanen, um zu den Gewächshäusern und zu Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe zu gelangen.

Kalter Wind pfiff durch das alte Gemäuer und ließ jeden, der sich aus seinem Bett wagte, zittern und bibbern. Man sah die meisten Schüler zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden eng zusammengedrängt durch die Gänge huschen, heißen Atem in ihre Hände blasend, um sie zu wärmen. Und nachts war es natürlich noch kälter.

»S– sind wir b– bald f– fertig?« Peters Zähne klapperten ununterbrochen, während er versuchte, einen verständlichen Satz zustande zu bringen.

»Nur noch einige vor der Großen Halle«, flüsterte James und rieb seine Hände aneinander. Wenn es tagsüber schon kalt war, so war es nachts unerträglich und Remus zog seinen Winterumhang enger um seine magere Gestalt und steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Schlafanzughose.

»Dann sollten wir uns beeilen. Filch ist auf dem Weg hierher«, zischte Sirius und fixierte einen Punkt auf der Karte des Rumtreibers. »Er hat einen Geheimgang genommen. Ist jetzt im ersten Stock.«

»Wir werden genau in ihn reinlaufen«, sagte Remus und warf einen Blick über Sirius’ Schulter auf die Karte. »Wir müssen einen anderen Weg nehmen und abwarten.«

»Das dauert zu lange«, sagte James und schob sich die Brille höher auf die Nase. »Nachher erwischt uns noch McGonagall.«

»Ach, Minnie ist meinem Aussehen und meinem Charme doch erlegen«, erwiderte Sirius selbstbewusst und warf sich in die Brust, ein selbstgefälliges Glimmen in seinen Augen. Remus schnaubte ungläubig auf.

»Das glaube ich erst, wenn sie uns nicht bestraft, sollte sie uns erwischen«, sagte er kopfschüttelnd und dachte nach. »Wir sollten es wie üblich machen. Der Tarnumhang.«

»Unter den wir nicht mehr alle zusammen passen, Moony«, erinnerte ihn James stirnrunzelnd und warf ihm einen Blick zu, als dachte er, jemand hätte Remus verhext. Er rollte genervt mit den Augen.

»Natürlich nur einer von uns. Und Wurmschwanz kann sich verwandeln«, erklärte Remus. »Wie an Halloween.«

»Perfekt!«, sagte Sirius etwas zu laut und wurde von allen Seiten böse angestarrt, was ihn jedoch nicht zu kümmern schien. »Krone und Wurmschwanz sind ein perfektes Team. Moony und ich nehmen die Karte und gehen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um dort auf euch zu warten.«

»W– warum bleibt die Arbeit immer an uns hängen?«, nörgelte Peter und rieb sich zitternd die Arme. Er hatte vergessen, sich einen Umhang mitzunehmen und stand jetzt nur in seinem Schlafanzug vor ihnen.

»Weil wir uns auf euch ver– ver– verlassen können«, gähnte Remus und hielt sich mit einem entschuldigenden Blick die Hand vor den Mund. Er wollte nur zurück in den warmen Gemeinschaftsraum und sich vor den Kamin setzen, um wieder aufzutauen. Oder in sein Bett und hoffen, dass der Unterricht am nächsten Tag ausfiel – wobei es wahrscheinlicher war, dass man in den nächsten fünf Minuten eine Heilung für Lykanthropie entdeckte.

»Ja, machen wir es so«, stimmte James zu und ignorierte gekonnt Peters Protest, der sich in Form eines Quiekens äußerte. »Wir sehen uns später.«

Er zog den säuberlich gefalteten Tarnumhang aus seiner Tasche, wartete, bis Peter sich verwandelt und auf seine Schulter geklettert war, und warf dann den Tarnumhang über sich und seinen Freund. Remus warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Karte, sah seine beiden Freunde immer noch neben sich stehen und zeigte ihnen einen nach oben gestreckten Daumen, als die Luft rein war.

»Viel Erfolg«, sagte er und machte sich dann mit Sirius auf dem Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Unterwegs mussten sie nur einmal der immer noch eingefärbten Mrs Higgins ausweichen, aber ansonsten kamen sie unbehelligt bis zum Portrait der Fetten Dame. Dumm nur, dass das Portrait verlassen war.

»Verdammt!«, fluchte Sirius unterdrückt und prüfte schnell die Karte, ob jemand in der Nähe war.

»Wer weiß, wo sie ist«, sagte Remus und sah sich suchend um. Vielleicht war sie ja zu Besuch in einem der anderen Portraits hier oben, aber viel Hoffnung hatte er nicht. Als er sie nirgendwo entdecken konnte, wandte er sich wieder Sirius zu. »Was machen wir jetzt?«

»Warten und hoffen, dass wir nicht entdeckt werden?«, entgegnete Sirius fragend und zuckte die Achseln, ehe er sich neben dem Portrait auf den Boden setzte und die Stelle neben sich tätschelte. Remus folgte der Einladung und setzte sich neben seinen Freund, ein schweres Seufzen auf den Lippen.

»Ich hoffe, sie kommt bald zurück«, nuschelte er und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Ihm war kalt, er war müde und er sehnte sich nach seinem warmen, weichen Bett. Er wollte sich unter seiner Decke verkriechen und nie wieder hervorkommen.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass wir so ein Glück haben werden.« Sirius Stimme erklang für Remus wie in weiter Ferne und er erwiderte nichts darauf. Sein Kopf wurde schwer und sackte gegen sie Wand. Es fiel ihm immer schwerer, seine Augen geöffnet zu halten und so schloss er sie einfach. _Nur kurz ausruhen_ , dachte er. Die Kälte schlich sich in seine Glieder, aber sein Körper war zu müde, um zu zittern. Stattdessen rückte er unbewusst näher zu Sirius, der einen Arm um ihn legte und es ihm so gestattete, sich in die Seite seines Freundes zu kuscheln und dessen Wärme zu genießen. Bei Sirius war das in Ordnung. Bei Sirius war das okay.

Remus wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dasaßen. Er war in einen unruhigen Dämmerschlaf gefallen, wachte alle paar Minuten wieder auf und hatte sämtliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Aber er wusste instinktiv, dass Sirius neben ihm immer noch wach war und ihm Bescheid geben würde, wenn die Fette Dame zurückkam. Es war unbeschreiblich ruhig, niemand kam und Remus hatte die Hoffnung, dass man sie nicht entdecken würde, wenn sie bis zum Morgengrauen dort saßen, doch plötzlich schlug das Portrait neben ihnen auf.

»Was macht ihr hier?« Remus schreckte aus seinem Dämmerschlaf auf und hob den Kopf. Mit einer Hand rieb er sich über seine vom Schlaf verklebten Augen, um ihren eventuellen Retter erkennen zu können.

»Evans!« Sirius’ heisere Stimme klang fröhlich. »Ein Glück, dass du da bist!«

Lily sah nicht sonderlich begeistert aus und bildete somit einen starken Kontrast zu Sirius, der drauf und dran war aufzuspringen und nur von Remus’ Gewicht am Boden gehalten wurde.

»Ich wiederhole mich ungerne«, sagte Lily mit eisiger Miene und starrte sie wütend an. »Was macht ihr hier?«

»Die Fette Dame ist ausgeflogen«, beeilte Remus sich zu sagen, bevor Sirius noch irgendwelche Dummheiten von sich geben konnte. Seine Stimme war kratzig und rau vom Schlaf und er räusperte sich vernehmlich.

»Als die Sperrstunde begann, war sie noch da. Ich bin nämlich zu der Zeit hier angekommen«, sagte Lily und hob eine Augenbraue. Remus seufzte ergeben und ließ den Kopf hängen.

»Wir haben uns rausgeschlichen.«

»Und warum?«, fragte Lily und ein Hauch von Ungeduld schlich sich in ihre Stimme, denn Remus’ Aussage war offensichtlich gewesen.

»Das, Evans«, mischte sich Sirius ein, »geht nur die Rumtreiber was an. Bist du ein Rumtreiber? Ich glaube nicht.«

»Was machst du überhaupt hier?«, erkundigte sich Remus, bevor sie etwas zu Sirius’ lebensmüder Aussage sagen konnte. Ertappt schaute Lily sich um und fingerte dann nervös am Saum ihres roten Schlafanzugoberteils herum, das sich fürchterlich mit ihren Haaren biss.

»Och …«, stammelte sie und ihre Augen wanderten überall hin, nur nicht zu den immer noch am Boden sitzenden Jungen. »Wisst ihr … nur so. Kommt jetzt rein.«

Remus legte Sirius eine Hand auf den Mund, bevor seinem Freund noch einfallen konnte, ihre Situation zu verschlechtern. Entschieden schüttelte er den Kopf und bedeutete Sirius, sich zu erheben und Lily durch das Portraitloch zu folgen. Sirius nickte ergeben und so kletterten sie beide in den warmen Gemeinschaftsraum. Sofort ging Remus zum Kamin und ließ sich gefährlich nahe vor den Flammen auf den Boden fallen. Sirius tat es ihm gleich und auf ihrer beider Gesichter erschien ein zutiefst zufriedener Ausdruck, als endlich wieder das Gefühl in ihre Glieder zurückkehrte.

»Raus mit der Sprache! Was hattet ihr da draußen zu suchen?« Lily hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und fixierte sie mit einem Blick, der keine Widerrede duldete. Weder Sirius noch Remus sagten etwas.

_Bitte, Lily, geh einfach. Du weißt, dass wir nichts sagen werden. Und James und Peter warten vielleicht draußen_ , dachte Remus resigniert und schloss die Augen, ehe er sich wieder an Sirius lehnte. So entging ihm Lilys schelmischer Blick, der zwischen ihnen hin- und herwanderte. Und so kam ihre nächste Aussage auch mehr als unerwartet.

»Wisst ihr … Wenn ich euch jetzt so sehe … und wie ihr auf Sirius’ Geburtstag gekuschelt habt … Sicher, dass nichts zwischen euch läuft?«, fragte Lily mit einer Unschuldsstimme, die jeden Lehrer getäuscht hätte, aber ganz sicher nicht die beiden Jungen, die wie von der Tarantel gestochen voneinander abrückten und ihr ungläubige Blicke zuwarfen.

»Wir haben nicht –«

»Wie kommst du –«

Beide begannen gleichzeitig zu sprechen und hoben abwehrend die Hände. Während Sirius eher amüsiert aussah, spürte Remus eine gewohnte Wärme seinen Hals hinaufkriechen und in seine Wangen steigen. Und noch etwas war da. Es hatte ihn nie gestört, dass Sirius so anhänglich war und man sah öfter, dass die vier Freunde viel körperlichen Kontakt suchten, aber in diesem einen Augenblick wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass Lily ihre Nähe nie gesehen hätte. Er kniff peinlich berührt die Augen zusammen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

»Och, Jungs, das war doch nur ein Witz!« Lilys Gelächter hallte durch den Raum und Remus fragte sich, ob jemand davon aufwachen und seiner Schmach beiwohnen würde. Während Sirius in ihr Gelächter einstimmte, bemitleidete Remus sich still und heimlich selbst – das durfte ihm ja wohl vergönnt sein, wenn eine so begehrenswerte junge Frau sich über ihn lustig machte!

»Moony, jetzt lach doch mal!«, sagte Sirius und stupste ihn in die Seite. »Ist doch gar nicht so schlimm!«

»Wenn du weiter so schreist, weckst du noch das ganze Schloss auf«, nuschelte Remus hinter immer noch vorgehaltenen Händen, statt auf Sirius’ Worte zu reagieren. Er zog seine Beine an seinen Körper und machte sich so klein wie möglich. Vielleicht verschwand er ja auf mysteriöse Weise.

»Ach komm schon, Remus«, sagte Lily leise und er spürte ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter. Orangenduft umwehte ihn, als sie sich zu ihm beugte und ihren Körper an seinen lehnte. Er atmete zitternd aus. »Das war nicht böse gemeint. Es war ein Scherz.«

»Ich hab langsam das Gefühl, dass ihr wirklich denkt, dass ich schwul bin«, murrte Remus, nahm aber die Hände von seinem Gesicht. Er versuchte standhaft die Wärme und das beflügelnde Gefühl von Lilys Körper zu ignorieren, der sich so eng an seinem befand.

»Und was wäre so schlimm daran?«

»Nicht, dass ich was gegen Schwule hätte, aber ich bin’s einfach nicht«, sagte Remus und streckte seine Beine aus, sodass seine Füße fast die Flammen berührten. Lily nickte verstehend.

»Tut mir leid«, sagte sie.

»Schon in Ordnung«, brummte Remus und lehnte sich so weit zurück, dass er sich mit seinen Ellbogen aufstützen musste. Er spürte Sirius’ Blick auf sich und sah zu ihm hinüber. Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck hatte sich auf das Gesicht seines Freundes gelegt, während er Remus eindringlich beobachtete.

»Ich geh mal gucken, ob Krone und Wurmschwanz schon da sind«, sagte Sirius plötzlich, stand auf und ging zum Portraitloch. Remus’ und Lilys Augen folgten ihm, als er das Bild der Fetten Dame zur Seite schob. Er sagte etwas, was sie auf die Entfernung hin nicht verstehen konnten und kurze Zeit später standen auch James und Peter im Gemeinschaftsraum. Remus hob eine Hand und winkte ihnen mit einem müden Lächeln zu.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Am nächsten Morgen saß Remus mehr schlafend als wach in der Großen Halle am Gryffindortisch und bemühte sich, nicht mit dem Gesicht voran in seiner Müslischüssel zu landen. Im Gegensatz zu Sirius, der mitleidig von Marlene beäugt wurde, gelang ihm das auch. Unzeremoniell zog James seinen besten Freund an den Haaren aus seinem Frühstück.

»Hmm? Was’n los, James?«, nuschelte Sirius, Müsli klebte ihm im Gesicht und er sah allgemein recht blass aus. Sie hatten aufgrund ihrer Aktion in der letzten Nacht nicht viel Schlaf gefunden und waren nur mehr schlecht als recht aus den Federn gekommen. Remus gähnte ausgiebig und hielt sich wohlerzogen die Hand vor den Mund, als Mary ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Er hatte _wirklich_ zu wenig Schlaf gehabt.

»Hey, was ist denn da vorne los?«, fragte Adams ein paar Plätze weiter erstaunt seine Freunde. Seine Frage war so laut gewesen, dass zunächst ein Großteil der Gryffindors in seine Richtung und dann in die sah, in die er zeigte. Remus folgte Adams’ ausgestrecktem Finger und sein Blick blieb am Hufflepufftisch hängen, an dem ein Mädchen hektisch auf einige Jungen einredete, die daraufhin aufstanden und ihr aus der Halle folgten.

Remus drehte sich wieder um und alle vier Rumtreiber trugen ein identisches Grinsen zur Schau. _Mission vollendet_ , dachte er selbstgefällig und schaufelte sich genüsslich sein Müsli in den Mund, um es anschließend mit Kürbissaft hinunterzuspülen.

»Männer, es ist vollbracht«, flüsterte James aus dem Mundwinkel. »Wollen wir uns das Ergebnis ansehen?«

»Zu auffällig«, sagte Remus leise und schob sich noch einen Löffel voll mit Müsli in den Mund. »Wir warten.«

Die anderen nickten zustimmend und so aßen sie schweigend weiter. Sie mussten wach werden, damit sie nicht in ihre eigenen Fallen liefen. Im Kopf ging Remus noch einmal die einzelnen Standorte durch und gratulierte sich innerlich, als er alle noch aufzählen konnte. _Das wird sicherlich noch schiefgehen._

Als sie fertig mit dem Frühstück waren, gab Sirius Marlene noch schnell einen Kuss und dann machten sie sich auf zu Zauberkunst. Als sie die Große Halle verließen, erwartete sie schon der schönste Anblick ihres nächtlichen Werks. Unter einer nahezu unsichtbaren magischen Kuppel stand ein Mädchen mit einem Hufflepuffschal um den Hals geschlungen und starrte mit finsterer und zugleich hoffnungsvoller Miene zu den Umstehenden, die sich köstlich zu amüsieren schienen.

»Belia, was ist passiert?«, fragte ein Junge, der nach den Rumtreibern aus der Großen Halle gekommen war und stellte sich zu der gaffenden Menge. Das Mädchen unter der Kuppel stöhnte genervt und schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.

»Irgendein Witzbold hat verzauberte Mistelzweige aufgehängt!«, rief sie und klang dabei, als wäre sie der Verzweiflung nahe. Sofort wanderten alle Augen gen Decke und tatsächlich hing da – ganz unschuldig – ein Mistelzweig. Remus unterdrückte ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen. Er war sehr stolz darauf, dass sein Part des Streichs wunderbar funktionierte. Er war dafür verantwortlich gewesen, dass der Zauber auslöste, sobald jemand exakt unter dem Mistelzweig stand.

»Also … und wie kommst du da wieder raus?«, fragte der gleiche Junge und jetzt konnten die Rumtreiber nicht mehr an sich halten. Sie brachen in haltloses Gelächter aus. Augenblicklich waren sie im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit und so langsam schien es den Schaulustigen – und dem Opfer – zu dämmern, wer für das ganze Dilemma verantwortlich war.

»Potter und Black!«, keifte Belia, was James und Sirius dazu brachte, nur noch lauter zu lachen. »Holt mich auf der Stelle hier raus!«

»Das …«, keuchte Sirius und ein neuerlicher Lachanfall schüttelte ihn. Er musste sich an Peter festhalten, um nicht umzufallen, und seine Antwort kam nur unverständlich aus ihm heraus. Remus sah seinen Freund mitleidig an und wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augen, ehe er beschloss, das arme Mädchen zu erlösen. Zumindest mehr oder weniger.

»Denk an eine Tradition, die mit Mistelzweigen zu tun hat«, sagte Remus und zwinkerte ihr vielsagend zu, ehe er seine Freunde davon scheuchte, die unter Protest verlangten, den Ausgang ihrer Glanzleistung zu sehen. Aber Remus blieb eisern. Immerhin war das ihr UTZ-Jahr und sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, den Unterricht zu verpassen. Außerdem wollte er von Professor Flitwick keine Punkte abgezogen bekommen.

Der Unterricht war durchzogen von Fragen, wo denn gewisse Schüler blieben und ob nicht irgendjemand sie von ihrem Leiden erlösen könne. Sirius brachte es nach dem Mittagessen sogar fertig, Peter unter einen der Mistelzweige in der Eingangshalle zu schubsen, sodass der arme Kerl warten musste, bis sich jemand erbarmte und ihn küsste. Zur allgemeinen Verwirrung fragte das schüchterne Ravenclawmädchen, das von ihren Freundinnen in die Kuppel geschoben worden war, Peter, ob er mit ihr nach Hogsmeade gehen wolle. Peter war so verwirrt, dass Sirius für ihn zustimmen musste.

In Kräuterkunde warteten sie eine halbe Stunde, bis eine hochrote Professor Sprout endlich auftauchte und ihnen resolut die schlimmste Arbeit aufdrückte, die es in den Gewächshäusern gab – zumindest war das James’ Meinung, nachdem er seine Hand mit einem Stück Stoff umwickelt hatte, weil ihn eine fleischfressende Pflanze, die sie umtopfen sollten, als ihre nächste Mahlzeit auserkoren hatte. Professor Sprout war die restliche Stunde nicht ansprechbar und ihre Laune im Keller.

»Hat bestimmt lange gedauert, bis sich jemand erbarmt hat«, murmelte Peter in Remus’ Ohr, der daraufhin lauthals loslachte und damit zehn Punkte für Gryffindor verlor. Das brachte ihn zum Schweigen und den Rest der Stunde topfte er besagte fleischfressende Pflanzen mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen um und hoffte, dass die Zeit schneller umging.

Als sie schließlich durch den dichten Schnee zum Schloss zurückstapften, hatte sich ihre gute Laune nur geringfügig verflüchtigt. Marlene hatte sich breitschlagen lassen und James’ Hand geheilt, damit er nicht schon wieder in den Krankenflügel musste, und ging nun neben Sirius, während Remus vor ihnen lief und den Schnee schmelzen ließ, damit sie nicht klatschnass im Schloss ankamen. Er fand, dass er seinen Job ganz gut machte und nur Peter wurde nass, als James ihm mit einem diabolischen Grinsen eine Handvoll Schnee in den Kragen stopfte.

»Ieks!«, quiekte Peter und führte einen komisch anzusehenden Tanz auf, der alle Umstehenden zum Lachen brachte, bevor der noch nicht geschmolzene Schnee endlich unten aus seinem Umhang wieder herausfiel. Der Blick, den er James zuwarf, war mörderisch. »Das war nicht lustig, Krone!«

»Oh doch, war es!«, rief Sirius und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. Peter sah empört aus. Er schnaubte beleidigt und bevor auch nur einer von ihnen ihn hätte aufhalten können, war er durch den knietiefen Schnee Richtung Schloss gestapft und ließ sie zurück.

»War das wirklich so schlimm?«, fragte James und kratzte sich ahnungslos am Kopf.

»Ihr hackt schon ziemlich oft auf ihm rum«, merkte Lily an und sah Peter mitleidig hinterher.

»Das ist alles nicht böse gemeint. Wir spielen nicht nur anderen Streiche, sondern auch uns«, sagte Sirius und winkte Lilys Worte lässig ab. »Und das weiß er auch.«

»Ja, Lily«, stimmte jetzt auch Remus zu, nachdem er überlegt hatte, ob er sich einmischen sollte oder nicht. Es stimmte schon, dass James und vor allem Sirius Peter öfter als ihr Opfer auserkoren, als irgendjemand gutheißen konnte. »Glaub mir, ich stehe oft genug am anderen Ende der Streiche dieser beiden Chaoten, aber es ist wirklich immer nur Spaß und nie verletzend.«

Lily sah immer noch skeptisch zwischen ihnen hin und her, bis Mary beschloss, dass sie lange genug in der Kälte gestanden hatten. Wohlwollend legte sie ihrer Freundin einen Arm um die Schultern und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den restlichen Weg zum Schloss, immer brav Remus folgend, der ihnen einen trockenen Pfad bescherte.

Als sie schließlich in der wesentlich trockeneren Eingangshalle standen, fanden sie sich dem nächsten Problem gegenüber. Peeves hatte es sich wohl zur Aufgabe gemacht, sämtliche Schüler, die unter den verzauberten Mistelzweigen feststeckten, mit allem Möglichen abzuwerfen, das er finden konnte. Da ihm als Geist der Zauber nichts anhaben konnte, schwebte er fröhlich in die Kuppeln und wieder hinaus und ließ vorzugsweise Schnee auf seine armen Opfer niederregnen. _Wohl eher großzügig bedecken_ , dachte Remus und zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als ein kleiner Erstklässler unter einer Ladung Schnee verschwand. Auf Zehenspitzen machten sie sich daran, sich an Peeves vorbeizuschleichen, bevor er auf die Idee kam, sie ebenfalls in Schnee zu ertränken. Zum Glück stellten die gefangenen Schüler genug Ablenkung dar, sodass sie unbemerkt in die Große Halle zum Abendessen schlüpfen konnten.

»Oh, du süßes, verlockendes Essen«, stöhnte Remus und hing schon fast mit dem Gesicht im Hackbraten, der seinen verführerischen Duft in der ganzen Halle verteilte, ehe er sich auf den Platz neben Peter fallenließ, der sie gekonnt ignorierte.

»Remus braucht keinen Mistelzweig, der hat seine große Liebe im Essen gefunden«, kicherte Sirius und erntete von Remus einen ausgestreckten Mittelfinger, ehe dieser sich den Teller mit allem Möglichen und Unmöglichen, das die Hauselfen aufgetischt hatten, füllte.

»Langsam, Moony, sonst überfrisst du dich noch«, scherzte James gutgelaunt, aber Remus schenkte seinen Worten keine Beachtung. Er hatte Hunger und diesen würde er jetzt gekonnt stillen, indem er den Teller voller Köstlichkeiten vernichtete, der vor ihm stand und praktisch darum bettelte, geleert und erneut befüllt zu werden.

Das Abendessen zog sich in die Länge, während sie aßen und redeten und die Wärme der Großen Halle genossen. Auch Peter mischte sich in die Unterhaltung mit ein, nachdem er James’ herzerweichende Entschuldigung – »Oh, Peter, mein Herzblatt, meine Sonne, du Licht meines Lebens, bitte verzeih mir!« – angenommen hatte.

Zu Remus’ immer größer werdender Verwunderung schien Lily in letzter Zeit ihre Abneigung gegen James aufgegeben zu haben und unterhielt sich ganz normal mit ihm. Er konnte nicht sagen, woran es lag. Vielleicht, weil James nicht mehr einzelne Schüler – sprich: Snape – für seine Streiche auserkor, vielleicht auch, weil er allgemein erwachsener geworden war. Eigentlich sollte Remus sich für seinen Freund freuen, aber stattdessen staute sich in ihm wieder diese unerklärliche Wut auf, die sein Blut zum Kochen brachte und seine ganze Kontrolle forderte, James nicht hier und jetzt zu schlagen. Und dann sah er zu Lily und die ganze Wut verrauchte, als wäre sie nie dagewesen. Remus war verwirrt.

»Ich geh schon mal nach oben. Ich muss mal langsam mit Professor Dearborns Aufsatz anfangen«, verkündete Lily und Remus sah von seinem Teller auf. Ein sehnsuchtsvoller Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen und er folgte ihrer Gestalt, bis sie aus der Tür getreten und aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden war. Er seufzte enttäuscht. In ihm keimte der Wunsch auf, mehr mit ihr geredet zu haben, aber zu seinem Unmut hatte James sie das ganze Essen über in Beschlag genommen. Er stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum, aber keinem seiner Freunde fielen seine plötzlichen Stimmungsschwankungen auf. Und dafür war er dankbar. _Das Letzte, was ich jetzt brauche, sind unnötige Fragen, die ich sowieso nicht beantworten kann._

Als sie schließlich mit dem Essen fertig waren, erhoben sie sich. Die Mädchen taten es ihnen gleich und so verließen sie gemeinsam die Große Halle und rannten unter Peeves’ Gegacker und den Schneebällen, die er auf sie abfeuerte, so schnell sie konnten durch die Eingangshalle, bis sie den sicheren Treppenaufgang erreicht hatten und gerade Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum gehen wollten, als sie eine ihnen bekannte Stimme hörten. Sofort hielt Remus an und lauschte.

»Hey! Lasst mich nicht hier!« Remus drehte sich wie in Trance um. Das war eindeutig Lilys Stimme gewesen. Vorsichtig ging er die Stufen wieder hinunter und warf einen prüfenden Blick in die Eingangshalle. Dort stand tatsächlich Lily, gefangen unter einem der magischen Mistelzweige. Peeves war gerade mit einer großen Ladung Schnee auf dem Weg zu ihr, als Remus seinen Zauberstab zog.

» _Waddiwasi!_ «, rief er und zielte auf Peeves, dem der Schnee im Bruchteil einer Sekunde unter die Kleider fuhr. Fluchend und schimpfend drehte der Poltergeist sich ein paar Mal in der Luft, bis er mit einem abfälligen Geräusch an Remus vorbeisauste und verschwand. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich auch die anderen wieder in der Eingangshalle eingefunden und traten nun zusammen mit Remus auf Lily zu, die immer noch gefangen unter der magischen Kuppel dastand und sie flehend ansah. Außer ihnen war niemand anwesend.

»Könntet ihr den Zauber aufheben?«, bat sie und hielt dabei ihren Blick fest auf Remus gerichtet, wohl in der Hoffnung, dass er zuerst nachgeben würde. Aber er tat ihr den Gefallen nicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

»Tut mir leid, Lily«, sagte er und meinte es auch so. »Aber der Zauber löst sich erst, wenn Weihnachten rum ist. Bis dahin muss man mit einem Kuss auf den Mund erlöst werden.«

James sah aus, als wären Weihnachten, Ostern und sein Geburtstag auf einen Tag gefallen. Ein fast schon manisches Grinsen hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet und Remus wusste, dass er gleich zu Lily unter den Mistelzweig treten und sie küssen würde. Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ihm übel. Ihn überkam erneut das unverständliche Verlangen, James einfach zu schlagen, diese unvorstellbare Wut, die sich urplötzliche ihre Bahn durch seinen Körper brach, an seinem Freund auszulassen. Kalter Hass auf James brodelte in ihm auf und vor lauter Anstrengung, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, begann er zu zittern. Zum Glück war sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf Lily gerichtet und niemand bemerkte sein seltsames Verhalten. _Durchatmen, Remus. Ganz ruhig. Was bei Merlins gepunkteter Unterhose ist nur los mit dir?!_ , fuhr er sich in Gedanken an und schloss die Augen. _Tief durchatmen. Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, zehn …_

Als er endlich aufgehört hatte zu zittern und die Wut etwas abgeklungen war, wagte Remus sich, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen. Er sah gerade noch, wie James mit wenigen Schritten bei Lily unter der Kuppel war. Er sah, wie James ganz nah auf sie zutrat. Er sah, wie James ihr die Hand in den Nacken legte und sich zu ihr beugte. Er sah, dass Lily sich nicht wehrte. Sein Geduldsfaden riss und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er selbst auf die Kuppel zugehen wollte. Wie er James von ihr wegstoßen und sie selbst küssen wollte. _Was denke ich da?_

Er hielt inne und bevor er noch irgendwelche dummen Gedanken hegen konnte, hatte Marlene ihn zur Seite geschoben, war unter die Kuppel geschlüpft und hatte James weggestoßen. Sie bedachte James und alle Umstehenden mit einem süffisanten Lächeln, ehe sie sich zu Lily beugte und ihre Lippen mit denen ihrer Freundin versiegelte. Lily hatte die Augen vor Schreck aufgerissen und auch Remus’ Augen weiteten sich. Er fühlte sich wie in Watte gepackt, realisierte kaum, was da gerade geschah. Er musste aussehen wie ein Idiot, wie sein Mund offenstand und er auf halbem Weg zu Lily war, um sie aus der Kuppel zu befreien.

»Wuhu! Los, Marlene!«, rief Mary mit einem ausgelassenen Lachen und pfiff anerkennend. Das holte Remus augenblicklich aus seiner Schockstarre und er schloss sofort seinen Mund und ging einen Schritt zur Seite, damit niemandem auffiel, dass er ebenfalls zu Lily hatte gehen wollen. Vor allem, damit es _James_ nicht auffiel, der wie vom Donner gerührt dastand und die Szenerie beobachtete.

_Was ist da vorhin bloß in mich gefahren? Ich und James schlagen? Bin ich von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Lily gehört zu James. Sie hat immer schon zu James gehört. Okay, sie ist hübsch und schlau und … Okay, stopp._ Remus begab sich unauffällig hinter seine Freunde und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Solche Gedanken war er nicht gewohnt. Solche _Gefühle_ war er nicht gewohnt. Er stöhnte innerlich.

»Ihr könnt mich doch nicht hierlassen! Hey!«, ertönte auf einmal James’ Stimme und Remus’ Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf das Geschehen vor ihm. Marlene hatte Lily an der Hand von dem Mistelzweig weggezogen und lachte James, der gefangen unter der Kuppel stand, triumphierend ins Gesicht. Auch alle anderen – mit Ausnahme vom gefangenen James – schienen diese Einlage durchaus komisch zu finden. Sirius war seiner Freundin noch nicht einmal böse, dass sie eine andere geküsst hatte.

»Tut mir leid, Krone, aber solche Opfer bringe ich für dich nicht!«, presste Sirius unter Tränen hervor und war schon in die Knie gegangen, um vor Lachen nicht umzukippen. Auch Lily schien nach ihrem anfänglichen Schock über Marlenes Verhalten nun die Komik an der ganzen Sache zu sehen und auch sie lachte James schamlos aus. Der saß geschlagen unter dem Mistelzweig und konnte seiner eigenen Streichidee nicht entkommen.

Auch Remus hatte sich mittlerweile wieder unter Kontrolle und konnte der ganzen Situation durchaus etwas abgewinnen. Er hatte keinerlei Mitleid mit James, der wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Boden saß und sie alle mit einem flehenden Blick bedachte.

»Ach kommt schon, Leute!«, bettelte er und setzte sich auf seine Knie, um seinem Flehen mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen. »Ihr könnt mich doch nicht einfach so im Stich lassen! Was ist, wenn Heather hier auftaucht? Wollt ihr mir das wirklich antun?«

Remus zog scharf die Luft ein. Das wäre wirklich eine Strafe, die er James nicht gönnte. Wenn Heather nur ansatzweise so war wie ihre Schwester, dann hatte James keine Chance. Vielleicht könnte er ja doch Sirius überreden, James auszuhelfen. _Ja, klar, und Voldemort gründet einen Verein für Muggelrechte_ , dachte Remus sarkastisch und hätte sich gerne selbst geschlagen.

»Moony gibt dir bestimmt ein Küsschen«, sagte Peter und formte einen Kussmund, mit dem er laute Schmatzgeräusche verursachte. »Immerhin hat er das schon mal gemacht!«

»Du warst nicht mal dabei!«, knurrte Remus gereizt und schon im nächsten Moment hatte Sirius, der sich scheinbar von seinem Lachanfall erholt hatte, einen Arm um ihn gelegt und ihn vor die Kuppel gezogen.

»Außerdem halten dich anscheinend sowieso alle für schwul«, sagte Sirius und ignorierte gekonnt den mörderischen Blick, den Remus ihm zuwarf, als er ihn von sich stieß.

»Leck mich, Sirius!«, sagte Remus und tat gespielt empört, indem er Sirius den ausgestreckten Mittelfinger zeigte. Doch diese Fassade konnte er nicht lange aufrechterhalten und brach in haltloses Gelächter aus. »Tut mir leid, Krone, aber _ich_ werde dir bestimmt nicht helfen.«

»Herzlose Bastarde! Allesamt!«, schniefte James und legte sich theatralisch einen Arm über die Augen, damit niemand die nicht vorhandenen Tränen sah, die seine falschen Schluchzer begleiten sollten. »Euer Freund befindet sich in Not und ihr lacht!«

»Aiaiai … Was ist denn mit dir passiert, Potter?« Wie auf Kommando drehten sich alle um und James stoppte seinen falschen Tränenausbruch. Mit einem durch und durch bösartigen Grinsen in dem bleichen Gesicht stand Evan Rosier hinter ihnen und schien das Schauspiel zu genießen. Wie üblich wurde er von Mulciber, Avery und Snape begleitet, die allesamt den gleichen hämischen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau trugen und sich in James’ Misere zu suhlen schienen.

»Fresse, Rosier!«, brauste Sirius auf und trat einen Schritt auf die Slytherins zu. Remus packte ihn vorsichtshalber hinten am Umhang, damit er keine Dummheit beging, aber das hatte Sirius noch nie aufgehalten. Rosier bedachte ihn mit einem hochmütigen Blick und machte ein abfälliges Geräusch.

»Es wundert mich, Black, dass du nicht zu deinem … _Freund_ eilst und ihm hilfst«, sagte er ruhig. Remus gefiel nicht, wie Rosier das Wort »Freund« betont hatte und auch Sirius schien es aufgefallen zu sein. Remus sah, wie die Hand seines Freundes unruhig zu der Tasche mit seinem Zauberstab zuckte und er umklammerte den Umhang noch ein wenig fester.

»Nur weil ihr … _was auch immer_ miteinander treibt, müsst ihr das nicht auf andere projizieren«, sagte Remus, bevor Sirius auch nur ein Wort herausbringen konnte. Rosier lief puterrot an, seine Unterlippe bebte vor unterdrückter Wut und seine Augen fixierten Remus.

»Pass auf, was du sagst, du wertloses Halbblut!«, zischte er hasserfüllt und hinter ihm knackte Avery bedrohlich mit den Knöcheln, während Snape nach seinem Zauberstab griff. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Remus Sirius losgelassen und seinen eigenen Zauberstab gezogen. Er richtete ihn auf Rosier.

»Pass auf, wie du mit mir sprichst. Und ruf deine … _Schoßhündchen_ zurück«, sagte Remus bedrohlich leise und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Sein Blut war wegen der Sache mit Lily und James sowieso noch in Wallung und die kurze Zeit, die er gehabt hatte, um sich wieder zu beruhigen, hatte nicht gereicht, um seine Emotionen vollends zu unterdrücken. Er spürte eine neuerliche Wut in sich hochkochen, die nichts mit der gemein hatte, die er vorhin in sich gehabt hatte.

»Was sagst du da, Lupin?«, mischte sich jetzt Snape ein. »Willst du uns auf die gleiche Stufe stellen, wie … Black?«

Remus sah wie in Zeitlupe, wie Sirius’ seinen Zauberstab zückte und einen Lichtblitz später hing Snape kopfüber in der Luft. Er hörte Lily neben sich nach Luft schnappen und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Mulciber den Zauberstab auf Sirius richtete und » _Stupor!_ « rief. Aber Sirius war darauf vorbereitet gewesen und blockte den Zauber ab.

»Stopp!«, kreischte Lily. »Aufhören! Hört sofort auf!«

»Halt dein dreckiges Maul, du Schlammblut!«, erwiderte Avery und Remus nahm kaum wahr, wie er selbst seinen Zauberstab fallenließ und sich mit roher Gewalt auf Avery warf. Er nahm nicht wirklich wahr, was er tat, er war sich nicht bewusst, dass er Avery zu Boden geworfen hatte und wie von Sinnen auf ihn einschlug. Er wusste nur, dass er ihn verletzen wollte. Er wollte ihn so sehr verletzen, wie Avery Lily mit diesem Wort verletzt hatte. Er bearbeitete jeden Zentimeter von Avery, den er erreichen konnte, mit seinen Fäusten, ignorierte die Schreie um sich herum und James’ Rufe, dass er aufhören solle. Alle Geräusche drangen nur gedämpft zu ihm durch, wenn überhaupt, und er hatte einen Tunnelblick, der alleine auf Avery fixiert war.

»Aufhören! Hören Sie sofort auf!« Remus wurde mit einer Macht von Avery geschleudert, der er nichts entgegensetzen konnte, und landete mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen in Sirius’ Armen. Er wollte wieder zu Avery rennen, aber Sirius hielt ihn fest und ließ ihn nicht gehen.

»Sirius, lass mich los! Lass mich auf der Stelle los!«, fauchte Remus und strampelte und zappelte, um sich zu befreien, aber vergebens.

»Ich sagte, Sie sollen aufhören!« Erst jetzt hielt Remus inne, sein Atem ging flach und seine Lungen füllten sich nur schwer mit Luft. Schmerz pochte in seinen Händen und Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und verklebte seine Haare, aber es war ihm egal. Er wollte nur zu Avery und ihn zusammenschlagen.

»Remus, beruhig dich!«, flüsterte Sirius ihm eindringlich ins Ohr und Remus nickte knapp. Sirius ließ ihn los und erst jetzt erkannte er, wer ihn von Avery weggestoßen hatte. Madam Hooch stand mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor den beiden verfeindeten Gruppen und blickte finster von einem Schüler zum anderen.

»Was, in Circes Namen, war das?«, fragte sie gebieterisch, aber niemand schien ihr antworten zu wollen. Die Stille zog sich in die Länge, während alle unbeholfen zu Boden sahen oder der Lehrerin stoische Blicke zuwarfen. »Nun gut. Ms Evans, Mr Potter, was ist hier vorgefallen? Als Schulsprecher sollte es Ihnen ein Anliegen sein, den Frieden in diesen Gemäuern zu wahren.«

James und Lily hielten den Blick betreten gesenkt und brachten kein Wort heraus. Als klar wurde, dass keiner von ihnen etwas sagen würde, holte Remus tief Luft und trat vor.

»Avery hat mich gereizt und ich habe ihn angegriffen. Mehr ist nicht geschehen«, log er und sah Madam Hooch geradewegs in die Augen. Sie schien ihm zu glauben und nickte knapp.

»Mr Lupin, ich hätte mehr von Ihnen erwartet. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil Sie einen Mitschüler angegriffen haben. Und Sie werden mich sofort in Professor McGonagalls Büro begleiten und dort ihre Strafarbeiten abholen. Haben Sie mich verstanden?«

»Ja, Madam Hooch«, sagte Remus geschlagen und senkte den Kopf.

»Und Sie«, Madam Hooch wandte sich an die restlichen Schüler in der Eingangshalle, die sich in der Zwischenzeit gefüllt hatte, »gehen alle in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Avery, in den Krankenflügel. Und irgendjemand muss Potter helfen.«

Sie drehte sich um, bedeutete Remus, ihr zu folgen, und ging los. Remus warf seinen Freunden noch einen Blick zu, seufzte ergeben und bückte sich nach seinem Zauberstab, bevor er seiner Lehrerin folgte, um sich seine Strafe abzuholen. Sie sprach nicht mit ihm, während sie die Treppen hinaufstiegen und schließlich in den Korridor zu Professor McGonagalls Büro einbogen. Madam Hooch klopfte einmal scharf an die Tür und auf ein »Herein« von der anderen Seite, trat sie zusammen mit Remus ein. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken und schob ihn zu McGonagalls Schreibtisch.

»Miranda, warum haben Sie mir Mr Lupin gebracht?«, fragte McGonagall, legte die Feder, mit der sie soeben noch geschrieben hatte, beiseite und faltete die Hände auf dem Schreibtisch.

»Mr Lupin hat Mr Avery in der Eingangshalle angegriffen. Sie haben sich eine Art Muggelkampf geliefert und ich dachte, Sie sollten sich um eine angemessene Bestrafung kümmern«, erklärte Madam Hooch und Remus biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er den missbilligenden Blick sah, den seine Hauslehrerin ihm zuwarf. Er mochte es nicht, sie zu enttäuschen.

»Gut, ich werde mich darum kümmern«, sagte McGonagall und Madam Hooch verließ das Büro. McGonagall musterte Remus von oben bis unten, seufzte dann und massierte sich die Schläfen. »Was in aller Welt hat Sie dazu gebracht, Lupin?«

»Er hat mich provoziert«, antwortete Remus und blieb damit bei seiner improvisierten Lüge, die gar nicht mal so gelogen war. Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass er ihr nichts vormachen konnte.

»Und was ist wirklich passiert?«, hakte sie nach und Remus schloss resigniert die Augen, atmete tief ein und öffnete sie dann wieder.

»Er hat Lily als … als … _Sie-wissen-schon-was_ bezeichnet und da sind mir die Sicherungen durchgebrannt«, erklärte er kurz und knapp und sah seiner Lehrerin fest in die Augen. Er wusste, dass er Avery nicht hätte angreifen dürfen, aber er wusste auch, dass er sich schlechter fühlen würde, wenn er es nicht getan hätte. McGonagall nickte.

»Sie werden bis zu den Weihnachtsferien jeden Freitag- und Samstagabend bei mir nachsitzen. Sie können gehen. Guten Abend.« Mit einer Geste entließ sie ihn.

»Guten Abend, Professor«, sagte er, wandte sich zur Tür und ging.

 


	12. Kapitel 11

Remus hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl, als er am letzten Hogsmeadewochenende vor den Ferien frühmorgens aufwachte. Am Montag würden die anderen Schüler nach Hause fahren – er selbst hatte beschlossen, im Schloss zu bleiben, zusammen mit den anderen Rumtreibern.

Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen und seine Freunde schliefen noch seelenruhig. Sirius’ lauter Atem wurde von Peters Schnarchen übertönt, während James gar nicht zu vernehmen war. Aber Remus konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Nicht, weil er früh ins Bett gegangen wäre, nein, denn Professor McGonagall hatte ihn bis spät in die Nacht bei sich im Büro gehalten, damit er ihr – im Zuge seines Nachsitzens – half, die Aufsätze ihrer Erstklässler zu korrigieren.

Und trotzdem fand er sich jetzt vor Sonnenaufgang hellwach wieder und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Und er wusste genau, woran das lag.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_»Lupin! Hey, Lupin, warte!«_

_Remus blieb stehen und drehte sich um, seine Hand wanderte in seinen Umhang zu seinem Zauberstab. Als er sah, wer da atemlos auf ihn zugerannt kam, atmete er erleichtert aus und seine Hand, die sich bereits um den Zauberstab geschlossen hatte, entkrampfte sich._

_»Regulus«, sagte er und nickte höflich. Er wusste, dass Sirius seinem Bruder misstraute. Er hatte Remus erzählt, dass er sich sicher sei, dass Regulus das Dunkle Mal bekommen habe – aber Beweise hatte er natürlich keine. Und auch wenn Remus sah, dass Sirius jedes Mal eine kalte Miene zur Schau trug und Regulus ignorierte, wenn sie sich im Gang begegneten, wusste er, dass sein Freund seinen Bruder dennoch vermisste. Trotzdem musste er vorsichtig sein. Wer wusste schon, ob nicht vielleicht Rosier ihn vorgeschickt hatte, um Remus abzulenken. »Du hast heute keinen Dienst. Was machst du auf dem Gang? Du weißt, dass ich das melden muss.«_

_»Könnten wir das bitte nicht_ hier _besprechen?«, fragte Regulus und sah sich unruhig um. Seine Hände zuckten in einem nervösen Tick zu seinen Taschen und dann wieder zueinander. Auch Remus sah sich nun um und fragte sich, ob sie beobachtet wurden. War das alles eine Falle der Slytherins? Hatten sie nur darauf gewartet, bis er alleine unterwegs war, weil James ein Stockwerk tiefer patrouillierte?_

_»Na gut«, sagte er schließlich und nickte erneut. Regulus atmete erleichtert aus und bedeutete Remus, ihm zu folgen. Er ging vorsichtshalber hinter Regulus, um nicht plötzlich überrascht zu werden. Seine Hand war wieder zu seinem Zauberstab gewandert, den er nun in einem Anflug von Misstrauen gezogen hatte und schützend neben sich hielt, um ihn im Notfall nutzen zu können. »Wo gehen wir hin?«_

_Regulus antwortete nicht, sondern lief einfach weiter vor ihm her, bis sie zu der Tür eines nicht mehr genutzten Klassenraums kamen. Zumindest glaubte Remus, dass er nicht mehr genutzt wurde, weil er noch nie gesehen hatte, dass dort Unterricht stattfand._

_Regulus stieß unwirsch die Tür auf und sie wurden von einer Staubwolke, die im fahlen Mondlicht, das durch die großen Fenster fiel, tanzte, begrüßt. Remus unterdrückte ein Niesen, hob den Zauberstab und mit einer eleganten Bewegung legte sich der Staub augenblicklich, sodass sie ungestört die Tür hinter sich schließen konnten. Während Regulus weiter in den Raum hineintrat, den Rücken zu Remus gewandt, verschränkte Remus die Arme und lehnte sich gegen die Tür._

_»Nun?«, fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue. Regulus drehte sich um, murmelte »_ Lumos! _« und schon leuchtete die Spitze seines Zauberstabs auf. Remus fand, dass er ungewöhnlich blass und kränklich aussah und er fragte sich, was wohl die Ursache dafür war._

_»Ihr dürft am nächsten Wochenende nicht nach Hogsmeade gehen!«, sagte Regulus eindringlich und sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen. Remus stutzte._

_»Warum?«, fragte er und ließ seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls aufleuchten. Die ganze Szene hatte etwas Surreales, wie sie sich gegenüberstanden, vom Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe nur teilweise beleuchtet, harte, unheimliche Schatten über den ganzen Raum verteilend. Und immer noch warf der Mond sein Licht in den Raum und gab ihm etwas Mysteriöses._

_»Weil …« Regulus schien mit sich zu ringen, sein Blick wanderte unruhig durch den Raum, als glaubte er, beobachtet zu werden. Er sah Remus wieder an und fuhr mit gesenkter Stimme fort. »Weil ihr dann in Gefahr seid.«_

_»In was für einer Gefahr?« Remus war verwirrt und runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste nicht, was Regulus mit dieser Aktion bezwecken wollte, aber er war gewillt, es herauszufinden. Als Regulus nun einige Schritte auf ihn zutrat, verkrampfte Remus sich und hielt seinen Zauberstab drohend auf ihn gerichtet._

_»Sie planen einen Angriff«, flüsterte Regulus aufgeregt und Remus konnte ihn über seinen nervösen Atem kaum verstehen. Sie waren sich nun so nah, dass Remus die dunklen Ringe, die unter Regulus’ Augen lagen, erkennen konnte. »Ihr. Dürft. Nicht. Ins. Dorf.«_

_»Warum sagst du mir das?« Auch Remus’ Stimme hatte sich zu einem Flüstern gedämpft und er packte Regulus mit seiner freien Hand an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn leicht. »Sag es mir!«_

_»Sirius würde niemals auf mich hören«, seufzte Regulus fast unhörbar und senkte den Blick. Als er ihn wieder hob, war er voller Emotionen, die Remus nicht zuordnen konnte. »Du musst dafür sorgen, dass er nicht ins Dorf geht. Bitte. Sie würden ihn töten.«_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Remus fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch die vom Schlaf unordentlichen Haare und brachte sie noch mehr durcheinander. Ein unhörbares Seufzen lag auf seinen Lippen und er schloss resigniert die Augen. Er hatte versucht, seine Freunde davon abzuhalten, ins Dorf zu gehen, jedoch ohne ihnen zu sagen, was Regulus ihm anvertraut hatte. Er hatte auch kurz in Erwägung gezogen, Dumbledore einzuweihen, hatte diese Idee aber sofort wieder verworfen. Wenn irgendjemand herausfand, dass Regulus ihn gewarnt hatte, wäre der Junge in Gefahr gewesen. Remus war sich bewusst, dass _sie_ Regulus ohne zu zögern bestrafen würden – wie hart diese Strafe ausfallen würde, konnte er nur vermuten.

Bevor er sich zu sehr in seinen Gedanken verrennen konnte, beschloss er aufzustehen. Es wurde schon langsam hell draußen. Er tapste leise zu seinem Koffer, nahm sich ein paar Sachen und verschwand im Bad. Sein Blick blieb an dem großen Spiegel hängen, der sich über den beiden Waschbecken befand, die an der Wand gegenüber der Duschen hingen. Sein Spiegelbild starrte ihm aus blutunterlaufenen Augen entgegen, blass von zu wenig Schlaf. Seine roten Lippen standen in einem harten Kontrast zu seiner hellen Haut und Remus fragte sich, ob er die letzten Tage auch so krank ausgesehen hatte. Dabei war der nächste Vollmond noch eine Woche entfernt. Er schob es dennoch auf den Vollmond und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass sein kränkliches Aussehen wohl eher Regulus’ Warnung zuzuschreiben war.

Mit einem Seufzen platzierte er seine Sachen in einem der Waschbecken und stellte sich unter die Dusche.

Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, bis er frisch geduscht und nicht mehr so blass wie zuvor aus dem Bad und wieder in den Schlafsaal trat. Er legte seinen Schlafanzug ordentlich aufgefaltet in seinen Koffer, ehe er sich dazu entschloss, sein Bett zu machen.

»Was machs’n du da, Moo– Hoony?«, gähnte ihm James entgegen, der mit einer Hand eine Hälfte seines Himmelbettvorhangs zur Seite geschoben hatte und ihm nun verschlafen entgegenblinzelte. »Die So– Honne is’ noch nich’ ma’ aufgegangen.«

»Dann schlaf weiter«, brummte Remus und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass die Sonne sehr wohl schon aufgegangen war, aber James hatte sich schon aufgesetzt und streckte sich. Bei jedem Knacken seiner Knochen zuckte Remus unwillkürlich zusammen.

»Keine Chance!«, erwiderte James mit einem Grinsen und sah schon viel wacher aus. »Das ist meine letzte Möglichkeit, Weihnachtsgeschenke für euch zu kaufen.«

»Du hättest sie auch einfach bestellen und dir per Eule schicken lassen können«, sagte Remus und wünschte sich, dass James genau das getan hätte.

»Wo bleibt denn da der Spaß, Moony?«, fragte James kopfschüttelnd, während er in seinem Koffer herumkramte, und Remus wusste, dass er darauf keine Antwort zu geben brauchte. James verabschiedete sich schließlich mit einer erhobenen Hand ins Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Remus indes überlegte, ob er im Schlafsaal auf James warten oder schon in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen sollte, in der Hoffnung, Lily zu sehen.

Er entschloss sich für Letzteres und verließ leisen Schrittes den Schlafsaal, um Sirius und Peter nicht zu wecken, die sich von seinem und James’ Gespräch in ihrem Schlaf gar nicht hatten stören lassen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, saßen vor dem fröhlich im Kamin vor sich hinflackernden Feuer tatsächlich Lily, Marlene und Mary, die sich leise unterhielten. Sie trugen ernste Mienen zur Schau und Remus fragte sich unwillkürlich, was passiert war, dass sie schon so früh an einem Samstagmorgen wach waren.

»Guten Morgen. So früh schon wach?«, grüßte er und beobachtete durchaus amüsiert, wie die Mädchen zusammenzuckten. Offensichtlich hatten sie ihn nicht bemerkt. Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen schlich sich auf Remus’ Gesicht, als er zu ihnen trat und mit einem Blick fragte, ob er sich setzen könne. Lily rutschte ein Stück und er ließ sich mit einem »Danke« neben ihr nieder.

»Wir konnten nicht mehr schlafen«, erklärte Mary und vermied jeglichen Blickkontakt mit ihm, während Marlene versuchte, ihn niederzustarren. Er fragte sich, was er ihr getan hatte.

»Störe ich?«, fragte er und erwartete ein klares »Ja« von Marlene zu hören, aber sie wandte den Blick ab und stierte nun stumm ins Feuer, die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst. Er sah nun nacheinander Mary und Lily an. Erstere wich seinem Blick immer noch aus, während Lily den Kopf gesenkt hielt und auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaute. Er zog kurz in Erwägung, ihr das lange, rote Haar aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, schallte sich im gleichen Moment jedoch einen Dummkopf und ließ den Gedanken fallen. »Lily?«

»Du störst nicht«, sagte sie leise, sah ihn aber immer noch nicht an.

»Geht ihr ins Dorf?«, fragte Marlene nun und Remus merkte auf. _Könnte es sein …?_

»Ehm … ja, wir müssen noch Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen«, antwortete er und zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er sich, wie er hoffte lässig, zurücklehnte. »Und ihr?«

»Geht nicht!«, sagte Lily plötzlich scharf und sah ihn nun aus geweiteten, grünen Augen ängstlich an. »Bleibt hier. Wir … wir könnten den Tag zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum verbringen, Marshmallows am Kamin rösten, die Hauselfen bitten, uns etwas zu essen zu bringen, uns einen gemütlichen Tag machen. Das wird bestimmt lustig. Du, Marlene, Mary und ich. Und Potter, Black und Peter können natürlich auch mitmachen. Vielleicht bleiben noch einige von den Jüng…–«

»Lily«, unterbrach Remus ihren Redeschwall, »ist alles in Ordnung?«

Er sah, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen und sie vehement den Kopf schüttelte, ehe sie überraschend ihre Arme um ihn warf und begann, in seinen Umhang zu weinen. Er konnte nur peinlich berührt seine Arme um sie legen, während er versuchte, sie zu trösten. Er warf einen hilflosen Blick zu Marlene und Mary, die Lily nur traurig ansahen und dann zu ihm gewandt den Kopf schüttelten.

»Lily, was ist los?«, brachte er schließlich hervor, als sie aufgehört hatte zu zittern. Sie ließ von ihm ab und wischte sich rigoros mit dem Ärmel über ihr Gesicht, um die Tränen zu verbergen, bevor sie tief einatmete und ihn mit roten Augen ansah.

»Tut mir leid«, brachte sie heiser hervor und räusperte sich, ehe sie weitersprach. »Ich bin nur so durcheinander. Ich weiß auch nicht.«

»Jetzt beruhige dich erst einmal«, sagte Remus und legte ihr sachte die Hände auf die Schultern, während Marlene aufstand und sich vor Lily kniete, den Platz freimachend, sodass Mary zu ihrer Freundin rutschen konnte. Marlene nahm Lilys linke Hand in ihre beiden und sah sie mitleidig an.

»Sag es ihm. Remus ist nicht dumm. Vielleicht hat er eine Lösung.« Remus hätte gerne gefragt, für was er eine Lösung haben sollte, aber er schwieg. Er hatte die Befürchtung, wenn er jetzt etwas sagte, würde Lily sich ihm gar nicht anvertrauen. Er ließ seine Hände sinken und nahm nun, ganz wie Marlene, ihre freie Hand in seine und strich beruhigend über ihren Handrücken. Er konnte erkennen, wie sich ein Kampf in ihren Augen abspielte. Sie rang mit sich, ob sie sich ihm anvertrauen sollte und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass sie ihm endlich sagte, was los war, damit er ihr helfen konnte.

»Severus hat mich vor ein paar Tagen abgefangen«, sagte Lily leise und man hörte noch deutlich die Spuren ihres Tränenausbruchs aus ihrer Stimme heraus. In Remus keimte das Bedürfnis auf, Snape zu suchen und ihm seine übergroße Nase zu brechen. Wenn dieser Schleimbeutel Lily zum Weinen brachte, hatte er in Remus’ Augen nichts anderes verdient. Seine Züge verhärteten sich, während er ungeduldig auf ihre nächsten Worte wartete. Aber sie kamen nicht.

»Lily, was hat er getan?«, hakte er leise nach und ließ mit einer Hand ihre los, um sie unter ihr Kinn zu legen und ihren Kopf sanft anzuheben, damit sie ihn ansah. »Sag es mir. Ich schwöre, wenn er dir irgendwas angetan hat –«

»Er hat nichts getan«, sagte Lily schnell und er erkannte, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. Er atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen.

»Dann sag mir doch bitte, was passiert ist.«

»Er … er hat mir gesagt, dass … dass – oh, bitte, Remus, du darfst ihm nichts tun, wenn ich dir das jetzt erzähle!«, sagte sie eindringlich und Remus konnte kurz ihr feuriges Temperament aufblitzen sehen, als sie ihn fest ansah und ihm somit deutlich machte, dass sie _ihm_ etwas antun würde, sollte er Snape auch nur zu nahe kommen. Remus schluckte und nickte.

»Ich werde ihm nichts tun«, bestätigte er.

»Er hat mir gesagt, dass die Todesser einen Angriff auf Hogsmeade planen – heute«, sagte sie so schnell, dass Remus sich anstrengen musste, die einzelnen Wörter zu entziffern. Als die Bedeutung ihrer Worte endlich sein Gehirn erreicht und er sie verarbeitet hatte, stand ihm der Mund offen.

»Snape hat dich gewarnt?«, fragte er ungläubig nach und sie nickte unsicher.

»Was soll ich tun, Remus? Wenn ich zu Dumbledore gehe, werden die Todesser wissen, dass Severus mich gewarnt hat und ihn vielleicht töten. Aber wenn ich niemandem etwas sage, werden noch mehr Menschen sterben«, erklärte sie verzweifelt und mit einem Stich im Herzen stellte Remus fest, dass ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen traten. Er wusste, dass er etwas sagen, eine Lösung finden musste. Aber ihm wurde klar, dass er in dem gleichen Dilemma wie sie steckte.

»Ich weiß es nicht, Lily«, antwortete er daher ehrlich und schloss die Augen. »Es tut mir leid.«

»Denk nach, Lupin!«, zischte Marlene und sah ihn böse an. »Du bist doch nicht dumm!«

»Wenn du keine Ahnung hast, wovon du redest, solltest du ruhig sein, McKinnon«, gab Remus eisig zurück und warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. Sie musste doch wissen, dass er etwas unternehmen würde, wenn er wüsste, was.

»Oh, ich habe durchaus eine Ahnung, wovon ich rede!«, rief Marlene und sprang auf. Sie türmte nun drohend über Remus, der sich aber nicht einschüchtern ließ. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, denn sie wusste nicht, dass Regulus ihn aufgesucht und ebenfalls gewarnt hatte. Sie wusste nicht, dass er in demselben Dilemma steckte wie Lily. Auch er stand jetzt auf und dabei ließ er Lilys Hand los. Seine fühlte sich auf einmal so furchtbar kalt an. In einem Versuch, sich zu beruhigen, rieb er sich die Nasenwurzel.

»Hör zu, Marlene, wir sollten uns nicht streiten«, erklärte er ruhig. »Ich habe das gleiche Problem wie Lily und keine Lösung. Jemand hat mich gewarnt und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.«

»Wer soll was tun?«, erklang es plötzlich von der Treppe, die zu den Jungenschlafsälen führte und alle Köpfe der Anwesenden wandten sich synchron dem Sprecher zu. Auf der Treppe stand Sirius, hinter ihm Peter, dem der Umhang schief um die Schultern hing, und James, der sich geschäftig die Brille höher auf die Nase schob. Augenblicklich verstummte Remus und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa.

»Nichts. Schon wach?«, fragte Remus knapp und sah dabei seine Freunde nicht an. Er hasste es, Geheimnisse vor ihnen haben zu müssen. Es zerfraß ihn innerlich und er musste all seine Stärke aufbringen, ihnen nichts von Regulus zu erzählen.

»Okay, hör auf damit, Remus«, sagte Sirius und Remus wusste, dass er es ernst meinte, wenn er ihn bei seinem normalen Vornamen nannte. Er seufzte resigniert.

»Es ist alles in Ordnung«, erwiderte er stur, während seine Freunde die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunterstiegen. Die Mädchen schwiegen.

»Ich hab gesagt, dass du damit aufhören sollst. Du sollst aufhören zu lügen«, sagte Sirius und trat nun neben ihn. Grob fasste er Remus an den Schultern und drehte ihn zu sich. Remus hielt den Blick gesenkt. »Was ist los?«

»Nichts«, presste Remus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und musste sich stark beherrschen, Sirius nicht einfach zu schlagen. Er wollte ihm doch nur helfen! _Es ist doch nur zu deinem Besten, du Idiot!_

»Hör. Auf. Zu. Lügen.« Sirius klang wütend.

»Tatze«, mischte sich James beschwörend ein und zog Sirius von Remus weg. Er atmete erleichtert auf und hob den Blick, um seine Freunde anzusehen. Während Sirius ihn wütend anblitzte, sah James eher besorgt aus. Peter schien im Stehen eingeschlafen zu sein.

»Lasst gut sein, Jungs«, sagte Marlene und trat auf Sirius zu. Sie strich ihm mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen über die Brust, lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn. »Wenn er nicht darüber reden möchte, möchte er das nun einmal nicht.«

Remus runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Das war gerade eine Wendung um hundertachtzig Grad gewesen – zunächst war Marlene wütend auf ihn gewesen und jetzt verteidigte sie ihn. Aber das sollte ihm nur recht sein, dann musste er sich wenigstens nicht vor seinen Freunden rechtfertigen. _Ich sollte mich gar nicht vor ihnen rechtfertigen müssen. Sie sollten mir vertrauen_ , dachte er und hätte sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten die Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen. _Natürlich. Einem Werwolf vertrauen. Schlau, Lupin._

»Marls, du weißt, ich würde fast alles für dich tun«, begann Sirius und zog sie an den Hüften an sich, »aber Moony verheimlicht uns irgendwas. Und glaub mir, es ist nie gut, wenn er etwas verheimlicht.«

»Hey!«, protestierte Remus schwach ob dieser Aussage und Sirius grinste ihn triumphierend über Marlenes Schulter hinweg an.

»Also?«, drängte er und Remus spürte wie er einknickte. Mit einem Seufzen gab er nach.

»Setzt euch«, sagte er und zu seinem Erstaunen taten sie ihm den Gefallen. »Ihr müsst mir versprechen, nicht auszurasten oder irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Ihr werdet hier sitzen bleiben, mir zuhören und dann werden wir gemeinsam nach einer Lösung suchen. Verstanden?«

»Das klingt ernst«, nuschelte Peter und ließ sich noch tiefer in den Sessel sinken, in dem er Platz genommen hatte, stimmte aber mit einem Nicken zu. James und Sirius folgten seinem Beispiel.

»Na gut«, begann Remus und rieb sich müde das Gesicht. »Regulus hat mich vor ein paar Tagen nachts auf Patrouille abgefangen –«

»Hat er versucht, dir einen Fluch aufzuhalsen?!«, unterbrach ihn Sirius und saß auf einmal kerzengerade auf dem Sofa Remus gegenüber. Es hätte wohl nicht viel gefehlt und er wäre aufgesprungen und schnurstracks zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum gerannt.

»Wenn du mich noch einmal unterbrichst, werde ich euch gar nichts erzählen«, sagte Remus scharf und zwang Sirius mit einem Blick, an seinem Platz zu bleiben und sich nicht zu regen. Nach einigen stillen Sekunden nickte Sirius und ließ sich gegen die Lehne sinken.

»Tut mir leid«, sagte er und legte einen Arm um Marlene, die ihm beruhigend eine Hand aufs Bein gelegt hatte. Remus holte tief Luft. Das war gerade nochmal gut gegangen.

»Jedenfalls hat er mich gewarnt. Vor einer Attacke. In Hogsmeade.« Remus sah seine Freunde abwartend an. Nervös rieb er seine Hände aneinander, während die Stille sie zu verschlucken drohte, ehe James sich räusperte.

»Was für eine Attacke?«, fragte er.

»Todesser«, mischte Lily sich nun ein, die zum ersten Mal, seit die anderen Rumtreiber den Raum betreten hatten, den Mund aufmachte. »Severus hat mich ebenfalls gewarnt.«

»Wartet, wartet, wartet!«, rief Peter und bemühte sich sofort, seine Stimme zu senken, als ihn sechs wütende Augenpaare niederstarrten. »Ich kann ja verstehen, dass Schnie– äh … Snape Lily gewarnt hat, aber warum sollte Regulus Remus warnen?«

»Weil Sirius nicht auf ihn gehört, geschweige denn, ihm geglaubt hätte«, antwortete Remus sofort. »Das hat er mir zumindest gesagt und ich bin der Meinung, dass es stimmt.«

»Und warum sollten sie uns warnen? Ich meine, wenn es wirklich einen Angriff gibt, wäre es doch dumm, die, die angegriffen werden sollen, zu warnen«, sagte James und schob sich erneut die Brille höher auf die Nase. »Ich verstehe das nicht.«

»Na, ist doch logisch«, sagte Mary und verdrehte die Augen. »Snape ist in Lily verknallt und Regulus sorgt sich um Sirius. Ganz einfach. Ich glaube, wir sollten der Warnung Folge leisten und hier bleiben.«

»Macdonald, was hast du geraucht?«, fragte Sirius mit offenem Mund. Remus fand, dass er ein wenig dümmlich dabei aussah. »Regulus _hasst_ mich. Meine ganze Familie hasst mich! Nun ja, mit Ausnahme von meinem Onkel Alphard und meiner Cousine Andromeda, aber Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel. Oder wie ging dieses Muggelsprichwort nochmal?«

»Ich denke, dass sie Recht hat«, sagte Marlene und zuckte die Achseln. »Ich meine, es klingt logisch. Und ich glaube nicht, dass es eine Falle ist. Das würde ja bedeuten, dass man uns hier angreifen wollte und das sollten sie mal unter Dumbledores Nase wagen.«

»Also gehen wir nach Hogsmeade, ohne jemandem was zu sagen?«, fragte Mary unsicher nach und sah alle nacheinander an. »Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine sonderlich gute Idee ist.«

»Aber wenn wir Dumbledore Bescheid sagen, wissen die Todesser vielleicht, wer uns gewarnt hat und dann werden sie Severus und Regulus töten und … und …« Lily stockte der Atem und Remus ergriff beruhigend ihre Hand. James’ mörderischen Blick bemerkte er nicht.

»Ganz ruhig, Lily, wir finden eine Lösung, ganz bestimmt«, sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme und sah sie ernst an. »Ich glaube allerdings auch nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, irgendjemandem etwas zu sagen. Vielleicht sollten wir nach Hogsmeade gehen und die Sache unter die Lupe nehmen.«

»Das heißt, wir würden zusammen bleiben?«, hakte Peter nach und sah enttäuscht aus. »Aber ich habe ein Date!«

»Ein Date, bei dem du fast nicht zugesagt hättest«, murmelte Sirius fast unhörbar, während er sein Gesicht in Marlenes Haaren vergraben hatte. Sie lachte leise.

»Sag ihr ab?«, meinte Remus und sah Peter fragend an, der seufzend auf den Boden starrte.

»Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig«, sagte er leidend.

»Ach, Quatsch! Peter kann auf sein Date gehen, Mary kann hierbleiben, jeder kann machen, was er will!«, sagte James nun entschieden und erhob sich. »Ich jedenfalls werde ins Dorf gehen. Und wenn sie angreifen, werde ich mich verteidigen. Kommt ihr mit oder was?«

Unsichere Blicke wanderten durch den Raum und niemand schien ihm antworten zu wollen. Die Stille wurde immer drückender und unerträglicher und schließlich hielt Remus es nicht mehr aus. Auch er stand auf und wieder spürte er diese plötzliche Kälte und Leere, als seine Hand Lilys losließ.

»Ich gehe auch nach Hogsmeade. Wenn sie angreifen, sollte jemand da sein, der vorbereitet ist«, erklärte er und stellte sich neben James, um zu verdeutlichen, dass er auf der Seite seines Freundes war. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, aber er wollte auch nicht tatenlos danebenstehen und zusehen, während andere litten. Zumal es ja teilweise seine Schuld wäre, weil er niemandem etwas gesagt hatte. _Du hast es deinen Freunden gesagt_ , dachte er, aber irgendwie war das kein Trost.

»Ich komme auch mit. Wenn mein Schwachkopf von einem Bruder dabei ist … Er würde sich umbringen lassen«, sagte Sirius leise und Remus hatte ihn noch nie so bedächtig und nachdenklich reden gehört. »Ich meine, er ist immer noch mein Bruder. Wir haben uns auseinander gelebt, aber … aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich ihn hasse. Wir mögen andere Ansichten haben, aber … er hat mich gewarnt. Das Mindeste, das ich tun kann, ist, dafür zu sorgen, dass er nicht stirbt.«

_Außerdem ist er doch fast noch ein_ Kind, dachte Remus und beobachtete, wie sich auch Sirius erhob und zu James und Remus trat, Marlene folgte ihm. Als Remus sie fragend ansah, zuckte sie nur lächelnd mit den Schultern.

»Hey, irgendjemand muss ja aufpassen, dass ihr euch nicht umbringt«, sagte sie schnippisch und zwinkerte ihm zu. Remus schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Das war so typisch Marlene.

»Ich werde hier bleiben«, sagte Mary leise und sah keinen von ihnen an. Sie tat Remus leid. Er sah ihr an, dass sie sich für ihre Entscheidung schämte, aber es war doch nur natürlich, Angst zu haben. »Ich bin nicht so mutig wie ihr. Ich weiß nicht mal, warum der sprechende Hut mich nach Gryffindor gesteckt hat.«

»Du bist mutig«, meldete sich Peter zu Wort und lächelte ihr freundlich zu. »Aber man muss nicht immer mutig sein. Manchmal ist es dumm, sich in Gefahr zu begeben – nicht mutig.«

Mary lächelte ihm dankbar zu und nickte. Manchmal konnte Peter ja die richtigen Worte finden, das musste Remus zugeben. Und Peter hatte genau gewusst, was er sagen musste, um Mary die Anspannung zu nehmen.

»Ich komme auch mit.« Lilys leise Stimme durchbrach die Stille, die nach Peters Worten gefolgt war, und ohne weitere Erklärung erhob sie sich und stellte sich neben Marlene, die ihr einen Arm um die Taille schlang. Lilys Lächeln, das darauf folgte, brachte auch Remus zum Lächeln, ohne dass er es bemerkte.

»Und ich werde auf mein Date gehen«, sagte Peter selbstbewusst und stand ebenfalls auf. Auch er trat zu seinen Freunden und gemeinsam verließen sie viel zu früh den warmen Gemeinschaftsraum und traten hinaus in die kalten Gänge des Schlosses, während Mary ihnen traurig nachsah.

Remus warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war erst kurz vor neun, aber mittlerweile war die Sonne ganz aufgegangen, sodass die Gänge des Schlosses nicht nur von Fackeln erhellt wurden. Froh darüber, dass Filch ihnen um diese Uhrzeit gar nichts anhaben konnte, zog Remus seinen Winterumhang und seinen Schal, den er dieses Mal nicht vergessen hatte, enger um sich. Er hatte tatsächlich kurz in Erwägung gezogen, seinen Gryffindorschal im Schlafsaal liegenzulassen, in der Hoffnung, dass Lily ihm wieder ihren leihen würde, hatte diese Idee aber rasch wieder verworfen. Er wollte James nicht noch mehr Anlass dazu geben zu denken, dass er mehr von Lily wollte als nur Freundschaft. _Aber du willst doch mehr_ , flüsterte ein lästiges Stimmchen, das es sich in seinem Kopf behaglich gemacht hatte. Er wischte diese Gedanken unwirsch beiseite.

Gemeinsam begaben sie sich auf den Weg Richtung Große Halle, liefen schweigend durch die kalten Gänge und stiegen Treppen hinunter. Der Wind pfiff durch die Risse in den Mauern und brachte sie zum Schaudern und sie waren froh, als sie endlich in der Eingangshalle angekommen waren. In der Großen Halle würde es wieder warm sein und Speichel sammelte sich in Remus’ Mund, wenn er an all die Köstlichkeiten dachte, die die Hauselfen so kurz vor den Ferien auftischen würden, um die Schüler gebührend zu verabschieden.

Sie ließen sich zusammen am Gryffindortisch nieder. Die Halle beherbergte schon einige andere Schüler, die sich trotz der Kälte aus dem Bett gequält hatten und sich nun über das üppige Frühstück hermachten. Remus’ Blick wanderte von den Schülern zum Lehrertisch und es wunderte ihn nicht, dort Dumbledore und McGonagall zu sehen, die sich angeregt mit Dearborn unterhielten. Sie waren die einzigen Lehrer, die anwesend waren, aber Remus gestand auch den Professoren die Annehmlichkeiten des Ausschlafens zu. Er wandte sich wieder ab und begann, Essen auf seinen Teller zu häufen, denn obgleich der schlechten Neuigkeiten, die sie vorhin besprochen hatten, hatte sein Appetit ihn nicht verlassen. Niemandem schien das Gespräch wirklich auf den Magen geschlagen zu haben, auch wenn sie hin und wieder unsichere Blicke austauschten, während sie stumm ihr Frühstück aßen.

»Und was machen wir, wenn sie wirklich angreifen?«, flüsterte Lily gerade laut genug, dass sie ihre Worte verstehen konnten, jedoch sonst niemand, der sich in ihrer Nähe aufhielt. Remus blickte sich rasch um, aufmerksam, ob nicht doch jemand ihrem Gespräch lauschte, aber niemand schien sich für die sechs Teenager zu interessieren.

»Dann werden wir kämpfen. Bleibt uns ja nichts anderes übrig«, antwortete James und warf ihr einen beruhigenden Blick zu. »Keine Sorge, Lily, ich werde dich beschützen.«

Remus hätte beinahe seinen Kopf auf seinen mit Rührei überfüllten Teller fallen lassen. Und er hatte noch die Hoffnung gehabt, dass James aus seinen Fehlern lernte – oder zumindest mal auf Remus hörte, der ihm immer und immer wieder sagte, dass er sich vor Lily nicht so angeberisch verhalten sollte.

Lily schnaubte nur abfällig und ignorierte James, der unauffällig zu Sirius hinübersah. Der jedoch zuckte nur mit den Schultern und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der so viel wie »Pech gehabt, Kumpel« sagte, ehe er sich wieder seinem Frühstück widmete.

Nachdem sie Teller um Teller leckeren Essens vernichtet hatten, fragte sich Remus, ob er wirklich aufstehen und ins Dorf gehen sollte. Er fühlte sich satt und zufrieden und ihm war angenehm warm. Der Gedanke, sich jetzt bewegen und in die winterliche Kälte hinauszumüssen, behagte ihm gar nicht und er zog tatsächlich in Erwägung, sich tiefer in seinem Umhang und seinem Schal zu verkriechen und sich wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum vor das warme Feuer zu begeben und Lilys Vorschläge in die Tat umzusetzen. Marshmallows und ein gemütlicher Tag vor dem Kamin mit einem guten Buch – das klang doch ziemlich verlockend in seinen Ohren.

»Erde an Moony! Aufwachen!« Remus zuckte zusammen, als Sirius ihm ins Ohr schrie und mit einem Knurren drehte er sich zu seinem Freund, um ihm ein paar passende Worte entgegenzuschleudern, doch Sirius war schon lachend aufgesprungen und hatte Marlene, die ein erschrockenes Quieken ausstieß, mit sich gezogen. Lachend fiel sie in Sirius’ Arme und die Worte, die sich soeben noch auf Remus’ Zunge befunden hatten, verabschiedeten sich ins Nichts. Warum sollte er auch Sirius diesen kurzen Moment des Glücks nehmen, wenn sie in den nächsten Stunden vielleicht in einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod gezogen werden würden? Mit einem Seufzen erhob auch er sich.

»Na dann los«, sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu jemandem sonst.

»Genau, los«, stimmte Lily, die auf einmal neben ihm aufgetaucht war, zu. Erschrocken sprang Remus einen halben Meter zur Seite, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder zu Lily gezogen zu werden, die sich munter bei ihm einhakte. Remus sah sie verwundert an, aber sie lächelte ihm nur unschuldig zu. _Zu_ unschuldig.

»Was wird das?«, flüsterte ihm jemand ins Ohr und als Remus den Kopf drehte, erkannte er James, der ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und verschränkten Armen ansah. _Nicht schon wieder …_

»Gar nichts«, sagte Remus und entzog sich Lilys Griff. Ihr enttäuschter Blick entging ihm, als er forschen Schrittes Richtung Eingangshalle ging und James und Lily alleine ließ. Er wusste, dass James gleich seinen Platz einnehmen würde und er hasste dieses Wissen abgrundtief. Er selbst wollte es sein, bei dem Lily sich einhakte und mit dem sie gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade ging, aber er wusste, dass das Wunschdenken war. James und Lily gehörten einfach zusammen und Remus würde ihnen ganz bestimmt nicht im Weg stehen.

_James und Lily gehören zusammen. Das wird sie auch irgendwann sehen. Und dann bin ich nur ein Freund. Wie immer. Aber ich will mehr als nur ein Freund sein._ Es fiel ihm schwer, sich seine Gefühle einzugestehen, aber er wusste, dass sie da waren. Er wusste, dass er in Lily mehr sah als nur eine Freundin. Und er wusste, dass es falsch war. _Ich bin ein Werwolf. Sie ist mit James einfach besser dran – außerdem will ich unsere Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Sie ist so viel mehr wert als eine Beziehung. Eine Beziehung, die sowieso nicht halten würde. Lily hat etwas Besseres verdient. Was könnte ich ihr schon bieten? Ich werde keinen Job haben, niemals. Ich bin gefährlich. Oh Merlin, ich könnte sie verletzen!_

Remus hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er in seinen Gedanken hinter seinen Freunden zurückgefallen war und nun auf dem schneebedeckten Weg hinter ihnen herging. Er hatte auch gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie sich in der Eingangshalle von Peter verabschiedet hatten, der auf das Ravenclawmädchen wartete, das sich um halb zwölf mit ihm treffen wollte. Und wenn er ehrlich war, war es ihm auch egal.

Er steckte seine Hände, die entsetzlich kalt waren – was er auch nicht bemerkt hatte – in seine Taschen und beschleunigte seine Schritte, um seine Freunde, die sich weit voraus angeregt unterhielten, einzuholen. Mit einem bitteren Beigeschmack stellte er fest, dass keiner von ihnen seine Abwesenheit bemerkt zu haben schien und so fragte er sich, ob er sich überhaupt die Mühe machen sollte, sich zu beeilen.

»Hey, Remus! Wo bleibst du denn?« Remus hob den Kopf und sah Marlene, die nun rückwärts ging und ihm zuwinkte. Wenigstens eine hatte ihn nicht vergessen. Er zog den Kopf gegen den Wind zwischen seine Schultern und beeilte sich, um zu seinen Freunden aufzuschließen, die stehengeblieben waren, um auf ihn zu warten. Atemlos kam er bei ihnen an und grinste verlegen in die Runde.

»Mensch, du bist doch sonst nicht so langsam. Beeinträchtigt dich der wenige Schlaf?«, stichelte James und Sirius lachte laut auf. Remus stimmte ein.

»Du weißt doch, dass zu wenig Schlaf mich _immer_ beeinflusst, Krone«, erwiderte er mit einem Zwinkern und stieß James spielerisch in die Seite. James erwiderte die Attacke und schon nach wenigen Sekunden lagen die beiden Jungen lachend im Schnee. Während James versuchte, eine Handvoll Schnee in Remus’ Kragen zu stopfen, begnügte Remus sich damit, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und mit einer gezielten Bewegung einen Eiszapfen von einem nahen Baum in James’ Unterhose schlüpfen zu lassen. Mit einem lauten Schrei ließ James von ihm ab und führte ein amüsantes Tänzchen auf, während Remus sich vor Lachen im Schnee rollte. Die Kälte störte ihn gar nicht weiter, vergessen war die drohende Gefahr und in diesem Moment richtete sich seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf James, der peinlich berührt versuchte, den Eiszapfen aus seiner Unterhose zu befreien, ohne dass die Mädchen allzu viel Haut von ihm sahen.

»Ich wette, da ist was wegen der Kälte zusammengeschrumpft«, brachte Sirius unter Gelächter hervor, gerade als Remus sich beruhigt hatte und aufstehen wollte. Wieder musste er lauthals loslachen und fand sich abermals mit dem Rücken voran im Schnee wieder. Er und Sirius stachelten sich gegenseitig mit ihrem Gelächter hoch und James stand nur mit dem Eiszapfen in der behandschuhten Hand daneben und versuchte, sie möglichst böse anzusehen, was ihm glorreich misslang.

»Du … du solltest dich sehen, Krone!«, presste Remus atemlos hervor und setzte sich mühsam auf, während Sirius sich immer noch lachend den Bauch hielt.

»Ja, alles sehr witzig, Jungs«, sagte James und verdrehte die Augen. Mit einem letzten bösen Blick auf den Eiszapfen warf er ihn weg und nutzte seine nun freie Hand, um seine Brille abzusetzen und sie zu putzen.

»Nun sei doch nicht so … frostig«, kicherte Lily und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Dieses Mal schnaubte auch Marlene laut und Sirius wurde wieder von einem Lachkrampf übermannt, der ihn auf dem Bauch im Schnee zurückließ. Remus hingegen hatte sich mittlerweile wieder gefangen und nahm nun Sirius’ Hände in seine und versuchte, seinen Freund wieder auf die Beine zu ziehen, der sich jedoch wie ein nasser Sack hängen ließ.

»Komm schon, Tatze! Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, sonst mach ich dich wieder zu meiner Schlampe«, drohte Remus und sofort stand Sirius sicher auf seinen eigenen zwei Beinen.

»Och, Moony, ich wusste doch, dass du auf mich stehst«, sagte Sirius, schlang einen Arm um Remus’ Schultern und wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. »Na, Süßer, wie wäre es mit uns beiden? Hast du heute Abend schon etwas vor?«

»Ja, ich hab ein Date mit McGonagall, falls du das vergessen haben solltest«, sagte Remus augenrollend und schüttelte Sirius’ Arm ab.

»Was? Du hast ein Date mit Minnie? Du brichst mir das Herz, Moony!« Sirius fasste sich mit einer theatralischen Geste an die Brust, direkt über seinem Herzen und legte sich die andere Hand an die Stirn. »Oh, Moony! Meine große Liebe! Wie kannst du mir das nur antun?«

»Ich kann«, antwortete Remus trocken und beachtete Sirius nicht weiter, während sie sich endlich wieder auf den Weg ins Dorf machten.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis sie scherzend und lachend die ersten Häuser sahen. Und den ersten Rauch.

»Das sieht nicht nach brennenden Kaminen aus«, bemerkte James mit finsterem Blick.

»Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht«, stimmte Remus ihm zu und, ohne auf eine weitere Reaktion zu warten, zog er seinen Zauberstab und rannte Richtung Dorf.

 


	13. Kapitel 12

Schreie ertönten um Remus herum, verwirrten ihn, sodass er nicht wusste, welche Richtung er als nächstes einschlagen sollte. Er hatte gesehen, dass der Buchladen brannte, Menschen rannten kopflos durch die Dorfstraßen und seine Freunde hatte er irgendwo auf dem Weg verloren. Oder hatte er sie hinter sich gelassen? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Er war einfach in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihm folgen würden, losgerannt.

Keuchend schlitterte er hinter eine Hauswand und presste sich mit dem Rücken ganz nah an die kalten Ziegel. Er spürte jede Erhebung durch seinen Umhang, seine Hände berührten den rauen Stein und seine Finger klammerten sich an seinen Zauberstab. Er wusste, wenn er ihn verlor, war er selbst verloren. _Durchatmen, Remus. Ganz ruhig. Das war eine dumme Idee, aber dagegen kannst du jetzt nichts mehr machen. Einfach nicht sterben, okay? Okay._ Als wenn das so einfach wäre.

Ein Schrei auf der Hauptstraße veranlasste ihn, einen Blick um die Ecke zu werfen. Sofort zog er sich zurück und presste sich mehr in den Schatten der Hauswand, als er vermummte Gestalten mit Masken sah, die Lichtblitze in jede Richtung schossen, sich nicht darum scherend, wen ihre Zauber trafen. Und Remus wusste, dass es Todesser waren. Rodolphus hatte in der Winkelgasse ebenfalls so einen Umhang getragen.

Remus schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch, ehe er auf die offene Straße sprang. Irgendjemand hatte geschrien und er würde nicht einfach weglaufen, während Voldemorts Anhänger jemanden folterten oder gar töteten! _Das kann ich einfach nicht!_

» _Excaecare!_ «, rief Remus und schloss im gleichen Moment die Augen, als sein Zauberstab ein blendend helles Licht in Richtung der Todesser verschoss. Er hörte zornige Aufschreie und wusste, dass der Zauber seine Wirkung getan hatte. Sofort riss er die Augen wieder auf – er selbst war so nicht geblendet worden – und suchte so schnell er konnte die Umgebung ab. Ein junger Mann, den er als Gehilfe des Buchladenbesitzers erkannte, lag stöhnend am Boden und hielt sich die Augen. Remus tat es leid, dass er auch ihn geblendet hatte, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt. Sofort rannte er auf ihn zu und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken. »Kommen Sie, ich helfe Ihnen.«

Remus wusste, dass er schnell handeln musste. Als er keine Reaktion von dem Mann bekam, hievte er ihn kurzerhand hoch, ergriff einen Arm des Mannes und legte ihn um seine Schultern. Seinen eigenen Arm schlang er um die Hüfte des Mannes und so zog er ihn, den Zauberstab immer noch in der Hand, von der Straße weg. Der Blendzauber würde gleich nachlassen und dann wollte er nicht mehr in Sichtweite der Todesser sein.

»Kommen Sie, wir müssen uns beeilen!«, flüsterte er atemlos und schleppte den Mann in eine kleine Seitengasse, die, wie er wusste, zu den Drei Besen führte. Verzweifelt versuchte Remus, sie beide die Gasse entlangzubugsieren, bevor sie erwischt wurden.

_Oh, bitte, bitte! Wir müssen es schaffen! Ich kann mich so nicht verteidigen!_ , dachte er verzweifelt und hätte schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben, doch dann kam der Pub in Sicht und Remus atmete erleichtert aus. Er schleifte den Mann auf den Pub zu und versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, aber sie war verschlossen.

» _Alohomora!_ « Nichts tat sich. _Das darf nicht wahr sein!_ Wie wild klopfte er gegen die Tür. »Hey, bitte aufmachen! Rosmerta! Rosi, ich bin es, Remus! Bitte, lassen Sie mich rein!«

Zu seiner Überraschung wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Madam Rosmerta stand vor ihm und hielt ihm den Zauberstab ins Gesicht. Remus hob seinen eigenen, was ihm unter dem Gewicht des bewusstlosen Mannes mehr schlecht als Recht gelang.

»Bitte, Rosi, lass mich rein. Siehst du nicht, dass er verletzt ist?« Seine Stimme klang flehentlich, aber Rosmerta ging keinen Schritt zur Seite.

»Mit wem warst du das letzte Mal in meinem Pub?«, fragte sie scharf und richtete den Zauberstab direkt auf sein Gesicht.

»Mi– mit James, Peter und Lily«, stotterte Remus und ließ den Zauberstab nicht aus den Augen. Ein erleichtertes Ausatmen später und er wurde in die Wärme des überfüllten Pubs gezogen, der Mann wurde ihm abgenommen und jemand verschloss die Tür wieder mit einem Zauberspruch, den Remus nicht verstand.

»Remus Lupin, was hast du da draußen gemacht?«, fragte Rosmerta und musterte ihn von oben bis unten mit schreckgeweiteten Augen.

»Ihn gerettet«, sagte Remus schlicht und zeigte auf den Mann, den man auf eine Eckbank gelegt hatte. Er merkte erst jetzt, wie sehr seine Hand zitterte und sofort ließ er sie sinken. Aber den Zauberstab steckte er nicht weg. Er musste wieder gehen, seine Freunde waren noch irgendwo da draußen und er musste sie unbedingt finden. Immerhin war er der Idiot gewesen, der einfach losgelaufen war. Er fühlte sich in die Winkelgasse zurückversetzt – es war wie ein Déjà-vu. »Ich muss gehen. Kannst du mich wieder rauslassen?«

»Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Junge«, sagte ein alter Zauberer barsch, den Remus als den Wirt des Eberkopfes erkannte. »Die fressen dich mit Haut und Haaren. Du bist doch kein Gegner für die.«

»Ich muss«, erwiderte Remus stur und bemerkte nun, dass er vor Wut zitterte. »Meine Freunde – sie sind da draußen! Und ich muss. Sie. Finden!«

Er wollte nicht weiter diskutieren. Er wollte aus diesem Pub raus, der anscheinend in diesem Moment die Hälfte der Einwohnerschaft Hogsmeades beherbergte, und seine Freunde finden. Er hoffte, dass sie noch lebten. Er könnte es sich nie verzeihen, wenn ihnen etwas passierte – immerhin war es seine Idee gewesen »die Sache unter die Lupe zu nehmen«. Er könnte sich schlagen. Hätten sie nur auf Mary gehört!

»Pass auf dich auf, Remus«, sagte Rosmerta leise, als sie die Tür für ihn öffnete und ihn in die kalte Dezemberluft entließ. Er nickte ihr dankbar zu und schaute nach links und rechts, ehe er hinausschlüpfte und sich möglichst schnell von der offenen Straße entfernte. Hinter sich hörte er erneut die Tür ins Schloss fallen.

Er huschte von Gasse zu Gasse, immer darauf bedacht, sich im Schatten zu halten, und hielt Ausschau nach seinen Freunden. Aber alles, was er sah, waren vermummte Gestalten, die Angst und Schrecken verbreiteten, Verletzte, die hilflos auf der Straße lagen, und ängstliche Gesichter, die aus Hausfenstern auf die Straße spähten. Er konnte die Furcht in ihren Augen sehen und den Wunsch, dass dieser Albtraum bald ein Ende hatte. Er wünschte, er könnte ihnen helfen, aber er hatte andere Sorgen. Wo waren seine Freunde?

Als er um die nächste Ecke bog, den Blick vorsichtshalber nach hinten gerichtet, um sicherzugehen, dass ihm niemand folgte, prallte er gegen etwas Weiches, das ein »Umpf!« von sich gab. Sofort drehte Remus sich um, den Zauberstab erhoben, aber es war zu spät.

» _Crucio!_ «

Remus schrie. Sein ganzer Körper stand in Flammen, jeder Muskel brannte, der Schmerz zog sich durch seinen Kopf, seine Arme und Beine und ließ nicht nach. Er wusste nicht, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Er hörte sich selbst schreien, aber gleichzeitig fühlte es sich so fern an, denn er spürte nur den Schmerz in seinem Körper und nicht die Stimme, die ihn verließ. Er spürte, wie er immer und immer wieder auf dem gefrorenen Boden aufschlug, spürte jeden einzelnen Knochen in seinem Leib so genau, als würde er gerade brechen. Der Schmerz war überwältigend und so merkte Remus erst einige Sekunden, nachdem der Fluch von ihm genommen worden war, dass er nicht weiter gefoltert wurde. Dennoch schrie er. Schrie, als ob jemand ein heißes Eisen durch seine Haut stoßen würde.

»Remus! _Remus_! Hör auf zu schreien! Sei leise!«

Keuchend riss Remus die Augen auf, seine Hände tasteten fahrig nach seinem Zauberstab, aber alles, was sie zu packen bekamen, waren Schnee und Dreck. Er wollte sich aufsetzen, wollte seinem Angreifer entkommen, doch zwei starke Hände hielten ihn an Ort und Stelle.

»Remus, beruhige dich. Ich bin es – Professor Dearborn.« Erst jetzt sah Remus auf und tatsächlich hockte sein Lehrer neben ihm und sah ihn prüfend an. »Alles in Ordnung?«

»Ja«, würgte Remus hervor und setzte sich nun doch auf. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib. »Mein Zauberstab?«

»Du hast ihn fallengelassen«, sagte Dearborn und drückte ihm den Zauberstab in die Hand, doch Remus’ Hände zitterten so sehr, dass er ihn nicht halten konnte und sofort wieder fallenließ. Ein unflätiger Fluch verließ seine Lippen und es war der Situation verschuldet, dass er sich nicht sofort bei seinem Lehrer entschuldigte.

»Danke«, sagte er, nachdem er es endlich geschafft hatte, den Zauberstab einigermaßen sicher zu halten. Mit Dearborns Hilfe erhob er sich, musste sich aber auf seinem Lehrer abstützen, als seine Beine drohten, unter ihm einzuknicken. Sie fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding und Remus musste einige Male tief durchatmen, ehe er wieder ohne Hilfe stehen konnte.

»Was machst du hier ganz alleine? Wo sind deine Freunde?«, fragte Dearborn eindringlich und Remus kniff die Augen zusammen. Automatisch wanderte seine Hand zu seinen Haaren und strich nervös hindurch.

»Ich … ich weiß es nicht«, gestand er. »Wir sind am Dorf angekommen und haben den Rauch gesehen. Ich bin losgerannt und … keine Ahnung. Wir haben uns aus den Augen verloren.«

»Ich verstehe«, sagte Dearborn und nickte, sein Blick war nachdenklich auf die Straße gerichtet. Erst jetzt bemerkte Remus den bewusstlosen – war er wirklich bewusstlos? – Todesser, der gefesselt mitten auf der Straße lag, die Maske verrutscht. Selbst wenn er tot war – Remus empfand kein Mitleid. War er wirklich so kalt? _Er hat mich gefoltert. Er wollte mich bestimmt töten._

»Ich muss sie finden, Sir«, flüsterte Remus resigniert. »Es ist meine Schuld, dass wir hier sind. Ich wollte unbedingt ins Dorf und sie haben mich begleitet.«

Beinahe hätte er Dearborn von der Warnung erzählt, aber er hatte sich gerade noch besinnen und einen anderen Grund angeben können. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn die Professoren herausfanden, dass er die ganze Zeit gewusst hatte, dass es einen Angriff geben würde. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn _irgendjemand_ herausfinden würde, _woher_ er diese Information hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste klar denken können.

»Wir können nicht länger auf offener Straße bleiben. Hilfe ist unterwegs, aber ich weiß nicht, wann sie eintreffen wird. Ich werde dich jetzt zu den Drei Besen bringen – mit den ganzen Leuten dort solltest du sicher sein«, erklärte Dearborn und schien gar nicht gehört zu haben, was Remus gesagt hatte. Verstand er nicht, dass er Sirius, James, Marlene und Lily finden musste? Wie konnte er das nur ignorieren?

»Nein, Sir!«, begehrte Remus auf. »Ich _muss_ meine Freunde finden! Wenn irgendjemand –«

»Remus!«, unterbrach Dearborn ihn grob. »Die bringen dich um, wenn sie dich erwischen! War das gerade keine Lektion für dich? Er hätte dich weiter gefoltert und anschließend _umgebracht_ , wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre. Ich will dir doch nur helfen!«

»Dann helfen Sie mir, meine Freunde zu finden!«, schrie Remus und warf die Arme in die Luft. Tränen der Wut traten in seine Augen und das machte ihn nur umso rasender. Er würde bestimmt nicht vor seinem Lehrer weinen. Ganz bestimmt nicht. _Reiß dich zusammen!_ , fauchte er sich in Gedanken an und zwang sich, tief durchzuatmen. »Entschuldigung, ich wollte Sie nicht anschreien, Sir.«

»Ich kann dich verstehen, Remus, aber es ist momentan zu gefährlich. Ich werde nach ihnen suchen, aber zuerst muss ich dich in Sicherheit bringen. Ich bin nun einmal für deine Sicherheit verantwortlich, ob es dir nun passt oder nicht.« Dearborn sah ihn eindringlich an und Remus senkte geschlagen den Blick.

»Okay.« Natürlich hatte er nicht vor, einfach nur in einer Ecke zu sitzen und abzuwarten. Aber das musste Dearborn ja nicht wissen und Remus würde es ihm bestimmt nicht unter die Nase reiben. Er mochte seinen Lehrer – keine Frage! –, aber er schien nicht zu verstehen, warum es Remus so wichtig war, seine Freunde zu finden.

»Dann lass uns gehen.« Mit erhobenen Zauberstäben machten sie sich auf den Weg, Remus hinter Dearborn. Die Straßen schienen ruhiger geworden zu sein und Remus vermutete, dass die Todesser jetzt in einem anderen Teil des Dorfes wüteten, aber das konnte ihm nur recht sein. Trotzdem blieb er aufmerksam. Das war gar nicht so einfach, da immer noch in unregelmäßigen Abständen kleine Schmerzblitze durch seinen Körper schossen. Aber er ignorierte es so gut er konnte. Er durfte sich von so unwichtigen Dingen nicht ablenken lassen.

Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit kam endlich der Pub in Sicht und Remus hörte, wie Dearborn einen Seufzer der Erleichterung ausstieß. Allerdings mussten sie über ein Stück offener Straße, um zu dem Pub zu gelangen und das war riskant – und für Remus die Gelegenheit, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen.

Während Dearborn sich aufmerksam umsah, schlüpfte Remus in eine abzweigende Gasse, warf einen letzten Blick über die Schulter und begann zu rennen. Vorsorglich hielt er den Zauberstab vor sich gerichtet und bog, sobald es ging, in eine weitere Seitenstraße ab, damit Dearborn ihn nicht sofort wiederfand und zurückschleifte.

Sein Atem verließ keuchend und stoßweise seinen Mund, während er durch die viel zu ruhigen Straßen des Dorfes rannte, immer darauf bedacht, nicht auf dem Schnee auszurutschen. Er kam an zwei Ruinen vorbei, die wohl einst Wohnhäuser gewesen waren, jetzt aber nur noch geschwärzt und traurig dastanden und drohten, in sich zusammenzufallen. Remus wollte nicht daran denken, was wohl mit den Bewohnern geschehen war. _Wahrscheinlich sind sie tot_ , dachte er und ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals. _Unwichtig._

» _Morsmordre!_ « Sofort bremste Remus ab und kam gerade noch hinter einer Mauer zum Stehen, die geradewegs auf den hinteren Teil der Hauptstraße führte. Er wagte einen Blick um die Ecke und sah zwei Gestalten über einer dritten stehen, die am Boden lag. Einer der beiden hatte den Zauberstab gen Himmel erhoben und als Remus der Spitze folgte, stockte ihm der Atem. Über ihnen thronte das Dunkle Mal. Der riesige, grüne Totenschädel bedeckte einen Großteil des grauen Himmels und aus seinem Mund wand sich eine züngelnde, ebenfalls grüne Schlange. Remus schluckte schwer.

Sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf die Gestalten, die sich zu unterhalten schienen. Die Person am Boden schien sie nicht zu interessieren und in einem Anflug des Begreifens wurde Remus klar, dass sie tot war. _Natürlich. Das Dunkle Mal wird nur heraufbeschworen, wenn sie gemordet haben._ Ihm wurde übel. _Bitte lass es keinen meiner Freunde sein_ , dachte er und fühlte sich so egoistisch wie noch nie.

Er konnte von seiner Position aus nicht viel erkennen, ohne auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, und so blieb er, wo er war, möglichst ruhig, ohne sich zu bewegen, und wartete darauf, dass sie verschwanden. Es dauerte einige Minuten, aber schließlich wandten sich die beiden Todesser ab und gingen zielstrebig die Straße entlang, bis sie aus Remus’ Blickfeld verschwanden.

Jetzt erst traute er sich aus seinem Versteck hervor. Er hatte beinahe zu viel Angst, um zu der Leiche zu gehen, aber er konnte sich auch nicht im Ungewissen lassen. Und so ging er langsam, den Zauberstab immer angriffsbereit, zur Mitte der Straße und kniete sich nieder. Seine Hand wanderte zu den roten, lockigen Haaren und er strich sie aus dem viel zu jungen Gesicht. Es war ein Mädchen, vielleicht dreizehn oder vierzehn Jahre alt. _Vermutlich eine Hogwartsschülerin_ , dachte Remus und schloss die Augen. _Oh, Godric … warum?_

Wieder begannen seine Hände zu zittern, aber es interessierte ihn nicht. Sein Atem ging schwer und es fiel ihm nicht leicht, sich wieder auf die Beine zu rappeln. Aber er musste hier weg, bevor ihn jemand sah. Und das Schlimmste war, dass er das Mädchen nicht mitnehmen konnte. Es tat ihm so unendlich leid, aber er konnte nichts tun. Nicht das Geringste. Und das nagte an ihm und schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

Seine Schritte waren unsicher, während er das Mädchen hinter sich zurückließ und wieder in die Schatten der Gassen verschwand. Er warf keinen Blick zurück, denn er wusste, dass er dann nicht mehr gehen konnte, dass er bleiben würde.

»Remus!« Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und blitzartig drehte er sich um und presste den Zauberstab gegen die Kehle desjenigen, der sich an ihn herangeschlichen hatte. Seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.

»James!«, japste er und als er erkannte, dass seine Freunde hinter ihm standen, ließ er den Zauberstab sinken, doch augenblicklich besann er sich eines Besseren und sein Blick wurde hart. »Woher hattest du die Elvis-Presley-Platte für Sirius’ Geburtstag?«

»Wow, ganz ruhig! Marlenes Bruder hat sie uns zusammen mit dem Alkohol geschickt!«, sagte James hastig und hob abwehrend beide Hände. Erst jetzt ließ Remus den Zauberstab sinken und atmete erleichtert auf. Aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund warf er sich James in die Arme und zog ihn an sich.

»Ich dachte, ihr wärt tot«, sagte er mit erstickter Stimme und wieder begann er zu zittern. Dieses Mal vor Erleichterung. »Oh, Merlin, ich dachte, ihr wärt tot!«

James schlang seine Arme um Remus und drückte ihn fest an sich. Remus meinte, leise Beteuerungen zu vernehmen, dass es allen gut gehe, aber er war sich nicht sicher. Er wusste nur, dass sie lebten und das war das Wichtigste. Hinter James konnte er Sirius stehen sehen, der das Meiste abbekommen zu haben schien. Seine Hose war zerrissen, seine Lederjacke ruiniert und sein Gesicht voller Schmutz und vereinzelter Kratzer. Er hielt sich einen blutenden Arm. Neben Sirius stand Marlene, deren blonde Haare Blätter und kleine Ästchen beherbergten, die aber ansonsten unbeschadet aussah. Lily lehnte sich an die Hauswand, sie war blass und ein Schnitt verlief quer über ihre rechte Wange, aber ansonsten sah sie unverletzt aus. Remus machte es nur Sorgen, dass sie mit ihrem rechten Fuß nicht richtig auftrat. Aber – und das redete er sich immer wieder ein – sie lebten und das war das Wichtigste.

»Es tut mir leid.« Remus hatte diesen Satz in den letzten paar Minuten, in denen James ihn gehalten hatte, so oft wiederholt, dass er in seinen Ohren schon seltsam klang. So wie ein Wort, das man zu oft sagte und bei dem man sich nach einiger Zeit fragte, ob es wirklich noch ein Wort war.

»Remus, es ist alles in Ordnung«, versicherte James ihm und schob ihn von sich. James sah auch nicht aus wie das blühende Leben, wie Remus feststellte. Sein Umhang war an einer Seite komplett zerrissen und er sah Blut durch den Stoff von James’ Pullover sickern.

»Du siehst nicht danach aus«, erwiderte Remus schwach, aber er lächelte. Die Erleichterung war ihm anzumerken und er spürte nur einen riesigen Stein von seinem Herzen fallen.

»Nur ein paar Kratzer. Ich glaube, Lily und Tatze hat es am schlimmsten erwischt«, sagte James und alle sahen zu Lily hinüber, die sie gequält anlächelte. »Marls, könntest du …?«

»Natürlich. Jetzt scheinen wir ja etwas Luft zu haben«, antwortete Marlene, trat zu Lily und hockte sich hin, um ihren Fuß zu untersuchen. »Wenn ihr euch bequemen und die Gegend absichern würdet, Jungs?«

Sofort leisteten sie ihrer Bitte Folge und stellten sich an den Enden der kurzen Gasse auf. Remus sah erneut auf die Hauptstraße und immer noch lag dort die Leiche des Mädchens.

»Sie war in Hufflepuff«, sagte James leise, der neben ihn getreten war. Remus drehte sich um und sah, dass Sirius am anderen Ende der Gasse stand. Versichert, dass sie ausreichend geschützt waren, wandte er sich James zu.

»Das wusste ich nicht«, antwortete er ebenso leise und seufzte ergeben. »Das ist nicht fair.«

»Krieg ist nie fair«, erwiderte James und stieß ebenfalls einen Seufzer aus. »Was ist mit dir passiert? Du siehst aus, als hättest du dich wie Tatze im Schnee gewälzt.«

Remus blickte an sich hinab und stellte fest, dass James Recht hatte.

»Ich … einer hat mich mit dem _Cruciatus_ erwischt. Ich bin hingefallen«, erklärte er kaum hörbar. »Professor Dearborn hat mich gerettet.«

»Scheiße«, fluchte James unterdrückt. »Ist alles –«

»Ja«, unterbrach Remus ihn und winkte ab. »Mir tut alles weh, aber das geht schon. Es könnte schlimmer sein. Ich könnte tot sein.«

James nickte nur und sagte eine Weile gar nichts. In der Stille konnten sie Marlene Zaubersprüche murmeln hören und einmal zog Lily scharf die Luft ein. Aber beide Jungen hielten Augen und Zauberstäbe auf die Straße gerichtet.

»Wo ist Professor Dearborn?«, fragte James nach einigen Minuten.

»Ich weiß es nicht. Er wollte mich in die Drei Besen bringen, aber ich hatte mir in den Kopf gesetzt, euch zu suchen, also bin ich abgehauen.« Remus spürte, wie ihn das schlechte Gewissen quälte. Er würde sich definitiv bei seinem Lehrer entschuldigen müssen. »Tut mir übrigens leid, dass ich einfach losgerannt bin. War wohl instinktiv.«

»Schon okay. Wir wollten dir hinterher, aber du warst schon verschwunden, also haben wir beschlossen zusammenzubleiben und dich zu suchen«, sagte James und zuckte die Achseln. »Vergeben und vergessen, würde ich sagen.«

»Jungs, ich bin fertig«, rief Marlene leise und James und Remus drehten sich erleichtert um.

»Kannst du wieder auftreten?«, fragte James besorgt nach und Lily nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

»Belaste den Fuß nur nicht zu sehr«, ordnete Marlene an, aber Lily verdrehte nur die Augen.

»Das hast du mir jetzt zum fünften Mal gesagt«, sagte sie.

»Zum sechsten Mal«, korrigierte Sirius mit einem süffisanten Grinsen und legte seinen unverletzten Arm um Marlene. »Ich hab mitgezählt.«

»Wir sollten gehen«, sagte Remus und sah nervös zu dem Dunklen Mal auf, das noch immer bedrohlich über ihnen hing. Er wunderte sich nicht, dass die Todesser verschwunden waren – sie hatten Angst und Schrecken verbreitet und damit ihren Job erfüllt. Es wunderte ihn jedoch, dass sie immer noch so unbehelligt hier standen und noch niemand hier aufgetaucht war.

Die anderen stimmten ihm zu und sie wollten sich gerade auf den Weg machen, als ein _Knall!_ nach dem anderen erklang und urplötzlich waren sie von Zauberern und Hexen umgeben, die sämtliche Zauberstäbe auf sie richteten.

»Hier war ’ne Appariersperre!«, rief Sirius aus, ehe Remus ihn zu Boden zog. Keinen Moment zu früh, denn schon flogen Zauber über sie hinweg und Remus spürte den ein oder anderen seine Haarspitzen streifen.

»Stopp! Aufhören, das sind meine Schüler!« Remus hätte am liebsten erleichtert aufgelacht, als er Professor Dearborns Stimme erkannte. Er entschloss sich jedoch, lieber liegenzubleiben, falls sich doch noch jemand entschied, ihm einen Fluch entgegenzuschleudern.

Er wurde grob auf die Beine gezogen und sah sich seinem ziemlich wütend dreinblickenden Lehrer entgegen, der ihn fest an den Schultern gepackt hielt. Remus hatte den Anstand, zerknirscht auszusehen.

»Bist. Du. Des. Wahnsinns. Lupin?«, presste Dearborn zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Sein Gesicht war unnatürlich rot angelaufen und die langen, blonden Haare hatten sich aus seinem Zopf gelöst. »Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass du in den Drei Besen warten solltest! Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass es zu gefährlich sei! Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass ich nach deinen Freunden suchen würde! Warum habt ihr eigentlich immer das Bedürfnis, nicht auf eure Lehrer zu hören?«

»Es … es tut mir leid, Sir«, brachte Remus hervor und er meinte es auch so. Es war nicht die Wut in Dearborns Stimme, die ihn beschämt den Kopf hängenlassen ließ, sondern die kaum hörbare Enttäuschung. Und ein wenig auch die Angst, die unterschwellig mitschwang.

»Du hättest sterben können«, sagte Dearborn eindringlich und so leise, dass nur Remus ihn verstehen konnte. Und Remus schämte sich noch ein wenig mehr. Er brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus und nickte nur.

»Sind sie in Ordnung, Dearborn?«, knurrte ein gefährlich aussehender Zauberer, dessen Gesicht mit Narben übersät war. Remus hatte eine vage Vorstellung davon, wer das sein könnte, und seine Vermutungen wurde auch im nächsten Moment bestätigt.

»Sie scheinen nicht großartig verletzt zu sein, Moody«, antwortete Dearborn und ließ einen prüfenden Blick über die verdreckten und erschöpften Teenager wandern. _Es ist also tatsächlich Alastor Moody. Dad hat mir von ihm erzählt_ , dachte Remus und schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Natürlich würde der beste Auror, den das Ministerium zu bieten hatte, sich um die Angelegenheit mit Voldemort kümmern. »Eine Nacht gut durchschlafen und sie sind so gut wie neu. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Poppy sich um sie kümmert.«

»Ich brauch dich hier noch, Dearborn«, brummte Moody, kam auf sie zu und musterte sie einen nach dem anderen. Remus sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Er fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind vor seinem Idol. »Die sind alt genug, um alleine zum Schloss zurückzulaufen. Die brauchen keinen Babysitter.«

»Nimm die Zwillinge mit, wenn du unbedingt jemanden brauchst. Du kennst diese Jungs nicht – die machen nur Ärger, wenn man sie aus den Augen lässt.« Remus zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Er hatte Dearborn noch nie so über sie sprechen hören. Ermahnungen, ja, aber nie so offenkundig enttäuscht. Ein Blick zu James und Sirius verriet ihm, dass es ihnen nicht anders ging.

»Die schaffen das schon. Komm, sonst entwischen sie.« Ohne Dearborns Antwort abzuwarten, stapfte Moody durch den Schnee davon. Dearborn folgte mit einem letzten Blick auf sie.

Eine Hexe, die mit Moody angekommen war, hatte eine Trage heraufbeschworen und die Leiche des Mädchens auf sie gebettet. Remus beobachtete sie dabei und es versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Er hätte derjenige sein können, der jetzt tot war, wenn Professor Dearborn nicht gewesen wäre.

»Komm, Remus, wir sollten gehen – ohne Ärger zu machen«, sagte James und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Remus warf noch einen letzten Blick auf das Mädchen, seufzte und drehte sich zu seinem Freund.

»Du hast Recht. Gehen wir«, stimmte er zu und gemeinsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Sie waren ganz am Ende des Dorfes und würden ihre Zeit brauchen, um zum Schloss zu kommen. Natürlich könnten sie apparieren, aber Remus war sich sicher, dass sie zersplintern würden, wenn sie es versuchten. In den Köpfen seiner Freunde herrschte bestimmt genauso ein Durcheinander wie in seinem eigenen. Niemand würde sich konzentrieren können und so gingen sie zu Fuß, langsam, damit Lily sich nicht überanstrengte. James ging neben ihr, einen Arm um ihre Taille geschlungen, sodass sie sich zur Not auf ihm abstützen konnte. Lily schien das nicht zu stören.

Remus gefiel das nicht, aber er war zu erschöpft, um sich großartig Gedanken zu machen. Er wusste, dass er tief in seinem Innern eifersüchtig war, aber die letzten paar Stunden – waren es Stunden gewesen? – hatten ihn ausgelaugt. Die Sorge um seine Freunde und die allgemeine Angst, die in der Luft gelegen hatte, hatten ihn emotional mitgenommen und er fühlte sich einfach nur noch müde. Er wollte nichts sehnlicher, als sich in sein Bett zu legen und zu schlafen, aber er wusste, dass er noch ein letztes Nachsitzen bei McGonagall hatte.

»Remus?«

»Hmm?« Remus sah auf, als Marlene ihn ansprach. Sie sah besorgt aus.

»Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?«, fragte sie und Remus schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Sie war ja eigentlich gar nicht so übel, aber eben ein weiblicher Sirius und damit bisweilen sehr anstrengend.

»Mir geht es gut, Marlene«, versicherte er ihr und fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, weil er sie anlog. Aber er wusste, dass sie jetzt bestimmt nichts über seine Gefühlswelt hören wollte.

»Dir geht es nicht gut. Ich habe gehört, wie du James erzählt hast, dass man dich mit dem _Cruciatus_ gefoltert hat«, sagte sie eisern und verschränkte die Arme. »Du kannst mit uns über solche Sachen reden, weißt du?«

»Die haben dich gefoltert?«, fragte Sirius, der wie üblich neben Marlene ging, und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

»Mir geht es gut«, wiederholte Remus und zuckte unbedarft mit den Schultern. »Zumindest diesbezüglich. Die Schmerzen werden nachlassen.«

»Aber es gibt da noch was …?«, hakte Marlene nach und Remus ergab sich seinem Schicksal.

»Es … war heute einfach etwas viel. Ich hatte euch verloren und hatte Angst, dass sie euch erwischt haben könnten, dann hab ich den Helfer des Buchladenbesitzers vor Todessern gerettet und bis zu den Drei Besen geschleppt, ich wurde mit dem _Cruciatus_ traktiert und Professor Dearborn hat mich gerettet, nur ein paar Minuten später bin ich vor ihm abgehauen, nur um zu sehen, dass Todesser ein viel zu junges Mädchen ermordet und gerade das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen haben«, ratterte er herunter und sah Marlene mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln an. »Ich bin einfach müde.«

»Das ist okay«, erwiderte sie, legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Und Remus merkte, dass er genau das gerade brauchte. Er zog Marlene an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren, die nicht nach Orange rochen, sondern nach Feuer und Rauch und ein wenig nach Erde.

»Oi, Moony, hör auf, dich an meine Freundin ranzumachen!«, rief Sirius gespielt empört und Remus ließ Marlene lachend los, nur um sich im nächsten Moment einen freundschaftlichen Schlag gegen den Arm von Sirius einzufangen.

»Marlene ist nicht mein Typ, Sirius, keine Sorge – tut mir leid, Marls, nicht böse gemeint«, grinste Remus und schob die Hände in die Taschen. _Nein, mein Typ ist Lily Evans. Verdammt. Mich hat’s wirklich erwischt._

»Du verletzt mich, Remus«, spottete Marlene und hakte sich bei Sirius unter.

»Tut mir leid«, entschuldigte Remus sich abermals und schüttelte lachend den Kopf, ehe er wieder ernst wurde. »Was ist eigentlich mit euch passiert?«

»Oh, wir haben meine allerliebste Lieblingscousine getroffen«, erklärte Sirius sarkastisch und er musste für Remus nicht extra spezifizieren, dass er damit Bellatrix meinte. »Sagen wir, sie war nicht sonderlich erfreut, mich zu sehen. Und zwei Blutsverräter. Ach ja, und ein Schlammblut.«

»Lily hat ihr ’nen netten Fluch aufgehalst, als sie dieses absolut freundliche und liebenswerte Wort benutzt hat«, schmunzelte James und als Remus zu ihm und Lily hinübersah, erkannte er gerade noch ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, ehe sie ihm zuzwinkerte.

»Sie wird tagelang nicht mehr sitzen können«, sagte Lily und sah immer noch sehr zufrieden mit sich aus.

»Was hast du getan?«, fragte Remus misstrauisch, der durchaus wusste, dass Lily auch ein kleiner Teufel sein konnte – er hoffte nur immer, dass nicht _er_ am anderen Ende ihres Zauberstabs stand.

»Sagen wir, man sollte niemandem den Rücken zukehren, der gerade einen _Furunkulus_ -Fluch auf einen abfeuert«, antwortete sie mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag. Remus schnaubte ungläubig.

»Oh nein, doch nicht auf ihrem –«

»Doch, Moony, ihr Hintern sieht jetzt bestimmt aus wie eine … Mondlandschaft!«, rief Sirius und lachte prustend los. James stimmte direkt mit ein und auch Marlene und Lily konnte er damit ein Lachen entlocken, nur Remus stöhnte laut auf und schlug sich die Hand gegen die Stirn.

»Wahnsinnig witzig, Tatze, wahnsinnig witzig«, sagte er, aber auch er musste lachen. Und das war ebenfalls, was er gebraucht hatte – ein bisschen Normalität in diesen schweren Zeiten. Oder vielleicht brach sich auch gerade die Hysterie Bahn – er wusste es nicht und es war ihm auch egal. Er wusste nur, dass sie diesen Tag vergessen wollten und er wollte definitiv nicht derjenige sein, der ihnen dabei Steine in den Weg legte. Auch wenn ihm das Bild des toten Mädchens nicht aus dem Kopf gehen wollte. _Ich kenne nicht einmal ihren Namen_ , dachte er und sein Lachen wandelte sich in ein trauriges Lächeln. Hastig wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen, um verräterischen Tränen vorzubeugen.

»Moony … weinst du?« _Danke, Tatze, äußerst hilfreich._

»Nein … ich … ich dachte nur daran, dass ich nicht mal ihren Namen kenne«, sagte Remus leise. _Und jetzt habe ich es doch getan. Ich habe sie wieder an die Grausamkeiten des Krieges erinnert. Macht mich das zu einem schlechten Freund?_

»Wess– oh.« Sirius schien ein Licht aufgegangen zu sein und er sah Remus geknickt an. »Tut mir leid.«

»Nicht deine Schuld«, winkte Remus ab. Es war wirklich nicht Sirius’ Schuld. Es war Voldemorts. Er riss Familien und Freunde auseinander und hatte seinem eigenen Land den Krieg erklärt. Und damit brachte er nur Zerstörung und Leid. Remus würde solche Leute nie verstehen.

»Sie hieß Lara«, sagte Lily leise und alle wandten sich zu ihr um. Sie lächelte traurig. »Ich habe ihr letztes Jahr in Zauberkunst geholfen. Sie war ein wirklich nettes und ruhiges Mädchen, immer dankbar. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie auch nur einen Feind hatte.«

»Umso unfairer«, flüsterte Remus rau und hatte erneut mit einem Kloß im Hals zu kämpfen. Das war alles nicht fair. Und am unfairsten war es, dass es Unschuldige traf. Er seufzte.

»Können wir über etwas anderes reden?«, bat Marlene und man konnte hören, dass sie mit den Tränen zu kämpfen hatte. Niemand sagte ein Wort und so gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Die Stille war erdrückend und Remus fühlte sich wie in Watte gepackt. Alles schien gedämpft zu sein, sogar seine eigenen Gedanken, und er wusste, dass es die Trauer war, die an ihm nagte und ihn langsam in ihre kalten Fänge zog. In die Dunkelheit, die er so hasste. Aber er sagte nichts, wie alle anderen auch. Auch wenn er wusste, dass die Trauer auch sie mit kalten, klammen Fingern griff, sie zu sich rief. Aber manchmal musste man trauern und es war okay. Man durfte sich nur nicht in ihr verlieren.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er eine Bewegung wahr. Desinteressiert wandte er den Blick in die entsprechende Richtung und sah gerade noch das Ende eines schwarzen Umhangs um eine Ecke verschwinden. Remus’ Misstrauen wurde geweckt und seine Füße führten ihn unbewusst in die Richtung, in die der Umhang verschwunden war.

»Remus?« Lilys Stimme erklang wie aus weiter Ferne, dennoch hielt er kurz inne und drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um.

»Ich habe was gesehen. Geht ihr schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach«, sagte er nachdrücklich und gab ihnen mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass sie ihn alleine gehenlassen sollten. Er hoffte, dass sie dachten, dass er etwas Zeit für sich brauchte, um die Geschehnisse zu verarbeiten. Zu seinem Erstaunen warfen ihm James und Sirius nur wissende Blicke zu, während die Mädchen schon weitergingen und ihm lediglich zuwinkten. Er winkte zurück und machte sich auf den Weg.

Egal, wer diesen Umhang trug – diesen Todesserumhang –, Remus wollte ihm Leid zufügen. Er wollte ihn so leiden lassen, wie die Leute in diesem Dorf unter dem Angriff gelitten hatten. Er wollte ihn so leiden lassen, wie das Mädchen gelitten hatte. Und ein wenig hasste Remus sich dafür.

Er bog um einige Ecken und seine Schritte beschleunigten sich, bis er fast schon rannte. Er wollte die Person finden, die hier um die Häuser geschlichen war – irgendwas stimmte da nicht. Ein Keuchen vor ihm zeigte ihm, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war und er rannte jetzt, um die Person einzuholen. Die Schritte vor ihm wurden immer lauter, er musste nur noch um eine Ecke biegen, dann würde er wissen, wem er da gefolgt war.

Schlitternd rutschte er auf dem halb geschmolzenen Schnee um die Ecke und fand sich in einer Sackgasse wieder. Vor ihm stand eine vermummte Gestalt, die Kapuze ihres Umhangs über den Kopf gezogen und das Gesicht bedeckt von – einer Maske. Wie die Todesser sie trugen. Remus hatte sich also nicht geirrt.

Der Todesser steckte die Hand in den Umhang, zweifellos, um seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, doch Remus war schneller. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab noch in der Hand und hob ihn blitzschnell.

» _Expelliarmus!_ «, rief er und sah mit Genugtuung, wie seinem Gegenüber der Zauberstab aus der Hand flog und einige Meter weiter im Schnee landete. Mit immer noch erhobenem Zauberstab ging Remus Schritt um Schritt auf den entwaffneten Todesser zu, der sich wie ein Tier in der Falle umsah. _Oh, er ist ein Tier. Und ich bin der Jäger._

»Halt, tu mir nichts!«, drang es dumpf hinter der Maske hervor und der Todesser hob schützend die Hände vor sein Gesicht, doch Remus beachtete sein Flehen nicht. Dies war einer der Menschen, die Unschuldige gequält und getötet hatten. Mit einer unwirschen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs riss Remus ihm die Maske vom Gesicht.

Remus stockte der Atem. Vor ihm, bleich und zitternd, die Augen zusammengekniffen, stand kein anderer als Severus Snape. Remus hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Er wollte Snape büßen lassen, aber Lilys Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wider und er entschloss sich, ihm lediglich Angst einzujagen.

Mit gebleckten Zähnen und einem Knurren, das Moony alle Ehre gemacht hätte, packte Remus Snape am Kragen und drückte ihm den Zauberstab an die Kehle. Snape ließ ein schmerzerfülltes Wimmern hören, als sein Rücken mit der massiven Ziegelmauer hinter ihm kollidierte, und schloss die Augen.

»Weißt du was, Snape?«, fragte Remus bedrohlich leise und stieß Snape erneut grob gegen die Wand, sodass ihm ein Keuchen entfuhr. »Ich werde dich nicht melden. Ich werde dir keinen Fluch auf den Hals jagen. Ich werde dich jetzt loslassen und dann wirst du deinen Zauberstab nehmen, diesen Todesserumhang loswerden und brav zum Schloss zurückgehen. Niemand wird wissen, dass du hier gewesen bist.«

Remus ließ Snape los, sobald dieser genickt hatte, doch den Zauberstab hielt er weiterhin auf ihn gerichtet. Snape sackte zu Boden, rappelte sich aber sofort wieder auf und stolperte auf seinen Zauberstab zu, der achtlos im Schnee lag. Aus den Augenwinkeln warf er Remus einen verächtlichen und – bildete Remus sich das nur ein? – verwirrten Blick zu.

»Warum lässt du mich einfach gehen, Lupin?«, fragte er misstrauisch.

»Weil es Lily sonst das Herz brechen würde«, antwortete Remus resigniert und wandte sich ab. Er glaubte nicht, dass Snape ihn angreifen würde. Und damit lag er richtig. Genauso wie mit seiner Antwort.

 


	14. Kapitel 13

Remus saß wie betäubt im Gemeinschaftsraum auf einem der weichen Sofas vor dem Kamin. Nachdem sie den Krankenflügel besucht hatten, hatte er sich zu McGonagall begeben, um seine Strafarbeit abzusitzen, aber sie hatte ihn nur mit zusammengepressten Lippen über ihre Brille hinweg angesehen und ihn weggeschickt. Er wünschte sich, sie hätte es nicht getan. Denn jetzt saß er hier und konnte über die Geschehnisse des Tages nachdenken – und das wollte er nicht. Er wollte vergessen, aber er konnte nicht.

Verzweifelt vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen, während einzelne Bilder immer wieder durch seinen Kopf schossen. Die Ruinen. Die Verwirrung. Lara. Ihre leeren Augen. Dearborns enttäuschtes Gesicht. Remus stöhnte leise auf und ließ die Hände wieder sinken. Die Augen immer noch geschlossen, versuchte er, sich zu beruhigen, während das Feuer leise knisterte und das Licht der Flammen durch seine Lider drang.

»Remus?« Er spürte, wie sich jemand neben ihm niederließ und die leise Stimme brachte ihn dazu, seine Augen zu öffnen. James saß neben ihm und sah ihn ernst durch die Gläser seiner Brille an. Sorge spiegelte sich in seinen haselnussbraunen Augen wider.

»Ja?«

»Ist alles in Ordnung?«, fragte James und Remus lachte hohl auf.

»Ja, klar ist alles in Ordnung, James!«, rief er aufgebracht und ehe er sich versah, stand er und warf die Hände in die Luft. Der ganze Frust und die ganze Hilflosigkeit, die er schon seit Monaten verspürte, brachen sich mit einem Mal Bahn. »Da draußen tobt ein verdammter Krieg, Menschen sterben und es hätte uns heute erwischen können, aber ja! Alles ist in Ordnung! Wir haben nichts zu befürchten! UNS WIRD ES JA SCHON NICHT TREFFEN, WEIL ALLES – SCHEIßE NOCH EINS! – IN ORDNUNG IST!«

Er atmete schwer, seine Brust hob und senkte sich rapide und ein freudloses Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle, während er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Seine Hände waren zu zitternden Fäusten geballt und er musste alles in seiner Kraft stehende tun, um nicht in Tränen der Wut und Verzweiflung auszubrechen. Er schluckte schwer und wischte sich unwirsch mit dem Ärmel über sein Gesicht.

James saß immer noch auf dem Sofa, die Augen vor Schreck geweitet und den Mund leicht offen. Remus wusste, dass er selbst in diesem Augenblick wie ein Wahnsinniger wirken musste, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders, es brach einfach aus ihm heraus und es interessierte ihn nicht, dass der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum noch stiller war als zuvor, während alle angespannt darauf warteten, was als nächstes passieren würde.

»Was denkst du denn?«, fragte Remus mit zwanghaft kontrollierter Stimme. Es fiel ihm schwer, sie ruhig und beherrscht zu halten, aber er zwang sich dazu. »Denkst du, auch nur irgendeiner von uns ist sicher? Sobald … sobald wir aus der Schule raus sind, befinden wir uns mittendrin! Da ist kein Dumbledore mehr, der seine schützende Hand über uns hält. Da sind keine Mauern mehr, die irgendjemanden davon abhalten, uns anzugreifen. Da ist _nichts mehr_ , was uns schützen würde. _Nichts_. Verstehst du, James? Wir werden auf uns allein gestellt sein, immer in der Gefahr, im nächsten Augenblick zu sterben. Du bist ein verdammter Blutsverräter und das _wissen_ sie! Sie wissen, dass die Potters immer hinter Dumbledore standen. Und glaubst du wirklich, sie lassen Sirius in Ruhe? Alleine Bellatrix hätte eine abartige Freude daran, ihn zu quälen und zu töten – dazu braucht es nicht einmal Voldemort! Und was ist mit Peter? Glaubst du wirklich, sie würden ihn verschonen, weil er ein unschuldiger und guter Kerl ist? Alleine, dass er mit euch befreundet ist, bedeutet sein Todesurteil! Und soll ich mit Marlene anfangen? Oder gar mit Lily und Mary? Mit deinen Eltern, die bereits da draußen sind? Mit _meiner Mutter_ , die ein _Muggel_ ist? James, _was_ willst du hören?«

Remus war den Tränen nahe, er spürte es, aber er konnte nicht aufhören zu reden. All das hatte sich die letzten Monate in ihm aufgestaut und brach jetzt aus ihm hinaus, wie ein überbordender Fluss einen Damm zerstörte. Er zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch, ehe er sich erneut mit dem Ärmel über die Augen wischte, um die anstürmenden Tränen zu bändigen.

»Remus, ich wollte nicht –«, begann James, aber Remus unterbrach ihn mit einer frustrierten Geste.

»Ich weiß«, entgegnete er schwach und seine Schultern sackten herab. Er war _so_ müde. Er war dieses verdammten Kriegs müde, der ewigen Angst und seiner eigenen Hilflosigkeit. Er machte sich nichts vor. Er konnte nicht das Geringste tun, aber er würde so gerne _irgendetwas_ tun – egal was.

Seine Knie gaben nach und bevor er sich irgendwie fangen konnte, saß er wieder auf dem Sofa und starrte, in sich zusammengesunken, in die fröhlich vor sich hin tanzenden Flammen, die seinen Zusammenbruch gar nicht beachteten. Er spürte die Blicke der Gryffindors auf sich, aber es könnte ihn nicht weniger interessieren. Sollten sie doch reden.

»Die Show ist vorbei!«, zischte Lily und Remus hob desinteressiert den Blick. Sofort wandten sich die anderen Gryffindors wieder ihren Tätigkeiten zu, aber er ließ sich nicht täuschen. Er wusste, dass ihre Augen immer und immer wieder zu ihm wanderten, aber dagegen konnte er jetzt sowieso nichts machen. _Sollen sie doch starren_ , dachte er bitter und senkte den Blick gen Boden. Er sah nicht einmal auf, als Lily sich neben ihn setzte, aber der Duft nach Orangen beruhigte ihn sofort.

»Nein, James«, flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme, »nichts ist in Ordnung.«

 

 

* * *

 

 

Am nächsten Morgen machten sie sich schweigend auf den Weg in die Große Halle zum Frühstück. Peter war irgendwann mitten in der Nacht mehr als verwirrt in ihren Schlafsaal gestolpert, stammelnd, dass Filch ihm eine Strafarbeit aufgedrückt habe. Remus war nicht in der Stimmung gewesen, Peters ausschweifenden Geschichten zuzuhören und so hatte er irgendwann ausgeblendet und nur am Rande mitbekommen, dass sein Freund mit seinem Date gar nicht im Dorf sondern irgendwo in der umliegenden Landschaft gewesen war und ein Picknick gemacht hatte. Natürlich war er froh gewesen, dass es Peter gut ging, aber Remus hatte einfach nur schlafen – oder es zumindest versuchen wollen. Als er endlich ins Bett gekommen war, war sein Vorhaben nicht von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen.

Mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen und schlechter Laune setzte Remus sich neben Sirius an den langen Gryffindortisch und wich den Blicken seiner Mitschüler aus. Im Nachhinein war ihm sein Ausbruch furchtbar peinlich, aber er konnte ihn nicht ungeschehen machen und so musste er damit leben. _Und sie müssen lernen, damit zu leben_ , dachte er und schenkte sich Kürbissaft ein, den er, wie er zugeben musste, wohl nicht trinken würde.

»Ich bitte um Ruhe.« Remus blickte von seinem Teller auf, den er begonnen hatte zu füllen, und sah, dass Dumbledore sich erhoben hatte. Der Schulleiter hätte nicht um Ruhe bitten müssen, da es schon die ganze Zeit unnatürlich still in der Großen Halle gewesen war. Aber nun war wirklich sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden bei ihm. Remus seufzte. Ihm war klar, was jetzt kommen würde. »Wie Ihr sicherlich mitbekommen habt, wurde Hogsmeade gestern in den Mittagsstunden von Todessern angegriffen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Voldemort seine Schergen auch in die Nähe unserer Schule schicken und Tod und Unheil bringen würde – ich möchte Euch noch einmal daran erinnern, dass wir in diesen Zeiten zusammenhalten müssen. Gemeinsam können wir ihm entgegenwirken – sind wir entzweit, wird es ein Leichtes für ihn sein, sein Ziel zu erreichen.

Aber … ich möchte heute keine großen Reden schwingen.« Dumbledore hielt inne. Er sah furchtbar müde aus und Remus wurde deutlich bewusst, wie sehr die Vorkommnisse der letzten Monate ihren Schulleiter mitgenommen haben mussten. »Wir haben erneut einen Verlust zu beklagen. Bei diesem Angriff ist eine Schülerin ums Leben gekommen. Ich bitte Euch, Euch zu erheben und Lara Niccholson zu gedenken, die viel zu jung aus ihrem Leben gerissen wurde. Erhebt Eure Kelche auf Lara Niccholson!«

Ausnahmslos alle standen, Kelche in Händen, und schwiegen.

»Auf Lara!«, rief jemand vom Slytherintisch. Remus wusste nicht, wer das gewesen sein könnte, aber war das nicht auch unwichtig? Er hob seinen Kelch, ebenso wie seine Freunde und jeder andere, den er ausmachen konnte.

»Auf Lara!«, echote es durch die Große Halle, ehe sich wieder Schweigen über sie senkte.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Der restliche Sonntagmorgen verschwamm in einem Sturzbach aus Schweigen und gequälten Gesichtern. Sie hatten nun drei tote Schüler zu beklagen und Remus glaubte, dass es einigen nun dämmerte, wie ernst die Situation wirklich war. Er machte ihnen keinen Vorwurf, dass sie es so lange ignoriert hatten – er würde es am liebsten auch ignorieren. Aber er konnte nicht.

Remus konnte nicht leugnen, dass die Angst sich immer weiter in sein Herz fraß, wann immer er an den Angriff dachte. Es hätte seine Freunde treffen können. Es könnte sie jederzeit treffen. _Und was kann ich schon dagegen tun? Ein pathetischer Werwolf bist du, Remus Lupin_ , dachte er resigniert und begnügte sich damit, weiterhin ins Feuer zu starren.

Nach dem Frühstück war er seinen Freunden wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum gefolgt. Keiner von ihnen wollte etwas unternehmen – sie alle hingen ihren eigenen trüben, finsteren Gedanken nach, die sich nicht einfach verbannen ließen. Wie sehr Remus sich wünschte, einfach sein Gedächtnis von diesen schrecklichen, Albträume bescherenden Bildern zu befreien. Aber befreien hieß vergessen und er wollte nicht vergessen. Vergessen hieß wegzulaufen. Und Remus war wahrlich oft genug weggelaufen, um zu wissen, dass das keine Lösung war.

»Hey.« Remus wandte seinen Blick von den viel zu fröhlich tanzenden Flammen ab und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Clara saß neben ihm.

»Hey«, brachte er hervor und merkte, wie sich ein unangenehmes Drücken in seinem Hinterkopf bemerkbar machte. _Oh, klasse. Sie bereitet mir schon Kopfschmerzen, wenn ich sie nur sehe._ Er war nicht in der Stimmung, sich mit ihr zu befassen. Definitiv nicht. Aber irgendetwas hatte sie wohl dazu gebracht, sich zu ihm zu setzen, also zwang er sich ein gequältes Lächeln auf. »Was gibt’s?«

»Ah …« Sie zögerte und nestelte an ihrem Pulloversaum herum. Peter hatte die gleiche nervöse Angewohnheit, stellte Remus fest und musste an sich halten, um nicht genervt aufzustöhnen. Sie sollte einfach sagen, was sie sagen wollte, und dann gehen.

»Clara«, sagte er ungeduldig und sie schreckte auf. Ihr großen Augen bohrten sich in seine, aber dieses Mal hielt er ihr stand. Wenn sie wieder versuchen sollte, sich ihm aufzudrängen, würde er ihr klar und deutlich sagen, dass er nicht an ihr interessiert war. _Nein, stattdessen will ich Lily. Warum kann mein Leben nicht einmal einfach sein? Warum kann ich nicht einfach Clara mögen? Warum kann ich nicht sein wie jeder andere auch? Irgendwo in dunklen Ecken rumknutschen und in Besenkammern rummachen?_ Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf seine Wangen bei diesen Gedanken, als sich ganz heimlich Lilys Gesicht in sein Unterbewusstsein schlich und den Platz des unbekannten Mädchens in der Besenkammer einnahm. Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, um diese abstrusen Gedanken loszuwerden und wandte sich dann wieder an Clara, die immer noch stumm neben ihm saß. »Nun sag schon, was los ist. Ich beiße nicht.« _Nur an Vollmond_ , fügte er ironisch hinzu.

»Umm … Professor Dearborn möchte mit dir sprechen«, antwortete sie und starrte auf ihre Fingernägel, als wären sie das Interessanteste, was der Gemeinschaftsraum zu bieten hatte. Remus seufzte laut auf.

»Hat er auch gesagt, was er will?«, fragte er nach und zwang sich, freundlich zu klingen. Clara schüttelte vehement den Kopf und Remus seufzte erneut, ehe er aufstand. »Okay, dann … sollte ich gehen, denke ich?«

Ohne eine Antwort auf seine rhetorische Frage abzuwarten, trat er von dem Sofa weg, Richtung Portraitloch, und ließ Clara einfach sitzen. Er bemerkte nicht, wie sie ihm nachdenklich nachsah, aber selbst wenn er es bemerkt hätte, wäre es ihm egal gewesen. Nach dem, was sie sich geleistet hatte, war er an so wenigen Interaktionen wie möglich mit ihr interessiert. Ihr ganzes Verhalten machte ihn einfach krank und brachte ihn dazu, sich fremdzuschämen. Wie konnte man sich nur so schrecklich verhalten?

_Ah, aber es würde dich nicht interessieren, wenn es Lily wäre, die sich willig an dich drängen und dich küssen würde, nicht wahr?_ , flüsterte ein boshaftes Stimmchen in seinem Kopf, das er nicht zu ignorieren vermochte. _Mit Lily würdest du ganz gerne in einer Besenkammer verschwinden und ganz bestimmte Sachen machen, für die James dich kastrieren würde, nicht wahr? Ah, ist die Liebe nicht schön?_

Mit einem mehr als schlechten Gewissen schob Remus das Portrait der Fetten Dame zur Seite und kletterte ungelenk aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, seine langen Gliedmaßen irgendwie durch das Loch schiebend. Er sollte lieber darüber nachdenken, was Dearborn von ihm wollte, aber je mehr er versuchte, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, desto nachdrücklicher drang Lily in seine Gedanken ein. Er dachte an ihr Lachen, an ihre besorgten, grünen Augen, an ihre roten Haare, die so verführerisch nach Orangen dufteten. An ihre weichen, warmen Hände, die seine umschlossen.

Mit einem Stöhnen riss er sich aus diesen Gedanken, die einen gänzlich _falschen_ Weg einschlugen und zwang seine Füße dazu, sich endlich in Bewegung zu setzen. Während er in Rekordgeschwindigkeit die Treppen hinabeilte, um zu Professor Dearborns Büro zu kommen, verbannte er sämtliche Gedanken an Lily aus seinem Kopf und hoffte, dass sie in Zukunft fernblieben. Wie er sich kannte, würde er kein Glück damit haben.

Schließlich stoppte er vor einer unscheinbaren Holztür, die, wie er wusste, in Dearborns Büro führte. Einmal tief durchatmend, klopfte er an und wartete nervös darauf, dass ihn jemand hineinrief oder die Tür öffnete. Mittlerweile fragte er sich nämlich doch, warum ausgerechnet er von seinem Lehrer zu dessen Büro zitiert worden war.

»Ah, da bist du ja.« Erschrocken zuckte Remus zusammen. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass die Tür geöffnet worden war.

Vor ihm stand Dearborn. Dunkle Ringe zierten seine Augen, was Remus unweigerlich an sein eigenes kränkliches Aussehen erinnerte. Als er Dearborn näher betrachtete, fiel ihm auf, dass das sonst so sorgfältig zurückgebundene Haar sich aus dem Zopf löste und einige Strähnen mehr als sonst das müde und eingefallene Gesicht seines Lehrers umrahmten. Er war blass, wie Remus feststellte, als hätte er die letzte Nacht ebenso wenig geschlafen wie er selbst. Er sah definitiv ungesund aus.

»Ist alles in Ordnung, Professor?«, hörte Remus sich fragen und hätte sich im nächsten Moment ohrfeigen können. Wie er diese Phrase hasste. Er hörte sie in letzter Zeit ständig. Er wusste, dass sie nur gut gemeint war und Anteilnahme zeigen sollte, aber es fühlte sich so heuchlerisch an, sie zu benutzen, wenn offensichtlich _nichts_ in Ordnung war. Er atmete tief durch. »Tut mir leid. Natürlich ist –«

»Komm rein«, unterbrach Dearborn ihn schroff und winkte Remus’ Entschuldigung mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung ab. Remus schluckte einmal schwer und folgte seinem Lehrer in dessen Büro.

Neugierig sah er sich um. Überall an den Wänden hingen alte, handgezeichnete Karten fremder Länder, manche an den Rändern ausgefranst, andere fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit vergilbt und verblasst. Bücher mit fremdsprachigen Titeln säumten die Regale, die sich an den restlichen freien Platz der Wände schmiegten, und in der Ecke auf einem kleinen Tischchen stand – zu Remus’ Amüsement – ein Käfig mit einem kleinen Goldhamster, der ihn neugierig durch das Gitter hindurch beobachtete. Fasziniert trat Remus zu dem Käfig und ging ein wenig in die Knie, um den Hamster genauer beobachten zu können. Vielleicht war es ja irgendein magischer Hamster mit besonderen Fähigkeiten. Remus wollte gerade nachfragen, als Professor Dearborn neben ihm in die Hocke ging und einen Möhrenstreifen durch das Gitter schob.

»Das ist ein stinknormaler Hamster. Sein Name ist Pierre«, erklärte er und Remus meinte, den Hauch eines Lächelns auf Dearborns Gesicht ausmachen zu können. Es sah traurig aus. »Er hat meiner kleinen Schwester gehört.«

»Hat?«, fragte Remus zaghaft nach und fürchtete sich schon vor der Antwort. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er sie nicht wissen wollte.

»Ja«, antwortete Dearborn fast unhörbar. »Sie … sie ist …«

Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, den Satz zu beenden und Remus musste das Ende nicht hören, um zu wissen, was passiert war. Er legte seinem Lehrer eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dearborn lächelte ihn gequält an.

»Tut mir leid«, sagte Remus ehrlich und sah Dearborn direkt in die Augen. Dearborn schloss die Augen und fuhr sich müde mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht, ehe er sich wieder erhob. Remus’ Hand fiel schlaff von Dearborns Schulter und hing nun nutzlos neben ihrem Besitzer, der nicht wusste, was er machen sollte.

»Danke, Remus«, erwiderte Dearborn nur und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken. Sanft, fast schon vorsichtig, schob er Remus zu einem kleinen, runden Tischchen, auf dem zwei Tassen und eine Teekanne standen. Er bedeutete Remus, sich zu setzen, und Remus zögerte nicht lange und ließ sich auf einem der dunklen Holzstühle nieder. Dearborn setzte sich ihm gegenüber. »Tee?«

»Ja, bitte«, antwortete Remus und Dearborn zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Teekanne und schon nach wenigen Sekunden begann sie zu pfeifen, um zu signalisieren, dass das Wasser kochte. Mit einem eleganten kleinen Schwenker seines Zauberstabs erhob die Teekanne sich und füllte beide Tassen mit Wasser.

»Tut mir leid, ich habe nur Teebeutel«, sagte Dearborn und Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Dafür müssen Sie sich nicht entschuldigen«, entgegnete er. Natürlich wären Teeblätter schöner gewesen, aber er wollte sich nicht beschweren. Er wusste schließlich immer noch nicht, warum er überhaupt hier war. »Worüber wollten Sie mit mir sprechen, Sir?«

»Über gestern.« Und da war er wieder. Der strenge und missbilligende Ausdruck auf Dearborns Gesicht, den Remus einfach nicht sehen wollte. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie das gestrige Erlebnis hinter sich lassen konnten, aber das war wohl Wunschdenken gewesen. Innerlich bereitete Remus sich auf das Donnerwetter vor, das folgen würde.

»Sir, es tut mir wirkl…–«

»Ich will keine Entschuldigungen hören, Remus«, unterbrach ihn Dearborn wieder einmal und in seiner Stimme konnte Remus einen Hauch von Resignation und Schwäche ausmachen. »Ich will nur, dass du verstehst. Du bist doch nicht dumm! Da draußen – in diesem Krieg – _sterben_ Menschen. Willst du dich unter den Toten wiederfinden?«

»Nein«, erwiderte Remus und er hasste sich dafür, dass seine Stimme so schwach klang. Er wagte es nicht, Dearborn anzusehen und stattdessen starrte er stur in seine Tasse. »Aber ich will auch nicht, dass meine _Freunde_ sterben.«

»Das verstehe ich doch.« Wieder rieb Dearborn sich in einem Anflug purer Erschöpfung das Gesicht. Zwischen seinen Fingern fixierten seine hellblauen Augen Remus. »Aber –«

»Warum wollen Sie nur mit mir sprechen? Da waren so viele andere Schüler. Warum immer ich?« Dieses Mal war es Remus, der seinen Lehrer mit harter Stimme unterbrach. »Warum, Professor?«

Dearborn seufzte schwer und sah Remus aus halb geschlossenen Lidern an. Remus behielt ihn scharf im Blick. Er wollte jetzt wissen, was das Ganze sollte, und er würde Dearborn keine Möglichkeit bieten, sich in Ausreden zu flüchten. Denn sein Lehrer hatte Recht – er war nicht dumm.

»Ich mache mir Sorgen«, antwortete Dearborn schlicht und Remus war so schlau wie zuvor.

»Um mich?«

»Teilweise. Und um alle anderen. Remus, versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich will dir nichts Böses, aber man kann nun einmal nicht leugnen, dass du ein Werwolf bist.« Remus blieb der Mund offen stehen. Das hatte sein Lehrer jetzt nicht so unverblümt gesagt? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er war es gewohnt, dass alle um ihn herum sich vorsichtig und zurückhaltend über seine Lykanthropie äußerten, aus Angst, ihn zu verletzen – oder zu reizen? Vielleicht war diese gewohnte Zurückhaltung das, was ihn sarkastisch werden ließ. Vielleicht war es auch einfach der ganze angestaute Frust, der seit Monaten darum kämpfte, nach außen zu dringen.

»Ach wirklich? Ich bin ein Werwolf? Das hätte ich ja jetzt nicht gedacht«, sagte Remus deswegen schneidend und hob eine Augenbraue, um seinen Sarkasmus zu unterstreichen.

»Remus!«, fuhr Dearborn ihn scharf an und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, dass seine Tasse über den Rand hüpfte und auf dem Boden zerschellte. Dearborn schien es nicht zu kümmern und Remus scherte sich nicht darum. »Greyback rekrutiert! Was denkst du, auf wen das Ministerium ein Auge hat? Wäre Moody gestern nicht dagewesen, sondern ein anderer Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, dann wärst du jetzt in Askaban!«

»Was?« Remus fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Er konnte nicht ganz verarbeiten, was Dearborn ihm gerade mitgeteilt hatte.

»Greyback rekrutiert. Er arbeitet für Voldemort«, zischte Dearborn leise, die flache Hand immer noch auf dem Tisch platziert, und blitzte Remus aus seinen hellblauen Augen gefährlich an. Sein blondes Haar hing ihm in fettigen Strähnen ins Gesicht, als hätte er es tagelang nicht gewaschen, und sein Atem ging schwer. Remus wagte es nicht, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. »Voldemort benutzt ihn, um die Leute einzuschüchtern. Und das Ministerium hat jeden Werwolf auf dem Kieker, der so dumm war und sich hat registrieren lassen. Die jagen euch!«

»Aber … aber ich bin in Hogwarts! Ich habe nichts mit Greyback zu tun! Was hat das also mit mir zu tun, Professor?«, fragte Remus und die Verwirrung in seiner Stimme klang klar hervor. »Ich … ich meine … Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich denken soll.«

»Ich weiß, dass du nichts mit Greyback zu schaffen hast – nun zumindest denke ich das. In diesen Zeiten kann man sich nie ganz sicher sein«, sagte Dearborn, dieses Mal ruhiger, und nahm seinen Zauberstab, um seine Tasse wieder zu reparieren, die sich ordentlich wieder auf dem Tisch platzierte. Er hielt sich nicht damit auf, sie wieder zu befüllen. »Ich will dich nur warnen. Es hätte gut sein können, dass Greyback ebenfalls im Dorf war.«

»Meinen Sie?« Remus’ Stimme war ebenfalls leiser geworden und er starrte peinlich berührt auf seine Hände, die er plötzlich sehr viel interessanter fand als das Gespräch. Zumindest redete er sich das ein.

»Ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Ich weiß nur, dass ich ein Auge auf dich halten soll. Für Voldemort und Greyback wäre es ein gefundenes Fressen, einen Werwolf hier in der Schule zu haben«, erklärte Dearborn und Remus verzog das Gesicht zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse.

»Dumbledore vertraut mir nicht?«, flüsterte er fast unhörbar und die Knöchel seiner Hände, die er wieder um die Tasse geschlungen hatte, traten weiß hervor. Er war leichenblass geworden.

»Dumbledore vertraut dir – ich übrigens auch. Aber man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein«, sagte Dearborn und Remus schloss gequält die Augen. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Er konnte doch nichts dafür. Er hatte nicht darum gebeten, gebissen zu werden. Er wollte das alles doch gar nicht. _Beruhige dich, Remus. Beruhige dich. Ruhig. Oh, Godric!_

»Scheiße!«, entfloh es ihm und er lehnte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte, die Hände in seinen Haaren vergraben. »Scheiße! Scheiße! _Scheiße_!«

Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie Dearborn aufgestanden und neben ihn getreten war. Erst als sein Lehrer ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, schreckte er aus seiner Fluchtirade auf. Er hasste sich gerade dafür, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen getreten waren – auch wenn es nur Tränen der Wut waren, die sich in letzter Zeit immer öfter bei ihm zeigten. Er konnte sie einfach nicht zurückhalten.

»Remus, bitte beruhige dich«, bat Dearborn und ging neben Remus in die Hocke. Remus atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen und drehte sich zu seinem Lehrer, der neben seinem Stuhl hockte. Langsam öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah Dearborn verzweifelt an.

»Ich will das alles doch gar nicht«, würgte er hervor.

»Ich weiß.« Und einfach so, als wäre es die normalste Reaktion der Welt, zog Dearborn Remus in eine Umarmung. Starr vor Schreck wagte Remus nicht, sich irgendwie zu rühren und versteifte sich. Keine Reaktion kam von ihm und erst, als Dearborn ein leises Lachen vernehmen ließ, grinste er unsicher und lehnte sich ein Stück zurück, bis sein Lehrer ihn losließ. »Tut mir leid. Das war irgendwie intuitiv.«

»Ah … schon in Ordnung, Sir«, erwiderte Remus peinlich berührt und rieb sich den Nacken. Sein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet und er traute sich nicht, seinem Lehrer in die Augen zu schauen. Die ganze Situation hatte etwas Surreales und es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm, dass Dearborn versucht hatte, ihn auf diese Art und Weise zu trösten. Dearborn schnaubte amüsiert.

»Kein Grund, höflich zu sein, Remus. Das war total unangebracht von mir. Ich bin diese ganze Lehrersache einfach nicht gewohnt«, erklärte er und grinste schief, während er sich wieder setzte. Remus konnte ihm nur zustimmen, aber er musste auch zugeben, dass diese Aktion durchaus ihren Vorteil gehabt hatte – sie hatte ihn von seinen immer finsterer werdenden Gedanken abgelenkt.

»Ah, Professor … ich glaube, Sie haben genau das geschafft, was Sie beabsichtigt hatten«, sagte Remus leise und starrte scheinbar fasziniert auf seine Fingernägel. Er runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er angefangen hatte, an seinen Nägeln zu kauen. Seine Fingernägel waren ausgefranst und abgenagt. Er hasste das eigentlich.

»Dann bin ich ja beruhigt«, riss Dearborns Stimme Remus aus seinen Fingernagelgedanken. Um sich abzulenken, ergriff er die Tasse und nahm einen Schluck des inzwischen kalten Tees. Er verzog das Gesicht. »Warte, ich mach dir Neuen.«

»Nicht nötig, Sir.« Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob er solange bleiben wollte, wie es dauerte, eine ganze Tasse Tee zu leeren. »Ich glaube, ich sollte Sie nicht weiter belästigen.«

»Du belästigst mich nicht«, sagte Dearborn und setzte, trotz Remus’ Proteste, neues Wasser auf und holte einen frischen Teebeutel. Er winkte ab und stellte die dampfende Tasse vor Remus ab, der sie dankbar annahm und an die Lippen setzte. Und auch, wenn der heiße Tee seinen Mund verbrannte, trank er einen großen Schluck. Es beruhigte ihn fast so sehr wie der Geruch von Lilys Haaren. Er lächelte leicht. _Ich könnte ihre Nähe jetzt tatsächlich gebrauchen. Oh, ich hab definitiv ein Problem …_

»Professor, darf ich Sie etwas fragen?«

»Natürlich.« Dearborn nickte ihm zu zum Zeichen, dass er seine Frage stellen sollte.

»Was ist mit Ihrer Schwester passiert?«, fragte Remus leise und stellte die Tasse zur Seite. Dearborn schien in sich zusammenzusacken. Seine Schultern hingen schlaff herab und seine Hände zuckten, als wollte er sie an sein Gesicht heben, damit Remus seine Reaktionen nicht sehen konnte. Mit einem Blick, der so sehr in die Ferne sah, dass Remus sich fragte, ob Dearborn sich in Gedanken verloren und Remus vergessen hatte, fuhr sein Lehrer sich schließlich durch die Haare und löste ungewollt noch ein paar mehr Strähnen aus seinem Zopf.

»Greyback«, wisperte Dearborn schließlich leise und starrte aus dem Fenster. Remus folgte beklommen seinem Blick. Draußen ging langsam die Sonne unter und hüllte alles in ein höhnisches Orange, das so schön und gleichzeitig so grausam aussah. »Er … ich weiß nicht mal, warum. Es war im Sommer, es war noch nicht einmal wirklich dunkel … Aber der Vollmond war schon aufgegangen. U– und sie war draußen. Bei Rowena, ich weiß nicht mal, _warum_. Sie war eine Squib, wir haben i– immer … Mutter und Vater haben _immer_ dafür gesorgt, dass irgendjemand bei ihr war. Gerade in den letzten Jahren. Sie … sie war doch erst sechs. S– sie …«

Mit Schrecken stellte Remus fest, dass Dearborn stumme Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Sein Lehrer biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ein kleines rotes Rinnsal bahnte sich seinen Weg über sein Kinn. Remus hatte noch nie jemanden so verzweifelt seine Gefühle zurückhalten sehen. Aber er sagte nichts, er wartete einfach. Remus hatte im Gefühl, dass er sowieso nicht die richtigen Worte finden würde. Und so saß er nur stumm da und wartete ab.

Leise, rasselnde Atemzüge waren das einzige, was die Stille durchbrach, während Dearborn versuchte, sich wieder zu fangen. Seine Zähne bearbeiteten noch immer seine nun raue und zerbissene Unterlippe, ehe er ein Taschentuch hervorzog und mit zitternden Händen sein Gesicht abwischte.

»Sie haben sie geliebt«, sagte Remus schlicht und Dearborn nickte schwach.

»Natürlich. Sie war meine kleine Schwester. Zu ihrem Geburtstag habe ich ihr den Hamster geschenkt – er ist das einzige, was ich noch von ihr habe.« Dearborn atmete hörbar aus und schloss die Augen. »Sie … wir haben in einem kleinen Dorf in Wales gewohnt, das größtenteils von Zauberern bewohnt war. Sie hatte … aufgrund … weil sie nun einmal ein Squib war, keine Freunde. Sie war so einsam. Da hab ich den Hamster geholt. Sie hat sich so gefreut …«

Wieder wanderte sein Blick in die Ferne und Remus spürte, wie etwas in ihm zerriss. Er kannte das Gefühl, keine Freunde zu haben. Er kannte das Gefühl, ein Außenseiter zu sein. Anders zu sein. Ein Kloß formte sich in seiner Kehle und er musste ein paar Mal schlucken. Der Kloß ging nicht weg.

»Das ist nicht fair«, sagte Remus und fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind, das im nächsten Moment anfangen würde zu weinen. Aber er dachte, dass es in so einer Situation in Ordnung war. Man konnte nicht immer nur stark sein und seine Gefühle hinunterschlucken – auch wenn er zugeben musste, in letzter Zeit wirklich nah am Wasser gebaut zu sein.

»Nein, ist es nicht«, seufzte Dearborn und fuhr sich wieder über sein müdes und eingefallenes Gesicht, das ihn so viel älter erscheinen ließ, als er eigentlich war. _Wie alt er wohl ist? Bestimmt noch keine dreißig_ , mutmaßte Remus und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. »Du erinnerst mich an sie.«

»Wie bitte?« Remus glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

»Du erinnerst mich an sie«, wiederholte Dearborn und ein zaghaftes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er sich Remus zuwandte und ihn geradewegs ansah. »Du bist wie sie. Ich möchte in keiner Weise verurteilend klingen, Remus, aber auch du warst, bis du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist, ein Außenseiter. Al– Dumbledore hat es mir erzählt. Keine Freunde, alleine. Aber du hast nie aufgegeben. Du wurdest, genau wie sie, zu etwas gemacht, auf das du keinen Einfluss hast. Aber sie hatte es besser. Sie hätte ein normales Leben führen können – es war ihr nicht vergönnt. Selbst dein walisischer Akzent erinnert mich an sie. Merlin, ich bin pathetisch.«

»Nein, sind Sie nicht. Sie klammern sich an etwas, um Ihre Schwester nicht zu vergessen«, sagte Remus mit kaum hörbarer Stimme und lächelte seinem Lehrer vorsichtig zu. »Das ist normal. Das ist menschlich. Und dieses Menschliche ist es, was uns ausmacht, was uns von … von Voldemort unterscheidet.«

»Bring mich nicht zum Weinen«, scherzte Dearborn und sah schon wieder so aus, als wäre er kurz davor, wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. Er seufzte und wurde wieder ernst. Seine blauen Augen fest auf Remus gerichtet, öffnete er den Mund. »Weil du mich so sehr an sie erinnerst, will ich dich beschützen. Deswegen habe ich gestern so reagiert. Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass du kein kleines Kind mehr bist, und ich weiß, dass du auf dich aufpassen kannst. Aber ich weiß auch, dass deine Freunde und du dazu neigen, Dummheiten zu machen, und das bereitet mir Sorgen. Kannst du das verstehen?«

»Natürlich, Sir.« Remus nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Tee, der seine Aufgabe, ihn zu beruhigen, zuverlässig verrichtete. »Ich bin Ihnen auch nicht böse oder mache Ihnen irgendeinen Vorwurf. Ich hatte nur … Ich hatte Angst, um es mal ehrlich auf den Punkt zu bringen.«

»Das ist nur verständlich. Hättest du keine Angst gehabt, würde ich dich als Dummkopf abstempeln – und das bist du nicht«, sagte Dearborn und jetzt bereitete er auch für sich eine frische Tasse Tee zu, aus der er ruhig trank, während sie stillschweigend einander gegenübersaßen.

»Es tut mir leid, dass ich weggelaufen bin«, sagte Remus letztendlich. »Ich wollte Ihnen keine Sorgen bereiten. Und … ich möchte nicht, dass Sie denken, dass meine Freunde und ich vollkommen verantwortungslos sind.«

Wieder schwiegen sie und tranken ihren Tee, während die Sonne draußen mittlerweile fast ganz untergegangen war und sich nur noch ein leichter Schimmer ihres Lichts auf der Oberfläche des großen Sees widerspiegelte. Es könnte so schön sein, wenn dort draußen kein Krieg toben und unschuldige Leben fordern würde.

Das ernste Gespräch, vor dem es Remus gegraut hatte, war einer angenehmen Stille gewichen, die nur durch ihren Atem und das gelegentliche Klirren der Tassen unterbrochen wurde, wenn Professor Dearborn ihnen nachschenkte. Und Remus fand, dass es ihm gut tat, einfach nur in Schweigen dazusitzen und die ganze Anspannung von sich abfallen zu lassen. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie sehr ihn der gestrige Tag mitgenommen hatte – körperlich gesehen. Er spürte jeden Muskel, selbst an Stellen, von denen er nicht einmal wusste, dass er dort Muskeln hatte. Ein heißes Bad im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler, um seinen verspannten Körper zu lockern und zu entspannen, schien ihm mit jeder Minute verlockender und er beschloss, nachher einen Abstecher dorthin zu machen. _Ja, das ist eine gute Idee_ , dachte er und schloss mit einem zustimmenden »Hmhm« seine Augen, ehe er noch einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse nahm.

Hin und wieder war ein Rascheln zu vernehmen, wenn Pierre aktiv wurde, aber das war ebenso beruhigend wie die heiße Tasse Tee in Remus’ Händen und die Dunkelheit, die sich stetig über den Ländereien ausbreitete. Ein Blick nach draußen in den klaren Nachthimmel offenbarte Remus ein wunderbares Himmelszelt voller Sterne und Konstellationen. Unbewusst suchte er nach dem Großen Hund, dessen hellster Stern der Namensgeber seines besten Freundes war.

»Woran denkst du?«, durchbrach Dearborns ruhige Stimme die Stille und er stellte seine Tasse auf dem Tisch ab.

»An gar nichts«, sagte Remus und musste nicht einmal über die Antwort nachdenken. In diesem Augenblick war er einfach nur froh, dass sein Kopf frei von sämtlichen Gedanken war, und er endlich mal entspannen konnte. »Ich bin dankbar, etwas Ruhe zu haben. Die … Dinge, die geschehen sind, verarbeiten zu können.«

»James, Sirius und Peter geben dir wohl nicht viel Ruhe, was?« Remus meinte, ein Schmunzeln aus der Stimme seines Lehrers herauszuhören, aber er konnte sich auch irren. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Sie können bisweilen anstrengend sein, aber sie«, er stoppte und ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, »sie sind die besten Freunde, die man sich wünschen könnte. Ich will sie nicht missen.«

»Das ist gut. Pass auf sie auf, sie sind Chaoten«, sagte Dearborn und Remus lachte. Er lachte ein ehrliches, lautes Lachen, von dem er nicht gedacht hätte, es zustande bringen zu können.

»Ja. Ja, das sind sie, Sir. Das sind sie«, brachte er hervor und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. »Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ist eher James die Glucke, die uns alle beisammenhält und darauf achtet, dass wir in nicht allzu große Schwierigkeiten kommen. Er ist … wirklich erwachsen geworden.«

Remus war über seine Aussage selbst mehr als verwundert. Aber wenn er darüber nachdachte, musste er zugeben, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach. James mochte immer noch Streiche spielen, die Lehrer in den Wahnsinn treiben und Snape auf dem Gang verhexen, aber er hielt sich zurück. Er spielte nur noch Streiche, um allen einen Grund zum Lachen zu geben, die Lehrer mochten seine Eskapaden, solange er nicht übertrieb – und das tat er nicht –, und was Snape anging – nun, er hielt sich definitiv mehr zurück. Das musste Remus zugeben. Natürlich ließ James es nicht auf sich sitzen, wenn Snape ihm einen Fluch aufhalste und ebenso schlug Snape zurück, wenn James den Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. Es war ein Teufelskreis, eine Feindschaft, die wohl nie ein Ende finden würde.

»Ja, Mi– Professor McGonagall hatte mir gegenüber erwähnt, dass es mal sehr viel schlimmer war. Das Schulsprecherabzeichen scheint ihm gutzutun«, sagte Dearborn und nickte nachdenklich. »Und vielleicht hat es ja auch etwas damit zu tun, dass er eine gewisse Lily Evans beeindrucken will.«

Er zwinkerte Remus verschwörerisch zu und Remus prustete in seinen Tee. Rasch wischte er sich die verstreuten Tropfen vom Gesicht, ehe er mit blitzenden Augen aufsah.

»Wir haben Wetten darauf abgeschlossen, wann die beiden endlich zusammenkommen«, teilte er seinem Lehrer mit und erwiderte das Zwinkern, auch wenn dieses Zugeständnis mittlerweile einen bitteren Beigeschmack bekommen hatte, seit seine Gefühle für Lily ständig zu wachsen schienen. _Reiß dich zusammen!_

»Nicht nur ihr«, murmelte Dearborn fast unhörbar, aber Remus bekam es trotzdem mit. Schnell beeilte Dearborn sich, es zu erklären. »Sagen wir … einige Lehrer sind dem Wetten nicht abgeneigt. Aber das hast du nicht von mir!«

»Natürlich nicht, Professor«, schnaubte Remus und konnte sich ein diabolisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. »Ich würde ja fragen, um wie viele Galleonen Sie reicher wären, wenn Sie die Wette gewinnen würden, aber ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt gehen. Es ist schon spät und ich habe heute keinen Patrouillendienst – und ich hatte wirklich genug Strafarbeiten für dieses Schuljahr.«

»Ja, du hast Recht«, sagte Dearborn und nickte. Remus stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch und erhob sich träge von dem Stuhl, der in den letzten Stunden so bequem geworden war. Dearborn erhob sich ebenfalls und begleitete Remus zur Tür, die er für seinen Schüler öffnete. Mit einem dankbaren Nicken trat Remus auf die Tür zu, doch bevor er das Büro verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal zu Dearborn um. Ihm war gerade etwas eingefallen.

»Sir? Kann ich die Gestalt meines Patronus’ wechseln?«, erkundigte er sich und seine Hände fuhren nervös zum Saum seines Umhangs.

»Warum solltest du das wollen?«, gab Dearborn perplex eine Frage zurück und starrte seinen Schüler verwirrt an. »Doch wohl nicht, weil du ein … nun ja?«

Remus seufzte resigniert und sah zu Boden. Bevor seine Hände den Saum seines Umhangs noch mehr ausleiern konnten, steckte er sie tief in seine Taschen.

»Wenn es nicht geht, sagen Sie es einfach.«

»Nein, es geht tatsächlich nicht«, sagte Dearborn und Remus sank das Herz in die Hose. Er hätte es sich ja denken können. »Aber … du kannst verhindern, dass er eine Gestalt annimmt. Das erfordert jedoch viel Übung und ich kann es dir nicht beibringen. Das ist etwas, was man selbst lernen muss.«

»Ist er … dann noch genauso stark wie ein gestaltlicher Patronus?« Remus war skeptisch. Das klang eher so, als müsste er eine schwächere Erinnerung nehmen, um lediglich einen ungestaltlichen Nebel zu produzieren.

»Wenn man es richtig macht«, sagte Dearborn und Remus nickte nachdenklich. Er bedankte sich und trat durch die Tür, hinaus auf den Flur. Er wollte sich gerade zum Gryffindorturm aufmachen, als ihm noch etwas Weiteres einfiel. Bevor er einen Schritt weiterging, wandte er sich erneut seinem Lehrer zu.

»Wie hieß sie? Ihre Schwester«, fragte er zögernd. Dearborn blickte verwirrt auf und öffnete die halb geschlossene Tür wieder.

»Elain. Ihr Name war Elain«, antwortete Dearborn leise und lächelte. Remus konnte sehen, dass er in Gedanken bei seiner Schwester war.

»Das ist ein schöner Name. Er passte bestimmt zu ihr.«

»Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr. Cymer ofal, Remus.«

 


	15. Kapitel 14

Remus fühlte sich nicht gut. Alles tat ihm weh, seine Knochen schmerzten und seine Muskeln protestierten. Er war sich sicher, dass er leichenblass war und dunkle Augenringe stark mit seiner kränklichen Haut kontrastierten. Strähnen seines matten Haares hingen ihm schlaff ins Gesicht, während er, einen Arm schützend über seinen Augen platziert, auf einem der Sofas vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum lag und ein wenig in Selbstmitleid versank.

Das Feuer, das lebhaft im Kamin flackerte, warf einen warmen Schein in den Raum, der nahezu verlassen war. Die meisten Gryffindors waren über die Ferien nach Hause gefahren und nur wenige Personen hatten sich dazu entschieden, die Feiertage in Hogwarts zu verbringen.

Ein paar Tische entfernt von Remus’ Platz vor dem Kamin spielten James und Peter eine Partie Schach, während Sirius mit Marlene in ihren Schlafsaal verschwunden war und ihnen gedroht hatte, sie ins nächste Jahrtausend zu fluchen, sollten sie es auch nur wagen, an diesem Abend vor zehn Uhr ihr Zimmer zu betreten. Einerseits fand Remus die ganze Sache wirklich amüsant, andererseits würde er jetzt nur zu gerne in seinem warmen, weichen Himmelbett liegen und versuchen zu schlafen. Dabei war es noch nicht einmal acht Uhr.

Einige jüngere Schüler hatten sich in eine Ecke zurückgezogen und grübelten über diverse Hausaufgaben, die ihnen über die Ferien aufgehalst worden waren, und Remus dachte daran, dass er noch seine Aufsätze für Verwandlung und Zaubertränke schreiben musste. Aber nicht heute. Nicht an Heilig Abend. Und schon gar nicht einen Tag vor dem nächsten Vollmond.

»Lily!« Remus zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als James’ laute Stimme die Stille durchbrach. Langsam, darauf bedacht, keine ruckartigen Bewegungen zu machen, ließ Remus den Arm von seinem Gesicht gleiten und warf aus halb geschlossenen Augen einen Blick zum Portraitloch. Und tatsächlich – dort stand Lily, eingehüllt in einen warmen Mantel, eine dicke Strickmütze auf dem Kopf und den rot-goldenen Gryffindorschal um den Hals geschlungen. Ihre Hände steckten in Fäustlingen, die ebenso rot waren wie ihre Nase und ihre Wangen. Remus fand, dass sie wunderschön war. Und im nächsten Moment wollte er sich schlagen, da er sich vorgenommen hatte, solche Gedanken sofort zu stoppen, sollten sie sich auch nur im Ansatz bemerkbar machen. Sofort wandte er den Blick ab und schloss die Augen.

»Hallo, James, Peter. Hey, Remus«, sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang gedämpft durch die Wolle des Schals hindurch durch den Raum. Peter grüßte sie enthusiastisch zurück, während Remus sich nur zu einem undefinierbaren Laut durchrang.

»Wo warst du?« Remus konnte hören, wie James seinen Stuhl zurückschob, aufstand und vermutlich zu Lily trat. Das Rascheln einer Jacke war zu hören und Remus war sich schmerzlich bewusst, dass James Lily half, aus ihrer Jacke zu schlüpfen und vermutlich auch vorsorglich Mütze, Schal und Handschuhe hielt, bis sie sich komplett von ihrer winterlichen Kleidung befreit hatte.

»Ich habe Professor Sprout geholfen, den Alraunen Mützen und Schals anzuziehen. Ihre zweite Klasse hat das wohl vor den Ferien nicht mehr geschafft«, antwortete sie und dieses Mal klang es nicht, als würde sie durch einen Schal sprechen. Remus öffnete die Augen wieder und wagte einen Blick zu seinen Freunden. Lily und James standen sich unglaublich nahe und etwas in Remus verkrampfte sich, als James sämtliche Winterkleidung von Lily beiseite legte und eine ihrer Hände in seine nahm und begann, sie warm zu reiben. Das Schlimmste für Remus war, dass sie es geschehen ließ und auch noch _lächelte_. Er könnte kotzen.

Bevor er noch irgendeine Dummheit begehen konnte, schloss er wieder die Augen und legte sich erneut einen Arm über sein Gesicht, um den dumpfen, pochenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf zu dämpfen – und um die traute Zweisamkeit zwischen James und Lily nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Wann war es nur soweit gekommen? _Ich gönne es ihm. Sie gehören einfach zusammen, aber … ARGHS! Ich kann das nicht mit ansehen! Sie soll mich so anschauen! Ich sollte ihre Hände halten und … Verdammt._

»Moony? Hey, Moony!« Remus schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und blinzelte verwirrt. James stand neben dem Sofa und sah mitleidig auf ihn hinab. Remus hasste diesen Blick. Und in diesem Moment hasste er ihn noch mehr, weil er von James kam, seinem besten Freund, der langsam aber sicher die Zuneigung des Mädchens – der Frau – gewann, das er schon seit Jahren liebte. Und dessen Zuneigung Remus sich ersehnte.

»Was?«, brummte er daher angefressen und sah seinen Freund unter halb geschlossenen Lidern an.

»Ah …« James fuhr sich unsicher durch seine sowieso schon unordentlichen Haare und brachte sie noch mehr durcheinander. »Wir wollten in die Küche. Heißen Kakao trinken oder so was. Kommst du mit?«

Remus dachte kurz über die Möglichkeit nach. Eine heiße Schokolade wäre jetzt etwas Feines, aber dafür müsste er seine müden und schmerzenden Knochen bis in den Keller bewegen. Das wären sieben Stockwerke und trotz Abkürzungen ein langer Weg. Andererseits gäbe es Schokolade. _Aber ich müsste das Sofa und das warme Feuer verlassen. Und den beiden Turteltäubchen zusehen, wie sie einander mit Blicken ausziehen. Uh. Nein, danke._

»Ich denke … nein. Aber danke, dass du gefragt hast, James«, antwortete Remus höflich und versuchte, sich bequemer hinzulegen. »Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es schaffen würde, wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen.«

»Okay«, erwiderte James schlicht und nickte verstehend. Und Remus hasste es, dass er verstand, denn insgeheim hoffte er, dass James sich wie ein Arsch benahm, damit er selbst gehässig gegenüber seinem Freund sein konnte. _Was denke ich da nur?_ Remus stöhnte gequält auf und legte viel zu kalte und raue Hände auf sein Gesicht. »Alles in Ordnung, Moony?«

»Ja, alles in Ordnung«, nuschelte Remus durch seine Hände hindurch und hasste diese Phrase noch ein wenig mehr. »Mir geht’s nur nicht sonderlich gut.«

»Ich weiß. Wir bringen dir was mit«, sagte James und kurze Zeit herrschte Stille, ehe Remus hörte, wie drei Paar Füße sich entfernten. Das entfernte Rascheln und Schleifen, das implizierte, dass das Portrait der Fetten Dame zur Seite geschoben worden war, sorgte dafür, dass er die Hände sinken ließ und sehnsüchtig zum Eingang des Gryffindorturms sah. Er wäre zu gerne mitgegangen.

_Du musst diese Gefühle in den Griff bekommen, Lupin, sonst verlierst du deinen besten Freund_ , dachte er und verzog gequält das Gesicht. Daran wollte er lieber nicht denken. Auch wenn er James für jemanden hielt, der seine Freunde nicht für eine Frau aufgab, konnte Remus nicht leugnen, dass Lily nicht bloß eine Frau war. James war ihr seit Jahren verfallen und Remus sah immer deutlicher, _warum_. Natürlich hatte er schon früher gesehen, wie wunderbar, fürsorglich und selbstlos Lily war, aber erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie schön sie diese Eigenschaften machten. Sie war nicht einfach nur seine Freundin, sie war eine fantastische Frau geworden mit einem Charakter, der jeden beeindrucken und für sich gewinnen sollte. Und sie war hübsch. Attraktiv. Das musste er zugeben.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_»Na komm schon, Remus!«, rief Lily fröhlich und rannte vor ihm her durch die dunklen Gänge des Schlosses. Remus versuchte, ihr zu folgen, aber sie war ihm immer ein paar Schritte voraus und aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er sie nicht einholen. Ihrer beider Schritte hallten laut und unnatürlich durch die verlassenen, von Fackeln beleuchteten Gänge, während der Mond sein bleiches Licht durch die Fenster warf und alles in einen mysteriösen Glanz hüllte._

_»Warte, Lily!«, rief er, aber er hörte sie nur kichern, ehe sie hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand. Keuchend rannte er ihr hinterher und schlitterte um die Ecke – er wusste nicht einmal, wo genau im Schloss er sich befand. Und warum er eigentlich Lily hinterherrannte. Aber er tat es einfach._

_Ihre roten Haare tanzten vor ihm auf und ab, während sie ihm über ihre Schulter hinweg ein verschmitztes Lächeln zuwarf. Remus stöhnte genervt auf, ehe er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und ihr hinterhersprintete. Es folgten eine Treppe und mehrere Geheimgänge, ehe sie vor ihm durch eine unscheinbare Tür verschwand, die sich hinter ihr schloss._

_Remus hielt abrupt an und stützte sich keuchend mit den Händen auf den Knien ab. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, während er versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. Er hätte nicht einmal sagen können, warum er angehalten hatte. Lily könnte hinter der Tür schon längst weitergerannt sein, aber irgendetwas sagte Remus, dass sie hinter dieser geheimnisvollen Tür auf ihn wartete. Warum auch immer._

_Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, richtete er sich wieder auf, streckte die Hand aus und stieß mit einem Ruck die Tür auf. Mit klopfendem Herzen trat er ein._

_Er fand sich in einem Badezimmer wieder. Um genau zu sein, im Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Aber Remus war sich sicher, dass es sich nicht in diesem Teil des Schlosses befand, geschweige denn diese schlichte Holztür den Zugang zierte. Und er hatte auch kein Passwort nennen müssen. Remus war verwirrt. Das alles ergab keinen Sinn!_

_»Hallo, Remus.« Sofort sah er auf, als er Lilys leise Stimme vernahm. Ihm stockte der Atem. Lily stand vor ihm und sie trug nichts weiter, als ihre Unterwäsche. Ziemlich reizvolle Unterwäsche, wie Remus zugeben musste. Hitze stieg ihm in die Wangen und er war sich sicher, dass seine Ohren rot glühen mussten, während sein Blick an ihrem fast nackten Körper hinabwanderte. Ihre roten Haare standen in einem starken Kontrast zu ihrer hellen, fast porzellanfarbenen Haut und in ihren grünen Augen tanzten goldene Flecken von den vielen Kerzen, die im ganzen Raum verteilt waren. Remus Hände begannen zu schwitzen und er spürte, wie seine Kehle staubtrocken wurde. Er schluckte schwer._

_»Li– Lily?«, brachte er krächzend hervor und räusperte sich verlegen. Mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln auf ihrem wunderschönen Gesicht schlenderte sie gemächlich auf ihn zu. Remus glaubte, dass er den Verstand verlieren müsste, wenn sie ihre Hüften weiterhin so schwang. Er war immerhin auch nur ein Mann!_ Bei Godric, Merlin und allem, was mir heilig ist.

_Sie stand nun direkt vor ihm, einen Kopf kleiner, und sah unter langen Wimpern unschuldig zu ihm auf. Wenn er vorher gedacht hatte, dass sich nicht mehr Hitze in seinem Körper stauen konnte, hatte er sich getäuscht. Oder vielleicht konnte er durch das wenige Blut in seinem Kopf, das sich bereits in südlicheren Regionen gesammelt hatte, nicht mehr klar denken. Unbewusst leckte er sich über die Lippen, während er Lily weiterhin anstarrte._

_Sie hob eine ihrer zarten Hände und legte sie ihm auf die Brust. Seicht, kaum spürbar, zog sie Kreise auf seiner Kleidung und Remus erschauderte unter ihrer federleichten Berührung. Wenn sie so weitermachte, würde er sich nicht mehr lange beherrschen können._

_Während er tief durchatmete und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, war ihre zweite Hand zu seinem Gesicht gewandert und strich nun sanft über seine leicht stoppelige Wange, ehe sie sich zu seinem Nacken begab und begann, mit den weichen, kurzen Haaren dort zu spielen. Langsam, fast unmerklich, dirigierte sie seinen Kopf so tiefer, bis er auf gleicher Höhe mit ihrem war. Er konnte ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren, der Duft von Orangen umwehte seine Nase und ihre grünen Augen bohrten sich in seine. Erneut befeuchtete er seine Lippen und nahm aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, wie sie das Gleiche tat. Ihre hellrosa Zunge glitt verführerisch über ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen und er vergaß sich selbst._

_Mit einer abrupten Bewegung zog er sie an sich, entlockte ihr ein erschrockenes Keuchen, und presste seine Lippen hungrig auf ihre. Sein ganzer Körper schrie nach ihr, wollte sie, und sie stand so willig vor ihm, dass er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und wollte. Seine Hände fuhren unruhig und forschend über ihre nackte Haut, erkundeten jede mögliche Stelle, und blieben schließlich auf ihrem wohlgeformten Hintern liegen. Er griff fest zu und drückte sie noch enger an sich, während seine Zunge in ihren Mund wanderte. Er hatte kein Verlangen innezuhalten und den Augenblick zu genießen. Da war nur diese unbeschreibliche Lust, die er befriedigen wollte._

_Ihre Hände hatten ihren Weg in seine Haare gefunden und krallten sich dort fest, während sie sich an ihn drängte. Er spürte ihre weichen Brüste gegen seinen Oberkörper gepresst und fragte sich, warum er selbst noch so viel Kleidung trug. Das Verlangen, sie weiterhin zu küssen, rang mit seinem Verlangen, seine Kleidung loszuwerden, bis er sich schließlich mit schwerem Atem von ihr löste. Ihr verschleierter Blick lag fragend auf ihm und er wunderte sich, wann sie die letzten Stücke Stoff von ihrem Körper entfernt hatte. Er hielt sich nicht weiter mit unwichtigen Fragen auf – denn was interessierte es ihn, wo ihre Sachen geblieben waren? Natürlich wäre es verlockend gewesen, sie zu entkleiden, aber Remus könnte es in diesem Augenblick nicht weniger stören, dass Lily nackt – und so wunderschön – vor ihm stand._

_Hastig entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung, bis auch er nackt vor ihr stand, und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er wirklich_ nackt _vor ihr stand. Ihm wurde immer deutlicher bewusst, dass seine Narben einen aggressiven Kontrast mit seiner sonst hellen Haut bildeten, dass die Bisswunde an seiner Schulter, die ihm Greyback zugefügt hatte, hervorstach und die schlecht verheilte Haut hervorhob. Er schämte sich in diesem Augenblick so sehr, dass er es nicht wagte, Lily anzusehen. Sein Blick war starr zu Boden gerichtet, während er verzweifelt versuchte, seinen Körper mit Armen und Händen zu bedecken. Es mochte komisch anmuten, dass ihm nicht die eigentliche Nacktheit peinlich war, dass Lily ihn so sah, sondern die Tatsache, dass er seine hässliche Seite vor ihr entblößt hatte._

_»Shh«, wisperte sie und Remus hob zögernd den Kopf. Sie war wieder auf ihn zugetreten, hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Ihre Hände begannen, über seine Patchworkhaut zu wandern, und er zuckte unter ihren Berührungen zurück. Aber sie ließ sich nicht verunsichern, fuhr weiterhin seine Narben mit ihren weichen, warmen Fingern nach, während ihr Mund federleichte Küsse auf seinen Lippen, seinem Kinn und seinem Hals verteilte. Und Remus konnte einfach nicht verstehen, was sie an ihm fand._

_Er seufzte wohlig auf, während sich eine Gänsehaut auf seinem Körper ausbreitete. Lilys Finger geisterten zaghaft über jede freie Stelle seiner Haut und jede Narbe wurde von ihr geküsst und er fragte sich, ob er ihr nicht die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit zuteilwerden lassen sollte._

_Seine Hände fuhren über ihre Haut, langsamer dieses Mal. Er wollte den Moment auskosten und gleichzeitig wollte er nicht mehr warten. Lily war einfach zu verlockend und ihre Berührungen brachten ihn fast um den Verstand. Aber er zwang sich zur Geduld, zwang sich dazu, den Augenblick zu genießen, weil er es verdient hatte._

_Vorsichtig dirigierte er sie zu der riesigen Badewanne, die schon mit Wasser und Schaum gefüllt war. Er hielt sich nicht damit auf, sich zu fragen, woher das Wasser kam, das vorhin ganz sicher noch nicht dagewesen war. Es war ihm egal. Genauso wie die Düfte, die der Schaum absonderte, denn seine Nase nahm nur diesen wunderbaren Orangenduft wahr, der Lily umgab und der jetzt das ganze Bad erfüllte, während sie gemeinsam im Wasser waren._

_Remus lehnte sich gegen eine Seitenwand der Wanne und zog Lily zu sich, sodass sie fest an ihn gepresst im Wasser dastand, während er ihre Haut mit Küssen übersäte. Er fühlte sich auf einmal so selbstbewusst und zuversichtlich, verteilte Schmetterlingsküsse auf ihrem Gesicht, ihren Lippen, ihrem Hals. Seine Zähne fuhren vorsichtig über die weiche Haut an ihrem Schlüsselbein, ehe er zubiss. Fest. Immer und immer wieder, bis er Blut schmeckte. Er war in einem Rausch, konnte nicht aufhören. Ihre Schreie stachelten ihn nur noch mehr an._

_»Remus!« Es war ein schrilles Kreischen in seinen Ohren und es erregte ihn nur noch mehr. Seine Zähne gruben sich immer und immer wieder in ihr Fleisch, Blut färbte das Wasser rot, ließ die Schaumblasen rosa leuchten. Wieder und wieder versenkte er seine Zähne in ihrer Schulter, riss an der verletzlichen Haut, biss und biss und biss._

_»Remus!«_

_»REMUS!«_

_»_ REMUS _!«_

_»Remus, wach auf!«_

_»Moony!«_

 

 

* * *

 

 

»Moony, wach auf!«

»NEEEIIIN!« Mit einem Schrei saß Remus kerzengerade auf dem Sofa. Sein Atem ging schwer und stoßweise. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er fragte sich immer und immer wieder, was das gerade gewesen war, was passiert war. _Was habe ich getan?!_

Verzweifelt vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Sie zitterten und Schweiß hatte sich auf ihnen gebildet, ebenso wie auf seinem Gesicht. Strähnen seines Haares klebten ihm in der Stirn, wurden von seinen Händen zur Seite geschoben und fielen wieder zurück. Immer wieder murmelte er »Nein, nein, nein« vor sich her, in der Hoffnung, das Geschehene ungeschehen zu machen.

»Remus. Remus, beruhige dich«, sagte eine ihm bekannte Stimme neben ihm, aber er konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Und er konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, zuckte er unwillkürlich zurück, riss die Hände von seinem Gesicht und starrte die Person neben ihm aus großen, blutunterlaufenen Augen an. Es war James, der ihn mit besorgtem Blick musterte. Remus sah sich schwer atmend um. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, bis auf seine Freunde. Neben dem Sofa standen Sirius, Marlene und Peter und Lily saß ihm gegenüber in einem der Sessel und warf ihm einen ebenso besorgten Blick zu, wie James es getan hatte. Remus wandte augenblicklich seinen Blick ab. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen. Nicht nach dem, was passiert war.

»Moony, Kumpel, es war nur ein Traum. Komm wieder runter«, sagte Sirius ruhig und trat auf ihn zu, um ihm ebenfalls eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Wieder zuckte Remus unter der Berührung zusammen, aber dieses Mal rückte er nicht weg. _Nur ein Traum. Durchatmen, Remus, es war nur ein Traum_ , dachte er und sein panischer Atem verlangsamte sich.

_Ah, aber dieser Traum könnte Wirklichkeit werden_ , flüsterte dieses leise, verhasste Stimmchen in seinem Kopf und Remus stöhnte und vergrub erneut das Gesicht in den Händen. Er durfte Lily niemals so nahe kommen. Er durfte _niemandem_ so nahe kommen. _Ich bin ein Monster_ , ging es ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf und das einzig Positive, was er an der ganzen Situation finden konnte, war, dass er sich nicht übergeben hatte.

»Remus …« Bei Lilys Stimme merkte er auf. Wie sollte er ihr jemals wieder in die Augen sehen? Wie könnte er jemals wieder normal mit ihr reden? »Was ist passiert?«

_Nein, nein, nein! Komm nicht her! Bitte!_ , dachte er panisch, traute sich aber nicht, es laut auszusprechen, als er hörte, wie sie aufstand und um den Tisch herum auf ihn zuging. Er wusste, dass sie sich vor ihm in die Hocke gesetzt hatte. Er konnte es hören. Aber erst, als sie seine Hände vorsichtig von seinem Gesicht löste und in ihre nahm, realisierte er ihre Nähe.

»Lily …«, wisperte er und das schlechte Gewissen überkam ihn ebenso stark wie ihr Geruch. Dieser verdammte Duft nach Orangen.

»Möchtest du darüber reden?«, fragte sie leise nach und er schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Doch dann besann er sich eines Besseren.

»Ja«, sagte er schwach. Er musste endlich anfangen, seinen Freunden mehr zu vertrauen. Sie mussten ja nicht jede Kleinigkeit des Traums wissen. Bei dem Gedanken, _was_ dem Angriff vorausgegangen war, stieg ihm die Hitze in die Wangen und hastig rieb er sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht, um seine Verlegenheit zu kaschieren. »Ich … umm … Ich habe jemanden angegriffen. Ich war noch nicht mal verwandelt. Einfach so. Ich hab zugebissen und – und es hat mir gefallen.«

Ihm war schlecht. Daher hielt er sich nicht mit vielen Worten auf, in der Befürchtung, sich doch noch übergeben zu müssen. Er wollte es schnell hinter sich bringen – wie das Abziehen eines Pflasters. Angespannt wartete er auf die Reaktion seiner Freunde, aber sie blieb aus, nur Stille umgab sie und Remus fragte sich, ob er nicht doch lieber hätte den Mund halten sollen. Er wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um was zu sagen, als Marlene sprach.

»Verwandelt?«, fragte sie verwirrt nach und Remus stöhnte innerlich auf. Er hatte vergessen, dass sie da war.

»Marls … nicht jetzt«, sagte Sirius leise und Remus nahm aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, wie er zu seiner Freundin ging und einen Arm um sie legte, eher er sich zu ihrem Ohr neigte und ihr etwas zuflüsterte. »Ich erklär’s dir später.«

»Moo– Remus«, begann James und sah ihn unsicher an, »du weißt, dass du nicht so bist. Wir wissen das. Das war … nur ein Traum, okay? Er hat _nichts_ zu bedeuten.«

»Für mich bedeutet er was«, erwiderte Remus rau und starrte zu Boden. _Er bedeutet, dass ich Lily nicht zu nahe kommen darf._

»James hat Recht, es war nur ein Traum. Ich meine, morgen ist Vollmond, da bist du doch immer … sensibler?«, mischte sich Peter ein und schrie erschrocken auf, als Sirius ihm auf den Hinterkopf schlug. »Ey! Was soll das?!«

»Bist du noch ganz bei Trost, das hier so rauszuposaunen?!«, zischte Sirius gefährlich und Remus sah auf. Seine Freunde funkelten sich wütend an und auf Marlenes Gesicht dämmerte die Erkenntnis. _Oh nein._

»Oh«, sagte sie.

_Ja, oh. Das trifft’s_ , dachte Remus bitter und wich ihrem Blick aus. Sie löste sich von Sirius, der ihr flehend nachsah, und ging auf Remus zu, der sich immer kleiner machte und zurückwich, in der Hoffnung, ungefährlich und harmlos auszusehen. _Aber das bist du nicht._

»Hey«, wisperte Marlene, setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange, um sein Gesicht in ihre Richtung zu drehen. Sie lächelte gequält. »Hätte mir nach über sechs Jahren mit dir vielleicht mal auffallen sollen, was?«

»Ich … was?« Remus war verwirrt. Er wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Warum lief sie nicht weg wie alle anderen auch? Warum schrie sie nicht? Warum ging sie nicht zum nächstbesten Professor und rief sein Geheimnis in die Welt hinaus? _Weil sie Marlene ist._ Da war wieder dieses unliebsame Stimmchen. Und irgendwie war es in diesem Augenblick gar nicht mehr so verhasst.

»Och, Remus. Du musst lernen, uns Frauen zuzuhören!«, schallte Marlene mit einem Schmunzeln. »Ich habe doch gerade gesagt, dass ich dich seit über sechs Jahren kenne. Denkst du wirklich, ich glaube, dass du ein anderer Mensch bist, nur weil du … ehm … Wie kann man das ausdrücken? Ein kleines Problem hast?«

»James nennt es mein ›kleines, pelziges Problem‹«, sagte Remus und unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Womit hatte er nur so wunderbare Menschen an seiner Seite verdient?

»Du heulst jetzt aber nicht, oder?«, fragte Marlene plötzlich und sah ihn forschend an. Hastig wandte Remus sein Gesicht ab und lachte, ehe er sich über die Augen wischte.

»Natürlich nicht!«, rief er, aber das leichte Schniefen, als er die Nase hochzog, strafte seiner Worte Lügen. »Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind!«

»Okay, genug mit diesem deprimierenden Gespräch!«, rief James plötzlich und sprang auf. »Morgen ist Weihnachten und wir sollten in Weihnachtsstimmung sein! Die Hauselfen haben uns ziemlich viel Fresskram mitgegeben und ich werde das nicht alles alleine essen! Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen, privaten Feier hier im Gemeinschaftsraum? Ich meine, die Stöpsel sind jetzt im Bett und wir alleine, also warum nicht?«

Niemand sagte etwas dazu. Alle sahen sich unsicher im Raum um und immer wieder wanderten ihre Blicke zu Remus, der unter der ganzen Anspannung genervt aufseufzte.

»Okay, ihr müsst mich nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfassen, nur weil ich einen Albtraum hatte!«, sagte er scharf und hatte augenblicklich ein schlechtes Gewissen, als seine Freunde zusammenzuckten. Sofort versuchte er, die Wogen zu glätten, indem seine nächsten Worte freundlicher und sanfter gewählt waren. »Eine Party wäre jetzt genau das Richtige, um mich abzulenken. Von allem. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ihr viel von mir erwarten könnt – ich fühle mich, als hätte mich eine Herde Hippogreife überrannt.«

Das ließen James und Sirius sich nicht zweimal sagen. Sofort wurden Zauberstäbe gezogen und Massen an Essen und Leckereien wurden aus einer Tasche gezaubert und vergrößert. Währenddessen rannte Peter die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch und kam nur wenig später mit diversen Alkoholika – einige noch von Sirius’ Geburtstag übriggeblieben – und Remus’ Plattenspieler, sowie diversen Schallplatten zurück. Den beiden Mädchen, die immer noch bei Remus saßen, blieb der Mund offenstehen.

»Das ist ziemlich …«, begann Lily und suchte verzweifelt nach Worten.

»Effektiv?«, schlug Marlene vor und beobachtete ihren Freund, der sich genüsslich einen Keks in den Mund schob, ehe er den Teller mit den restlichen Keksen zu ihnen auf den Tisch schweben ließ. Lily nickte nur und Remus musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Stattdessen bediente er sich von dem Teller und schob sich einen Keks, der großzügig mit Schokoladenstückchen versehen war, in den Mund.

»Okay, da unser geliebter Moony nicht so gut drauf ist, wird es wohl eher ein gemütliches Fest«, sagte James mit einem Augenzwinkern und ließ sich ungraziös auf das Sofa fallen, direkt neben Lily. Ein leiser Hauch von Eifersucht machte sich in Remus bemerkbar, aber er ignorierte ihn gekonnt.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Tisch sich unter den Gaben der Hauselfen praktisch bog, jeder ein Glas mit Feuerwhiskey vor sich stehen hatte und der Plattenspieler leise im Hintergrund Lieder von David Bowie spielte. Remus dachte, dass es nicht gemütlicher sein konnte, wie er dort zwischen seinen Freunden saß, hin und wieder an seinem Feuerwhiskey nippte und sich ein Stück Schokolade nach dem anderen in den Mund schob. Vergessen war der Traum und die Schmerzen in seinen Gliedern verebbten zu einem unangenehmen, aber nicht unerträglichen, Pochen.

Eine Zeit lang saßen sie gemütlich beisammen, erzählten die absurdesten Geschichten, die sie selbst immer als Helden dastehen ließen, und Remus war mit diesem ruhigen Ablauf ihrer kleinen Privatfeier vollkommen zufrieden. Doch Sirius war niemand, der lange stillsitzen konnte und so forderte er schon nach kurzer Zeit Marlene zu einem Tanz auf. Sie sah ihn ungläubig an.

»Ist das dein Ernst?«

»Natürlich!«, lachte er und zog sie mit so viel Schwung auf die Beine, dass sie gegen ihn stolperte und er heldenhaft seine Arme um sie schlingen konnte. Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. »Ganz schön ungeduldig.«

»Arsch!«, rief sie grinsend und schlug ihm spielerisch gegen den Oberarm, ließ sich aber dennoch auf ein Stück freie Fläche im Gemeinschaftsraum ziehen. Remus nahm noch einen Schluck und kaute gedankenverloren auf einem Brownie herum, während er die beiden beobachtete, die unbeholfen miteinander tanzten, aber so viel Spaß dabei hatten und so glücklich aussahen, dass Remus nicht anders konnte als zu lächeln und sich zu wünschen, dass er diesen Ausdruck immer auf Sirius’ Gesicht sehen würde.

»Er sieht glücklich aus, nicht wahr?«, murmelte James in Remus’ Richtung, über Lily hinweg, und nickte zu Sirius hinüber, der soeben Marlene theatralisch in die Waagerechte beförderte, sodass sie nur noch mit einem Fuß den Boden berührte und sonst hilflos in seinen Armen lag. Das machte er sich zunutze und drückte ihr rasch einen Kuss auf die Lippen, der von einem anzüglichen Grinsen gefolgt wurde, ehe sie stolpernd wieder in die Vertikale fanden. Remus nickte.

»Ja. Hoffentlich bleibt das so«, erwiderte er und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass James soeben Lilys Hand ergriffen hatte.

Nachdem Sirius und Marlene verschwitzt aber lachend ihren Tanz beendet hatten, der diverse Lieder überdauert hatte, ließen sie sich auf das nächstbeste Sofa fallen, Marlene auf Sirius. Und als sie begannen, schamlos miteinander zu knutschen, war für Remus der Zeitpunkt gekommen, peinlich berührt den Blick abzuwenden. Das musste er sich nun wirklich nicht mit ansehen.

»Oi! Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!«, rief Peter mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme und hielt sich die Augen zu. Remus schnaubte amüsiert.

»Eifersüchtig, Wurmschwanz?«, fragte Sirius provokant und gab Marlene einen schmatzenden Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er ihr ins Ohrläppchen bis.

»Sirius Black!«, kreischte sie erschrocken auf und schlug ihm gegen die Brust, aber er lachte nur. »Du Arsch!«

»Warum ist sie nochmal mit ihm zusammen?«, erkundigte sich Remus aus dem Mundwinkel heraus bei Lily.

»Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung«, erwiderte sie und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

»Aber Wurmschwanz hat Recht. Wir sollten _wirklich_ in mein Zimmer gehen«, sagte Sirius und ließ seine Hände unter Marlenes Oberteil verschwinden. »Da haben wir mehr Privatsphäre.«

»So war das nicht gemeint!«, protestierte Peter schwach, aber es war zu spät Sirius hatte sich vom Sofa erhoben und zog Marlene hinter sich her die Treppe hinauf. Sie hörten nur noch eine Tür zugehen, ehe sich Stille über den Raum senkte, die nur von David Bowie unterbrochen wurde, der _Rebel Rebel_ sang.

»Ooookay«, durchbrach James unsicher die Stille. »Die beiden haben jetzt hoffentlich keinen Sex da oben – und wenn doch, dann hoffentlich nicht in meinem Bett!«

»Bilder in meinem Kopf, Krone!«, sagte Peter mit weinerlicher Stimme und hielt sich theatralisch die Ohren zu.

»Die beiden müssen es echt nötig haben, wenn sie eine Party dafür sausen lassen«, sagte Lily und James lachte daraufhin laut auf.

»Das ist keine Party, die die beiden interessiert. Zu langweilig«, erwiderte er und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. »Aber Sirius’ Idee war gar nicht mal so schl…–«

»James Potter, ich werde _nicht_ mit dir schlafen!«, sagte Lily scharf und entzog ihm ihre Hand. Remus’ Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer und er spürte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel unwillkürlich nach oben zogen.

»Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du tanzen willst«, sagte James geknickt. »Aber wenn du nicht willst, frag ich halt Wurmschwanz. Wurmschwanz, willst du tanzen?«

»Träum weiter, Krone«, kicherte Peter und stürzte sein sechstes Glas Feuerwhiskey hinunter. Remus war sich sicher, dass sein Freund mehr als nur ein wenig angeheitert war. Und er war sich sicher, dass er selbst auch ein Glas zu viel gehabt hatte, weil er Peters Konsum gezählt hatte.

»Uhm … ja, ich würde gerne mit dir tanzen«, sagte Lily leise und ihre Wangen wurden eine Nuance dunkler, während Peter im Hintergrund immer noch albern kicherte. Remus’ Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und es war nicht dieses angenehme Gefühl, das man hatte, wenn das Herz vor Glück kurz stehenblieb. Es blieb stehen, weil Remus Zeit brauchte, um den kleinen Riss, den Lilys Satz in seinem Herzen hinterlassen hatte, zu flicken.

Er konnte kaum hinsehen, als seine Freunde aufstanden und – viel eleganter als Sirius und Marlene – zu tanzen begannen. Er konnte das glückliche Lächeln auf James’ Gesicht nicht ignorieren und so übersah er den unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck, der sich bei Lily zeigte, während James sie im Kreis wirbelte.

_Sie gehören zusammen. Sie gehören zusammen. Verdammt, Lupin! Hör auf daran zu denken, wie es wäre, mit Lily zu tanzen!_ Remus schüttelte vehement den Kopf, um die Bilder, die sich in seine Gedanken schlichen, zu vertreiben. Er sollte nicht so von Lily und sich denken. Er sollte nicht daran denken, wie es wäre, mit ihr zu tanzen, sie zu halten – sie zu küssen. _Du würdest sie verletzen! Denk an den Traum!_ Sofort wurde er wieder nüchtern. Er wandte den Blick ab und beschäftigte sich damit, sein Glas nachzufüllen. Zum Glück hatte Peter, der seit einigen Minuten friedlich im Sessel saß und schnarchte, ihm etwas übriggelassen. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung stürzte er das Getränk hinunter und füllte sich sofort wieder nach, das Brennen in seiner Kehle ignorierend.

So ging es Glas um Glas, während Peter weiterhin schlief – er würde am nächsten Tag Nackenschmerzen haben, da war sich Remus sicher – und James in einer Art glückseliger Trance mit Lily tanzte, die sich nicht zu beschweren schien. Stattdessen hallte ihr helles Lachen durch den Raum und brachte Remus dazu, sich miserabel zu fühlen und Glas um Glas Feuerwhiskey in sich reinzukippen, bisweilen unterbrochen von diversen Muggelalkoholika. Er fühlte sich schlecht und das lag nicht an dem kommenden Vollmond und nur bedingt an dem Alkohol.

Als James und Lily sich schließlich mit roten Gesichtern und schnellem Atem wieder neben ihm auf das Sofa fallen ließen und ihn glücklich angrinsten, musste er sich zu einem Lächeln zwingen. Und in seinem Hinterkopf lief eine Platte in Dauerschleife, die ihm immer wieder »Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig. Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig.« einflüsterte.

»Hast du eigentlich auch noch andere Platten oder nur David Bowie?«, fragte Lily und schenkte sich ein Glas Kürbissaft ein. Woher hatten sie Kürbissaft? Remus sah die Flasche verwundert an, beschloss aber, dass diese Frage nicht wichtig genug war, um sich mit seinem benebelten Hirn damit zu beschäftigen.

»Öh …«, antwortete er intelligent und versuchte, sich an ihre Frage zu erinnern. Dass seine Zunge irgendwie nicht die Wörter bilden wollte, die er versuchte hervorzubringen, war ein weiteres Hindernis. »Ich … ich glaaaaubeee … ja?«

Er gratulierte sich dazu, dass er trotz seines berauschten Zustands noch einen einigermaßen verständlichen Satz zustande gebracht hatte. Zumindest glaubte er, dass er verständlich gewesen war.

»Bist du betrunken?« Lily sah ihn forschend an und er merkte, wie er zu schielen begann. Hastig blinzelte er ein paar Mal und lächelte sie peinlich berührt an.

»V’leicht ’n bis– bisschn«, nuschelte er nahezu unverständlich und vergrub seine Nase in seinem Glas.

»Oh, Moony, vielleicht sollten wir dich ins Bett bringen«, meinte James amüsiert und leerte sein Glas, während Remus vehement den Kopf schüttelte und sein eigenes Glas auf den Tisch stellte, ehe er ungelenk versuchte, es mit Kürbissaft zu füllen. Nach einigen gescheiterten Versuchen und gelallten Flüchen seinerseits, erbarmte sich Lily seiner und half ihm.

»Danke«, nuschelte er und nahm einen großen Schluck. Sein benebeltes Hirn sagte ihm, dass er langsam wieder nüchtern werden sollte, und das ging am besten, wenn er jetzt keinen Alkohol mehr trank. Er gratulierte sich innerlich zu dieser Erkenntnis und leerte sein Glas, ehe er sich mit zittrigen Händen nachschenkte und die Hälfte des Flascheninhalts auf dem Tisch verteilte.

» _Ratzeputz!_ «, sagte James und schwang lässig seinen Zauberstab, ehe der verschüttete Kürbissaft größeren Schaden anrichten konnte. »Moony, was ist denn los mit dir?«

»Weiß auch nicht«, nuschelte Remus undeutlich, während er langsam begann, wieder klarer zu denken. Wie war er nur auf den absurden Gedanken gekommen, so schnell so viel Alkohol zu trinken? Und das nur, weil James und Lily miteinander getanzt hatten! Er schallte sich innerlich einen Dummkopf und lächelte schwach. »Muss der Vollmond sein.«

»Dann solltest du vielleicht wirklich schlafengehen«, sagte Lily und sah ihn mitfühlend an. Remus sah stur in sein Glas, ehe er den Blick hob und zunächst Lily ansah, bevor seine Augen zu der Treppe Richtung Schlafsaal wanderten. Sirius und Marlene waren noch da oben. Er verzog das Gesicht. _Außerdem müsste ich die Treppe raufsteigen. Mir tut alles weh._

»Ja«, erwiderte er seufzend und merkte, wie der Alkoholrausch noch ein bisschen mehr nachließ, »v’leicht sollte ich das …«

»Du willst dich nicht die Treppe raufquälen, oder?«, fragte James verständnisvoll und Remus nickte gequält. Nervös rieb er sich den Nacken, während er peinlich berührt auf seine Hände starrte, als wären sie das Interessanteste auf der Welt.

»Ich fürchte, ich würde das nicht schaffen«, flüsterte er fast unhörbar und wurde nahezu von David Bowie, dessen Platte immer noch im Hintergrund lief, übertönt. Er schämte sich dafür, das zuzugeben. Er fühlte sich wie ein alter Mann, dabei war er erst siebzehn.

»Schon okay. Leg dich einfach aufs Sofa«, sagte James und stand auf. Ein fragender Blick zu Lily und ein Nicken ihrerseits später, hatte sein Freund ihn in eine liegende Position geschoben, sodass sein Kopf auf Lilys Schoß lag. Einerseits war ihm diese Position unangenehm, andererseits konnte er nicht leugnen, dass es ihm durchaus gefiel. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich fast unmerklich und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als sie begann, ihm sanft durch die Haare zu streichen.

Remus sah, wie James zu Peter, der immer noch ungestört in seinem Sessel vor sich hin schnarchte, trat, ihn an der Schulter packte und schüttelte. Peter öffnete verschlafen die Augen und blinzelte verwirrt.

»Was’n los?«, fragte er durch ein Gähnen hindurch.

»Komm, wir gehen ins Bett. Es ist schon spät«, erwiderte James und zog Peter hoch, der stolpernd auf die Beine kam. War wirklich schon so viel Zeit vergangen? Remus wagte einen Blick auf seine Uhr und musste feststellen, dass es bereits zwei Uhr am Morgen war. _Wie schnell die Zeit vergangen ist_ , dachte er und stellte mit einem Lächeln fest, dass seine Freunde die Zeit so schnell hatten vergehen lassen.

Ehe James und Peter die Treppe erreichten, drehte James sich noch einmal um. Ernst sah er Lily an, die immer noch ihre Finger durch Remus’ Haare fahren ließ.

»Pass mir gut auf ihn auf, ja?«, sagte er warnend und zwinkerte ihr zu.

»Natürlich«, erwiderte sie und ihr warmen Finger und ihr betörender Orangenduft lullten Remus langsam aber sicher in den Schlaf.

 


	16. Kapitel 15

Ein unangenehmes Ziehen in seinem Nacken hinderte Remus daran weiterzuschlafen. In der Hoffnung, eine bequemere Position zu finden, rutschte er hin und her und drehte sich letztendlich, doch jetzt war sein Gesicht gegen irgendetwas Weiches gedrückt. Er war verwirrt. In seinem Bett gab es keine weiche Wand.

»Was machs’ du da?«, gähnte eine verschlafene Stimme und Remus riss die Augen auf. Hastig schob er sich zurück, weg von wem auch immer. Dabei hatte er nicht bedacht, dass die Fläche, auf der er lag, irgendwann zu Ende sein musste, und fand sich urplötzlich verwirrt auf dem Boden wieder. Stöhnend rieb er sich seine Kehrseite, die durch den Sturz einiges abbekommen hatte. »Remus?«

»Ugh …«, stöhnte er und blinzelte. Sein Blick wanderte zu der Person, die nun auf ihn hinabsah, die Augenbrauen fragend gehoben. »Lily?«

»Was war denn das für eine Aktion?«, fragte sie und klang nun wesentlich wacher. Remus wandte peinlich berührt den Blick ab, während er sich mit schmerzenden Gliedern aufrappelte und den Staub von seiner Kleidung klopfte. Die Geschehnisse des Vorabends schossen ihm durch den Kopf, während er versuchte, alles zu rekonstruieren. Er konnte einige Lücken in seinem Gedächtnis ausmachen und schob diese auf den konsumierten Alkohol, dem er im Zuge seiner Eifersucht scheinbar gut zugesprochen hatte. Er musste wieder einmal feststellen, dass er kurz vor Vollmond kaum noch Kontrolle über seine Gefühlswelt hatte.

»Ich … keine Ahnung. Tut mir leid«, sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Ein scharfer Schmerz schoss durch seine Schläfen und er hielt sofort inne, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Alkohol bedingte Kopfschmerzen waren das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchte.

»Komm her«, flüsterte Lily und ergriff seinen Ärmel. Sanft zog sie ihn auf das Sofa und drückte ihn in das weiche Polster. Er spürte einen Zauberstab an seiner Schläfe, es wurde kurz kalt und dann breitete sich eine angenehme Wärme in seinem Kopf aus, die die Schmerzen vertrieb. Er seufzte erleichtert auf und öffnete die Augen.

»Danke, Lily«, sagte er leise und lächelte sie an. Ihre Anwesenheit tat ihm so unendlich gut.

»War wohl etwas zu viel Alkohol, hmm?«, meinte sie und strich ihm eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sein dankbares Lächeln wandelte sich in ein verlegenes und er sah zu Boden. Vorsichtig, testweise, ob der Schmerz wiederkehrte, nickte er.

»Ja. Tut mir leid, wie ich mich gestern Abend benommen habe«, sagte er und sah wieder auf. Sein Blick lag ernst auf Lily, aber sie schenkte ihm nur ein verstehendes Lächeln und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberarm. Eine unschuldige, beruhigende Geste, aber sofort schossen kleine Blitze von der Stelle, an der sie ihn berührt hatte, durch seinen gesamten Körper und er erschauderte. _Verdammt! Behalt die Kontrolle, Remus! Der Vollmond ist kein legitimer Grund, sich auf Lily zu stürzen und sie bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit zu küssen_ , schallte er sich selbst und rückte ein Stück von ihr ab.

»Wie fühlst du dich?«, erkundigte sie sich und musterte ihn forschend. Ihre grünen Augen schienen sich in seinen Körper zu bohren und er hatte das Gefühl, sie einfach nicht anlügen zu können. Eine abwiegelnde Antwort lag ihm auf der Zunge, aber irgendetwas in ihrem Blick hinderte ihn daran, sie auszusprechen.

»Nicht gut«, antwortete er stattdessen und zuckte nichtssagend mit den Schultern.

»Remus …«, begann sie und er rollte genervt die Augen. Müde rieb er sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht und seufzte leise.

»Hör zu, Lily, mir geht es nicht gut, aber ich lebe seit Jahren damit, okay? Ihr müsst mich nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfassen – das ist nicht nötig. Ich komm schon klar«, rasselte er schnell hinunter. Er wollte den verletzten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht nicht sehen und so wandte er beschämt den Blick ab. »Es tut mir leid. Ich kann es nur nicht mehr hören, wie sich alle Sorgen um mich machen. Ich liege immerhin nicht auf dem Sterbebett.«

»Remus John Lupin!«, sagte Lily scharf und Remus merkte auf. Seine Augen wanderten sofort zu ihr und er schluckte schwer, als er das wütende Blitzen in ihren Augen sah. »Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich, weil wir deine Freunde sind! Freunde _dürfen_ sich Sorgen machen. Denk ja nicht, dass wir nur Mitleid mit dir haben – du bist uns wichtig und deswegen machen wir uns Gedanken um dich. Ob es dir nun passt oder nicht!«

Erneut musste Remus schlucken, aber dieses Mal nicht vor Schreck, weil Lily so ernst mit ihm sprach, sondern um den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, loszuwerden. _Toll. Viel undankbarer hättest du dich gerade nicht äußern können, oder?_ , dachte er und hasste sich für seine Reaktion auf ihre Sorge.

»Ich … Lily …«, begann er, aber er fand nicht die richtigen Worte. Eine einfache Entschuldigung war zu wenig für seine unangebrachte Reaktion und so saß er nur wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend auf dem Sofa, die Schultern herabgesackt, den Blick geknickt auf seine Hände, die er in seinem Schoß gefaltet hatte, gerichtet. Er fand, dass er ein Bild des Jammers abgeben musste.

»Schon gut. Ich weiß ja, dass du es nicht so gemeint hast.« Und schon hatte sie ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen und ihn an sich gezogen. Ihre roten Haare kitzelten ihn an der Nase, aber das störte ihn nicht, denn der Duft von Orangen – gemischt mit einer Note Butterbier –, der sie umgab, umwehte ihn und beruhigte ihn augenblicklich. Zögernd erwiderte er die Umarmung und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter, atmete tief ein und entspannte sich. Seine Knochen schienen weniger zu schmerzen und das Ziehen in seinen Muskeln schien nachzulassen und er konnte es nur der ganz eigenen Magie von Lilys Anwesenheit zuschreiben.

»Danke«, sagte er gedämpft gegen ihre Schulter und sie hielt ihn noch ein bisschen mehr. Er wusste instinktiv, dass sie ihn erst loslassen würde, wenn er das Zeichen dazu gab und so nutzte er ihre Nähe noch ein wenig aus. Ihre Wärme fuhr durch seinen Körper, sein Atem verlangsamte sich und wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, hätte er noch stundenlang so dasitzen können.

Als er sich schließlich von ihr löste, fühlte er sich so gut wie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr. Sie hatte ihm die gesamte Anspannung, die durch den Angriff auf Hogsmeade und den Vollmond an diesem Abend gekommen war, genommen – wie auch immer. Sie hatte einfach diesen Effekt auf ihn und er würde sich bestimmt nicht darüber beschweren.

»Hey, alles wird gut, ja?«, sagte sie leise und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange. Er spürte eine angenehme Hitze seinen Hals hinaufsteigen und ein Kribbeln machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Er nickte schwach und schmiegte sich ein wenig an ihre weiche Hand, ehe sie sie zurückzog und in ihren Schoß legte. Er wünschte sich, dass ihre Hand noch ein wenig länger an seiner Wange verweilt hätte, aber man konnte nicht alles im Leben haben.

»Wie spät ist es eigentlich?«, fragte er nach ein paar Minuten der Stille und räusperte sich hastig, als er merkte, wie kratzig seine Stimme klang. Lily warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr und runzelte die Stirn.

»Kurz vor sieben«, antwortete sie und hob schnell eine Hand vor den Mund, ehe sie ausgiebig gähnte. »Viel zu früh, wenn du mich fragst.«

»Tut mir leid«, sagte er zerknirscht. Immerhin war es seine Schuld, dass sie schon wach waren, aber Lily winkte nur gut gelaunt ab und grinste breit.

»Schon in Ordnung. Ist ja meine eigene Schuld, dass ich hier eingeschlafen bin. Ich wollte nicht aufstehen und dich wecken und irgendwie muss ich dann selbst weggenickt sein«, sagte sie nachdenklich und zuckte die Achseln. »Solche Sachen passieren.«

_Es passiert, dass man mit einem Werwolf kurz vor Vollmond auf einem Sofa einschläft? Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren würde …_ , ging es Remus durch den Kopf und er war dankbar, dass er keinen erneuten Albtraum gehabt hatte. Es wäre ihm wohl mehr als unangenehm gewesen, hätte er wieder so einen seltsamen Traum gehabt. Nicht, dass er was gegen den Anfang gehabt hätte, aber es wäre wohl peinlich gewesen, wenn die Hauptperson seiner nächtlichen Eskapaden mit ihm auf dem Sofa lag, während er einen ziemlich anheizenden Traum von ihr hatte. Augenblicklich lief er rot an. Glücklicherweise war Lily aufgestanden und stellte gerade den Plattenspieler aus, der die ganze Nacht gelaufen war, verzaubert, damit er Platten in Dauerschleife abspielte, sodass sie den Rotton, den seine Wangen angenommen hatten, nicht wahrnahm.

»Hmm … du sagtest, du hast noch andere Platten?«, fragte sie und Remus erhob sich, um zu ihr zu treten. Seine Knochen protestierten, aber er ignorierte den pochenden Schmerz.

»Ja, Peter sollte sie gestern Abend mit runtergebracht haben«, erwiderte er und sah sich suchend um. Auf einem kleinen Tischchen, halb versteckt hinter dem Plattenspieler, wurde er fündig. Stolz hielt er einen Stapel Platten hoch. »Hier sind sie ja.«

Sofort trat Lily auf ihn zu und nahm ihm die Platten aus der Hand. Unzeremoniell ließ sie sich auf dem Boden nieder, strich sich nebenbei eine rebellische Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und breitete die Platten auf dem Boden aus. David Bowie sortierte sie resolut aus mit der Begründung, dass sie davon schon genug gehört habe, aber bei den anderen Platten nahm sie sich Zeit und sah sich jede einzelne genau an. Bei einer bestimmten Platte stoppte sie.

»›The Drifters‹?«, fragte sie und schmunzelte verhalten. »Ist das nicht etwas alt für dich?«

»Die gehört meiner Mutter«, murmelte Remus verlegen und begann, mit seinem Finger Kreise auf dem Boden zu ziehen. »Sie muss wohl versehentlich in meinem Koffer gelandet sein, nachdem ich sie zu Hause gehört habe. Ist auch nur ein Lied drauf.«

»Ja, sehe ich. Oh! Das ist das einzige Lied, das ich von ihnen kenne! Das ist so schön!«, rief Lily aus und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. »Können wir die auflegen? Bitte! › _Save the Last Dance for Me_ ‹ ist _so_ ein schönes Lied!«

Remus konnte seine Verblüffung über ihren Enthusiasmus kaum verbergen. Er selbst fand dieses Lied unglaublich kitschig, aber er musste zugeben, dass er es gerne hörte, wenn er Geborgenheit suchte, weil es ihn an seine Mutter erinnerte. Meistens fand die Platte nach Vollmond ihren Weg in sein Zimmer, wenn er seine Schwäche seinen Eltern gegenüber nicht zeigen, aber dennoch etwas Geborgenheit haben wollte. Das Lied war für ihn etwas sehr Privates, aber er konnte Lily einfach nichts abschlagen und so nickte er geschlagen.

»Ja, natürlich«, sagte er, griff nach der Platte und erhob sich mit knackenden Knochen. Er trat zu dem Plattenspieler, entfernte David Bowie und legte The Drifters ein. Doch ehe er den Plattenspieler einschalten konnte, stand Lily neben ihm.

»Tanz mit mir«, sagte sie und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. »Ich wollte gestern Abend eigentlich noch mit dir tanzen, aber du sahst aus, als könntest du Ruhe gebrauchen und … nun … Jetzt vielleicht?«

Remus’ Blick wanderte von ihren Augen zu ihren Lippen, die sie nervös mit ihren Zähnen bearbeitete, und schließlich zu ihrer ausgestreckten Hand. In seinem Kopf tobte ein Kampf. Er konnte das nicht. Nicht nach dem Traum, den er gestern gehabt hatte. Außerdem wollte er James nicht hintergehen. Er konnte doch nicht einfach mit der Traumfrau seines besten Freundes tanzen. Oder?  _Ah, aber ihr seid nur Freunde. Was soll das schon großartig bedeuten?_ Da war sie wieder, diese lästige Stimme. Aber Remus fand, dass sie durchaus Recht hatte, und so atmete er tief durch und ergriff Lilys Hand.

»Sehr gerne«, antwortete er mit einem leichten Lächeln und schaltete den Plattenspieler ein. Eine leise Melodie erfüllte den Raum, ehe der Gesang einsetzte, zu dem Remus Lily auf die freie Fläche des Gemeinschaftsraums zog.

 

_You can dance every dance with the guy_  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight  
You can smile every smile for the man  
Who held your hand ’neath the pale moonlight

 

Während die ersten Töne erklangen, verschränkte er seine linke Hand mit Lilys rechter und legte seine rechte Hand auf den unteren Teil ihres Rückens, während ihre linke auf seinem Oberarm ruhte. Eine unglaubliche Wärme, durchströmte ihn, als sie ihm so nah war, und diese Wärme ließ ihn die Schmerzen in seinem Körper ignorieren, die immer deutlicher zutage getreten waren, seit er aufgewacht war. Tanzen war vielleicht nicht die beste Idee für seine geschundenen Knochen, aber für sein geistiges Wohlbefinden war es die beste Medizin – vor allem, wenn Lily seine Tanzpartnerin war.

 

_But don’t forget who’s taking you home_  
And in whose arms you’re gonna be  
So darlin’, save the last dance for me, hmm

 

Sie tanzten langsam im Takt der Musik. Remus vermutete, dass Lily ihn schonen wollte und er war dankbar dafür, war dankbar für ihre Fürsorge, für ihre Nähe. Er war dankbar dafür, ihr Freund sein zu dürfen.

Keine komplizierten Figuren fanden den Weg in ihren Tanz, keiner von ihnen wagte es. Remus war sich bewusst, dass er froh sein konnte, überhaupt tanzen zu können, denn ein pochender Schmerz zog sich durch seine Wirbelsäule und machte jede Bewegung zu einer Tortur, aber er wollte Lily diese Freude nicht nehmen und so sagte er nichts. Außerdem war er kein guter Tänzer. Alles, was er konnte, hatte er sich von James abgeguckt, der in seiner Kindheit von seiner Mutter zu Tanzstunden gezwungen worden war. Remus hatte dazu nie die Möglichkeit gehabt.

 

_Oh, I know that the music’s fine_  
Like sparkling wine go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing but while we’re apart  
Don’t give your heart to anyone

 

Remus machte einen Schritt zurück, aber damit hatte Lily wohl nicht gerechnet. Sie kam aus dem Gleichgewicht, stolperte und landete glücklicherweise in Remus’ Armen, der ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen unterdrückte. Vorsorglich schloss er seine Arme um sie, damit sie nicht hinfiel.

Ihr Körper war gegen seinen gepresst, ihre Hände in seinem Oberteil verkrallt und ihr Gesicht ganz nah an seinem. Er hätte sich nur hinunterbeugen müssen, um sie küssen zu können. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, Hitze stieg ihm in die Wangen und er wagte es nicht, sich zu rühren. Ihre grünen Augen bohrten sich in seine olivfarbenen und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich in ungeahnte Höhen. Er leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen, während er ihren Duft einatmete – ein Hauch von Orangen und etwas, das nach Schlaf roch. Und Butterbier. Er fand es perfekt.

_ Wenn du sie jetzt küsst, wird James dich hassen _ , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, aber er war geneigt, seine Gedanken dieses eine Mal zu ignorieren. Lilys Blick war einfach zu verführerisch und sie machte keine Anstalten, sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien, die sie immer noch fest an ihn gedrückt hielten. Vielleicht bildete er es sich nur ein, aber er meinte, dass auch ihr Atem sich beschleunigt hatte. Und ihre Zunge, die ihre Lippen befeuchtete, bildete er sich bestimmt nur ein.

 

_But don’t forget who’s taking you home_  
And in whose arms you’re gonna be  
So darlin’, save the last dance for me, hmm

 

Dumpf drang die Musik zu ihm durch und die Zeilen machten ihm bewusst, dass sie nicht zu ihm gehörte, sondern zu James. Und so schwer es ihm auch fiel, trat er einen Schritt zurück und ließ sie los.  _ Tief durchatmen, Remus _ , redete er sich ein und tat wie ihm geheißen. Seine Gedanken klärten sich und er war wieder Herr seiner Sinne, auch wenn ihm etwas fehlte. Ihre Wärme. Ihr Duft.  _ Verdammt. _

Er meinte, dass ihre Augen ihn mit einem verletzten Ausdruck fixierten, aber als er genauer hinsah, war dieser Blick schon wieder verschwunden und sie lächelte ihn an. Als wäre nichts geschehen.

»Danke«, wisperte sie, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Remus hätte vor Freude im Dreieck springen können, doch stattdessen lächelte er nur und nahm wieder ihre vorherige Tanzpose ein.

»Ich konnte die edle Dame doch nicht einfach fallen lassen«, flüsterte er zurück und sah ihr tief in die Augen.  _ Hör auf, mit ihr zu flirten, du Idiot! _ , schrie er sich im Inneren an, aber er fand nicht die Stärke, das auch in die Tat umzusetzen.

»Mein Gentleman«, sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.

 

_Baby, don’t you know I love you so?_  
Can’t you feel it when we touch?  
I will never, never let you go  
I love you, oh, so much

 

Während sie sich erneut im Kreis drehten und versuchten, so etwas wie einen mehr oder weniger ansehnlichen Tanz zustande zu bringen, wandte Remus nicht einmal den Blick von ihr ab. Der Text des Liedes ging ihm bis ins Mark und er würde nichts lieber tun, als ihr ebendiese Liedzeilen zuzuflüstern, aber er beherrschte sich.  _ Sie erwidert deine Gefühle eh nicht. Sie mag James. Sie sieht in dir nur einen Freund. Bei Godric, ich bin pathetisch. _

Er bildete es sich vielleicht nur ein, aber ihm schien es, als wäre sie ihm näher als zuvor. Er beschloss, dass er nichts dagegen machen würde, denn wann hätte er nochmal die Chance, so mit ihr zu tanzen? Ihr überhaupt so nahe zu sein, dass er jede Sommersprosse auf ihrer Nase sehen und jede Wimper zählen konnte? Wenn es nach ihm und seinem Traum ginge, würde er ihr nicht einmal mehr nahe genug kommen, um ihren Orangenduft einzuatmen, der ihn immer so zu beruhigen wusste. Aber er wusste, dass er ihr fernbleiben musste, dass er ihr nicht zu nahe sein durfte.

 

_You can dance, go and carry on_  
’Till the night is gone and it’s time to go  
If he asks, if you’re all alone  
Can he take you home, you must tell him, no

 

Remus beschloss, das Beste aus der Sache zu machen und drehte sich schneller im Kreis, wirbelte eine lachende Lily herum, die immer wieder in seine Arme stolperte und von ihm gehalten wurde. Seine Knochen ächzten, seine Muskeln schmerzten und sein Kopf schrie nach Linderung, aber es war ihm egal, denn die wunderbarste Frau, die er jemals hatte kennenlernen dürfen, war in seinen Armen und lachte und strahlte und machte ihn damit ebenso glücklich wie sie selbst in diesem Augenblick war.

»Remus, nicht so schnell«, kicherte sie, ehe sie erneut in seine Arme stolperte. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihr Atem ging schnell, aber sie schien nicht daran zu denken, eine Pause einzulegen. Stattdessen schmiegte sie sich in seine Arme, während er sanft hin und her schaukelte, darauf bedacht, langsamer zu tanzen, was ihm sein Körper in gewisser Weise dankte, auch wenn ihm alles wehtat und es mittlerweile egal war, ob er schnell oder langsam tanzte.

 

’ _Cause don’t forget who’s taking you home_  
And in whose arms you’re gonna be  
So darlin’, save the last dance for me

 

Remus wusste, dass das Ende des Liedes bald kommen würde und so hielt er Lily in seinen Armen, während sie ihre um seinen Nacken legte und ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter vergrub. Ihr warmer Atem drang durch seine Kleidung, während er von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat, nicht mehr wirklich tanzend, sondern nur sich irgendwie bewegend. Aber es schien keinen Unterschied für Lily zu machen, die sich an ihn lehnte und sich genauso wenig bewegte wie er selbst.

»Es ist schön, mit dir zu tanzen, Remus«, erklang es gedämpft von seiner Schulter und er musste unwillkürlich lächeln. »Ich hab dich wirklich sehr gern.«

Er war sich sicher, dass er vor Freude praktisch glühen musste. Diese kleinen Worte taten ihm so gut, so verdammt gut.

»Ich hab dich auch gern, Lily«, flüsterte er in ihre Haare und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.  _ Vielleicht ein bisschen zu gern. _

 

’ _Cause don’t forget who’s taking you home_  
And in whose arms you’re gonna be  
So darlin’, save the last dance for me, hmm

 

Langsam kam Remus zum Stillstand und somit auch Lily. Sie standen einfach nur so da, hielten einander im Arm und lauschten den letzten Klängen der Musik.

Beinahe hätte er die Kontrolle verloren. Er hasste es, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Für ihn hieß das, dem Wolf freien Lauf zu lassen und das konnte er sich nicht erlauben. Aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass er dieses Mal daran gezweifelt hatte, ob es wirklich so schlecht war, sich nicht immer beherrschen zu können – Lily stellte ihn wirklich hart auf die Probe.

 

_Save the last dance for me, hmm, hmm  
Save the last dance for me, hmm_

 

Remus wagte es nicht, auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen, während der magisch manipulierte Plattenspieler das Lied erneut abspielte. Er stand einfach nur da und hielt Lily an sich gedrückt, als hätte er Angst, dass sie sofort verschwinden würde, wenn er sie losließe. Aber Lily schien andere Pläne zu haben. Sanft löste sie sich aus seinen Armen und sah ihn an.

»Frohe Weihnachten, Remus«, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das ihn sofort ansteckte.

»Frohe Weihnachten, Lily«, erwiderte er und ehe er sich versah, war sie wieder an ihn herangetreten, nahm sein Gesicht zwischen beide Hände, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. Ihre Lippen lagen weich und warm auf seinen, aber Remus wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Ihm stockte der Atem, sein Herzschlag setzte aus und seine Arme hingen schlaff an seinen Seiten herab. Er fühlte sich hilflos im Angesicht ihrer Zuneigung, dabei hatte er sich doch nichts sehnlicher gewünscht. Aber sein Traum und  _ James _ bahnten sich ihren Weg in seine Gedanken und machten ihn handlungsunfähig.

Ein unterdrückter Laut von der anderen Seite des Raums holte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück und hastig löste er sich von Lily und trat einen Schritt zurück. Es tat ihm im Herzen weh, als sie ihm einen verletzten Blick zuwarf, aber er wandte sich ab und sah zu der Person, die soeben den Raum betreten hatte.

Am Fuß der Treppe stand James, das Haar noch vom Schlaf verstrubbelt, die Brille schief auf der Nase, die Augen ungläubig geweitet. Wenn ihm Lilys verletzter Blick das Herz zerrissen hatte, zerfetzte James enttäuschter Blick es geradezu und Remus blieb nichts anderes übrig, als die Fetzen aufzusammeln und wieder zusammenzukleben, auch wenn er wusste, dass es nie mehr so sein würde wie vorher.

Sein Blick wich nicht von James, der immer noch regungslos dastand. Selbst als Lily mit einem unterdrückten Schniefen an ihm vorbeirannte, konnte er sich nicht von dem Anblick seines Freundes losreißen, der sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte und auf ihn zukam. Remus wollte ihm eine Entschuldigung zurufen, ihm sagen, dass er das nicht gewollt, dass nicht  _ er _ sie geküsst hatte, aber das alles blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass eine Entschuldigung dieses Mal nicht ausreichen würde. James stand jetzt direkt vor ihm und Remus starrte immer noch, den Mund leicht geöffnet.

»Ein toller Freund bist du«, sagte James kalt, ehe seine Faust mit Remus’ Gesicht kollidierte. Alles wurde schwarz.

 

 

* * *

 

 

»Du  _ musst _ mitkommen! Alleine schaff ich das nicht und Wurmschwanz ist auch keine große Hilfe – tut mir leid, Peter, du weißt, wie ich das meine.« Sirius’ Stimme schnitt wie ein heißes Messer durch Remus’ Kopf und er stöhnte lautlos. Konnten seine Freunde sich nicht leise streiten?

»Keine Chance. Ich hab mich noch  _ nie _ so betrogen gefühlt. Ich dachte, er wäre mein Freund.« James’ ruhige und kalte Stimme schmerzte noch mehr als Sirius’, als Remus sich daran erinnerte, was passiert war.  _ Oh, verdammt! Ich muss das erklären! _ , dachte er, aber seine Glieder fühlten sich so schwer an. Nicht einmal seine Augen vermochte er zu öffnen.

»Hast du ihn mal gefragt, was überhaupt passiert ist?«, fragte Sirius, dieses Mal leiser. Remus hörte Schritte, als würde jemand unruhig auf und ab gehen.

»Da muss ich nichts fragen, ich habe es  _ gesehen _ «, zischte James gereizt. Wieder Schritte. »Sie haben sich geküsst. Er hat mir nicht mal  _ gesagt _ , dass er sie mag! Wie kann sich so jemand mein Freund nennen?«

»Vie– vielleicht, weil er dachte, dass du genau so reagieren würdest?«, kam es unsicher von Peter und Remus dachte sich im Stillen, dass es gut war, dass auch er da war. James würde Remus nicht verhexen, wenn ihre Freunde dabei waren. Zumindest hoffte er das.

»Ich … ich würde – ich würde nicht …«, stammelte James verunsichert und er tat Remus in diesem Augenblick leid. Er konnte seinen Freund – war er noch sein Freund? – verstehen. Er hatte seit Jahren für dieses Mädchen, für diese eine Frau, geschwärmt und dann sah er, wie einer seiner besten Freunde sie küsste.  _ Aber sie hat dich geküsst. Du hast den Kuss nicht erwidert _ , sang das leise Stimmchen in seinem Kopf.  _ Ich habe sie aber auch nicht weggestoßen _ , dachte er bitter und versuchte noch einmal, seine Augen zu öffnen – ohne Erfolg.

»Gib ihm doch wenigstens die Chance, sich zu erklären. Ich meine, wir reden hier von  _ Remus _ «, betonte Sirius und klang flehend. »Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ausgerechnet Remus mit Absicht etwas tun würde, das dich verletzt, oder?«

»Nein«, seufzte James geschlagen, »das glaube ich wirklich nicht. Aber es ist verletzend. Es tut  _ so _ weh.«

»Ich weiß, Kumpel«, sagte Sirius nur und es herrschte Stille.

Dieses Mal schaffte es Remus, seine Augen aufzuschlagen. Stöhnend fuhr er sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und zog scharf die Luft ein, als ein unerträglicher Schmerz durch seine Nase schoss. James hatte sie ihm wohl wirklich gebrochen. Zu Recht, wie er sich eingestehen musste. Mit Mühe und Not richtete er sich auf und stellte dabei fest, dass ihn irgendjemand in sein Bett getragen haben musste. Sein Rücken war dankbar dafür, dennoch würde er lieber unten auf dem Sofa liegen und immer noch schlafen. Dann wäre diese ganze Misere nämlich gar nicht erst passiert.

»Moony?«

»Hmhm«, antwortete Remus und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. Zögernd blickte er auf. Vor ihm standen Sirius und James, Letzterer sah ihm nicht in die Augen, sondern blickte irgendwie an ihm vorbei, die Arme verschränkt und einen steinernen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Sirius sah mehr resigniert aus, als hätte er gekämpft und verloren. Remus sah sich um und entdeckte Peter auf dessen Bett, eine Tafel Schokolade in der Hand, an der er nervös knabberte.

»Wie geht’s dir?«, fragte Sirius vorsichtig nach, aber Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf.

»Alf hädde mir jemand die Nafe gebrochen«, nuschelte er. »Und daf mit Rechd. Ef dud mir fo leid, Jamef.«

James zeigte keine Reaktion und Remus senkte geschlagen den Blick. Er hätte ahnen müssen, dass es mit einer einfachen Entschuldigung nicht getan war. Und er konnte es durchaus verstehen.

Ein Rascheln neben ihm ließ ihn den Kopf wieder heben. Sirius hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und stand mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck neben ihm. Remus hob nur eine Augenbraue und nickte zögerlich.

» _ Episkey! _ «, sagte Sirius und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Remus’ Nase. Es knackte einmal Übelkeit erregend und ein unangenehmes Gefühl durchflutete Remus’ Nase, während sie sich wieder richtete.

»Danke«, sagte er leise und erhob sich. Unsicher trat er auf James zu und immer noch traute er sich nicht, seinem Freund in die Augen zu sehen. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte, seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen und seine zittrigen und schwitzigen Hände irgendwo unterzubringen, wo sie nicht störten. Schließlich stopfte er sie einfach in seine Hosentaschen. »Hör zu. Ich meine es ernst. Es tut mir leid – ich wollte Lily nie kü…– sie hat mich geküsst, okay?«

»Ach ja?«, fragte James desinteressiert und Remus zuckte zusammen. Müde fuhr er sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht und seufzte leise.

»Ich … kann ich ehrlich mit dir sein?«

»Versuch es«, gab James eisig zurück, trat zu seinem Bett und ließ sich mit verschränkten Armen darauf fallen, dass die Federn knarzten.

»Okay.« Remus atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. Er war dabei, eine Freundschaft zu ruinieren. _Wunderbar. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach lügen. Das wäre eine gute Idee, wenn ich nicht schon beschlossen hätte, ehrlich zu sein._ »Ich würde dich bitten, mich ausreden zu lassen, auch wenn es dir vielleicht schwerfällt.«

James nickte nur und Remus trat einige Schritte zurück, bis er sich wieder auf sein Bett setzen konnte. Seine Hände verkrallten sich unruhig in der Decke und er wagte es immer noch nicht, James in die Augen zu sehen, also hielt er den Blick auf seine Knie gerichtet.

»Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wo ich anfangen soll«, begann er langsam und runzelte die Stirn. Das gemurmelte »Am Anfang« von Sirius ignorierte er gekonnt. »Ich … ich weiß nicht, wann es angefangen hat. James, ich _mag_ Lily. Ich mag sie wirklich, aber ich hatte _nie_ vor, _irgendetwas_ mit ihr anzufangen. Du bist mein Freund! Ich würde dir so etwas nie antun.«

Jetzt hob er doch den Blick und sah James flehentlich an, der ihn immer noch kalt durch seine Brille hinweg anstarrte, den Mund zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst, was McGonagall alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Remus seufzte resigniert und senkte den Blick wieder auf seine Knie.

»Alles, was du die letzten Wochen gesehen hast, ging von ihr aus. Die Berührungen, der Schal, der Tanz und … und der Kuss. Einfach alles.« Er seufzte und schloss müde die Augen. Er spürte die Macht des Mondes in seinen Knochen, der Schmerz hatte nicht nachgelassen, sondern sich verschlimmert, und es fiel ihm immer schwerer, sich auf andere Sachen zu konzentrieren. Aber das hier war wichtig. Er wollte James nicht verlieren. Denn, so egoistisch es auch klang, wenn er James verlor, das wusste er, würden Sirius und Peter folgen. Und Remus wollte nicht wieder alleine sein – nicht, nachdem er so lange erfahren durfte, was wahre Freundschaft war. »Ich … wir haben getanzt. Sie hatte die Platte von ›The Drifters‹ von meiner Mum gefunden und gefragt, ob wir sie spielen könnten. Warum sollte ich das ablehnen? Ich wusste nicht, dass sie tanzen wollte …«

Er stockte, als ein unterdrücktes Geräusch an seine Ohren drang. Er sah auf und sah James, der unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her rutschte und einen dermaßen gepeinigten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht trug, dass sich Remus’ Inneres zusammenzog. Er hatte seinen Freund nie verletzen wollen. Das hatte nie in seiner Absicht gelegen.

»Ich …« Er räusperte sich, als er merkte, dass seine Stimme kratzig klang. »Ich konnte nicht ›Nein‹ sagen. Das kannst du doch sicher verstehen! Ich … ich gebe zu, dass ich bei ihr schwach werde. Also haben wir getanzt. Ich will nicht bestreiten, dass es schön war, aber ich wollte nie, dass es mehr als ein Tanz wird, das musst du mir glauben! Wir … wir haben uns frohe Weihnachten gewünscht und _sie_ hat _mich_ geküsst – nicht umgekehrt. Ich war zu verwirrt, um irgendetwas dagegen zu machen – um überhaupt etwas zu machen. Das tut mir leid. Ich weiß, ich hätte sie wegschieben oder ihr ausweichen sollen, aber mein Hirn hatte sich ausgeschaltet, weil ich mir das _so lange_ gewünscht hatte, aber ich wusste auch, dass es dich verletzen würde und … und … Ich wollte das nicht.«

Er atmete schwer, die Worte wollten nicht mehr kommen, alles war so verwirrend für ihn. Immer wieder ging ihm durch den Kopf, dass er James nicht verlieren wollte, dass er alles tun musste, um ihre Freundschaft zu kitten. Tränen brannten ihm in den Augen, als er daran dachte, dass er alles zerstört hatte. Über sechs Jahre der besten und engsten Freundschaft, die er je gehabt hatte und die er je haben würde. Und mit einem Schlag wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht nur James, sondern auch sich selbst verletzt hatte. Dass er ihre Gruppe zerschlagen hatte. Und dass er der Verlierer war, nur weil er seinem Verlangen nachgegeben hatte.

»Ich … i– ich wollte es«, brachte er mit erstickter Stimme hervor. »A– aber ich wo– wollte dich nie verletzen. I– ich wollte nie unsere Freundschaft we– wegen _so etwas_ aufs Spiel setzen – ich würde sie niemals aufs Spiel setzen! Du bist der beste Freund, den man sich wünschen kann, und ich fühle mich schrecklich, dass ich dir so was angetan habe!«

Er konnte nicht mehr, es war alles zu viel. Sein Körper protestierte, verriet ihn und die Tränen kamen nun doch und ließen sich nicht aufhalten. Wütend wischte er sich immer und immer wieder mit dem Ärmel über die Augen, biss die Zähne zusammen und wünschte sich, dass er nicht so ein Arschloch war. _Warum musste es auch ausgerechnet Lily sein?_ , fragte er sich und eine Woge Selbsthass, die drohte, sich Bahn zu brechen, staute sich in ihm auf. Er hasste sich in diesem Augenblick so sehr. Für alles. Für seine Unfähigkeit, seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren, dafür, dass er seinen besten Freund so sehr verletzt hatte, und für seine Schwäche.

»E– es tut m– mir _so_ leid«, würgte er hervor und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Bauch, ehe er sich nach vorne krümmte vor Kummer. Er hatte es versaut, endgültig versaut. Wie dumm konnte man eigentlich sein? Er fühlte sich wie ein Häufchen Elend und er hasste es, dass er vor seinen Freunden so schwach wirkte. _Ah, aber du bist schwach. Wenn du nicht schwach wärst, hättest du Lily widerstehen können – aber das hast du nicht. Du hast deiner Lust nachgegeben, hast sie geküsst_ , flüsterte das Stimmchen in seinem Kopf und er begann erneut, es zu hassen. _Ich hab sie nicht geküsst – sie hat mich geküsst_ , argumentierte er mit sich selbst. Und bevor die Stimme noch etwas erwidern konnte, sperrte er sich dagegen.

Er schniefte einmal und wischte sich wieder über sein Gesicht. Es interessierte ihn nicht, dass sein Ärmel feucht von Tränen und Rotz wurde. Er wollte nur die Zeit zurückdrehen und alles ungeschehen machen.

»Okay«, sagte James schließlich und Remus merkte auf. Sofort war sämtliches Selbstmitleid vergessen.

»Okay?«, krächzte er ungläubig. Er dachte, er hätte sich verhört. Bestimmt hatte er das auch.

»Ich … ich verstehe dich«, sagte James und klang gequält, während er seine Brille absetzte und mit dem Saum seines Pyjamaoberteils abwischte. Remus wusste, dass das eine nervöse Angewohnheit seines Freunds war, der er nur nachkam, wenn ihm etwas wirklich unangenehm war. »Aber … ich … Remus … du hast mich wirklich verletzt und … und ich will dich nicht mehr sehen. Vorerst. Ich muss nachdenken. Und du sicherlich auch.«

Remus hatte so etwas erwartet, aber trotzdem stach die Ablehnung. Sie brannte sich in sein Herz und zu dem körperlichen Schmerz kam jetzt noch seelischer. Und er wusste, dass er es verdient hatte, aber dennoch tat es weh und er wollte schreien, toben, weinen, wollte sich wie ein kleines Kind benehmen, dem man sein Lieblingsspielzeug weggenommen hatte, aber er nickte nur.

»Ja«, sagte er und schluckte schwer, in der Hoffnung, den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, loszuwerden. »Ich verstehe. Es tut … es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir irgendwann verzeihen.«

»Wir … wir werden sehen«, sagte James leise, stand auf, griff sich einige Sachen aus seinem Koffer und ging ins Bad. Als die Tür hinter ihm zuschlug, wagte Remus einen Blick zu Sirius und Peter. Peinlich berührt wichen sie ihm aus, sahen überall hin, nur nicht zu ihm. Remus seufzte und rieb sich müde das Gesicht. _Ich habe Weihnachten ruiniert. Und eine Freundschaft._

»Ich will nicht, dass ihr heute Abend in die Hütte kommt«, sagte er und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Wie mechanisch ergriffen seine Hände die Decke und zogen sie bis über seine Schultern. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass er immer noch seine gestrige Kleidung trug – er hatte schon in ihr geschlafen, ein paar Stunden mehr würden keinen Unterschied machen.

»Remus«, begann Sirius, aber Remus schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

»James wird nicht kommen und ich kann es verstehen. Wenn mich einer meiner Freunde so hintergangen hätte, würde ich denjenigen auch nicht mehr sehen wollen. Und wenn James nicht dabei ist, ist es zu gefährlich«, erklärte Remus resigniert und verzog das Gesicht. Es würde eine harte Nacht werden. Er wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken. »Ich will nicht, dass ihr unter mir leidet.«

»Wir könnten trotzdem –«, versuchte Peter, sich zögerlich einzubringen, verstummte aber sofort, als Remus erneut den Kopf schüttelte.

»Nein«, sagte er fest und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Er warf seinen Freunden noch einen letzten Blick zu, den sie gequält erwiderten, ehe er den Zauberstab auf die Vorhänge seines Himmelbetts richtete und sie so zuzog.

 


	17. Kapitel 16

Der Vollmond traf Remus mit voller Wucht. Die Verwandlung war brutal und der Wolf schien alles daran zu setzen, seinem Körper den größtmöglichen Schaden zuzufügen. Remus hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass diese Brutalität einerseits an dem Fehlen seiner Freunde – seines Rudels – lag und andererseits an der emotionalen Achterbahn, die er in den Tagen vor Vollmond durchgemacht hatte.

Er verbrachte den zweiten Weihnachtstag und den Rest der Ferien im Krankenflügel, ohne dass ihn jemand besuchte. Er wusste, dass James immer noch nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen war, und dass Sirius und Peter nachzogen. Außerdem war ihm erst später bewusst geworden, dass er auch Lily verletzt hatte, indem er den Kuss nicht erwidert oder gar mit ihr darüber gesprochen hatte, und so erwartete er auch sie nicht an seinem Krankenbett. Und Marlene würde bestimmt zu ihrer besten Freundin und zu ihrem besten Freund – James – halten und Remus ebenfalls meiden. Sein Leben hatte sich von kompliziert zu miserabel gewandelt und er wusste, dass er selbst die Schuld daran trug.

Als er am Abend vor dem ersten Schultag nach den Ferien den Krankenflügel unter der Beteuerung, dass es ihm sehr viel besser ginge, verließ, blickte ihm eine skeptische Madam Pomfrey nach, die jedoch nichts sagte und ihn mit der Erinnerung, dass er sich jederzeit einen schmerzlindernden Trank abholen könne, entließ. Remus war froh darum, dass sie seinen fehlenden Besuch nicht erwähnte. Er hätte nicht sagen können, ob er die Kraft zu diesem Gespräch gehabt hätte.

»Lupin!« Er blieb abrupt stehen und sah auf. Sein Blick war auf seine Füße gerichtet gewesen und so wäre er fast in Mary hineingelaufen. Ein entschuldigendes Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht und er fragte sich, ob auch sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.

»Uh … entschuldige bitte, Mary«, sagte er leise und trat zur Seite, um sie vorbeizulassen. Sie ging jedoch nicht weiter, sondern sah ihn nachdenklich an.

»Du hast ganz schön viel Scheiße gebaut, hab ich gehört«, sagte sie unumwunden, wie es nun einmal ihre Art war, und tippte sich überlegend mit einem Finger gegen die Nase. Remus seufzte. Es würde bestimmt nicht lange dauern, bis die ganze Schule davon gehört haben würde.

»Ich weiß. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es ungeschehen machen«, erwiderte er bitter und presste die Lippen zusammen. Seit Tagen dachte er darüber nach, wie er alles wiedergutmachen könnte, aber ihm wollte einfach kein Geistesblitz kommen.

»Ja, ich glaube, das wünschen sich alle. Aber es ist passiert, also mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken darüber – die kriegen sich schon wieder ein«, sagte Mary und zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ist doch sowieso ein dämlicher Streit.«

»Das sagst du so einfach«, sagte Remus und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass sie Recht behalten würde. Er wollte doch nur seine Freunde wiederhaben. War das denn so schwer zu verstehen? »Ich glaube, James wird noch sehr lange sauer auf mich sein und Lily … nun, da kann ich nichts machen. Ich hoffe einfach, dass sie es verstehen wird.«

»Du solltest mal mit Marlene reden«, riet Mary, warf ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und setzte ihren Weg fort. Remus sah ihr verwirrt nach, bevor er sich wieder fing.

»Sie wird auch nicht mit mir reden!«, rief Remus ihr hinterher, aber Mary schüttelte nur den Kopf und winkte ihm über ihre Schulter hinweg zu. Seufzend – ihm fiel auf, dass er in letzter Zeit oft seufzte – setzte er seinen Weg in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum fort. Vielleicht sollte er Marys Rat annehmen und Marlene aufsuchen.

Wie von selbst trugen ihn seine Schritte über die Treppen und durch diverse Geheimgänge zum Eingang des Gryffindorturms, während er seinen trüben Gedanken nachhing und ein wenig in Selbstmitleid versank. Er bemerkte erst, dass er angekommen war, als ein ungeduldiges Räuspern seine Gedankengänge unterbrach. Er sah auf.

»Passwort?«, fragte die Fette Dame mit ihrer nervigen, hohen Stimme und sah von oben auf ihn herab.

»Öhm …«, sagte Remus intelligent. Hatte sich das Passwort über die Ferien geändert? Er musste es einfach mit dem Alten versuchen. »Sternenstaub?«

»Falsch«, erwiderte das Portrait und sah ihn misstrauisch an. »Bist du sicher, dass du in dieses Haus gehörst?«

»Ja, ich bin mir sehr sicher!«, sagte Remus gereizt und musste einmal tief durchatmen, um sich zu beruhigen. »Ich bin in meinem siebten Schuljahr und Vertrauensschüler. Sie sollten mich eigentlich kennen.«

»Hmm … Nein, tut mir leid«, sagte sie desinteressiert und ließ ihren Blick über die Wände wandern. Sie schien Remus gekonnt zu ignorieren. Frustriert schrie er auf und warf die Hände in die Luft, ehe er sie mit einem »Hmpf!« ruckartig in seine Taschen steckte und überlegte, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Er könnte zu McGonagall gehen und sie nach dem Passwort fragen oder hier stehenbleiben und darauf warten, dass irgendjemand vorbeikam und ihn freundlicherweise einließ. Da er sich nicht in der Lage sah – sein Körper hatte immer noch mit den Folgen des Vollmonds zu kämpfen –, zu McGonagalls Büro und wieder zurückzulaufen, freundete er sich immer mehr mit seiner zweiten Möglichkeit an.

Er lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand und wartete auf _irgendjemanden_. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück. Vielleicht musste er aber auch eine Stunde warten – wer wusste das schon? Er stellte sich darauf ein, dort länger als ein paar Minuten zu stehen.

»Remus?« Er merkte auf und sah Heather vor sich stehen. Ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen.

»Hey, Heather«, sagte er freundlich. »Ich war die letzten Tage im Krankenflügel und das Passwort hat sich geändert – wüsstest du vielleicht …?«

»Aber natürlich!«, rief sie freudestrahlend und trat zu der Fetten Dame, die Remus erneut einen misstrauischen Blick schenkte.

»Passwort?«, fragte sie und fixierte Heather.

»Hexagon«, sagte Heather und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken, während sie auf ihren Fußballen auf und ab wippte.

»Richtig.« Damit schwang das Portrait beiseite und ließ sie ein. Remus warf Heather ein kurzes »Danke« zu, eher er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schritt, der vor Schülern praktisch überquoll. Remus hätte sich denken können, dass es voll sein würde, da heute die Schüler, die ihre Ferien zu Hause verbracht hatten, wiedergekommen waren.

Seine Augen wanderten wie gewohnt über die Masse, während er Ausschau nach seinen Freunden hielt, bis ihm schmerzlich bewusst wurde, dass er ihnen nicht mehr unter die Augen treten sollte. Sofort brach er seine Suche ab, richtete seinen Blick gen Boden und schlurfte lustlos durch die tratschenden und lachenden Schüler, die sich Geschichten von ihren Ferien erzählten, bis er die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen erreicht hatte. Er wollte sie gerade hinaufsteigen, als ihn ein Ruf zurückhielt.

»Remus! Hey, warte!« Sofort hielt er inne und drehte sich um. Marlene schob sich zwischen zwei Tischen mit schwatzenden Schülern hindurch auf ihn zu und bedeutete ihm, zu ihr zu kommen. Mit Marys Worten im Hinterkopf, dass er mit Marlene reden solle, setzte er sich in Bewegung und trat auf sie zu. Sie ergriff seinen Ärmel und zog ihn quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, zurück zum Portraitloch. »Wir müssen reden.«

»Warum hast du mich überhaupt gestört, wenn du sofort wieder mit dem nächstbesten Mädchen verschwindest?«, rief die Fette Dame ihm zu, als sie erkannte, dass er den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder verlassen hatte. Ein genervtes Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle und er blieb abrupt stehen, was Marlene dazu zwang, ebenfalls in ihrem rasanten Tempo innezuhalten. Mit einer unbeschreiblichen Wut im Bauch drehte er sich um und funkelte die Fette Dame an.

»War nicht geplant gewesen!«, giftete er, aber sie zog nur unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Dann solltet ihr aufpassen, dass nichts anderes Ungeplantes passiert. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Verhütungsmittel«, konterte sie gelassen und Remus blieb der Mund offenstehen. Marlene schnaubte nur amüsiert und zupfte an seinem Ärmel, um ihn dazu zu bewegen weiterzugehen.

»Komm«, sagte sie, »beachte sie gar nicht. Sie sucht doch nur wieder Klatsch und Tratsch.«

»Und den willst du ihr so bereitwillig geben?«, murrte Remus unwillig, folgte ihr aber. Marlene zuckte nur die Achseln und sagte nichts weiter dazu, während sie Remus durch diverse Gänge und Treppen führte. Vor einem unbenutzten Klassenzimmer hielt sie schließlich inne, zog die Tür auf, schob ihn hinein und folgte ihm. Mit einem Klicken schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen dagegen. Remus stellte fest, dass sie ihm so den einzigen Fluchtweg abschnitt, wenn er nicht in Erwägung zog, aus dem Fenster zu springen. Für einen kurzen Moment hielt er diese Möglichkeit für eine wunderbare Idee – aber nur für einen kurzen Moment.

_Nun gut, spielen wir mal mit_ , dachte er und lehnte sich lässig, ebenfalls mit verschränkten Armen, gegen das verstaubte Lehrerpult. Es war später Nachmittag und die untergehende Sonne warf ihre warmen, orangenen Strahlen durch die Fenster und ließ die Staubpartikel, die in der Luft tanzten, leuchten. Es könnte schön sein, wenn Remus nicht ein ernstes Gespräch erwarten würde.

»Mary hat gesagt, ich soll mit dir reden«, begann er und rieb sich nervös den Nacken, während sein Blick durch den Raum wanderte. »Sieht so aus, als wolltest du auch mit mir reden. Oder mich zur Schnecke machen, weil ich Lily verletzt habe – was mir übrigens _wirklich_ leidtut.«

»Die kriegt sich wieder ein«, winkte Marlene ab und Remus Schultern sackten vor Verwunderung herab. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie ihm eine Lektion darüber halten würde, dass er ihre beste Freundin nicht so behandeln könne. Ja, er hatte sogar damit gerechnet, dass Marlene ihm einen Fluch aufhalsen würde! »Ja, du hast sie verletzt, aber nicht durch deine irgendwie geartete Abweisung, sondern dadurch, dass du ihr Hoffnungen gemacht hast.«

»Ich … was?«, fragte Remus verständnislos. Er hatte nie vorgehabt, ihr Hoffnungen zu machen! Er hatte doch nur ein guter Freund sein wollen! »Ich hab nicht … Ich wollte nicht … Es war –«

»Hör auf zu plappern, Lupin!«, sagte Marlene laut und rieb sich die Schläfen, als hätte sie Kopfschmerzen. Sie holte tief Luft, ehe sie die Hände wieder sinken ließ und ihm scharf in die Augen sah. »Das hab ich ihr auch gesagt. Du bist einfach ein netter Kerl, der zu _jedem_ , den er mag, freundlich ist. Aber ich muss auch zugeben, dass du zu Lily besonders freundlich bist und irgendetwas passt da nicht zusammen. Es will nicht in meinen Kopf. Willst du mir das mal erklären?«

Remus verzog das Gesicht. Es war eine Sache, mit seinen Freunden über seine Gefühle zu sprechen, aber eine vollkommen andere, mit Marlene darüber zu reden. Sie hatten nie viel miteinander zu tun gehabt. Natürlich, sie war James’ Nachbarin und so hatte er sie auch hin und wieder in den Ferien gesehen, aber so wirklich befreundet waren sie nie gewesen.

»Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht«, erwiderte er deshalb mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck und hoffte, dass sie das Thema fallenlassen würde. Aber Marlene wäre nicht Marlene, wenn sie so leicht aufgäbe.

»So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon«, sagte sie und fixierte ihn mit ihren unglaublich blauen Augen. Er hatte immer geglaubt, dass Dumbledore und seine Mutter die einzigen wären, die ihn mit diesem Blick zu durchleuchten vermochten, aber er musste zugeben, dass nicht viel fehlte, bis er Marlene mit auf die Liste setzen konnte. Er seufzte und schloss die Augen, ehe er sie sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger rieb.

»Okay … Was willst du wissen?«, fragte er geschlagen und machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Immerhin stand Marlene hier vor ihm und nicht irgendwer, der irgendwas wollte.

»Magst du Lily?«, fragte sie geradeheraus. Remus hätte mit dieser Frage rechnen müssen, hatte sogar damit gerechnet, trotzdem blieb ihm die Luft weg.

»Ja.« Seine Antwort war kurz und Marlene schien nicht zufrieden zu sein.

»Ich meine nicht das Mögen im freundschaftlichen Sinne«, erklärte sie und stieß sich von der Tür ab, um auf ihn zuzugehen. Sie blieb direkt vor ihm stehen und streckte eine Hand aus, die sie ihm sanft auf die Wange legte. »Hey, sieh mich bitte an.«

Und er tat wie ihm geheißen, geleitet von ihrer Hand. Seine gepeinigten olivfarbenen Augen trafen auf ihre mitleidigen blauen und er konnte nicht anders, als ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Vielleicht war Marlene die verständnisvolle Person, die er brauchte, mit genügend Abstand zu seiner Gefühlswelt und zu ihm als Person.

»Ich mag sie wirklich, Marlene. Es tut weh, sie mit James zu sehen, aber ich weiß, dass sie zusammen gehören«, sagte er leise und unterschwellige Emotionen schwangen in seiner Stimme mit. »Ich wollte keinen von ihnen verletzen – wirklich nicht. Aber ich glaube, das weißt du. Ich glaube, sie wissen das auch, aber der Schmerz ist zu frisch und ich kann verstehen, wenn sie mir niemals verzeihen.«

»Wir sind Teenager und Gefühle sind scheiße, aber sie werden dir verzeihen – früher oder später. Ich kenne James, seit wir Kinder waren – wenn ihm etwas wichtig ist, dann seine Freunde. Er wird dich meiden, wird wütend auf dich sein und nicht mit dir reden, aber wird dich niemals hassen. Und was Lily angeht … Nun, du hast ihr ein wenig das Herz gebrochen, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher ist, ob du sie wirklich abgewiesen hast. Sie ist nicht dumm«, sagte Marlene leise und Remus blickte sie unsicher an. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Einerseits wusste er, dass sie Recht hatte, andererseits kam es ihm so unwirklich vor, nach allem, was passiert war.

»Und wenn du dich irrst?«, flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Er war sich sicher, dass sie blutete.

»Vertrau mir«, sagte sie und ließ ihre Hand sinken, ehe sie ihn an sich zog. Remus, perplex und überwältigt von dieser Geste, versteifte sich zunächst. Aber Marlene ließ ihn nicht los und so legte er zögernd seine Arme um sie, bis er schließlich genug Selbstvertrauen hatte und sie an sich drückte.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dort standen, aber er wusste, dass er diese Zuneigung, diese Nähe, brauchte. Und er nutzte es aus, dass Marlene bereit war, ihm genau das zu geben. Als er sich schließlich von ihr löste, hatte er wieder einmal einen Kloß im Hals.

»Danke«, würgte er hervor, ehe er mehrmals schluckte. »Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll.«

Mit diesen Worten ließ er sich zu Boden sinken. Sein Rücken lehnte an dem Pult und er zog seine Beine an sich, um seine Arme um sie zu schlingen. Er scherte sich nicht darum, dass seine Kleidung von dem staubigen Boden schmutzig wurde. Marlene ließ sich neben ihm nieder und kopierte seine Pose, ihr Kinn auf ihren Knien platziert.

»Ich glaube, keiner von euch weiß, was er machen soll«, sagte sie und pustete sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die sofort wieder zurückfiel. Genervt hob sie eine Hand und strich sich die widerspenstige Strähne hinter ihr Ohr. »Aber ich glaube auch, dass ihr das hinbekommen werdet. Irgendwie halt.«

»Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du Recht hast«, seufzte Remus und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen das Pult, den Blick an die Decke gerichtet. »Ich fühl mich nur so hilflos. Da draußen tobt ein Krieg und wir entzweien uns, weil James und ich beide Lily mögen. Ich wollte das ja nicht mal. Ich bleibe ihr fern, ich brauche keine Beziehung mit ihr. Wie gesagt, sie und James gehören zusammen.«

»Und habt ihr jemals Lily gefragt, was sie will?« Remus hätte erwartet, dass Marlenes Stimme bei dieser Frage eine gewisse Schärfe angenommen hätte, aber sie fragte fast gelangweilt, als wäre ihr klar, dass sie bei ihrem Streit nicht an Lily gedacht hatten. Er kratzte sich verlegen an der Wange.

»Uh … nein?«, meinte er unsicher und schielte zu Marlene, die wissend nickte.

»Weißt du, dass sie dich schon seit einem Jahr mag?«, fragte Marlene und Remus drehte nun den Kopf, um sie perplex anzusehen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

»Was?« Er war unsicher. Konnte er die Anzeichen wirklich übersehen haben?

»Sie wollte nie James, sie wollte dich. Meinst du, es war nur, weil deine Haare an dem Morgen durcheinander waren, dass sie sie glatt gestrichen hat auf dem Bahnhof? Oder die ganzen Anmerkungen, dass sie dich attraktiver findet als James? Das war nicht nur, um ihn zu ärgern. Sie hatte gehofft, dass du die Andeutungen endlich verstehen würdest«, erklärte sie leise und Remus hörte ihr fasziniert zu. Jetzt, wo sie es so aufzählte, wurde ihm deutlich bewusst, dass Lily versucht hatte, mit ihm zu flirten. Aber er hatte nun einmal keine Erfahrung in diesem Gebiet und hatte es deswegen nicht wahrgenommen. _Und vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn sie aufgegeben hätte_ , dachte er und biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe. Dieses Mal schmeckte er Blut. »Willst du … euch beiden nicht eine Chance geben? James wird es früher oder später verstehen.«

»Nein«, sagte Remus und fühlte sich urplötzlich in die Realität zurückgerissen. »Ich würde James verlieren und mit ihm Sirius und Peter. Und mit Sirius würdest du gehen und Lily würde sich schuldig fühlen. Das kann ich nicht, verstehst du?«

»Nobler Idiot«, lächelte sie und drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Ihre langen, blonden Haare fielen in sanften Kaskaden über ihren Rücken und ihre Knie und leuchteten im weichen Licht der untergehenden Sonne. »Ich sagte doch, dass sie sich wieder einkriegen werden. Außerdem bin ich ein eigenständig denkendes Individuum und nicht Sirius’ Anhängsel.«

»Entschuldige bitte. Ich glaube allerdings, das wäre eine Sache, die James mir niemals verzeihen könnte«, murmelte Remus, aber es fiel ihm immer schwerer, Marlene zu widersprechen. Immerhin ging es um Lily und bei Lily wurde er schwach. »Außerdem ist da noch eine Sache …«

Er dachte an den Traum. Wollte er Marlene wirklich davon erzählen? Er wusste nicht, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee war, aber jetzt hatte er damit angefangen und würde es auch beenden.

»Und die wäre?« Marlene sah ihn aufmerksam an und er ließ seinen Kopf wieder gegen das Pult sinken, ehe er die Augen schloss und sich diesen mehr als beängstigenden Traum wieder ins Gedächtnis rief.

»Der Traum, den ich an Heilig Abend hatte«, sagte er und holte tief Luft. Er musste sich erklären – und diese Erklärung würde nicht so schmächtig ausfallen wie die, die er ihnen an ebendiesem Tag gegeben hatte. Er wusste nur nicht, ob er darauf vorbereitet war, Marlenes Abneigung und Hass ihm gegenüber zu sehen. Sie würde ihn hassen, aber vielleicht war es besser so. Vielleicht würde sie dann endlich verstehen, dass er nicht gut genug für Lily war. Dass er für niemanden gut genug war. »Er … fing seltsam an. Normal aber seltsam – wie Träume nun einmal sind. Ich … ich bin Lily nachgerannt. Wir waren im Schloss und … und irgendwie sind wir ins Bad der Vertrauensschüler gekommen –«

»Oh, bitte! Keine Details!«, wehrte sie mit erhobenen Händen ab, aber ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. Remus war nicht nach lachen zumute.

»Keine Sorge, soweit ist es nicht gekommen«, sagte er und dachte daran, wie schön der Traum hätte enden können. _Klar, natürlich. Super Idee_ , dachte er und wurde rot. »Wir … ehm … wir haben uns ausgezogen und sind in die Wanne gestiegen. Es ist nicht das passiert, was du denkst! Ich … i– ich … ich hab zugebissen. Immer und immer wieder. In ihre Schulter. _Überall war Blut_!«

Er konnte nicht mehr. Sein Atem ging flach, seine Hände krallten sich in seine Haare und er kniff die Augen zusammen. Sofort stiegen die Bilder von seinem Traum wieder vor seinem inneren Auge hoch und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um sich nicht zu übergeben. Ihm war übel.

»Hey. Hey, beruhig dich.« Marlene kniete vor ihm und löste vorsichtig seine Hände aus seinen Haaren. »Es war nur ein Traum, okay? Nur ein Traum.«

»Aber es könnte passieren!«, rief er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. »Ich könnte sie angreifen! Ich könnte jeden angreifen! Ich sollte nicht einmal hier sein, weil es zu gefährlich ist! Es hat einen Grund, warum Werwölfe nicht nach Hogwarts dürfen!«

»Shh«, wisperte sie und ignorierte seinen Ausbruch. Er stand kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. In seinem Kopf spielten sich alle möglichen Szenarien ab. Er, verwandelt oder unverwandelt, wie er seine Freunde biss, sie zerfetzte, zerriss. Erneut, wie er Lily angriff. Und langsam tauchten die Bilder seiner Eltern auf und auch sie griff er an und er hörte einfach nicht auf!

»Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein …«, murmelte er vor sich her, die Augen fest geschlossen und wie ein Kind hin und her wippend. »Lass es aufhören …«

»Remus!« Ein scharfer Schmerz schoss durch seine Wange und er hielt erschrocken inne. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er Marlene an, die schwer atmend und mit erhobener Hand vor ihm hockte. »Beruhige dich!«

Wie betäubt starrte er sie weiterhin an. Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Er sah nur die Angst in ihren Augen und er dachte, dass nun auch sie von ihm abgestoßen war – und er verstand es. Er war ein Monster und nichts, was er tat, änderte etwas daran.

»Geh weg«, flüsterte er und rückte von ihr ab. »Du solltest nicht in meiner Nähe sein – ich könnte dich verletzen! Bitte geh!«

»Remus, du musst dich beruhigen«, sagte Marlene mit leiser, langsamer Stimme und rückte wieder zu ihm auf. Zaghaft streckte sie ihre Hand zu ihm aus, aber er zuckte zurück. Sie sollte ihn nicht berühren! Aber Marlene schien das nicht zu interessieren. Selbstbewusst legte sie ihm eine Hand an die Wange und strich mit ihrem Daumen über die Stoppeln, die dort sprossen. »Du hast niemandem etwas getan und es wird auch niemals dazu kommen. Du bist einer der nettesten und selbstlosesten Menschen, die ich kenne – du könntest keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun.«

Er schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte sie nicht ernst meinen! _Ich bin ein Monster! Wie kann sie in meiner Nähe sein? Wie kann sie mich berühren? So jemand wie ich sollte weggesperrt werden! Ich sollte nicht auf eine Schule mit hunderten Schülern gehen dürfen!_ , dachte er panisch und wusste weder ein noch aus.

»Ich … Marlene …«, begann er, aber er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ihm drehte sich alles und er dachte, er müsse sich übergeben. Es schien einfach nicht in seiner Macht zu stehen, sich zu beruhigen. Marlene sagte nichts, sondern saß einfach nur bei ihm, strich ihm in langsamen Kreisen über die Wange und er schloss die Augen.

Es dauerte lange, er hätte nicht sagen können, ob es Minuten oder Stunden waren, aber schließlich normalisierte sich sein Herzschlag und er konnte wieder ruhig atmen. Die Panikattacke schien vorbei zu sein.

»Geht’s wieder?«, fragte Marlene und setzte sich wieder neben ihn, ihre Schulter an seiner. Er sah sie mit immer noch leichter Angst in seinen Augen an, nickte aber. Er räusperte sich.

»Ja«, sagte er, »ich denke schon. Ich … danke, Marlene.«

»Nichts zu danken.« Sie lächelte und er konnte einfach nicht anders als auch zu lächeln. Sie war ansteckend und mit einem Mal wusste er, warum Sirius so glücklich mit ihr war.

»Sirius kann glücklich sein, dich zu haben«, sagte er und sah verlegen auf seine Hände, die er vor seinen Knien verschränkt hatte. »Du bist gut für ihn.«

»Er hat … Probleme«, erwiderte sie unsicher. »Ich versuche, ihm zu helfen.«

»Das ist gut. Er braucht jemanden wie dich – gerade jetzt, wo unser Freundeskreis wegen dieser dummen Sache zu zerbrechen droht.« Remus verzog das Gesicht. Er wollte eigentlich nicht daran denken, aber es kam immer wieder darauf zurück – er konnte es nicht ändern. Er wünschte sich, er hätte für Lily einfach nur Freundschaft empfinden können. Ein Zeitumkehrer wäre auch wünschenswert gewesen, dann hätte er diesen Kuss einfach nicht geschehen lassen. _Wunschdenken_ , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

»Ich sagte dir doch, dass sich das alles wieder richten wird. Glaub mir doch einfach.«

»Das fällt mir nicht gerade leicht, Marlene!«, entgegnete er genervt. Er war diese Diskussion leid. Warum konnte sie nicht verstehen, dass er momentan keine Möglichkeit sah, ihre Freundschaft zu kitten? »Ich hab echt große Scheiße gebaut.«

»Du hättest James vielleicht nicht direkt auf die Nase binden sollen, dass du mehr für Lily empfindest«, sagte Marlene und stützte nachdenklich ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand. »Du hättest ihm einfach weismachen sollen, dass sie dich geküsst hat und du einfach nur zu perplex warst, um irgendwas zu tun. Dann wäre er jetzt nicht so angefressen.«

»Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, ihn nicht anzulügen. Er hat so viel für mich getan … Das wäre ein viel größerer Verrat gewesen«, sagte Remus leise und fuhr sich durch die Haare, sodass sie in alle Richtungen abstanden – wie bei seinem Freund. »Du verstehst nicht, wie viel mir seine Freundschaft bedeutet.«

»Nein, das kann ich vermutlich wirklich nicht verstehen«, gab sie zu. »Ich meine, ich weiß, wie wichtig Freunde sind, ich würde alles für Lily tun, aber bei dir ist das etwas anderes. Mit … diesem ganzen Werwolfzeug und so.«

»Vor Hogwarts hatte ich keine Freunde.« Remus sprach es einfach aus. Er wusste nicht, wie er es schönreden sollte und beschloss, dass nichts Schönes daran war. Es war einsam und kalt und genauso sollte es auch klingen. Er hatte niemanden gehabt, nur seine Eltern, und ihm wurde schmerzlich bewusst, wie viel er verloren hatte. »Ich hatte nicht einmal die Hoffnung, zur Schule gehen zu können, bis Dumbledore bei uns aufgetaucht ist.«

»Das wusste ich nicht.«

»Woher auch?« Ja, woher hätte sie das auch wissen sollen? Er machte ihr keinen Vorwurf, wie könnte er auch? Sie hatte nichts falsch gemacht. Im Gegenteil – sie war gerade jetzt für ihn da, wenn er es am meisten brauchte.

»Ich … ich will, dass du weißt, dass du zu mir kommen kannst, wenn irgendetwas sein sollte.« Ihre Stimme war leise aber fest und er fragte sich, ob sie wirklich meinte, was sie sagte. Aber es schien so und er war dankbar dafür.

»Ich … ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Danke, Marlene.« Und er meinte es so. Sie war vielleicht die einzige Person aus ihrem Freundeskreis, die noch normal mit ihm sprach, und er war wirklich dankbar dafür. Und ein bisschen ungläubig.

»Hey«, sie stieß ihm mit einem Lächeln in die Rippen, »wir sind doch Freunde, nicht wahr?«

Ein breites Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht und es war keine gequälte Note darin auszumachen. So etwas musste er jetzt hören und in einem Anflug von überschwänglicher Freude zog er sie in seine Arme.

»Ja, das sind wir«, nuschelte er undeutlich gegen ihre Schulter, während ihr Körper vor leisem Lachen bebte und ihre Arme sich um ihn legten. »Danke, Marlene. Für alles.«

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, lag auf ihrer beider Gesichter ein glückseliges Lächeln. Remus hatte sich seit dem Tanz mit Lily nicht mehr so leicht und zufrieden gefühlt und irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sich bald alles wieder einrenken würde. Seine Freundschaft mit James, Sirius und Peter war stark und er war sich nach diesem Gespräch mit Marlene sicher, dass alles wieder ins Lot kommen würde – er musste James nur Zeit geben. Und vielleicht brauchte er selbst auch Zeit, um alles zu verarbeiten und sich seiner Gefühle besser bewusst zu werden. Er machte sich nichts vor, er empfand etwas für Lily, aber vielleicht konnte er diese Gefühle ja kontrollieren und einfach nur mit ihr befreundet sein. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, sie wollte es auch. Er hoffte es.

»Also«, sagte Marlene nach einer Weile des Schweigens, »willst du es nicht mal mit Lily versuchen?«

Mit diesem einen Satz zerschmetterte sie seine guten Vorsätze und ließ ihn sprachlos zurück. Er hatte sich doch gerade vorgenommen gehabt, nur Lilys Freund zu sein, nicht mehr. Und jetzt kam Marlene und kratzte an seinen soeben aufgebauten Mauern und verursachte Risse, die sich nicht einfach füllen ließen, weil sie viel zu schnell größer wurden. Er hustete.

»Ich … Marlene, ich … ich kann nicht! Ich hab’s dir doch gesagt!«, rief er verzweifelt und fuhr sich immer und immer wieder mit den Händen durch die Haare und gab ihnen vermutlich das Aussehen, als wäre er gerade erst aus dem Bett gestiegen. _Dieses Aussehen mag Lily doch so_ , dachte er und seine Mauer bekam noch ein paar Risse mehr.

»Du hast mir gesagt, dass du es nicht kannst, weil du Angst hast, sie zu verletzen«, stellte Marlene klar. »Aber wir haben soeben etabliert, dass du keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun kannst. Du verletzt sie mehr, wenn du deine Gefühle für sie ignorierst.«

»Und James …?«, fragte Remus zweifelnd.

»Lass das mal meine Sorge sein. Lily mag _dich_ , nicht James, okay?«, sagte sie nachdrücklich und Remus seufzte. Sie hatte ja Recht, aber das konnte er ihr nicht sagen. Er konnte doch nicht zugeben, dass er darüber nachdachte, mit dem Schwarm seines besten Freundes zusammenzukommen.

»Es wäre ihm gegenüber trotzdem nicht fair«, murmelte er geschlagen. Seine Hände klammerten sich nervös an den Saum seines ausgeleierten Pullovers. Er hörte, wie Marlene ein theatralisches Seufzen ausstieß und wusste, dass er sich auf eine Tirade ihrerseits gefasst machen musste.

»Und es ist dir und Lily gegenüber fair? Findest du es fair, dass es euer Glück bestimmt, ob James sich wie ein kleines Kind benimmt oder nicht? Würde er sich erwachsen benehmen und wie der Freund, den du in ihm siehst, dann würde er sich für euch freuen!«, rief sie resigniert und Remus zuckte zusammen. Aber er konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Sie hatte ja Recht – hatte sie in diesem Gespräch erstaunlich oft. »Als ich meinem Bruder erzählt habe, dass ich Sirius mag, ist er fast ausgerastet. Er meinte, Sirius sei nicht gut für mich, er habe Probleme, die tiefer sitzen als der Streit mit seiner Familie. Aber ich habe Alex ignoriert. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass es meine Entscheidung sei, mit wem ich ausgehe, und entweder er unterstütze mich oder nicht. Er ist schließlich eingeknickt, aber es war ein harter Weg.«

Remus saß mit offenem Mund da und hörte ihr zu. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte Marlenes Bruder Alex als lebensfrohen Kerl kennengelernt, der seine kleine Schwester über alles liebte und sie vor jeglichem Unheil bewahrte. Er hätte gedacht, dass er sie auch in allem unterstützte, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte. _Aber vielleicht hat er sich so verhalten, gerade weil er sie liebt._

»Er hat sich nur Sorgen um dich gemacht«, mutmaßte Remus, aber Marlene zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

»Natürlich hat er das. Das weiß ich auch. Aber es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er sich quer gestellt hat. Es hat sehr viel Überzeugungskunst meinerseits gekostet, bis er schließlich eingesehen hat, dass ich kein kleines Kind mehr und durchaus in der Lage bin, meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen«, sagte sie und stieß angespannt den Atem durch die Nase aus, dass es sich wie ein schnaubender Stier anhörte. »Ich weiß, dass er sich jetzt für mich freuen würde – ich habe ihm noch nichts gesagt –, aber anfangs hätte er Sirius vermutlich den Zauberstab auf die Brust gesetzt. Ich will gar nicht dran denken.«

»Wow, das hätte ich jetzt wirklich nicht gedacht«, sagte Remus und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. »Ich hatte immer angenommen, dass Alex alles für dich tun würde, dich in allem unterstützen eingeschlossen. Das zerstört gerade irgendwie ein bisschen das Bild, das ich von ihm habe.«

Marlene lachte. Und auch Remus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als der glockenhelle Klang durch den Raum hallte. Er selbst stieß ein mehr schnaubendes und grunzendes Geräusch aus, als er nicht mehr an sich halten konnte.

»Tut mi– tut mir leid!«, kicherte Marlene und schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund. »Ich wollte dein Weltbild nicht zerstören. War wirklich nicht meine Absicht!«

Wieder prustete Remus los und winkte ab.

»Schon in Ordnung«, brachte er zwischen zwei Lachern hervor und winkte ab. »Hach, das werde ich niemals vergessen können. Sollte ich das Sirius erzählen? Er würde sich vor Angst in die Hose machen – er hat einen riesigen Respekt vor Alex.«

»Lieber nicht«, grinste Marlene und ihre Augen funkelten. »Obwohl es sich alleine schon für den Blick, den wir bekommen würden, lohnen würde. Aber dann bräuchten wir unbedingt eine Kamera, damit es sich auch lohnt!«

»James hat eine Muggelkamera!«, rief Remus begeistert und sank sofort in sich zusammen, als er an seinen Freund dachte, der ihm nach dem ganzen Dilemma bestimmt nicht seine Kamera leihen würde. »Ah … vielleicht keine so gute Idee.«

Marlene lächelte ihn schwach an und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberarm. Diese Geste holte Remus zurück in die Realität. _Ich bin genug in Selbstmitleid versunken_ , dachte er und lächelte ebenfalls. _Vielleicht sollte ich loslassen und wirklich einfach nur hoffen, dass alles wieder gut wird – James kann nicht ewig sauer auf mich sein. Nicht der James, den ich kenne._

»Lily hat auch eine Kamera und ich bin mir sicher, sie wird sie mir leihen, wenn ich ihr sage, dass ich Sirius ärgern will«, versicherte Marlene ihm und er nickte mehr oder weniger begeistert.

»Das klingt gut. Er wird den Schreck seines Lebens bekommen!« Remus konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie Sirius reagieren würde. Er würde mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen vor ihnen stehen, den Mund auf- und zuklappen und kein Wort hervorbringen oder nur zusammenhangloses Gestammel. Die Vorstellung war durchaus erheiternd, wie Remus feststellte.

»Er wird sich in den Ferien nicht mehr zu James wagen, aus Angst, Alex über den Weg zu laufen«, sagte Marlene boshaft und rieb sich die Hände. »Oh, ich werde so einen Spaß damit haben! Er muss ja nicht wissen, dass Alex sich mittlerweile mit dem Gedanken angefreundet hat.«

»Du bist ein teuflisches, kleines Biest, Marlene McKinnon«, sagte Remus trocken und entlockte ihr ein sadistisches Grinsen.

»Danke für das Kompliment, Lupin.« Sie sah sehr zufrieden mit sich aus und Remus schnaubte amüsiert. Er hatte vorher schon gewusst, dass Marlene eine teuflische Seite hatte, aber er hatte diese Seite nie wirklich zu Gesicht bekommen. _Nun gut, ich habe ihre freundliche und fürsorgliche Seite auch sonst nicht gesehen. Wir stehen uns einfach nicht so nahe, aber vielleicht ändert sich das gerade._ Er war froh, dass er scheinbar zumindest einen Freund hatte halten können. Und Marlene erwies sich als wirklich gute Freundin, wenn es darum ging, andere aufzubauen. »Wir sollten langsam wieder in den Gryffindorturm zurückgehen, gleich ist Sperrstunde. Ich weiß ja nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich habe keine Lust, mir von Filch Strafarbeiten aufhalsen zu lassen.«

»Ja, du hast Recht«, stimmte Remus zu und rappelte sich auf. Er hielt Marlene die Hand hin und zog sie ebenfalls auf die Beine, ehe er fahrig seine Kleidung abklopfte und so von dem Staub von Jahrhunderten befreite, der sich freudig an seinem Hosenboden festgeklammert hatte.

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Klassenzimmer und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Remus hatte nicht wirklich auf den Weg geachtet, als er Marlene hinterhergelaufen war und so vertraute er darauf, dass sie den Weg kannte, und folgte ihr. Sie schienen sich in einem größtenteils verlassenen Teil des Schlosses zu befinden und erst, als sie die Haupttreppe erreichten, war er sich zu hundert Prozent sicher, wo sie waren.

Manchmal verfluchte Remus den Standort des Gryffindorturms, wenn er Treppe um Treppe erklimmen musste – so auch jetzt. Sein Körper hatte sich immer noch nicht ganz von dem vergangenen Vollmond erholt und so stolperte er keuchend hinter Marlene her, die ihm ein sympathisierendes Lächeln zuwarf und ihre Schritte verlangsamte, bis Remus gemächlich neben ihr hergehen konnte. Er nickte ihr dankbar zu.

Vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame, die sie misstrauisch musterte, hielten sie inne.

»Ihr habt ganz schön lange gebraucht«, sagte sie kalt.

»Ja, ja«, winkte Marlene ab und wandte sich noch ein letztes Mal Remus zu, dem das Passwort schon auf der Zunge lag. Er hatte definitiv keine Lust, sich mit der Fetten Dame zu unterhalten – schon gar nicht, wenn sie Vermutungen anstellte, was er mit Marlene getrieben haben konnte. Aber Marlene schien etwas anderes vorzuhaben, als sie ihn am Ärmel packte und einen Schritt zurück zog. »Überleg’s dir mit Lily. Ihr wärt beide glücklich damit – warum es also nicht versuchen?«

Remus war drauf und dran, etwas zu erwidern, aber Marlene war schon vorgetreten und hatte das Passwort genannt. Und ehe Remus den Mund öffnen konnte, war sie im Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden und hatte ihn zurückgelassen. _Vielleicht hat sie Recht_ , dachte er bei sich und erwog seine Möglichkeiten. _Aber vielleicht sollte ich auch erst einmal abwarten, wie sich die ganze Sache entwickelt._

»Hast du da Wurzeln geschlagen?«, riss ihn die Stimme der Fetten Dame aus seinen Gedanken und er beeilte sich, durch das Portraitloch zu klettern.

 


End file.
